14: Melancolía
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Han pasado algunos meses, y Saga aún sigue sufriendo por lo sucedido, a un punto que ha preocupado a su gemelo y a los demás, quienes le recomiendan a alguien que podría ayudarlo. Proveniente del otro lado del mundo, hay otra persona especial que se encuentra en un problema similar. Mientras tanto, los enemigos se preparan para atacar de nuevo. Saga x OC principalmente.
1. 1: Prólogo

**MELANCOLÍA**

I: PRÓLOGO

 _Año 10 antes del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que aquel hombre había perdido a su esposa en el parto, y habían nacido sus dos hijos gemelos. Saga, el mayor, siempre había sido su hijo más querido y su favorito, siempre considerándolo más querido sobre Kanon, a quien consciente e inconscientemente culpaba de la muerte de su esposa, a veces despreciándolo abiertamente.

-Papá, ¿porqué no quieres a Kanon?- le había preguntado una vez Saga.

-Porque Kanon mató a tu mamá- dijo el hombre, su mirada ensombreciéndose a la mención del gemelo menor- es la raíz de todo el mal y de todas las tristezas que hemos tenido en esta familia. Si Kanon no hubiera nacido…-

-Kanon es mi hermano gemelo, papá- dijo Saga firmemente- no me puedo imaginar que no exista-

El padre sonrió levemente, y le revolvió los cabellos. Evidentemente el pequeño no entendería la tristeza que llevaba varios años sintiendo. Kanon, quien había sido enviado a traer unas manzanas de la tienda, había regresado con su pesada carga en la espalda. El pequeño tropezó, y las manzanas cayeron al suelo, rodando por toda la casa.

-Eres un estúpido, Kanon- dijo su padre, tirándolo de un brazo para hacerlo levantarse, provocando que el niño dejara escapar un grito de dolor- ahora, levanta todo lo te tiraste. ¿Porqué no puedes ser como tu hermano?-

Kanon miró al aludido por un segundo con una expresión herida, y se volvió a recoger las manzanas del suelo. El hombre bufó, molesto, pero escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta y fue a responder, dejando a los dos niños solos.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Saga se inclinó y también se puso a recoger las manzanas. Captó la mirada de su hermano menor, y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Saga en un susurro- me ha pasado también…-

El gemelo menor miró tristemente el suelo cuando terminaron de recoger las frutas, así que Saga dejó la canasta en la mensa y se volvió a su hermano, abrazándolo. Kanon suspiró, parpadeando para no llorar, pero finalmente tomó consuelo en su hermano.

-Gracias, Saga- dijo Kanon, cabizbajo- yo… nuestro padre me odia, y…-

-Diga lo que diga papá, tú eres mi hermano- dijo el gemelo mayor, aún sin soltarlo- y te quiero-

Cuando se separaron, Kanon iba a decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por su padre, quien los llamaba desde la puerta de la casa. Tras mirarse entre ellos y suspirar, se apresuraron a acudir a donde se encontraba su padre.

En la puerta estaba un hombre alto, de cabellos muy largos, que usaba una túnica azul con líneas rojas, traía puestos varios ornamentos y un casco dorado en su mano, que venía seguido de un grupo de hombres armados. Cuando los dos chicos llegaron al recibidor, el hombre les dirigió una expresión sorprendida, como si no supiera que encontraría gemelos. La sorpresa le duró solo un par de segundos, porque después hizo una expresión de comprensión, y sonrió.

-Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerlos, niños… eh…- dijo el recién llegado- ¿me dicen sus nombres?-

-Oh, él es mi primogénito, Saga- dijo el hombre, señalando orgulloso al gemelo mayor- y este es Kanon- añadió sin muchas ganas.

-Y yo soy Shion de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena- dijo el recién llegado.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Habían escuchado hablar repetidamente del Santuario de Athena, pero nunca habían conocido a alguien que viniera de ahí. Y por supuesto, no se esperaban encontrarse al Patriarca en la puerta de su casa.

-Como le decía, señor- continuó Shion, alzando la mirada hacia el padre de los gemelos- un cosmo enorme me ha traído aquí. Y las estrellas me han dicho que sus dos hijos están destinados a ser grandes y poderosos guerreros en la orden de Athena-

El padre de los chicos lo invitó a pasar, y una vez que los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, Shion comenzó a explicarles de qué se trataba el Santuario, sobre Athena, y sobre lo que se esperaba de sus hijos, si ellos decidían ir con él a entrenar al Santuario. Conforme escuchaban, Kanon sonreía y se emocionaba más, pero Saga comenzó a hacer puchero. Una de las condiciones era que siempre tendrían que vivir en el Santuario, y que no podrían volver a casa nunca. El gemelo mayor bajó la mirada. ¿No volver a ver a su padre? Eso no podía siquiera concebirlo. Claro, Kanon no lo extrañaría mucho que digamos, al contrario, pero él…

Una vez que ambos adultos se pusieron de acuerdo, el hombre dejó que sus dos hijos se fueran con Shion y su grupo de guardias hacia el Santuario de Athena, su nuevo hogar. Kanon ni siquiera se despidió de su padre: se fue alegremente tras el Patriarca. Saga, por su parte, no paró de llorar amargamente todo el camino hacia el Santuario, mientras que los guardias lo señalaban y se burlaban de él.

-Mira, ¿éste va a ser un nuevo santo de Athena? ¡Pobre de la tierra, si solo los niños llorones logran ser santos!- dijo uno.

-Es débil- dijo el otro, tronándose los nudillos- ya verá como le quitamos eso por las malas-

Saga llegó cabizbajo al Santuario, siguiendo a su hermano, quien parecía más que entusiasmado de salir por fin de su casa. Junto con ellos había otro niño, que parecía desconcertado de estar ahí. Era de su edad, más o menos, con cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, que venía de la ciudad de Atenas, y el Patriarca lo había llamado Aioros.

El menor de los dos gemelos se acercó a su hermano, y le dio un leve codazo amistoso.

-Pase lo que pase, somos hermanos, Saga- le dijo Kanon a su hermano en un tono suave y confiable. Saga, quien estaba lejos de su padre y en un lugar extraño para él, lleno de guardias hostiles, y con un duro entrenamiento por delante, se sentía mucho mejor de tener a su gemelo a su lado. Aunque eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Año 8 antes del Nacimiento de Athena_

Shion mandó llamar a los gemelos al ponerse el sol aquella tarde de verano. Los había observado atentamente mientras entrenaban esos dos años. Era una decisión casi imposible de hacer, pero sabía que ambos no podían seguir el entrenamiento: tenía que elegir a uno de ellos. Uno se quedaría, uno regresaría con su familia, o se quedaría como un simple guardia en el Santuario, pero no podría seguir su entrenamiento como santo de Athena. La rivalidad sería demasiada.

Ambos chicos se arrodillaron frente al Patriarca. Shion los observó. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a distinguir a los hermanos, a pesar de que eran casi idénticos. Saga tenía el cabello color azul oscuro, y vestía ropas de entrenamiento más o menos del mismo tono, con un protector para su hombro derecho. Kanon, por su parte, tenía los cabellos color azul claro, con ropas del mismo color, y no usaba protectores, solo vendas en sus muñecas y manos hasta cubrir sus nudillos. Al verlos, Shion sintió un poco de tristeza al saber lo que tenía que hacer.

-Gracias por venir, Saga, Kanon- dijo el Patriarca- como les dije previamente, tengo que elegir a uno de ustedes para seguir con el entrenamiento para ser santo de Géminis, y uno de ustedes tendrá que abandonar el entrenamiento. Yo sé que son hermanos- añadió, al ver las idénticas expresiones sorprendidas de los gemelos- pero tenemos que pensar en lo que es mejor para Athena y para la orden de los santos-

-Lo entendemos- dijo Saga, mientras Kanon asentía levemente.

Shion respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, Kanon- dijo el Patriarca- es Saga quien seguirá el entrenamiento de santo de Géminis. Eres bienvenido a quedarte en el Santuario- añadió al ver la expresión del gemelo menor- puedes unirte a los regimientos de guardias, o entrenar por una armadura de plata-

Saga respiró aliviado, y después miró de reojo a su gemelo. Kanon había palidecido, tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, su boca ligeramente abierta, su mandíbula temblando. Sintió pena por su hermano. Primero su padre lo había rechazado, solo por haber nacido después que él, porque erróneamente creía que la muerte de su madre había sido culpa de Kanon, y ahora esto. El Santuario lo rechazaba también. Saga tragó saliva.

-Pueden retirarse- dijo Shion, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron lentamente hacia la salida de la sala del trono. Una vez que estuvieron fuera y que las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de ellos, Saga se volvió a su hermano.

-Kanon, yo…-

-No digas nada, Saga- dijo Kanon- ahora lo entiendo. Nadie me quiere. Soy solo un desperdicio. El sobrante. El que no debió existir…-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo el mayor- eres mi hermano, y yo…-

-Ahórratelo, Saga- dijo Kanon- yo… tengo mucho en que pensar. Adiós-

Y sin darle tiempo a que Saga le respondiera, el gemelo menor se dirigió a la salida de los Doce Templos. Saga suspiró, derrotado, y bajó tristemente a los terrenos del Santuario, a continuar con su entrenamiento. Kanon, por su parte, se había escondido en un rincón de un templo en los terrenos. Cuando se aseguró de estar solo, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto en la oscuridad.

En algún momento, algo en su corazón se rompió. Y desde entonces, su relación con Saga se dañó permanentemente.

x-x-x

 _Año 1 después del Nacimiento de Athena_

Saga se dejó caer sobre su trono. La culpa de lo que había hecho bajo la posesión de Ares aún caía sobre su conciencia. No podía creer que había asesinado al Patriarca Shion y había tomado su lugar en secreto. Que había intentado asesinar a la recién nacida Athena, siendo salvada apenas por Aioros. Que había ordenado a Shura asesinar a Aioros, y que Athena casi había muerto también. Después de ello, al darse cuenta de que Aioros había logrado salvar a la diosa, había mandado asesinar a la familia de Aioros: a sus padres y a su hermana de meses de vida, junto a toda una gran sección de la ciudad de Atenas.

El santo dorado se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Por todos los dioses- dijo Saga en voz baja- ¿qué he hecho?-

La ola de culpa y remordimiento lo envolvió. Saga sabía que, técnicamente, él no había hecho nada malo por su propia voluntad, ¿o sí? Había sido controlado por Ares hasta ese momento. ¿O acaso Kanon había tenido razón hacía todo ese tiempo, sobre el hecho de que el mal estaba dentro de él?

- _No fue nada de eso, Saga_ \- dijo la voz en su interior.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el santo de Géminis.

- _Por supuesto que no fue tu voluntad hacer todo lo que te he obligado a hacer-_ dijo la voz de Ares en su interior- _aunque vi que tomaste cierto placer en la muerte de Aioros-_

-No es verdad- dijo Saga- Aioros era mi amigo… mi único amigo…—

- _Y tu único rival_ \- dijo la voz- _yo veo todo lo que hay en tu interior, deja de mentirte a ti mismo-_

-No, no deseaba la muerte de Aioros- dijo el chico- es cierto que le tenía envidia por haber sido elegido por el Patriarca Shion, pero no deseaba…-

La voz en su interior se echó a reír.

- _No, no fue más fácil por esa razón-_ dijo la voz de Ares- _fue mucho más fácil por una simple razón: tu mente es débil. Es extremadamente fácil de entrar y torcer a mi voluntad-_

Saga frunció el entrecejo.

-Quizá no estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto- dijo Saga- quizá la próxima vez que me encuentre con alguno de los otros santos dorados voy a confesar lo que hice-

- _No lo harás-_ dijo la voz- _no te dejaré-_

-No vas a detenerme- dijo Saga.

- _Puedo volver a tomar control-_ dijo la voz- _tu sabrás si quieres que alguien más resulte lastimado…-_

Saga se mordió el labio. Ares le había demostrado una vez que era perfectamente capaz de tomar el control y de doblarlo a su propia voluntad. No quería ponerlo a prueba, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. Quizá el dios tenía razón. Era débil, y no podía mantenerlo a raya.

- _Por fin lo admites-_ dijo Ares- _y no lo olvides. En cualquier momento puedo tomar el control en contra de tu voluntad-_

x-x-x

 _Año 11 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Barrio de La Condesa, Ciudad de México_

Cecilia caminaba un par de pasos atrás de su hermano y la esposa de éste. Sonrió levemente al verlos caminar a unos pasos de ella. Hacía un par de años, su hermano Diego había viajado a México en un intercambio universitario, y había conocido a Beatriz. Lo que a Cecilia al principio le pareció algo sin mucha importancia, en el último par de semanas se había vuelto una realidad. Ella y su familia habían viajado desde Santiago hasta México para la boda, hace apenas una semana. Ella ni siquiera había conocido a la prometida de su hermano hasta el día de la boda.

En un principio, Cecilia no sabía exactamente que pensaba de su nueva cuñada, quien coincidentemente acababa de ser nombrada embajadora mexicana en Chile, y pronto viajaría con ellos de regreso a su país. Claro, Diego se veía muy enamorado, así que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y los dioses sabían que Beatriz se esforzaba por ser amistosa y llevarse bien con ella. Cecilia no charlaba mucho con ella. Realmente se le hacía difícil conocer gente nueva.

La chica se abrazó y se frotó los brazos. Era viernes en la tarde, y el barrio estaba cada vez más concurrido. ¡Ya estaba fastidiada por la gran cantidad de gente!

Cecilia se llevó las manos al cuello, como si tuviera algo que le estuviera impidiendo respirar, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor. Después de eso, sintió como si alguien estuviera colgado de sus hombros, y la presión en su cuello fue aumentando. La gente a su alrededor no ayudaba. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, la chica dejó a su hermano y a su cuñada, quienes se distrajeron mirando a un artista callejero, y corrió a refugiarse a un callejón.

Pronto, los otros dos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.

-Diego, ¿dónde está tu hermana?- dijo Beatriz. El chico miró a su alrededor, preocupado.

-Oh, no- dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano- vamos a buscarla…-

x-x-x

Cecilia se había refugiado en un callejón cercano a donde había perdido a su hermano y a su cuñada. Se había puesto en cuclillas, abrazándose y apretando los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Los latidos de su corazón no se calmaban, y no la dejaban en paz. De hecho, incluso respirar le parecía difícil.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada…- se repetía a sí misma- ¡cálmate! Cálmate, maldita sea, no pasa nada…-

La chica se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Porqué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿es que era débil? ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto estar con la demás gente? Pero así eran como eran las cosas. Parecía que su desbocado corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Ya, ya, tranquila- se repitió varias veces, conforme sentía que la presión en su espalda, y la fea sensación de ahogamiento que tenía iban desapareciendo.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, por fin pudo levantar la vista y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un callejón, mas o menos iluminado, pero dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola. Había dos sujetos en el callejón, mirándola con interés, y con no muy buenas intenciones. Cecilia se levantó de golpe.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué haces aquí, preciosa?- dijo uno de los hombres.

Cecilia comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Las palpitaciones, su corazón latiendo como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Y de nuevo, ese peso sobre sus hombros y esa opresión en su cuello.

"No, no otra vez, por favor…", pensaba ella

-¿A dónde crees que vas, mujercita?- dijo el segundo hombre, alcanzándola de dos zancadas y tomándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera- ¿porqué no te quedas con nosotros a…?-

Cecilia estaba congelada de miedo. No pudo responder, no pudo moverse o defenderse. Solo miraba a los dos extraños con verdadero terror. Gracias a los dioses no sucedió nada malo, pues Diego llegó en ese momento y de un puñetazo alejó al sujeto.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana!- gritó Diego, mientras golpeaba al individuo.

Cecilia se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, llevándose las manos al pecho. Le dolía, y su corazón latía tan fuerte y causándole tanto dolor que creyó que iba a morir. Era como si una mano invisible apretara su cuello y no la dejara respirar. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor, que no ayudaron ni un poco a disminuir sus síntomas.

-Soy yo, Cecy- escuchó la voz de Beatriz, sus manos frotando suavemente sus brazos- tranquila, todo va a estar bien…-

-Yo… yo…- comenzó Cecilia. No podía moverse. No decir lo que pensaba. ¡No podía respirar!

-Todo va a estar bien, aquí estoy contigo- escuchó de nuevo la voz de Beatriz con claridad, sobresaliendo entre las voces de Diego y de los sujetos, que cada vez parecían más alejadas. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Las voces a la distancia se volvían cada vez más claras, pero Cecilia solo escuchaba a Beatriz repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

 _BAM!_

Un fuerte ruido resonó a su alrededor, haciendo a Cecilia dar un respingo de sorpresa. Sintió que Beatriz, quien la estaba abrazando, también dio un extraño respingo, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo, pero su cuñada solo la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien…- escuchó decir a Beatriz entre dientes, en un tono débil. Todo se volvió muy borroso para Cecilia, y poco a poco perdió la conciencia.

Cuando Cecilia despertó, los dos hombres que la habían abordado habían sido encarcelados, pues se supo que eran delincuentes. Diego los había mantenido alejados de ellas, pero no había considerado que estaban armados. Uno de ellos disparó, y una bala perdida había golpeado a Beatriz en una rodilla.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Santiago, Chile_

 _Año 14 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Cecilia caminó nerviosamente por el pasillo principal de la embajada, acompañada de su hermano. Usualmente un guardia de seguridad acompañaba a los invitados, pero Beatriz había pedido especialmente que fuera así, cosa que la chica agradeció de corazón.

-No me gusta el suspenso, Diego- dijo Cecilia, una vez que doblaron una esquina y los guardias de la embajada quedaron fuera de la vista- ¿de qué se trata esto?-

-Ya te dije, le prometí a Beatriz que no te iba a decir nada- dijo Diego, sonriendo ampliamente- espera a escucharla. Te puedo decir que solo es una propuesta. No es nada malo, lo prometo- agregó.

Cecilia miró sospechosamente a su hermano, pero lo acompañó sin entender muy bien porqué su cuñada, la embajadora, la había llamado a su despacho. Se mordió el labio. Pronto llegaron a la puerta del despacho y Diego, tras guiñarle un ojo, abrió la puerta.

 _Clac clac clac_

Cecilia vio a Beatriz acercarse a ella, y sintió una punzada de culpa, como siempre pasaba cuando la veía. A diferencia de hacía un par de años, ahora se llevaba muy bien con ella. Venía caminando, apoyada en un bastón de color morado para ayudarse a caminar. Desde aquella vez con la bala perdida había necesitado una ayuda para caminar. Cecilia se había mostrado terriblemente culpable por lo que había pasado, aunque siempre Beatriz había insistido en que no era nada.

La embajadora abrazó a Cecilia tan pronto como entró, y la invitó a sentarse.

-Disculpa todo el misterio, Cecy- le dijo Beatriz, tomándola de las manos por un segundo, pero soltándola enseguida- lo siento, se me olvida que no te gusta…-

-Está bien- dijo Cecilia- ¿qué sucede?-

-Te quiero… queremos hacer una pregunta- dijo Beatriz, mirando de reojo a su esposo- ¿odiarías la idea de ir con nosotros a Grecia?-

-¿Grecia?- dijo Cecilia sin entender.

-Sé que eres historiadora- dijo Beatriz- y sé lo mucho que te gusta-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Cecilia, mirando a Beatriz y luego a Diego, y después de regreso a su cuñada- ¿hay algo que no me hayan dicho? ¿qué tiene Grecia que ver con todo esto?-

-Asignaron a Beatriz a Atenas, a partir del próximo mes- le dijo Diego- ella, Santi y yo nos mudaremos allá en unas dos semanas. Pero queremos que vengas con nosotros-

Cecilia alzó las cejas.

-¿Porqué quieren que vaya?- dijo la chica.

-Sabemos que te gusta- dijo Beatriz, quien evidentemente estaba muy emocionada- y quizá te hará bien. El viejo embajador dijo que en el museo de Atenas hay una vacante para un historiador, y ¡no podía creerlo! Me dijeron que, si aceptas, la posición es tuya-

-Además, necesitamos una niñera para Santi- dijo Diego en tono bromista, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué piensas, Cecy?¿No te gustaría? ¿Qué dices?- dijo Beatriz, lanzando a su esposo una mirada de advertencia.

Cecilia vio a su hermano y a su cuñada. ¡Claro que le emocionaba la idea de ir a Grecia! Y trabajar en el museo de Atenas era como un sueño. Pero, ¿acaso podría dejar a sus padres y viajar con la familia de su hermano a Grecia?

La chica estuvo a punto de responder, cuando un pequeño cruzó la sala, tambaleándose y caminando rápidamente hacia Cecilia, con sus bracitos en alto.

-Tita Cecy- dijo el pequeño, antes de lanzarse a su regazo. El pequeño de dos añitos levantó su mirada hacia su tía. Tenía una expresión alegre en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes. Cecilia le revolvió los cabellos castaños, y se volvió a su hermano y cuñada.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes- dijo Cecilia.

x-x-x

 _Esparta, Grecia_

 _Año 14 del Nacimiento de Athena_

La chica rubia se encontraba ovillada en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas, y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, intentando ignorar los terribles gritos que provenían de la habitación contigua. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, estaba temblando de miedo. ¡Era horrible!

-Por favor, por favor, hagan que se detenga…- pedía la chica repetidamente a los dioses- por favor, no dejen que sigan haciéndole daño-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los gritos se detuvieron, pero el rechinido de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo, y levantar la mirada horrorizada. Un par de figuras entraron, haciendo que ella temblara más violentamente.

-Tu amigo no volverá a intentar escapar, Satu- dijo una horrenda mujer, empujando al chico rubio y tumbándolo frente a ella. Satu no hizo sino ponerse de pie y acercarse a Christoffer, para ver si se encontraba bien.

-No… no tenías que lastimarlo, Greta- dijo Satu, volviéndose hacia la mujer- Chris no estaba intentando escapar, él solo buscaba algo de comer para…-

Antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, la mujer le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo, ya que ella era pequeña y la mujer era muy alta y de complexión gruesa. Satu tembló de miedo, y se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolida.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así, mocosa insolente- le dijo Greta, acercándose a ella y tomándola bruscamente de la barbilla- tú me perteneces. Eres un objeto, Satu. Y si vuelves a levantarte contra mí, me aseguraré de que sufras terriblemente por tu estupidez-

-Por favor…- pidió la chica.

-Nunca te vas a librar de mí, Satu, ¿entendiste?- dijo Greta, apretando con sus dedos aún mas la barbilla de la chica- nunca-

Greta la soltó con un gesto de desprecio, y la dejó caer al suelo. Satu volvió a ovillarse inmediatamente en una esquina, junto con Christoffer, mientras que Greta se echaba a reír. La risa de la mujer hacía que ambos más y más se sumieran en el miedo sus dos víctimas. Al sentirse satisfecha, la mujer salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Satu y Christoffer se miraron entre sí.

-¿Estás bien?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Estaré bien- dijo Satu en voz baja, pero con la voz quebrada. No le dolía tanto el golpe como le aterraba la situación en la que se encontraba, y le daban ganas de echarse a llorar sin parar. Christoffer también estaba asustado, era un adolescente de doce o trece años apenas, pero decidió abrazar a la chica.

-Estaremos bien- dijo Christoffer- pronto los dioses nos ayudarán. Nos librarán de esta horrible situación-

x-x-x

 _Año 16 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco después del ataque en el centro comercial_

Cecilia respiró hondo mientras se acostaba en la camilla, y veía que una de los enfermeras comenzaba a puncionarla. Suspiró. Su cuñada estaba en esos momentos siendo operada por su problema en la rodilla, y ella había ido al hospital a donar sangre.

-Tranquila, linda, solo tardaremos quince minutos- dijo la enfermera, sonriéndole amistosamente- no te dolerá mucho-

-Lo sé- dijo Cecilia en un tono algo seco- ya he donado sangre antes-

-No me digas- dijo la enfermera, mientras su sangre fluía hacia la pequeña bolsa transparente, mientras que Cecilia apretaba en su mano una pelotilla antiestrés- ¿para quién donas sangre esta vez?-

-Mi cuñada- dijo Cecilia de manera un poco cortante. La enfermera era amable y simpática, pero ella no estaba de humor. Estaba preocupada por su cuñada, y no era muy adepta a charlar con desconocidos, por más amables que fueran.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- dijo la enfermera, haciendo que Cecilia tuviera respirar muy hondo- ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a tu cuñada?¿está enferma?¿tuvo un accidente?-

-Una cirugía- dijo Cecilia, intentando no sonar grosera, pero tampoco muy dispuesta a charlar- un reemplazo de rodilla-

-Bien, cariño, relájate, lo peor ya pasó…-

- _Vos esse molestissimos_ \- murmuró la chica en voz baja.

La enfermera sacudió la cabeza, y se sentó frente a una pantalla. Comenzó a teclear algunos datos, mientras que el procedimiento seguía. Cecilia agradeció a los dioses que la enfermera se puso a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y no de ella. Realmente se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, que su cuñada tuviera que ser sometida nuevamente a cirugía por su culpa. Respiró hondo de nuevo. No quería pensar en eso, no en ese momento.

De pronto, la enfermera interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras le retiraba la aguja de su vena y sellaba el paquete de sangre.

-Discúlpame, querida- dijo la enfermera, haciendo que Cecilia se volviera a ella, mientras la chica mantenía su brazo puncionado en alto- ¿cómo dijiste que se llama tu cuñada?-

-No lo dije- dijo Cecilia- se llama Beatriz Hernández-

La enfermera tecleó el nombre.

-No aparece su nombre- dijo la enfermera. Cecilia alzó las cejas.

-Quizá es porque es su nombre de casada- dijo la chica- creo que su apellido de soltera es…-

-Ya la encontré- dijo la enfermera antes de que pudiera responder- lo siento, lo había tecleado mal. Mmm…-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Cecilia.

-Tu cuñada ya salió de cirugía, y no necesitaba la donación de sangre- dijo la enfermera.

-Oh…- dijo Cecilia. Se encogió de hombros, y no supo que decir. La verdad no importaba mucho- ¿no hay alguien más que necesite la sangre?-

-Seguramente debe haber alguien- dijo la enfermera- hay un chico que está muy grave después del ataque en el centro comercial de Atenas, ¿lo escuchaste?- Cecilia asintió levemente, y la enfermera volvió a teclear- todo ese asunto fue muy triste. Su esposa murió, y él aún no está fuera de peligro. Su tipo de sangre es AB positivo, puede recibir tu sangre. ¿Te gustaría donársela a él?-

Cecilia asintió, y la enfermera le pasó un pequeño documento en el que aceptaba donar su sangre para ese chico. ¡Pobre! Haber perdido a su mujer, suponía que era una terrible tragedia. La chica firmó la forma y leyó el nombre del paciente que recibiría su sangre.

"Buena suerte, Saga", pensó Cecilia, sonriendo levemente y apresuró a salir del banco de sangre y subir a buscar a su hermano, y preguntarle como seguía su cuñada.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta nueva historia. Quiero agradecer a **Misao-CG** por aguantarme y responder los cincuenta millones de preguntas que le hice para poder crear el personaje de Cecilia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un enorme abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: El Problema

**MELANCOLÍA**

II: EL PROBLEMA

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 16 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Cuatro meses después_

Saga llevaba mucho tiempo pasándola encerrado en su cuarto, sin salir para nada ni hablar con nadie. Satu y Kanon entraban a su habitación tres o cuatro veces al día a llevarle comida y a sacar los platos aún llenos con la comida que había dejado. Al final de la semana Kanon ya estaba cansado y preocupado.

-Saga, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo el gemelo menor.

Saga apenas levantó su mirada hacia su hermano. Kanon no sabia que pensar. Aparte de haber perdido su cosmo en la última pelea el mes pasado, el cual estaba bajo la custodia de Shion en el templo del Patriarca, la armadura de Géminis se había quedado en posesión de Kanon, igual que el tercer templo, y Kostas al parecer había superado el duelo por la muerte de su mamá en ese tiempo, y se había mudado al templo de Leo con Aioria para continuar sus entrenamientos, aunque todos los días visitaba a Saga.

-No me digas- dijo Saga en un tono cansado y monótono- ¿estoy en problemas?-

-No puedes seguir así, hermano- dijo Kanon- incluso Kostas está preocupado por ti. No comes, no haces más que estar aquí encerrado-

-Kanon, yo…- comenzó a decir Saga, pero no pudo continuar. Volvió a bajar la mirada. Kanon se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Saga, ¿crees que necesites ayuda?- dijo Kanon en voz baja.

-¿Ayuda de qué tipo?- preguntó Saga.

-Ya sabes… hablar con alguien… un doctor…- dijo Kanon.

Saga frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo se atrevía su hermano a insinuar algo así? ¿Porqué no podía aceptar que solo estaba triste, que no le pasaba nada?

-¿Un psiquiatra?- dijo el gemelo mayor en un tono peligroso- ¿crees que estoy loco?-

-Claro que no- le dijo Kanon rápidamente, pero sin ceder terreno, poniéndole una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- a veces te sirve hablar de lo que ocurrió con alguien más. Con un médico, a veces necesitas…-

-No quiero hablar de…de lo que pasó con nadie, Kanon- le dijo su gemelo en un tono más o menos final- estoy bien, y no necesito nada de un loquero, y te agradecería que dejaran de meterse en…-

-Saga- lo interrumpió Kanon, subiendo un poco su tono de voz- todos están preocupados por ti. Y si no te has dado cuenta, Kostas lo nota también. No tienes que hacer nada por mí o por Satu, pero se lo debes a tu hijo. Se lo prometiste a ella, ¿recuerdas?-

Saga no dijo nada, y se mordió el labio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kanon tenía razón. Bufó frustrado. ¿Desde cuando su hermano se había vuelto el más sensato de los dos?

-Bien- dijo el gemelo mayor, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado- está bien, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Podrías… preguntar a tu cuñado si… si conoce a alguien?-

Kanon sonrió levemente y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano mayor. Antes de salir de su habitación, volvió su vista hacia atrás. Saga se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama, mirando el techo con una expresión perdida. Kanon borró su sonrisa, preocupado por su hermano, y salió de la habitación.

-Papapapa…-

Kanon se volvió a ver a Elsita, quien venía caminando, ayudada por Satu, pero se soltó de ella para caminar tambaleante hacia él. El gemelo menor sonrió, olvidando por un momento su preocupación por su gemelo, y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. La pequeña se echó a reír mientras sus padres se emocionaban al verla caminar.

-¿Cómo está…?- preguntó Satu en voz baja, señalando con la mirada la habitación de Saga.

-Igual- dijo Kanon, tras haber besado a su hija en la mejilla y alzarla en sus brazos, haciéndola reír- pero aceptó ver a alguien-

-Hablaré entonces con Oskar- dijo Satu- debe conocer a alguien que tu hermano pueda ver-

Kanon asintió levemente, y volvió a sonreír al ver a Elsita caminando hacia Satu. Se inclinó y la levantó en brazos, besándola repetidamente, haciendo que la pequeña se echara a reír.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Grecia, Atenas_

El niño se puso de puntillas para abrir la puerta del despacho de su mamá. Cuando logró girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, se lanzó a su interior y cruzó la enorme oficina a paso acelerado, ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes, quienes solo lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegó frente a la mujer.

-Santi…- dijo la embajadora en español, en un tono amable- ¿qué te he dicho de interrumpir cuando mami está ocupada?-

-Mami… tía Cecy está rara…- dijo el pequeño, tomándola de la mano y señalando insistentemente la puerta.

Beatriz miró al niño, y luego a sus interlocutores.

-Les ruego me disculpen por unos minutos, señores- les dijo en griego- hay un asunto urgente del que tengo que ocuparme-

Antes de que los hombres respondieran, tomó al niño de con una mano, se apoyó en el bastón y se levantó de su asiento. Salió del despacho y siguió al pequeño hacia una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso de la embajada. El sonido de su bastón resonaba por el pasillo mientras caminaban lo más rápido que la chica podía por su impedimento. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta señalada por el pequeño, ambos llamaron a la puerta y, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, Beatriz la abrió.

Cecilia estaba ovillada en una esquina, respirando agitadamente, con una expresión de pánico en su mirada. Al verla, Beatriz se mordió el labio, y se volvió al pequeño, inclinándose como pudo para verlo a los ojos.

-Santi, ve a buscar a papá- dijo Beatriz en voz baja- quédate con él hasta que yo regrese, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, mami- dijo Santi, y se apresuró a correr entre los pasillos.

Una vez que la pequeña se retiró, Beatriz respiró hondo y se acercó despacio a Cecilia. Dejó su bastón junto a la puerta, para evitar hacer algún ruido que la molestara más, caminando hacia ella apoyada en la pared. Por fin, se dejó caer a su lado y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Soy yo- le dijo Beatriz en voz baja- todo va a estar bien, Cecy. ¿Puedo…?-

Cecilia de nuevo estaba pasando por un episodio en el que su corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, y de nuevo ese monstruo invisible en su espalda, apretándole el cuello sin dejarla respirar. El peso de ese monstruo hacía que su cuerpo se doblara hacia delante, oprimiendo sus costillas, haciendo cada minuto doloroso para ella.

Cecilia asintió levemente tras escuchar la pregunta, y Beatriz le puso una manta sobre los hombros.

-Todo va a estar bien, Cecy- repitió Beatriz en voz baja- aquí estoy contigo…-

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Cecilia se sintiera bien de nuevo, y esa fea opresión en su pecho y en su cuello desapareciera por fin. Y ahora el monstruo amenazaba con regresar: le daba vergüenza que la hubieran visto así, y esta vez incluso su sobrino la había visto en ese momento de debilidad.

-Lo siento mucho, Beatriz- dijo Cecilia, sintiendo sus mejillas furiosamente rojas y calientes- no volverá a pasar, fue solo un momento de…-

-No es debilidad- dijo Beatriz con firmeza, al ver que Cecilia se ruborizaba, extendiendo sus brazos y abrazándola- y no es algo que se vaya a quitar pensando positivo o esforzándote. Necesitas ayuda…-

-No, no, yo…- comenzó a decir Cecilia.

-Dale una oportunidad- dijo Beatriz en voz baja, soltándola al sentir que su cuñada comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

-No tiene caso, Beatriz, yo…- continuó la chica, pero su cuñada la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Dale una oportunidad, Cecy- repitió Beatriz con un tono un poco más firme- si hay otra opción. Hay medicamentos o terapia que pueden hacer que no te suceda eso de nuevo. ¿No te gustaría eso, ya no tener esos ataques de pánico? No tienes que hacerlo por ninguno de nosotros, deberías hacerlo por ti misma-

Cecilia se mordió el labio. Santiago, su sobrino, la había visto otra vez teniendo ese ataque de pánico.

-Está bien- suspiró Cecilia, derrotada- le daré una oportunidad-

Beatriz sonrió, y se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared. Una vez que se levantó, le ofreció la mano a su cuñada.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- dijo Beatriz, extendiendo su brazo para tomar su bastón, y apoyándose en él para levantarse- vamos, Santi querrá ver que estás bien, y yo tengo que despachar a un par de personas que vinieron a hablar conmigo-

Cecilia asintió levemente, y siguió a su cuñada.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Mu y Lydia estaban sentados en la entrada del templo de Aries, mirando atentamente hacia la pequeña explanada frente a ellos, donde Kiki y Christoffer estaban entrenando juntos. El pelirrojo ya no era un niño pequeño, tenía casi once años y había crecido bastante. Ya era más alto que Lydia, y casi alcanzaba a su maestro. Christoffer, por su parte, había recuperado la mayor parte de su cosmo robado. Shaka y Lena, quienes estaban mirando también el entrenamiento desde el lado contrario, sonrieron satisfechos.

-Muy bien, los dos- dijo Mu cuando terminaron el entrenamiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió Shaka- están muy bien los dos-

Lydia sonrió y asintió. Estaba feliz de ver a su amigo Christoffer tan avanzado en su entrenamiento. Ya casi había desaparecido todo rastro de miedo en sus ojos. Otros aprendices en el Santuario eran Kostas, que seguía aprendiendo junto a Aioria, y Liliwen, que seguía aprendiendo a usar su cosmo con Camus, aunque no entrenaba como ellos: Camus no iba a permitir ni por un momento que Lilu peleara.

Mu vio a Shaka tomar discretamente la mano de Lena y besarla. Sonrió, y miró de reojo a Lydia. La chica casi cumplía diecisiete años. Ahora era una guerrera poderosa, en vez de la chiquilla que había conocido hacía unos años. Ya había usado un par de veces la armadura de Piscis en lugar de Afrodita, y había probado a sí misma. Suspiró.

Hacía unos días, sin que Lydia lo supiera, Mu había hablado con sus dos hermanos, y les había comunicado sus intenciones hacia ella. Cuando se conocieron y enamoraron ella era pequeña y aún no había tenido ningún entrenamiento como santo de Athena. Ahora era una hermosa y fuerte mujer. Aioria y Aioros dieron su bendición al asunto. Sobre todo el santo de Leo, había sido su amigo de toda la vida, y sabía que Mu era un hombre honorable.

El santo de Aries deslizó su mano lentamente hacia la de ella, y la tomó con delicadeza. Lydia se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Sofi estaba tomándose un café durante un descanso en la sala de médicos. Miró distraídamente el anillo en su dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. Estaba feliz por su matrimonio, pero su felicidad se había opacado con la muerte de su amiga unos pocos días después. Tomó la taza con sus dos manos y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sofi?- le dijo Oskar al verla tan abstraída.

-Bien- dijo ella sin mucho interés. Oskar iba a decir algo, pero de pronto su teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Satu?- dijo Oskar en voz baja- hola, ¿cómo…? Oh, ya veo. Ajá. No te preocupes, ya te envío los datos. Sí, salúdame a Kanon y a Elsita-

Sofi miró con atención a Oskar. Todos los días Satu llamaba a su hermano a saludarlo, pero siempre era en la mañana temprano, antes de que iniciaran el turno. Era la primera vez que Satu llamaba a esa hora.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Sofi cuando Oskar colgó el teléfono- ¿está todo bien en el Santuario?-

-Sí- dijo Oskar, mientras escribía un mensaje de texto- Satu dice que ella y Kanon están preocupados por Saga, ya sabes- levantó la vista- es esperado, debe estar muy deprimido-

Sofi suspiró. Ella estaba triste también, pero no deprimida. Había visto a Saga un par de veces desde que se libró de Ares, y parecía estar siempre en una especie de limbo. No sonreía, no lloraba, no nada. Quizá Satu tenía razón, y Saga necesitaba manejar su duelo.

-Supongo que sí- dijo Sofi- pobre Saga. Estos meses han sido más difíciles para él que para Kostas-

-Lo sé- dijo Oskar- en fin, Satu quería que le enviara los datos de Roger-

-Oh…- fue el único comentario de Sofi. Se refería, por supuesto, al Psiquiatra del hospital. Ella misma había tenido que ir a charlar con él una o dos veces después del incidente en el que que había conocido a Aioros, pues había tenido muy asustada por la experiencia.

-Espero que pronto esté mejor- dijo Oskar- Saga, quiero decir-

-Sí, yo también- dijo Sofi, dando otro sorbo a su café- Aioros está terriblemente preocupado también-

Oskar asintió y, tras terminar su café, salió de la sala de médicos, dejándola sola. Sofi suspiró, y sonrió levemente al ver su anillo de nuevo. No podía esperar a regresar a casa.

x-x-x

 _Museo Arqueológico de Atenas, Grecia_

 _Unos días después_

Cecilia había ido desde temprano al museo. Suspiró. Todas los días trabajaba en el museo Arqueológico de Atenas. Ya había pasado el mediodía, y precisamente esa tarde, la chica estaba trabajando en el catálogo de nuevos objetos que habían excavado recientemente. Mientras clasificaba los objetos, su mente divagó, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Beatriz. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir con un psiquiatra, pero se lo había prometido a su hermano y a su cuñada. Suspiró y levantó la vista.

La pequeña oficina con enormes ventanales no estaba nada mal, que tenía una linda vista hacia la Acrópolis, y desde ahí también se podía ver el Santuario de Athena. Cecilia nunca había estado en ese sitio, pero le gustaba mirarlo desde la distancia.

Había un pequeño ruido de fondo en la oficina, pero en general todos se mantenían en sus propios asuntos. Esa mañana el señor Stavros, el jefe directo en aquella oficina, se había reportado enfermo, por lo que el ambiente en el área de trabajo era mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual. Cecilia suspiró, pensando que se sentía algo sedienta y que quería un poco de café, y tomó su taza. Para su sorpresa (y total molestia) la cafetera estaba apagada y vacía. Se dirigió hacia el despachador de agua para tomar un poco y preparar el café, pero vio, para su constante frustración, que el garrafón estaba vacío. De nuevo.

"Genial, ¿porqué todos aquí son tan perezosos?", pensó para sí misma, mirando alternadamente el garrafón vacío sobre el despachador, y un flamante garrafón nuevo en el suelo junto al despachador. Miró de reojo a uno de sus compañeros de trabajado, que recién se había servido lo poco que quedaba de agua, y éste la ignoró olímpicamente. Bufó frustrada.

"En serio, ¿qué tan difícil es cambiar el maldito garrafón cuando te acabas el agua?", pensó.

Claro, todo esto era su monólogo interno. Jamás se animaría a decirlo en voz alta. Suspiró y quitó el garrafón vacío, abrió el nuevo y comenzó a intentar levantarlo y colocarlo en el despachador. Mientras lo hacía, un chorro de agua mojó un costado de su falda, haciéndola gruñir. De pronto, sintió que otro par de manos la ayudó a colocar lo en su sitio y evitar que se mojara aún más. Una vez que estuvo instalado, se volvió hacia la chica morena que la había ayudado. Vaya, era la chica nueva.

-Gracias- dijo Cecilia, sonriendo levemente, y dejó de prestarle atención mientras tomaba el agua necesaria y encendía la cafetera.

-De nada- dijo la otra chica, pasándole el frasco de café- ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco molesta-

-Para nada- dijo Cecilia, intentando ignorarla. No se sentía cómoda charlando con gente que no conocía, y la chica que recientemente habían contratado, una inglesa experta en Egipto Antiguo, era excepcionalmente amistosa.

-Lamento que no habíamos charlado antes… porque llevo poco tiempo trabajando aquí- dijo la chica morena- me llamo Evelyn-

-Cecilia- dijo la otra chica en un tono cortante, con la esperanza de que Evelyn la dejara en paz.

-¿Te gustaría un té mientras esperas tu café?- dijo Evelyn mientras echaba una bolsita de té a su taza de agua caliente.

-No, gracias, me gusta el café- dijo Cecilia, golpeteando la cafetera con sus dedos, con la esperanza de que hiciera más rápido el café y no tener que tener esa conversación. Evelyn parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo incómoda que hacía sentir a Cecilia. Gracias a los dioses, la cafetera se apiadó de Cecilia, y el café estuvo listo. La chica se sirvió y señaló su escritorio.

-Claro, yo también debería regresar a trabajar- dijo Evelyn, sonriendo- platicamos luego-

Cecilia asintió distraídamente, pero en el fondo esperaba que jamás volviera a hablarle. No era que le desagradara, al contrario. Pero se ponía nerviosa conociendo gente nueva.

De pronto, su compañero, quien había vaciado el garrafón de agua sin cambiarlo, se levantó para servirse del café que ELLA había preparado.

- _Utinam barbari spatium propium tuum invadant-_ murmuró Cecilia en voz baja para sí misma, y frunció el entrecejo al verlo, como si lo retara con la mirada a servirse de su café. El chico la ignoró y, sonriendo socarronamente, accionó la cafetera. Ésta pareció atacar al intruso, derramándole el café encima, haciéndolo gritar por el café caliente cayéndole en el regazo.

Cecilia rió en voz baja. Le agradaba esa cafetera. Después de un rato suspiró. Casi era hora de su cita con el psiquiatra.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas más tarde_

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos, Saga?- le dijo Kanon en voz baja, mientras cargaba a Elsita, acompañando a su gemelo a la entrada del Santuario.

-Puedo ir yo solo, Kanon, ya soy un niño grande- dijo el gemelo mayor sin muchas ganas.

-¡Tito!- gritó Elsita, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Saga. Éste hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír, y le revolvió el cabello a su sobrina.

-Tío Saga se tiene que ir, nena- le dijo Kanon a Elsita con cariño- mándale un beso-

La pequeña se llevó la manita a la boca, e hizo sonar sus labios como si estuviera lanzándole un beso. Saga intentó sonreír, pero fue en vano, así que finalmente se acercó para besarla en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en un rato, princesa- le dijo Saga a su sobrina, antes de encaminarse hacia la ciudad.

El consultorio del médico que Satu había conseguido estaba muy cerca del hospital donde Sofi trabajaba, por lo que era una caminata corta desde el Santuario hacia el consultorio. Mientras caminaba, iba arrastrando los pies. Solo lo hacía por darle gusto a su hermano. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

 _"Eso es, Saga. Nunca te librarás de mí",_ le había dicho Ares hacía unos meses.

Saga sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia el consultorio. Sentía una infinita tristeza en su corazón. La única mujer que lo había amado, que lo había entendido, se había ido para siempre. Ya sabía que estaba en Elysion, que estaba feliz, pero aún así la extrañaba. Mientras caminaba, sentía una fea opresión en su corazón que llevaba sintiendo desde ese horrible día, cuando había despertado para enterarse de que Casandra…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya había llegado a su destino. Suspiró antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, y entró a la pequeña recepción.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la amistosa secretaria, sonriéndole- Saga, ¿verdad? ¿Cita de las seis de la tarde?- el santo dorado asintió- tome asiento, por favor. El doctor Roger está a punto de terminar con su último paciente…-

Saga asintió sin muchas ganas y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la recepción. Tomó distraídamente una de las revistas que estaban en la sala de espera. Jardinería. Bah. Tomó otra, sobre razas de perros. Pensando en Milo y en Mister Darcy, abrió esa revista y comenzó a pasar sus ojos por las páginas.

De pronto, escuchó el pomo de la puerta del consultorio girar levemente. El santo levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió.

x-x-x

 _Dentro del consultorio_

 _Poco antes_

Cecilia suspiró, y tomó la receta que el médico le entregó. Se sentía un poco más tranquila: tenía un trastorno de ansiedad, y ahora entendía un poco que era lo que tenía y porqué le daban esos feos episodios en los que se sentía morir asfixiada por una mano invisible. Y según lo que el médico le había dicho, a pesar de que no se podía curar de su problema, al menos podían controlarle sus síntomas y disminuirle esos eventos.

-Tendrás que tomar estas dos medicinas, tres veces al día cada una. Podrán darte un poco de sueño al principio, es normal. Además, deberás venir también dos veces por semana a las terapias de grupo- concluyó el psiquiatra- verás como en poco tiempo te sentirás mejor, estarás como nueva-

Cecilia sonrió levemente. Aunque no estaba del todo convencida de que iba a funcionar, nada perdía por intentarlo. Beatriz tenía razón, valía la pena darle una oportunidad.

-Puedes surtir tus medicamentos aquí mismo, con la secretaria- dijo el médico amistosamente- sería todo por hoy, a menos de que tengas más preguntas…-

-No. Gracias, doctor- dijo Cecilia, y se puso de pie, mirando la receta y suspirando.

-No olvides surtir la receta- dijo el psiquiatra, acercándose a la puerta y giró la perilla para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, y Cecilia salió del consultorio, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que estaba sentado en la sala de espera. El chico se puso de pie tan pronto como ella salió. Nunca había visto un hombre así.

Era un hombre muy alto, de complexión atlética. Tenía impresionantes ojos verdes, y sus cabellos, largos y azules. El chico mostraba una expresión algo triste. Por primera vez sintió curiosidad por otra persona. ¿Porqué estaría ahí? Sacudió la cabeza. No era su asunto. ¿Porqué ese chico la estaba mirando? Clavó su mirada en el suelo, completamente apenada.

-Saga, buenas tardes, pasa por favor- dijo el médico al chico, quien comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y se detuvo en la puerta al mirarla.

-Hola- le dijo el chico.

-Hola- le dijo ella, levantando la mirada levemente.

Cecilia se ruborizó al encontrarse cara a cara frente a él, a escasos centímetros. Tímidamente, la chica se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo pasar al consultorio, y el psiquiatra cerró la puerta tras él. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, la chica regresó de pronto a la realidad y salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás lista, cariño?- dijo la secretaria con su amplia sonrisa y su melosa voz, ajustándose sus horrendas gafas- dame tu receta para darte tus medicamentos. De regalo, te daremos una pelotita antiestrés. Aja…- añadió, leyendo la receta y dandole la espalda, buscando las cajas de medicamento en la vitrina- aquí tienes, cariño, que tengas lindo día-

Cecilia se esforzó por sonreír, y tomó la bolsa de plástico que le acercó la secretaria, y salió de la consulta rumbo a casa, respirando hondo. Ya había tenido suficiente socialización por un día.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Sesión Cancelada

**MELANCOLÍA**

III: SESIÓN CANCELADA

 _Consultorio, Atenas, Grecia_

Cuando Saga entró al consultorio, lo primero que le vino a la mente era la chica que había salido antes que él. Era claramente extranjera, pues no parecía griega. Tenía largos cabellos castaños, peinados con un apartado del lado derecho de su cabeza. Tenía bonitos ojos, color castaño con ciertos tonos dorados con la tenue luz del consultorio.

Tomó asiento donde el médico le indicó y suspiró largamente. El psiquiatra lo miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas, como si lo estuviera examinando con rayos X. Saga tragó saliva, especialmente nervioso. No era una persona extrovertida, y no le gustaba ni un poco ser mirado así.

Una vez que tomó asiento, los ojos de Saga miraron sin querer el expediente que el psiquiatra estaba cerrando y guardando en el archivero. Alcanzó a leer el nombre. Cecilia H. Pensando que quizá ese sería el nombre de la chica que había salido, se preguntó de dónde podría ser, con un nombre así de inusual, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el médico, mientras éste abría un nuevo expediente y escribía los datos del chico.

Después de media hora de varias preguntas que el psiquiatra le hizo, el médico charló un rato con él y le prescribió un par de medicamentos. Saga observó en silencio al doctor mientras escribía, y éste lo miró, y dejó su bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Saga bajó la mirada. Entonces, ¿en verdad estaba mal de la cabeza? Un pensamiento le daba vueltas en la mente desde que era pequeño, y se había agudizado hacía unos días: una pregunta que le dolía incluso tener que hacérsela. ¿Eso quería decir que él era débil? Es pregunta lo hacea sentirse horrible. Los guardias del Santuario se lo habían dicho. Incluso Ares se lo había dicho.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte- le explicó el médico al verlo tan abstraído y preocupado, sacando una hoja de papel en blanco para explicarle- no tiene nada que ver con fuerza o debilidad. Mira esto. El cerebro funciona enviando mensajes por medio de químicos. Si algunos químicos se producen en más o menos cantidad, te sientes diferente. Los medicamentos son para modificar esos químicos, y mejorar la forma en como te sientes-

Saga lo miró, sorprendido, pero sin responder. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una especie de alivio. Entonces no era algo malo. No era débil. No estaba loco. No se sentía mucho mejor, pero era como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima.

-Tendrás que venir un par de veces a la semana, a terapia de grupo. Puedes surtir tus medicamentos con la secretaria- dijo el médico finalmente, entregándole una receta- sería todo por hoy, a menos de que tengas más preguntas…-

Saga sacudió la cabeza, y el médico le ofreció la mano, y Saga le agradeció y la estrechó.

-Gracias, doctor- dijo Saga- hasta la próxima semana-

El doctor asintió, y Saga, tras agradecerle de nuevo, salió del consultorio, surtió sus medicamentos, y regresó al Santuario, sintiéndose un poco mejor. No terriblemente mejor, pero algo era algo.

x-x-x

 _Comedor, Embajada mexicana en Atenas_

Cecilia había regresado apenas para la hora de la cena con su familia, lo que hacía una vez a la semana. Diego, quien era arquitecto y trabajaba en una constructora cerca de la embajada, había regresado casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Tras abrazar a Santiago y saludar a su cuñada, Cecilia se sentó a la mesa con ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue, Cecy?- preguntó Beatriz con mientras estaban cenando.

-Bien- dijo Cecilia distraídamente.

-Tía Cecy se ve contenta hoy- dijo Santiago, con la cara manchada de salsa, y Beatriz se inclinó para limpiársela con una servilleta.

Beatriz y Diego sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena, Santi?- dijo Beatriz mientras limpiaba la boca de su hijo- deja en paz a tu tía. Tuvo un largo día y debe querer descansar-

Cecilia le agradeció en el alma que no insistiera en preguntarle que había sucedido en su sesión. Sintió que se había desecho de mucho de su equipaje emocional en ese pequeño consultorio. No estaba del todo curada, pero sí se sentía un poco mejor. Le aliviaba saber que no era la única que tenía ese problema, y que había una manera de evitar que tuviera tantos eventos parecidos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y Diego se llevó a un agotado Santi a su habitación a dormir, Cecilia se volvió a Beatriz, quien se estaba limpiando los labios y buscando a tientas su bastón para levantarse, y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Beatriz.

-Estaba pensando- dijo Cecilia- quizá sea tiempo de… me consiga mi propio apartamento, ¿no crees?-

Beatriz alzó las cejas.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo la chica- ¿porqué crees eso?-

-Digo, ya va siendo tiempo de que los deje en paz, ¿no crees?- dijo Cecilia- ustedes son una familia, y yo debería tener mi propio sitio… darles su espacio, ya sabes-

-Ajá…- dijo Beatriz, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Cecilia. Como si no tuvieran bastante espacio en la enorme embajada. Pero Beatriz no dijo nada más. Conocía a su cuñada y sabía que era ella quien quería su propio espacio.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Cecilia.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- pero con una condición-

-Dime-

-Primero- dijo Beatriz- que sigas yendo con el doctor-

-Por supuesto- dijo Cecilia. ¡Que condición tan tonta! A ella le había agradado ir. Le había parecido que le había ayudado muchísimo, se había desahogado bastante, y eso que solo había sido una sola sesión.

-De acuerdo- dijo Beatriz- más vale que lo hagas, si no, mi queridísima suegra me va a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente-

Cecilia sonrió, agradecida, aunque Beatriz hubiera dicho que su madre era capaz de asesinarla. La verdad era que, desde que la había conocido, su cuñada era su mejor amiga, y siempre la había ayudado y apoyado en todo, como si fuera su propia hermana. Tras agradecerle, Cecilia se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente buscaría un departamento, y por fin estaría a gusto.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Saga regresó al Santuario cuando ya había oscurecido. Kostas se había quedado a dormir en el templo de Leo, en la habitación de aprendices. Satu ya había puesto a Elsita en su camita a dormir, y ella y Kanon estaban esperando a Saga para cenar.

-Buenas noches, Saga- lo saludó Satu- la cena está lista-

-Gracias- dijo el gemelo mayor, sentándose a la mesa con ellos.

-¿Y…?- comenzó Kanon- ¿cómo te fue?-

-No… tan mal- dijo Saga, mostrándole un pequeño frasco de pastillas y haciéndolo sonar- ya veremos si esto vale la pena-

-Estarás bien- dijo Kanon, sonriendo levemente.

-Supongo…- dijo Saga sin muchas ganas.

-Aioria estuvo aquí hace rato- comentó Satu mientras servía la cena- Kostas ha avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento. Deberías estar orgulloso de él-

-Lo estoy- dijo Saga en un tono casi aburrido.

La verdad era que sí estaba orgulloso de su hijo y de lo mucho que había progresado desde que inició su entrenamiento con Aioria. Pero no podía mostrarlo o decirlo en voz alta, era como si sus sentimientos estuvieran entumecidos, anestesiados, desde el momento en que había perdido a Casandra. Levantó la mirada, y vio a Kanon y a Satu mirándolo preocupados.

-No me miren así, estoy bien, solo estoy muy cansado, fue un largo día- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros- mañana iré a ver a Kostas entrenar con Aioria-

-Al enano le encantará eso- comentó Kanon. Saga estuvo a punto de sonreír. Agradeció a su cuñada por la comida, y se retiró a su habitación.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Algunos días después_

Saga sonrió levemente al ver a su hijo entrenando en el Coliseo, bajo la mirada atenta de Aioria, y con algo de ayuda de Marín. Llevaba ya varios días yendo a mirar los entrenamientos del pequeño. Kostas seguía todas las indicaciones de su maestro, y demostraba tener un enorme poder, pues avanzaba más rápido que cualquier aprendiz común. El santo dorado se irguió, orgulloso, al ver a su hijo tan crecido y tan fuerte.

El gemelo escuchó a alguien sentarse junto a él. Volvió su vista hacia su derecha, sin muchas ganas, y se encontró con Death Mask.

-Tu hijo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, Saga- dijo el santo de Cáncer- deberías estar orgulloso-

Saga puso los ojos en blanco. No le apetecía hablar de eso. Solo se aclaró la garganta, para indicar que lo escuchaba.

-Espero que estés bien, y que se sientas un poco mejor… digo, por lo que pasó- dijo el santo de Cáncer, comportándose sorprendentemente empático con él.

-Lo estoy- dijo Saga en un tono seco, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Quién se creía el cangrejo sobrealimentado para decirle algo al respecto? No era como que le había pedido su opinión. Más le valía que se metiera en sus propios…

-Lo sé- dijo Death Mask, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y entrelazando sus dedos- solo… no cometas el mismo error que yo-

Saga se volvió a Death Mask y alzó las cejas. Era cierto. Después de ese asunto en Asgard y de haber perdido a Helena, el santo de Cáncer se había vuelto un alcohólico empedernido, que incluso lo había metido en problemas muchas veces y no había logrado sentirse mejor. Desde el viaje a Egipto, y había traído a Fatima, Death Mask parecía haber superado su duelo, y había dejado de escaparse del Santuario para emborracharse.

El santo de Géminis miró a su compañero. Cierto, él había pasado por lo mismo anteriormente, y sabía exactamente lo que él sentía en esos momentos. Suspiró.

-Gracias, Death Mask- dijo Saga.

Lo cierto era que, desde que había ido al psiquiatra hacía unos días y había empezado a tomar los medicamentos, se había comenzado a sentir mejor. Cierto, aún se sentía triste, pero había comenzado a funcionar mejor con los demás.

Death Mask no dijo nada más, solo le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó para salir del Coliseo, donde Fatima lo estaba esperando. Saga sonrió levemente. Pensó que esos dos deberían ya admitir que querían estar juntos. Se volvió de nuevo a la arena del Coliseo, donde Kostas estaba mostrando poder producir un cosmo con algunos tonos dorados. Marín aplaudió un par de veces, emocionada, y Aioria le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño.

Saga también sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Suspiró, y miró su reloj. Ya casi era hora de su terapia. El gemelo mayor se levantó y salió del Coliseo, para dirigirse a la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

En los días siguientes a su primera cita con el psiquiatra, Cecilia había encontrado un apartamento muy cerca de su trabajo en el museo en esos días. Su cuñada le había ayudado con los trámites, pero la chica se sentía orgullosa de que había podido arreglar la mayoría ella sola. Llevaba ya varios días sin tener esos feos ataques de pánico, y se sentía mucho mejor.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos, y suspiró. Ah, eso se sentía muy bien. No era que su familia le cayera mal, pero se sentía mucho mejor así, teniendo su propio espacio. Y estar sola le gustaba, no tener que saludar a todos los visitantes y embajadores que iban a visitar a Beatriz.

Cecilia volvió a suspirar. ¡Estaba tan cansada! Tenía que recordar que acomodar los muebles, moviéndolos de un lado al otro ella sola y hacer el aseo el mismo día no era buena idea. ¡Le dolía todo el cuerpo!

-Arg…- dijo para sí misma- nota mental: no debo hacer todo esto yo sola, me duele la espalda-

Se estiró, intentando alcanzar un libro que estaba a menos de un metro de ella, en el librero, pero la alarma sonó, recordándole que era hora de ir a su terapia. Su primer día de terapia de grupo. Bufó. No estaba tan emocionada de ir a hablar de su pequeño problema con un grupo de completos desconocidos. Bah.

Se incorporó, haciendo una mueca y dejando escapar un gruñido. ¡Le dolían las piernas, los brazos, todo el cuerpo!

"Bueno, al mal paso…", pensó para si misma.

Se echó el bolso a su hombro y, tras una última mirada a su apartamento, sonrió y apagó la luz, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Kostas se dejó caer en la arena, contento. Marín lo miró con ternura: parecían siglos desde que había entrenado a Seiya ahí mismo, aunque era mucho muy diferente esta vez. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras veía a Aioria felicitar a Kostas y ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo. Agradecía tener la máscara puesta: su chico se veía muy guapo en su nueva faceta de maestro.

La amazona se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor. A unos pasos de ahí, Christoffer estaba meditando, sentado en el suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Shaka. El chico estaba rodeado de su poderoso cosmo, el cual era tan fuerte que todo el Coliseo se cimbraba ante su fuerza. Sonrió. Sabía que Lena le había estado ayudando a Shaka. Sonrió, al recordar como se llevaban esos dos. Shaka era reservado, pero su relación con Lena había sido fuerte desde el principio, incluso cuando estaban enojados uno con el otro. Los dos eran obstinados y tercos, pero apasionados con su trabajo, y finalmente hacían buen equipo.

Marín sintió un empujón, y se volvió para ver quien la había empujado.

-¡Shaina!- dijo Marín en un tono molesto, cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué te propones?-

-Deberías agradecer que tienes la máscara- dijo la amazona peliverde- parece que tu chico se está luciendo-

Marín bufó, pero sonrió.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- dijo la pelirroja- te he visto muy entretenida últimamente charlando con el nuevo general marino… François se llama, ¿no?-

Shaina frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos también, haciendo reír a Marín.

-Uh… no peleas limpio, Marín- dijo Shaina.

-Tú empezaste- le respondió la amazona de Aguila.

-Finalmente solo vine a traerles un recado- dijo Shaina- se reportó actividad enemiga a un poco más de cien kilómetros de Atenas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Marín frunció el entrecejo. Eso significaba que tendría que quedarse en el recinto de las amazonas con Lena, Shaina y June. Después de todo, había varias aprendices nuevas en el recinto que aún no habían sido asignadas con sus maestros, y tenía que cuidar de ellas.

-Tenemos entonces que organizar a los santos de plata- dijo Marín en voz baja- vamos a necesitar su ayuda para programar las rondas de seguridad…-

-Tienes razón- dijo Shaina- esperemos que no se les ocurra atacar el recinto-

Marín se mordió el labio. Esperaba que los enemigos no tuvieran esa idea.

x-x-x

 _Consultorio del Psiquiatra, Atenas_

Saga llegó apenas unos minutos antes de que iniciara la sesión. Suspiró. No le gustaba la idea, pero suponía que podía ser peor. Tomó asiento en la sala de espera, mientras llegaban los demás asistentes. Un fuerte trueno resonó fuera del consultorio, y la lluvia comenzó a caer violentamente.

"Genial", pensó Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco "con esta lluvia nadie vendrá, y se cancelará la sesión. Además, me voy a mojar cuando regrese".

Justo estaba pensando eso, la puerta se abrió, y una chica entró corriendo, y cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí. Sus cabellos castaños venían escurriendo agua, y se quitó sus gafas para intentar secarlas con la orilla de su blusa, lo cual no estaba sirviendo de mucho, pues estaba tan empapada como el resto de su ropa y sus cabellos.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo la chica distraídamente- comenzó a llover cuando… oh…- se interrumpió, al ver que solo estaba la secretaria y Saga en la sala de espera.

-No te preocupes, querida, aún estás a tiempo- dijo la secretaria, entrando al consultorio vacío para hacer limpieza antes de que llegara el resto de los pacientes- toma asiento, el doctor llegará en unos momentos-

-Gracias- dijo ella en voz baja, y tomó asiento en las sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared contraria a donde Saga estaba sentado. Tomó su cabello en un lado y lo exprimió, dejando salir una gran cantidad de agua del mismo e intentó más o menos acomodárselo sobre su hombro derecho. Volvió a repetir su intento de secar las gafas, en vano.

-Toma, esto estará mejor- dijo Saga en un tono seco, ofreciéndole un pañuelo seco- aunque cuando salgas, volverá a ser lo mismo-

Cecilia levantó la mirada, y miró confundida el pañuelo que Saga le ofreció. Pasó sus ojos del pañuelo hacia Saga y después hacia el pañuelo de nuevo.

-No muerde- dijo Saga, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-No…- dijo Cecilia, extendiendo su mano hacia él y tomando el pañuelo. Se puso a limpiar sus gafas, y cuando terminó se las puso. Sonrió levemente.

El hombre que tenía enfrente era uno como nunca antes había visto en su vida. Era el mismo que había visto hacía unos días, cuando había ido por primera vez. Se acomodó nerviosamente el cabello, y se irguió en la silla. ¿Porqué no llegaba el médico ya? La espera la estaba poniendo nerviosa, sobre todo ahora que estaba frente a un hombre tan… Sacudió la cabeza. Debería dejar de pensar esas cosas, o se pondría más nerviosa.

Saga, por su parte, miraba de reojo a la chica que estaba frente a él, preguntándose que le habría pasado para haber terminado yendo ahí. ¿Habría perdido también a alguien importante en su vida? Esperaba que no. No le deseaba eso a nadie. Al recordar lo que había pasado, se puso la mano sobre el corazón.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Cecilia de pronto.

-Claro- dijo Saga, parpadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza- soy estoy un poco…- y se interrumpió.

Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio, en los que Saga miró a Cecilia sin saber que decir, y ella estaba cabizbaja y un poco ruborizada.

-Lo sé…- dijo Cecilia sin levantar la vista ni mirarlo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Saga pudo notar que Cecilia de tanto en tanto levantaba la vista y lo miraba, para inmediatamente desviar y bajar su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Saga.

-Lo lamento- dijo Saga de pronto. Cecilia levantó la mirada, interrogante- por… hacerte sentir incómoda-

-No… no eres tú- dijo Cecilia, ruborizándose y bajando la mirada de nuevo- yo… em…-

Saga sonrió levemente, al verla tan apenada. Un relámpago resonó con fuerza, y los dos dieron un respingo, tan concentrados que estaban uno en el otro.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Saga.

-Sí, todo bien- dijo Cecilia- yo no… no soy buena conociendo gente nueva-

Saga sonrió. Sabía exactamente como se sentía la chica. Él mismo tenía dificultad para conocer gente. Eso de ser amistoso se le daba mucho mejor a Aioros. Él, Saga, era más bien reservado. Para todo, incluso Kanon era más sociable que él.

-Yo tampoco- dijo el santo dorado- no quise incomodarte. Sé lo que se siente cuando no quieres hablar con alguien y no te deja en paz-

Cecilia levantó la vista. Ese chico le caía bien. Le gustaría conocer a ese extraño hombre, pero ¡no tenía el coraje de hacerlo! Sí podía. Respiró hondo, y abrió la boca para decir su nombre.

No, no podía. ¿Cómo iba a presentarse? A menos de que él hablara primero. Pero él ya había hablado, y no había visto la oportunidad. Suspiró, y volvió su atención a su blusa, y se la acomodó de nuevo. Saga había vuelto su atención a la puerta, que seguía vacía. Cecilia suspiró de nuevo, y miró al chico. Tomó aire.

-Me llamo Cecilia- la chica se escuchó a sí misma decirlo, pero inmediatamente se ruborizó y bajó la mirada- yo… yo… lo siento-

Saga levantó la vista y miró a la chica, que estaba completamente apenada.

-No lo sientas- sonrió el santo dorado- yo me llamo Saga. Yo…-

Saga se interrumpió y le sonrió. Cecilia levantó la mirada y se encontró al chico sonriéndole, y sonrió también. ¿Quién lo diría? Había funcionado. Había podido presentarse con un completo extraño. Quizá los medicamentos le habían ayudado. Y solo le había tomado… ¿treinta y seis minutos? La sonrisa de Cecilia iluminó su rostro, mientras que se acomodaba nerviosamente las gafas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Saga- ¿o en que trabajas? Digo, si quieres hablar de ello-

Cecilia levantó la mirada, y sonrió.

-Yo… trabajo en el museo de Atenas- dijo Cecilia, un poco más animada para hablar- es… una larga historia. ¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo? Pues yo soy un san…- comenzó a decir Saga, pero la puerta del consultorio se abrió, y la excesivamente animosa secretaria salió y los interrumpió a ambos, haciéndolos desviar sus miradas hacia otro lado.

-¡Lamento interrumpirlos, chicos!- dijo jovialmente la secretaria- pero acabo de recibir una llamada. El doctor no va a poder asistir hoy por culpa de la tormenta, así que la sesión se cancela, y se pospone para pasado mañana, a la misma hora. Que tengan lindo día…-

Una vez que se fue la secretaria, Saga miró a la chica y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Saga- en vista de que… ya sabes-

-Sí- dijo Cecilia- a la lluvia de nuevo-

La chica se quitó sus gafas y las guardó en su bolso.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte… Saga- dijo Cecilia- nos vemos… después-

Antes de que Saga pudiera decir algo, la chica se levantó y salió de la sala de espera, en la lluvia, y para cuando el santo la intentó seguir, ya había desaparecido de su vista. Saga suspiró, resignado, y salió también a la lluvia, para regresar al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Desde que empezó a llover, todos los entrenamientos fueron suspendidos, y parecían que pasaría toda la noche lloviendo. Aioria se apresuró a llevar a un empapado Kostas al templo de Leo, donde preparó chocolate caliente mientras que el niño se secaba y cambiaba de ropa.

-¿Puedes creer como está lloviendo, maestro?- dijo Kostas mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla e iba a sentarse a la mesa con él.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Aioria, mirando pensativo a través de la ventana- hace meses que no llovía así. Espero que no haga demasiado frío por culpa de la lluvia. Toma, enano…-

Aioria le pasó una taza de chocolate caliente, y el pequeño aprendiz la bebió a fondo.

-Tranquilo, Kostas, bébelo despacio- dijo Aioria- nadie se va a acabar tu chocolate caliente-

-¿Hay algo para mí?- los interrumpió una voz en la entrada del templo de Leo. Ambos se volvieron hacia él, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Saga.

-¡Papa!- dijo Kostas, dejando su taza y lanzándose corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo- papá, hoy no pudimos entrenar por la lluvia… ¡estás todo mojado!-

-Lo sé- dijo Saga, sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo.

-Tío Aioria, ¿papá puede tomar chocolate caliente?- preguntó Kostas. El santo de Leo asintió, y le pasó una taza a Saga, quien bebió agradecido- ¿sabes qué, papá? Te ves más contento hoy-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Saga, y el pequeño asintió vigorosamente- bueno, digamos que tuve un buen día-

Kostas se talló los ojos y asintió.

-Creo que este enano necesita irse a dormir, ¿no crees?- dijo Aioria, pasándole una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca.

-Gracias, tío- dijo Kostas, y se volvió a Saga, para abrazarlo una vez más- buenas noches, papá-

-Buenas noches, enano- dijo el gemelo mayor, sonriendo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, e insisto, muchas gracias a Misao por contestar todas mis dudas y preguntas extrañas. ¡Les mando un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Sorpresa Peluda

**MELANCOLÍA**

IV: SORPRESA PELUDA

 _Consultorio Médico_

 _Días después_

Pocos días después, por fin Saga pudo asistir a su primera terapia de grupo. No era particularmente aficionado a decir sus problemas frente a un grupo de otros cinco desconocidos, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el único que pasaba por lo que estaba pasando él. Podía identificarse en los demás, que todos tenían al menos un rasgo que tenía él.

Una de esas personas era Cecilia. La pobre chica parecía ser la que más tenía dificultades en abrir su mente a los demás y contar lo que había en su cabeza. Porque con solo mirarla a los ojos, Saga podía saber que los engranes en su cerebro estaban trabajando a mil por hora. Nunca le había pasado antes, tener una horrenda curiosidad de saber lo que había en la mente de otra persona. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Saga sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer ese pensamiento.

Poco después, al terminar al sesión, Saga miró a Cecilia, quien había vuelto a guardar sus gafas en su bolso y se disponía a salir.

-¿Te sientes bien, Cecilia?- le preguntó Saga.

-Sí- sonrió la chica- el día de hoy ha estado un poco… extremo-

-¿Uh?-

"Oh, rayos", pensó la chica, inesperadamente poniéndose nerviosa "respira, ¡respira, he dicho!"

-Estás un poco… distraída- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas.

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien", se dijo Cecilia a sí misma "inhala, exhala… ¿qué le puedo contestar? ¿Qué es un lindo día? No, eso es demasiado ridículo. ¿Lo de la nueva pieza que encontramos en el museo? No, demasiado rebuscado. ¿Sobre la sesión? Sí, eso. Al menos eso tenemos en común. Eh… ¡esto es tan difícil! Sobre platicar… eh… bueno, respira y dilo. ¡Respira y dilo! ¡Sácalo de una vez!"

-Esta sesión… eso de platicar con desconocidos son… clases avanzadas- dijo Cecilia, riendo nerviosamente en voz baja, pateando suavemente el suelo con la punta de su pie.

Saga sonrió. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

"Bueno, ya fue suficiente socialización por hoy. ¡Tengo que irme! Diego quiere que vaya a cenar con ellos otra vez", pensó Cecilia "¿cómo despedirme sin parecer grosera? Eh… quizá puedo decir… me dio gusto… si, eso, y sobre… quizá sobre la sesión de la otra semana. Sí"

-Bueno, me dio gusto… eh… verte de nuevo… Saga, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, volviendo a acomodarse el bolso en su hombro, y grabando saliva- nos vemos la próxima semana-

-Sí- dijo el gemelo- que tengas buen fin de semana-

Cecilia sonrió antes de irse. Saga la miró alejarse, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo. No entendía bien que le estaba pasando. En esos momentos no se sentía atraído hacia esa chica, era algo más. Le caía bien, y se sentía conectado con ella. Aunque ella no decía mucho, esos bonitos ojos podían tener toda una conversación con él con una mirada. Casi podía ver sus ideas conectándose una con otra, y girando detrás de sus ojos.

Lo entendía. Sus silencios no era porque no quiera hablar: estaba procesando que decir. Saga lo entendía muy bien. Y lo apreciaba también. Apreciaba el silencio y la tranquilidad.

Una vez que la chica se fue, el santo de Géminis suspiró, y se volvió hacia el lado contrario, comenzando a caminar hacia el Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Grecia_

Tras esa mini conversación con el chico de la terapia, Cecilia había tenido que sacar una pelotita antiestrés tan pronto como subió al transporte público para ir a la embajada. ¡Había sido tan estresante, pero tan gratificante a la vez! Lo consideraba como una victoria personal, haber podido mantener la conversación.

A regañadientes, y por insistencia de Beatriz, Cecilia había ido a cenar esa semana con su familia. Cuando llego a la embajada, vio que Santi estaba tumbado en el suelo, con sus Legos todos regados por el comedor, por lo que Cecilia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pisarlos, pues a pesar de que estaba usando zapatillas, éstas eran bastante delgadas como para sentirlos por las suelas. Y recordaba muy bien la última vez que había pisado un lego de su sobrino: había soltado tantas palabras altisonantes que su hermano se había escandalizado y su cuñada le había dado un zape.

Una vez que había pasado sana y salva por el campo minado de Legos, la chica se sentó a la mesa a cenar con la pareja. Diego tenía una sonrisa un poco peculiar, aunque Beatriz seguía tan tranquila como siempre.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo apartamento, Cecy?- preguntó Diego antes de que pudiera preguntar nada.

-Muy bien- sonrió la chica. La verdad era que estaba contenta- de hecho, queda más cerca de mi trabajo. Como que le falta algo… pero estoy contenta-

-¿No te sientes sola?- preguntó su cuñada.

-Para nada- dijo Cecilia- creo que estoy bastante a gusto, y…-

Cecilia notó que su hermano y su cuñada se miraron, cómplices, y la chica alzó las cejas. ¿Qué tramaban esos dos? Era imposible de saber.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó la chica, entrecerrando los ojos- han estado muy sospechosos desde que llegué-

Antes de que su hermano o su cuñada pudieran responder, Santi dejó de jugar con los Legos, se levantó y se acercó a su tía.

-Tía Cecy- dijo Santiago- adivina. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti…-

-¿Una sorpresa?-

-Ajá- dijo el niño.

Beatriz sonrió. Su cuñada se veía mucho mejor, más sonriente, e incluso un poco más conversadora, con un poco de descaro, más desinhibida de lo que la había visto desde que la conoció. No era importante, pero se notaba la diferencia. Sus ojos estaban iluminados, y su sonrisa era un poco más sincera. Quizá no necesitaba esa sorpresa después de todo.

-Shhh… no le vayas a decir lo que es la sorpresa, Santi- le dijo Diego.

-No. ¡Díganme!- dijo Cecilia, sonriendo, y se volvió a su sobrino- por favor, Santi, dime como cual es la sorpresa-

-No te vamos a decir- rió Diego.

-No te vamos a decir que tu sorpresa es un cachorro, tía- dijo Santiago, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cecilia y los papás de Santi se echaron a reír.

-¿En serio?¿Un cachorro para mí?- dijo Cecilia.

-Todo esto fue idea de Santi- le explicó Beatriz- nos dijo que quería regalarte un cachorro porque te gustan mucho los animales, para que estuvieras acompañada en tu apartamento-

-¡Claro que me gustan!- dijo Cecilia, emocionada.

-¿Puedo traerlo, mamá?- dijo Santi, apoyado en el descansabrazos de la silla, y brincando repetidamente, visiblemente emocionado- ¿puedo?¿puedo?-

Beatriz asintió levemente, y el pequeño salió disparado del comedor, evadiendo habilidosamente el campo minado de Legos esparcidos entre la mesa y la puerta para salir del comedor.

-¿Cómo es…?- quiso saber Cecilia.

-Sorpresa…- canturrió Diego. Cecilia dio un codazo a su hermano, pero no dejó de sonreír. No odiaba la idea, muy al contrario. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido?

-Es… un regalo de bienvenida a tu apartamento- dijo Beatriz.

Santi regreso corriendo, y casi se va de boca con todo y el perro. El perrito blanco, de raza maltesa, brincó de los brazos de Santi directo al regazo de Cecilia, y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Seguramente tendría más de un año, por el tamaño, pero a la chica le pareció perfecto. Le acarició la cabeza, y el perro movió la cola vigorosamente.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo Cecilia, feliz.

-¿Cómo le vas a poner, tía? Porque tiene que tener un nombre- preguntó Santi, nuevamente apoyado en el descansabrazos, casi lanzándose sobre ella, y brincando una y otra vez sin detenerse- ¿cómo?¿cómo?-

-Eh… yo…- comenzó Cecilia, mirado al perro que la miraba con enormes ojos cafés, con la lengua de fuera y moviendo la cola. No sabía como nombrarlo. Claro, ella quería que tuviera un nombre lindo, y perfecto.

-Deja que tu tía lo piense un poco, Santi- dijo Diego, tomando a Santi por los hombros y alejándolos levemente de Cecilia, antes de que el niño se tirara encima de ella, cosa que la chica agradeció.

 _Toc toc…_

El mayordomo llamó a la puerta, haciendo que los tres dieran un respingo y se volvieron. El perro siguió lamiendo la cara de Cecilia, y Santi, resignado, había regresado su atención a sus Legos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, señora- dijo el hombre tras inclinarse levemente- pero ya llegaron sus invitados-

-Gracias, Aquiles, estaremos abajo enseguida- dijo Beatriz, suspirando y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-¿Invitados?- preguntó Cecilia, alzando las cejas.

-Es cinco de febrero, es una fiesta mexicana- dijo Diego, guiñándole el ojo. Cecilia se mordió el labio. A pesar de que ya llevaba varios años con ellos, no parecía recordar las fechas de los feriados mexicanos. Diego parecía haberse acostumbrado mucho más rápido- será mejor que salgas por la puerta de atrás… a menos de que quieras quedarte. Yo la acompaño, Bea- añadió, al ver que su hermana sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, chicos- dijo Cecilia.

-Vamos, tía- dijo Santi, acariciando por última vez al perrito. Cecilia lo cargó, y se la llevó en sus brazos. Parecía haberse acomodado muy bien en ese sitio. Sonrió. Era el mejor regalo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Kanon y Satu estaban disponiéndose a cenar cuando Saga regresó de su terapia. Ambos habían decidido previamente no hablar con él de su terapia a menos de que él quisiera, y no hacer mucho escándalo al respecto. El problema era que Elsita no estaba sincronizada con los planes de sus padres, pero no pasó nada malo.

-¡Titooooooooooo! Tito…- gritó la pequeña a todo pulmón tan pronto como vio al mayor de los gemelos, y comenzó a brincar repetidamente en el regazo de su papá y a extender los brazos, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas, demandando que su tío la alzara. Saga no se hizo de rogar, e hizo lo que la pequeña quería.

-Tú no eres más consentida porque no tienes más tíos, Elsita- dijo Saga con cariño, mientras la pequeña apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su tío. Saga la besó en el cabello, y se sentó a la mesa, sentando a la pequeña en su regazo. No sabía porqué, pero el olor a bebé que tenía la pequeña lo hacía sentirse mucho más relajado, y quizá un poco contento.

-Ha estado pidiendo verte desde que te fuiste hace un rato- dijo Satu.

-Lo que sea para mi sobrina favorita- dijo Saga, mientras inconscientemente estrechaba a la pequeña en sus brazos- ¿me extrañabas, princesa? Seguramente ya te aburriste de tu papá. O dedujiste lo aburrido que es-

-¡Oye!- le dijo Kanon, cruzando los brazos molesto, y Saga y Satu se echaron a reír.

-¡Tito!- exclamó Elsita, aplaudiendo contenta.

Satu sonrió, y ella y Kanon comenzaron a levantar la mesa, excepto por el plato del gemelo mayor, mientras que Saga comía y le mostraba las manos a la pequeña, y Elsita se puso a palmearlas repetidamente y riendo.

-¿Qué sucede, Elsita?- dijo Saga en voz baja, mientras que los padres de la pequeña estaban absortos lavando y secando los trastos- hace mucho que no veía tu bonita sonrisa. Que lástima que te parezcas tanto a tu papá, nena- Elsita soltó una carcajada, que al gemelo mayor le pareció adorable- creo que te pareces más a mí en la sonrisa-

Elsita comenzó a decir algo que sonaba como "bababa…", y Saga sonrió levemente mientras tomaba otro bocado de la comida.

-No me imagino cuando estés más grande, y le patees el trasero a Milo cuando estés entrenando- dijo Saga, haciendo reír a Kanon y a Satu- o cuando traigas a casa a tu primer novio a conocer a tu familia- Elsita parecía haber entendido, porque soltó una carcajada- prometo traerlo de cualquier dimensión a la que tu papá lo envíe-

-Elsita no tendrá ningún novio- dijo Kanon en un tono bastante final, dejando de reír de pronto, mucho más serio que cuando Saga recién había llegado- papá le romperá las piernas, ¿verdad, nena?-

Saga se echó a reír de buena gana, haciendo que Elsita también riera y aplaudiera repetidamente. Satu miraba la escena con una sonrisa. El humor de Saga había mejorado muchísimo.

El gemelo mayor terminó de cenar, sin soltar a la pequeña hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Se la pasó a su hermano, quien la llevó a su habitación para colocarla en su cuna a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Cecilia llegó a su apartamento con su nuevo compañero de habitación en sus brazos, tras haber pasado a una tienda a comprar alimento para el cachorro, o no tan cachorro. Tan pronto como entró a la habitación, lo puso en el suelo. Mientras ella servía un plato con alimento y otro con agua, el perrito la siguió por todos lados.

Una vez que terminó y se cambió para dormirse, se dejó caer de espaldas hacia atrás sobre su cama y suspiró.

- _Ruuuuff… ruuuuff…-_

El cachorro comenzó a saltar repetidamente, intentando trepar a la cama, sin mucho éxito. Cecilia sonrió y le ayudó a subir. El perro sacó la lengua y movió la cola de contento, y se tumbó junto a ella, a nivel de su cadera. La chica lo acarició distraídamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- dijo la chica, mirando al perro, el cual comenzó a mover la cola de nuevo- ¿de qué tienes cara?¿Bombón?-

- _Grrrr…-_ gruñó el can, al parecer molesto por ese nombre.

-Ok, ok, no- dijo Cecilia, sonriendo, pensando en que el perro era demasiado esponjoso como para querer un nombre menos tierno- eh… ¿Cerberus?-

- _Grrrr…. ruuuufff…-_

-No, eres demasiado esponjoso para ser llamado como el gran can del Inframundo- dijo Cecilia- ¿te llamas como un rey?-

- _Rufff.. ruuuuufff…_ \- dijo el perro, sentándose en sus patas traseras y moviendo la cola animadamente.

-Así que un rey, ¿eh?- dijo Cecilia, incorporándose y estirando sus brazos hacia el librero detrás de su cama- veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo al tomar uno de los libros- _Sajones y Vikingos_ …- alzó la vista- ¿eres un vikingo?¿o un sajón?-

El perro siguió meneando la cola contento. Cecilia abrió el libro, y comenzó a pasar rápidamente las páginas. ¡Había tantos nombres que elegir!

-¿Eres un Harold?- dijo la chica- ¿Magnus? ¿Ethelred? No, eso es muy difícil de pronunciar…-

El perro escuchaba atentamente cada uno de los nombres, y emitía varios ladridos de clara desaprobación cuando ella terminaba de pronunciarlos.

-¿Sweyn?¿Eadwig?- dijo la chica- no, no lo sé…-

El perro aulló, como si le reprobara su falta de nombre.

-Oh, mira esto- dijo Cecilia de pronto, poniendo su dedo en el renglón que había llamado su atención- _el primer rey vikingo de Inglaterra, Dinamarca y Noruega, Canuto el grande, coronado en el año 1017 en la vieja catedral de San Pablo en Londres_ …- levantó la vista y miró fijamente al perrito- ¿eres un Canuto?-

- _Ruff, ruuuuff, ruff rufff…-_ El perro comenzó a brincar de un lado al otro, moviendo la cola alegremente y sacando la lengua. Cecilia se echó a reír y volvió a acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó la chica en un tono escéptico- es un nombre fuerte, de un gran rey vikingo de la antigüedad… ¿en serio le harás justicia a su nombre?-

El perrito no dejó de brincar de contento, haciendo reír a la chica de nuevo.

-Muy bien, Canuto serás- dijo Cecilia, mirando fijamente al pequeño perro- ¿te gusta tu nuevo nombre?-

¡Por supuesto que sí!, parecía ser lo que había dicho el perro, pues parecía frenético de alegría. Cecilia se echó a reír. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil conversar con Canuto, y tan difícil conversar con las personas? No se lo podría explicar jamás. Suspiró y cerró el libro.

-Tenemos que conseguirte una placa con tu nombre, ¿no crees?- dijo Cecilia, cerrando el libro y devolviéndolo a su sitio.

Había algo lindo en su mirada, en esos enormes ojos color café, llena de la bondad característica de estos pequeños animales. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo, con los brazos extendidos y suspirando sonoramente.

-Ahora, es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… registrarte, vacunarte y conseguirte un collar y una placa…- dijo Cecilia- ah, y decirle a Santi tu nuevo nombre-

El perro pareció entenderla, y se ovilló sobre sus pies, mientras que ella apagaba la luz y se cubría con las mantas para dormir. Sonrió. Había sido un buen día.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Al día siguiente, Shion llamó a Saga al templo del Patriarca, porque Athena quería verlo y hablar con él. A Saga no le daba muy buena espina esa reunión, no porque algo malo sucedería con Athena, sino que ésta le recordaría lo que sucedió con Casandra hacía unos meses, y lo hacía volverse a sentir mal. Pero no tenía opción, tenía que subir.

Cuando llegó, Shion no estaba en la sala, solo Saori. Saga se mordió el labio. ¿Qué significaba esto?

-Buenos días, Saga- dijo la joven diosa, sonriendo al verlo llegar.

El gemelo mayor se inclinó al llegar a su presencia, pero se levantó rápidamente ante la señal de la diosa. Saga levantó la mirada, y vio que la diosa se encontraba aún sonriéndole, no con compasión ni nada parecido, sino con cariño. Saga suspiró.

-Buenos días- dijo el gemelo.

-Ven, toma asiento- dijo la diosa, señalándole un par de sillas junto a la entrada del templo. El chico obedeció de inmediato, y se sentó frente a la joven diosa, quien también se sentó.

-No lo entiendo, señorita Athena- dijo Saga- ¿porqué me ha llamado el día de hoy?-

-Es sobre tu cosmo- dijo la joven diosa- sabes que Shion lo tiene resguardado aquí mismo, en el templo. Quería preguntarte sobre como te sentías, sobre todo porque quisiera regresártelo pronto. Recuerdo…- se interrumpió unos segundos- recuerdo que Christoffer decía que se sentía muy mal sin él, cuando se lo robaron-

Saga se quedó pensativo. No, realmente no le había molestado. Y no lo había necesitado esos días. ¿Que sucedía si se lo regresaban? Lo meditó muy bien. Aún no podía aceptarlo de vuelta. Aún no se sentía listo para recibirlo y resistirse a Ares si volvía a molestarlo. No, no podía. No lo decía en voz alta, pero lo sabía muy bien. Aún no estaba listo.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Saga, dudoso- no creo… aún no estoy listo para hacerlo-

Athena sonrió levemente, con una expresión comprensiva, y le puso la mano sobre el hombro con cariño´cuando se puso de piel. Saga sintió una cálida sensación en el estómago al tener la diosa ese contacto con él.

-Lo entiendo- dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla- estarás bien, lo sé en mi corazón-

Saga sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- dijo el chico con toda sinceridad, y la diosa sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Esa tarde_

Aioria y Marín habían llevado a Kostas al Coliseo, a ver los entrenamientos de los otros aprendices. Esta vez Christoffer y Kiki. El pelirrojo había crecido bastante esos últimos meses, casi llegando a tener la misma estatura que Mu, aunque no era tan alto como el chico alemán.

Era una pelea bastante graciosa de observar. Tan pronto como se saludaron, y se inclinaron mutuamente para después ponerse en poses defensivas, Christoffer se sentó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto y encendió su cosmo dorado, que volvía a tener la misma magnitud que había tenido en un principio, antes de que le fuera robado aquella vez. Kiki, por su parte, también encendió su cosmo, e hizo que toda la arena retumbara ante el poder que tenía. Tan pronto como se pusieron a pelear en serio, rayos de luz viajaban en todas direcciones, hasta que se sintió una fuerte explosión, y ambos fueron empujados a extremos contrarios de la Arena.

-¡Alto!- exclamaron en voz alta Mu y Shaka al mismo tiempo.

Los dos aprendices se levantaron con dificultad y apagaron sus cosmos.

-Muy bien, los dos- dijo el santo de Aries- ambos son bastante fuertes, y ya casi llegan al nivel de un santo dorado. Los felicito…-

Shaka solo asintió ante aquella afirmación.

Una vez que terminó el combate, Kostas se volvió a mirar a Aioria.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Kostas, preocupado- ¿porqué detuvieron la pelea?-

-Dos santos dorados no pueden pelear en serio por mucho tiempo- dijo Aioria, se supone que sus poderes están nivelados, y que si pelean, la batalla durará mil días-

-Oh…- dijo el pequeño aprendiz, cada vez más curioso por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Christoffer es un prodigio, ¿no es así?- preguntó Marín, mirando al adolescente rubio con curiosidad- para haber alcanzado a Kiki tan rápido. Lydia no lo ha alcanzado aún, y ella lleva un poco más de tiempo que él-

-Lo sé- dijo Aioria- Christoffer es muy fuerte, por eso nuestros viejos enemigos estaban tan interesados en él- se volvió a Kostas- bueno, pequeño, ya fue bastante aprendizaje teórico para el día de hoy. Vamos a entrenar, enano-

Kostas sonrió y se ajustó las vendas en sus antebrazos.

-Estoy listo, maestro- dijo el chico.

Marín lo abrazó, enternecida, y lo dejó ir para que siguiera al santo de Leo hacia la salida del Coliseo y rumbo a los terrenos para entrenar. Suspiró y se volvió a la arena, sonriendo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando mucho este capítulo. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	5. 5: Arácnido

**MELANCOLÍA**

V: ARÁCNIDO

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

¡Oh, bendito día libre! Cecilia no lo podía creer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había levantado más tarde. Era delicioso empezar el fin de semana levantándose más tarde. Y solo despertó de pronto porque Canuto comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-Arg… ¡basta, Canuto!- dijo Cecilia, tallándose la cara con el dorso de su mano. El perro ladró dos veces y volvió a lamerle la cara- ¡basta! Ya estoy despierta, ¿ves?-

Canuto ladró en dos ocasiones otra vez, contento. La chica se levantó y sirvió un poco de alimento en el plato del cachorro. Encendió la cafetera, y se metió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó a Canuto ladrar repetidamente. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la regadera a vestirse y secarse el cabello.

- _Ruuuuufff… ruuuuufff…-_ escuchó a Canuto ladrando mientras que ella estaba en el cuarto de baño, lo que le pareció algo extraño. Cuando salió, secándose el cabello con una toalla, la dejó caer al suelo de horror al ver a lo que Canuto le había estado ladrando.

Una araña, una fea y enorme araña violinista estaba a dos metros de altura sobre la pared frente a ella. Al verla, gritó con tanta fuerza que incluso algunos de los cristales en las ventas temblaron. Dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose de la pared, hasta topar con su cama.

-Canuto, está horrible esa araña- dijo ella, intentando calmarse, señalando al horrendo arácnido y volviéndose al perro maltés- ¡atácala!-

Canuto miró a la araña, y luego a su ama con cara de circunstancias, como si estuviera diciéndole "Bromeas, ¿verdad?". Cecilia bufó, molesta, y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, Canuto- le dijo la chica en un tono de reproche, y el perro movió la cola-¡es un invertebrado! Tú eres un depredador. ¡Deberías poder matarla!-

Canuto la miró con la cabeza de lado. Cecilia puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su mascota, y volvió a mirar a la araña. ¡No era una araña, eso era un monstruo! Y estaba considerando seriamente conseguir un lanzallamas para deshacerse de ese engendro del mal.

-Bien. Vigílala bien, Canuto- dijo Cecilia, señalando a la araña- iré a ver si el propietario está para que me ayude a eliminar a esa alimaña. No la pierdas de vista-

- _Ruffff…-_ Canuto se sentó, derecho, mirando fijamente al horrendo arácnido que tenía frente a él, y Cecilia salió a buscar a alguien que le ayudara a deshacerse del maldito bicho. Pocos minutos después regresó, sin haber encontrado al dueño, y con sus niveles de estrés disparándose hasta el cielo. Y para colmo, cuando regresó a su apartamento, la araña había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¡No!- dijo ella, asustada al ver que el maldito arácnido había desaparecido- no, no, no… Canuto, ¿qué hiciste?¿dónde está la araña?-

El perro la miró, ladeando su cabeza confundido. Y fue cuando Cecilia comenzó a sentirlo otra vez. El monstruo detrás de ella, nuevamente pesando sobre sus hombros, apretando su cuello y haciéndola caer de rodillas.

-No, no, no empieces…- se dijo a sí misma, llevándose las manos al pecho- no pasa nada, todo está bien…-

Buscó a tientas su bolso, pero sus manos no lo encontraron. El monstruo no la dejó ir, y sintió con cada vez más le pesaba más, le pesaba más…

… y de pronto, sintió algo suave y esponjoso bajo sus dedos. Canuto comenzó a lamer su rostro, y darle cariñosos cabezazos en el abdomen, lloriqueando. Cuando Cecilia abrió los ojos, y vio a Canuto, mirándola con enormes ojos y aún haciendo ese ruido de lloriqueo. La chica extendió sus brazos a él, y lo atrajo contra su pecho. El perro no dejó de lloriquear y de darle amistosos cabezazos hasta que el corazón de Cecilia se calmó.

-Gracias, Canuto- dijo ella, respirando hondo tan pronto como su corazón dejó de latir tan dolorosamente, y lo acarició repetidamente- gracias…-

Suspiró, y se levantó. Tendría que ir a la tienda por algo para fumigar su apartamento. O tendría que pasar la noche de nuevo con su hermano y su cuñada. Si sabía algo, era que no iba a tolerar al arácnido en la misma habitación que ella.

-Vamos, Canuto- dijo ella, levantándolo en sus brazos- primero iremos por tu collar y correa, y después, directo a buscar a alguien que fumigue mi habitación-

x-x-x

 _Salida del Santuario_

 _Horas más tarde_

Saga suspiró después de haber hablado con Athena. Sabía que la diosa se preocupaba por él, y sorpresivamente se sentía un poco mejor al respecto. Quizá era porque los medicamentos y la terapia comenzaban a ayudarlo después de un par de semanas, no lo sabía. Respiró hondo. Quizá podría salir a la ciudad, para variar.

Sintió una palmada en su brazo, y se volvió.

-Ah, eres tú, Aioros- dijo Saga sin mucho ánimo.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Aioros en su habitual tono amable. Saga miró a su alrededor, extrañado de que estuviera solo, pero Sofi no estaba a la vista- ¿cómo te sientes?-

Saga puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Puedes dejar de preguntarme eso?- dijo el gemelo, realmente fastidiado. No había día que no le preguntaran eso al menos diez veces- no me siento ni un poco mejor cuando lo preguntas-

-Lo lamento mucho, amigo- dijo el castaño en voz baja, mirándose genuinamente preocupado- ¿algo en que pueda ayudarte?-

-Gracias, Aioros, no necesito nada- dijo Saga sin muchas ganas- creo que me iré a pasear por la ciudad-

Aioros alzó las cejas.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres irte solo?- dijo el santo de Sagitario- puedo acompañarte. Si te atacan y no tienes tu cosmo contigo, ¿cómo…?-

-No creo que me ataquen, Aioros- dijo Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco- me quedó claro que, sin cosmo, ya no les importo a los enemigos. Solo quiero estar solo, no estoy de humor-

Aioros iba a decir algo, pero Saga lo hizo callar con un gesto, y salió del Santuario sin decir nada más. El chico castaño lo vio alejarse, y se cruzó de brazos, suspirando. Ojalá su amigo estuviera a salvo. Por un momento pensó en seguirlo, pero sabía que Saga se molestaría si lo hacía. Se encogió de hombros, y regresó al interior del Santuario, esperando que su amigo estuviera bien.

Saga se dirigió a la ciudad, caminando por la zona turística. Suspiró, y miró el museo de Atenas de reojo. ¿Qué había dicho esa chica de su grupo? Que trabajaba en el museo. Quizá podría dar una vuelta y ver si acaso se la encontraba. No, por supuesto que no. ¡Eso sería demasiado parecido a ser un stalker! Pero no era stalker, pues no estaba interesado _así_ en ella. Es solo que quería tener a alguien con quien hablar, que no lo mirara con compasión por lo que acababa de pasar. Suspiró.

-No, no, Canuto, no es buena idea- dijo una voz femenina cerca de él- ya es la tercera tienda, y no encuentro nada-

- _Rufff ruuuuuff-_

Hablando de coincidencias. Saga se volvió al escuchar el ladrido, y vio justamente a Cecilia, quien iba saliendo de una tienda cerca del museo, que iba caminando con un pequeño perro blanco, e iba conversando con él como nunca la había escuchado hablar en todas las sesiones juntas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Cecilia- no fue mi culpa que tú no vigilaras a la araña, y se te escapara… ah, no, no me mires así- añadió, señalando al perro- finalmente todo esto fue tu idea-

- _Ruuuuufff…-_

-No, estás loco, Canuto- dijo Cecilia- por nada del mundo pienso regresar al apartamento con ese feo y peludo monstruo dentro, tenemos que encontrar otra…-

-Eh… buenas tardes- dijo Saga, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y la conversación que estaba teniendo con el perro.

Cecilia casi gritó del susto al encontrarse cara a cara con Saga. No esperaba encontrárselo a él, y mucho menos esperaba ser encontrada en un momento tan verbal como ese. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, y se inclinó para recoger a Canuto del suelo.

-¡Saga!- dijo Cecilia asustada, abrazando a su peluda mascota- yo… solo estaba… ¡hola!-

-Hola, Cecilia- dijo Saga, sonriendo levemente- veo que tienes un amigo-

-Err… sí- dijo Cecilia- él es mi perro, se llama Canuto. Es un regalo de mi hermano y de mi cuñada-

- _Grrrrr…._ \- gruñó Canuto, al ver a alguien acercarse a su dueña.

-Canuto, esos no son buenos modales- lo reprendió la chica, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección. Saga sonrió y lo acarició en la cabeza, haciendo que el perro inmediatamente dejara de gruñir y que sacara la lengua- mucho mejor- sonrió y levantó la vista, algo apenada por la mirada del chico.

-Dime, ¿qué haces por acá?- dijo Saga.

Cecilia volvió a tener ese dialogo mental consigo misma, intentando elegir que decir y no hacer el ridículo. El chico sonrió pacientemente, nuevamente podía ver los engranes girando a toda velocidad detrás de sus ojos.

-Hoy es que hoy es mi día libre- dijo Cecilia, intentando sonreír y no hablar demasiado rápido, para que el chico no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba- Canuto y yo salimos a comprar eh… algo para fumigar el apartamiento. El día de hoy encontramos una fea araña gigante. Brrr- la chica hizo una expresión de molestia, frotándose los brazos, que hizo que Saga riera en voz baja- realmente estoy considerando comprar un lanzallamas para deshacerme del monstruo…-

-No, no lo hagas- dijo Saga, alarmado, pensando que eso no era muy buena idea que digamos- creo que debería ayudarte. Si quieres, quiero decir-

Cecilia lo miró, y parpadeó. ¿Ayudarla? Claro, ¡necesitaba ayuda! Pero Saga era un extraño, ¿no? Bueno, no un extraño, lo conocía de su grupo. Pero no lo conocía tanto como para llevarlo a su casa. ¿Qué diría su hermano cuando escuchara? ¡Se burlaría terriblemente de ella! Pero realmente no hacía nada malo, ¿o sí? Realmente no, solo era un amigo que iba a ayudarla con el asunto de la araña, y ya. Pero, ¿y si metía la pata o decía algo que no debía? No, mejor le decía…

-Oye, solo quiero ayudarte- dijo Saga, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿quien sabe? Quizá soy bueno en eso de cazar arañas-

Cecilia sonrió levemente, y levantó la vista, evaluando al chico con su mirada. Quizá no sería tan mala idea, arriesgarse e intentarlo. No le haría daño, y siendo sincera, realmente no le molestaría la compañía de un hombre tan guapo, aunque la pusiera tan nerviosa que tenía miedo de desmayarse. Finalmente asintió.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo Cecilia- pero primero tengo que comprar algo para fumigar. No quiero volver a ver a una araña reclusa en mi vida. ¡Es horrible! Una araña enorme, con feas patas y… ¡lo siento, lo siento!-

-No lo sientas- le dijo Saga, ofreciéndole su brazo- vamos-

Cecilia lo miró, y alzó las cejas. ¿Debía tomar el brazo del chico? No le molestaba la idea. Pero, ¿sería apropiado?¿Pensaría mal de ella? Dudosa, puso a Canuto en el suelo y extendió su mano y tomó el brazo de Saga. Eso no la ayudó mucho. Sus dedos sintieron el musculoso brazo del santo dorado, y se sintió mal por haberlo tomado. Saga pareció notarlo. Puso su mano contraria sobre la mano de ella.

-Vamos- dijo Saga en un tono amable, para ayudarla a calmarse- no quiero que Canuto se ponga celoso por acaparar tu atención-

La chica rió nerviosamente, y Canuto ladró. Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la tienda cercana.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

June estaba en el recinto de las amazonas, con su espalda apoyada en una de las columnas cerca de la entrada. Desde hacía un par de semanas que Shaina se había estado comportando muy extraña. Hacía unos días habían llegado nuevas aprendices a amazonas, niñas de cinco o seis años, y Shaina no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por aterrorizarlas aún. Parecía entrenar distraídamente y, cuando Lena había llegado muy tarde al recinto, seguramente por haberse quedado con Shaka y haber perdido noción del tiempo, Shaina solo le comentó que estaba aliviada de que hubiera regresado bien.

La amazona de Camaleón podía ser muy callada, pero no era tonta. Sabia que Shaina se traía algo, pues no era su comportamiento común. Usualmente hacía berrinche por cualquier problema que causaban. Esta vez, parecía en otro lado. En otro mundo.

-¿Shaina?- dijo June, acercándose a ella, mientras que su compañera se disponía a ayudarla a preparar de comer para las chicas del recinto- ¡Shaina!-

-Hola, June- dijo la amazona peliverde, levantando la mirada hacia ella y sonriendo amablemente.

-Has estado extraña últimamente- dijo la chica rubia.

-¿De qué hablas, June?- dijo Shaina, encogiéndose de hombros, con su vista fija en la olla de comida- siempre me han gustado cocinar. El caldo de pollo quizá no se me da muy bien, pero lo demás…-

-No me refiero a eso- dijo June.

Shaina quitó su vista de la olla y se volvió a June, alzando las cejas.

-¿Entonces?-

-No sé, has estado extraña desde… desde aquel día que fuiste a pelear junto con ese general marino…-

Shaina sonrió levemente, y volvió su vista de nuevo a lo que estaba cocinando. June parpadeó, y fijó su vista en su compañera, porque pensó haber imaginado un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Shaina. Se fijó bien. No, no lo había imaginado: la chica se había ruborizado levemente.

-¿Sucedió algo en particular?- preguntó June.

-No sé de que hablas, June- dijo la otra, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. June alzó las cejas de nuevo- no molestes-

June asintió, sin poder evitar mirarla sospechosamente. Se encogió de hombros. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Tan pronto como Cecilia llegó a su apartamento, seguida de Saga y de Canuto, ahí estaba la maldita araña, en la pared del baño, como si estuviera esperándolos. La chica se puso tan nerviosa y estresada por la presencia del arácnido en su apartamento, que Saga le dijo que ella y Canuto esperaran en la entrada mientras él se encargaba de deshacerse del pequeño monstruo que la estaba atormentando en su mente.

Pocos minutos después, Saga salió y le informó que la araña había sido extraída exitosamente de su apartamento.

-Gracias, Saga- dijo Cecilia, mirando hacia el suelo.

Saga iba a responder, pero Canuto brincó de los brazos de Cecilia y salió corriendo hacia el interior del apartamento.

-Parece que Canuto está emocionado- observó Saga, sonriendo ampliamente.

Cecilia también sonrió, pero su vista continuaba en el suelo. Estaba nerviosa. Saga ya había despachado a la araña, ¿y ahora qué? Podía invitarlo a quedarse a tomar un café. Pero quizá no le gustaba el café. Y no tenía té. ¿Porqué no tenía té? No había pensado en esa situación. Pero quizá sí le gustaba el café, y podía tomar uno y charlar con él. Pero… ¿de que iban a charlar? Seguramente metería la pata cuando hablara con él. Podía darle algo de comer, para que no pudiera conversar tanto. Ah, sí, el día anterior había horneado un pastel de manzana. Quizá podía ofrecérselo. No le había quedado tan mal. ¿Y si no le gustaba?

La chica levantó la vista, y vio a Saga esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara su conversación interna con una expresión neutral. Cecilia sonrió nerviosa.

-Yo… eh…- dijo la chica- ¿te gustaría un poco de café? Ayer hice un pastel de manzana, no sé si te guste, pero si te gusta puedes probarlo, realmente no me quedó tan mal, aunque tal vez no te guste, no le pongo mucha azúcar a lo que preparo, porque yo…- se dio cuenta que había comenzado a hablar muy rápidamente, y se detuvo- lo siento-

-No lo sientas- sonrió Saga- y sí, me encantaría probar el pastel de manzana-

Cecilia sonrió nerviosamente, y le señaló el camino a la cocina. Saga la siguió y tomó asiento, mientras que la chica puso la cafetera y, tras sacar el pastel y servir un trozo, se sentó también. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Entonces…- dijo Saga, tomando el tenedor y dando uno o dos golpecitos al plato- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Adelante- dijo la chica.

-Solo responde si no es demasiado…- dijo el santo, y ella asintió- dijiste antes que vivías con tu familia…-

-No exactamente- dijo ella- vine a Atenas con mi hermano y cuñada. Ellos viven en la embajada de México. Mi cuñada es la embajadora. De hecho, ellos me regalaron a Canuto-

- _Ruffff…-_

Saga sonrió levemente al ver al pequeño perro blanco. Canuto era mucho más alegre y con el carácter más dulce que Mister Darcy. El perro de Cathy y Milo era perezoso, y si bien de repente tenía sus momentos, la mayoría del tiempo era un consentido, que no se movía y solo quería ser mimado. Saga extendió la mano y acarició al perro, ganándose una buena lamida.

-¿Y tú?- dijo Cecilia.

-Eh… yo vivo en el Santuario de Athena-

-¿El Santuario?- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos grandemente y sonriendo- oh, ¡yo quisiera conocer el Santuario! Solo lo he visto de lejos. No me imagino todas las cosas hermosas e interesantes que debe haber. ¡No sabes como me gustaría ir a verlo y…!- nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar muy rápidamente, se detuvo- lo siento-

-Oye, en serio, no te disculpes- dijo Saga, sonriendo levemente- nadie tiene que disculparse por ser apasionado-

La chica sonrió, y se levantó al escuchar la cafetera. Sirvió dos tazas de café, y puso una de ellas frente a Saga antes de sentarse otra vez. Saga sonrió, y tras tomar un sorbo, probó el pastel de manzana. Parpadeó. ¡Estaba delicioso!

-Esto… esto está delicioso- dijo Saga, sorprendido, sin intención de parecer grosero- eres buena muy buena en esto-

Cecilia se irguió, orgullosa y contenta, y el santo de Géminis sonrió levemente. Algo extraño sucedía en el corazón de Saga. Una sensación de calidez. No sabía exactamente que era, pero se sentía a gusto cuando estaba con Cecilia. Su corazón se sentía mucho menos pesado, a pesar de que solo se acompañaban mutuamente y hablaban muy poco.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tomando café e intercambiando algunas frases y conversaciones cortas.

x-x-x

 _Taller de Sastrería, Atenas_

Death Mask estaba sentado en el techo del taller mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Fatima terminara su trabajo. Desde aquel ataque del enemigo en el que había muerto Casandra, todos los santos de Athena estaban muy pendientes de lo que hacían sus chicas, y no las dejaban solas ni un momento.

Bueno, técnicamente Death Mask y Fatima no estaban juntos, y ellos decían que eran solo buenos amigos, y que la chica vivía con él por el tiempo que fuera necesario, mientras Fatima conseguía un sitio donde vivir. Pero las semanas habían pasado, y ambos se veían muy juntos.

El santo de Cáncer la adoraba. Con influencia de Satu y un poco de Evelyn, había cambiado un poco su estilo de vestir. Había dejado también el hiyab por su propia voluntad, y ahora tenía una larga cabellera oscura, recogida en una larguísima trenza. Tan pronto como la vio salir, Death Mask se puso de pie de golpe, y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-Hola linda- dijo el santo dorado, poniéndose frente a él y ofreciéndole el brazo- ¿como estuvo tu día?-

-¡Dema!- dijo Fatima, emocionada de verlo, y lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Death Mask la abrazó con cariño, aliviado de que todo estuviera tranquilo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Santuario. De pronto, el santo se detuvo. Sintió algo extraño. Pero así como apareció, la extraña sensación que lo atacó desapareció de pronto. Sin saber de qué se había tratado, el chico se encogió de hombros y regresó al Santuario junto con Fatima.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Marín estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el entrenamiento de Kostas. Aioria estaba cruzado de brazos junto a ella, también observando fijamente al pequeño aprendiz de Leo dando vueltas, la comisura de sus labios torciéndose levemente en una sonrisa. El pequeño progresaba bien. Hubo una o dos noches el mes anterior en que Kostas se había levantado en la noche, llorando y recordando lo que había pasado con su mamá. Aioria se había quedado con él una gran parte de la noche, acompañándolo y consolándolo, hasta que se había vuelto a dormir.

Los últimos días había mejorado mucho.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Saga- dijo Marín de pronto, mientras seguía observando a Kostas.

-Ha estado saliendo a la ciudad- dijo Aioria- el maestro Shion me explicó que deberíamos dejarlo en paz por ahora, mientras esté resolviendo su duelo. Además, aún no ha querido que le regresen su cosmo-

Marín lo miro, pero no dijo nada. Pobre Saga. Todos en el Santuario tenían la mayor simpatía por él, además de sus propios duelos. Ella misma no se imaginaba lo que haría si algo malo le sucediera a Aioria. No sabía como ese chico aún estaba de pie: ella estaría completamente destruída.

Inconscientemente tomó la mano de Aioria, y éste le dio un suave apretón. Sabía exactamente lo que la amazona pelirroja estaba pensando. Suspiró.

-Mañana asignarán nuevos aprendices, ¿no es así?- dijo el santo de Leo, y Marín asintió- ¿obtendrás una aprendiz?-

-No lo sé- dijo la amazona, encogiéndose de hombros levemente- el maestro Shion es quien finalmente va a decidir. June y Shaina seguramente obtendrán una. Lena quizá también, sobre todo cuando ella perdió a su aprendiz anterior-

-Querrás decir que su aprendiz resultó ser una espía y traidora- dijo Aioria.

Marín asintió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Éste levantó la mano de la amazona y besó el dorso, haciéndola sonreír bajo su máscara. Un relámpago los interrumpió de pronto, seguido inmediatamente de una lluvia torrencial, haciéndolos dar un respingo de sorpresa.

Ambos se apresuraron a la arena, para detener el entrenamiento. Aioria no quería que su pequeño alumno se enfermara.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando está historia. Muchas gracias a Just me por sus reviews. Un abrazo a todos! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Lluvia

**MELANCOLÍA**

VI: LLUVIA

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

 _Horas más tarde_

Saga suspiró. Ya era tarde, y tenía que regresar al Santuario, pero inesperadamente había comenzado una fuerte tormenta, mucho peor que la de hacía un par de semanas, justo cuando se disponía a regresar a casa.

-No pasa nada, es solo lluvia- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros- puedo regresar al Santuario así-

-Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte- dijo Cecilia. Saga se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada- repitió Saga.

-No, insisto- dijo Cecilia, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Se sonrojó al ver al chico alzar las cejas al escucharla- digo, si quieres. Al menos hasta que deje del llover-

Saga sonrió levemente, ponderando sus opciones. No era como que le molestara pasar más tiempo en compañía de Cecilia. Finalmente asintió, sentándose en el suelo junto a la puerta abierta de la entrada. Suspiró. Al notar que Cecilia seguía de pie junto a él, el chico hizo un gesto con su mano, tocando el suelo a su lado, como diciéndole que se siente con él. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, la chica se sentó. Canuto se echó entre los dos.

Saga se volvió hacia ella levemente. Parecía que el color dorado de sus ojos se veía un poco más oscuro, que casi parecía castaño. Ese color casi chocolate y el suave olor a lluvia que entraban por la puerta hacían que se sintiera muy relajado y tranquilo. Sintió la cabeza peluda de Canuto sobre su mano, y automáticamente se puso a acariciarlo.

El santo dorado comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado. Quizá había sido un poco irresponsable. Quizá había dejado solo a Kostas por mucho tiempo, bajo el cuidado de Aioria, cuando estar ahí cuando su madre murió era su responsabilidad. E incluso Kostas parecía haber manejado su duelo y su tristeza mucho mejor que él.

- _No es tu culpa_ \- recordó lo que le había dicho el psiquiatra, justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse culpable- _estás deprimido, y eso no se soluciona pensando positivo…-_

Sonrió levemente, agradecido con Aioria y, hasta cierto punto, con Marín, por cuidar a su pequeño cuando él llevaba tanto tiempo indispuesto.

Mientras acariciaba a Canuto, sintió sus dedos topar con los de Cecilia. Ambos separaron sus dedos de golpe, se miraron y, tras sonrojarse, se volvieron al lado contrario apenados. Saga la miró de reojo. La chica abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba la lluvia, el rubor de sus mejillas casi desapareciendo. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo Saga de pronto, volviendo su atención a Canuto, quien se había tumbado patas arriba, mostrando la panza para que lo siguieran mimando. Su estómago se sentía cálido y lleno, pues acaba de comer- creo que esto es lo más tranquilo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo-

Cecilia sonrió levemente, y asintió.

-Lo mismo pienso yo- sonrió ella.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar a través de la puerta, sonriendo y disfrutando el delicioso olor a lluvia. Cecilia lo miró de reojo. ¿Debería decir algo? Podía preguntarle algo sencillo, como sobre su familia.

-No me has contado sobre tu familia- dijo la chica de pronto- ¿te gustaría hablar de ello?-

Saga dudó, y su expresión tranquila dio paso a una de tristeza, que Cecilia notó bastante bien e hizo que se arrepintiera de haberlo preguntado.

-Yo… es una larga historia- dijo el chico. Sí era una larga historia. ¿Por donde empezaba? Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, con su familia. ¿Su madre muriendo cuando nació? No. ¿Su relación con Kanon, que no había sido la mejor en un principio? No, mala idea. ¿Kostas y las circunstancias de su nacimiento? Tampoco sonaba bien. Y Casandra…

Notando su duda, Cecilia bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- no debí preguntar. Comprendo que no quieras hablar de ello-

-No, solo no sé por donde empezar- dijo Saga, respirando hondo. Quería hablar de ello, pero tenía miedo de que Cecilia se asustara. Decidió comenzar por lo más sencillo- yo… vivo en el Santuario de Athena. Con mi hermano gemelo, Kanon, que vive con mi cuñada y mi sobrina. Y también está mi hijo, Kostas- sonrió levemente al recordarlo- él está entrenando para ser santo de Athena-

-¿Tienes un hijo?- dijo Cecilia, y luego sonrió levemente, como entendiendo que eso era parte de la "larga historia". Sería mejor preguntar algo sencillo- ¿cuántos años tiene?-

-Cinco-

-Debes ser su ídolo, a esa edad- sonrió la chica, sonriendo al recordar lo orgulloso que estaba su sobrino- ¿su mamá?-

Saga sabía que eventualmente la conversación se dirigiría hacia ese punto, pero aún no pudo disimular la gran tristeza en su expresión. Cecilia parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta muy sensible para el chico. Antes de que pudiera disculparse, Saga comenzó a hablar.

-Ella murió hace unos meses- dijo Saga, haciendo esfuerzo por pronunciar las palabras con mucho cuidado y con la menor cantidad de amargura posible- Kostas ya está mucho mejor, pero yo… creo… se me dificulta mucho-

-Lo lamento, no tenía idea- dijo la chica, notablemente mortificada- siento mucho haber preguntado-

-No lo lamentes- dijo Saga, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. No quería que Cecilia se sintiera culpable- de hecho, es la primera vez que hablo de ello. Supongo que es bueno para mí hablar de ello con alguien… alguien diferente-

Cecilia sonrió levemente. Ahora entendía mucho mejor las palabras de Saga en el grupo de apoyo. Entendía porqué había tenido que recurrir al médico, porqué parecía tan desolado y solitario en ocasiones, y porqué le costaba tanto sonreír. Lo entendía. Sabía como era que su mente la traicionara, que la gente a tu alrededor no supiera o tuviera idea por lo que estabas pasando.

-Yo tengo un sobrino que tiene cuatro- dijo Cecilia en voz baja, cambiando un poco el tema, pues la conversación se había vuelto muy sombría- adoro al enano, y además soy su tía favorita… porque soy su única tía-

Saga por fin logró sonreír levemente.

-Yo quisiera poder decir eso también con mi sobrina, pero no es el caso- dijo el chico, pensativo- el problema es que todos los santos se autodenominaron sus tíos, así que tengo mucha competencia-

Cecilia continuó sonriendo.

-Seguro lo serás- dijo Cecilia- su tío favorito, quiero decir-

Saga asintió levemente, recordando a Elsita sonriendo y dándole los brazos, y haciendo puchero cuando tardaba demasiado en abrazarla o en alzarla, cosa que no hacía con ninguno de los otros santos. Siempre se había dicho que era porque se parecía a Kanon, pero a esta edad Elsita ya sabía diferenciarlos. Esa pequeña, junto con Kostas, era su alegría, al parecer la única luz que parecía haberle quedado en su mundo, y…

-Estás pensando en tu sobrina, ¿verdad?- dijo de pronto Cecilia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Saga levantó la vista.

-Sí- sonrió él- ¿cómo supiste?-

-No lo sé- dijo ella- quizá… es lo que yo hubiera pensado-

El chico asintió suavemente, y volvió su mirada hacia la calle. La lluvia no daba señales de amainar a corto plazo, y suspiró. Cecilia se levantó y sirvió de nuevo un par de tazas de café, y le ofreció una a Saga, quien la aceptó agradecido. La tomó con ambas manos, calentándose los dedos con el calor de la taza, ya que había comenzado a bajar la temperatura.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y miraron la lluvia.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Ultimamente Lydia pasaba mucho tiempo en el templo de Aries, aunque siempre regresaba a su propio templo al anochecer. Afrodita de Piscis había decidido que su aprendiz ya era lo suficientemente grande como para seguir siendo su "niñera", además de que ya estaba a punto de terminar con su entrenamiento. Ambos se encontraban algo tarde en la entrada del templo de Aries, esperando a que amainara un poco la lluvia para que ella pudiera regresar a Piscis. Claro, Mu podía teletransportarla, pero les apetecía quedarse juntos un rato más.

-Que raro- dijo Lydia, levantando su cabeza de pronto, la cual había estado apoyada en el hombro del santo dorado.

-¿Qué cosa, Lydi?-

-Saga- dijo ella- no ha regresado de la ciudad-

-Quizá es por la lluvia- dijo él- es ridículo que llueva tanto en este mes. Seguro debe estar refugiado en algún sitio mientras deja de llover…-

Lydia asintió, satisfecha por esa explicación, y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Mu, quien sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Su sonrisa se acentuó al recordar cuando la conoció, cuando descubrió que Aioros y Aioria eran sus hermanos, y cuando supo que él mismo, Mu, la había salvado del incendio que destruyó a su familia cuando era una bebé.

Mu deslizó sus dedos sobre el hombro de la chica, pensando que su chica, que era una de las guerreras de Athena, habiendo soportado el duro entrenamiento que se le había impuesto, tenía la piel tan suave como el primer día, cuando había llegado a desenterrar un artefacto que finalmente causó y sigue causando muchos problemas. Respiró profundo, su olor era suave y agradable. Se regodeó de contento.

Lydia lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

Como respuesta, Mu la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a sí mismo, de manera que ella quedó recargando la espalda sobre su pecho. Lydia se sorprendió, pero siguió sonriendo y se dejó mimar por el santo de Aries. La lluvia no parecía estar dispuesta a detenerse en algún momento.

Ambos sintieron explosiones de energía en los terrenos del Santuario, viendo los choques de un par de cosmos, rojo y rosado, en los terrenos. Shaina y Lena estaban entrenando juntas bajo la lluvia. Mu y Lydia se miraron, y sonrieron cómplices.

-Ellas dos…- dijo Mu.

-Lo sé- dijo Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco- si mañana se quejan de que están enfermas, Marín se va a enfadar mucho con ellas-

Mu sonrió ampliamente, preguntándose que había animado tanto a esas dos chicas a ponerse a entrenar en la lluvia.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

-Nada como… entrenar bajo la lluvia… ¿no crees?- dijo Lena, sonriendo ampliamente e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Mejor calla esa gran boca y defiéndete- dijo Shaina, deteniéndose apenas un segundo para prepararse a atacar a su compañera de nuevo.

Ambas habían acordado entrenar esa tarde, pasara lo que pasara. El hecho de que una lluvia torrencial hubiera comenzado a caer apenas pasado el mediodía no las hizo desanimarse. Si acaso, Lena estaba mucho más animada y, con lo testaruda que era, convenció a Shaina que peleara con ella.

Shaina estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera lo pensó, y tras un par de minutos aceptó la propuesta de Lena. Le caería bien entrenar con ella, era la amazona más fuerte del Santuario hasta ese momento, de todos modos. Lydia comenzaba a acercársele, pero su actual contrincante era aún más fuerte, y la aprendiz de Piscis aún no alcanzaba a vencerla.

Aún estaba pensando en ello cuando Lena le lanzó un golpe, que la peliverde solo evadió dando un salto.

-¡No te distraigas!- le dijo Lena, sonriendo bajo su máscara- digo, si no quieres que te patee el trasero de nuevo-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Shaina.

Un par de ojos color chocolate miraban fijamente la pelea de las dos chicas. Estaba admirado al ver ambos cosmos brillando con fuerza en la oscuridad producida por el cielo nublado del atardecer, a través de las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían a borbotones. Al chico no pareció importarle mucho la lluvia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¡Qué hermoso cosmo!

El chico sintió una mano en su hombro, y dio un respingo de sorpresa. ¡Lo habían atrapado! Lo habían descubierto, y no debía estar ahí. Se volvió, sorprendido de encontrarse cara a cara con un santo dorado alto, delgado y con largos cabellos rubios.

-No deberías estar aquí, chico- dijo secamente Shaka, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho, señor- dijo el chico, ruborizándose al verse atrapado- yo… yo solo… estaba admirando… ¡no! Viendo…- bajó la mirada, ruborizándose aún más. Shaka le sonrió benévolamente, entendiendo más o menos lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Está bien- dijo el santo dorado, mirándolo fijamente. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, el chico sintió como si el santo le estuviera leyendo su alma- no preguntaré que está haciendo un general marino en el Santuario de Athena.

-Disculpe, no pretendía molestar- dijo el chico- yo solo…-

-Son hermosas, ¿no es así?- dijo Shaka, volviéndose hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas peleando- las auras de dos de las mujeres más poderosas al servicio de Athena-

-Sí…- dijo el chico en voz baja, volviendo su atención de nuevo a las amazonas, y sonriendo levemente. Shaka acentuó su sonrisa y dejó en paz al chico.

Una vez que las chicas terminaron el entrenamiento y apagaron sus cosmos, François suspiró y se dirigió a la salida del Santuario, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a amainar, ya estaba bien entrada la noche. Cecilia y Saga había vuelto a entrar al apartamento, y habían continuado charlando sobre muchas cosas. Finalmente, poco después de la media noche, la chica se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá donde ambos se habían sentado juntos a charlar.

Saga sonrió levemente al verla. Al notar que había dejado de llover, pero el aire fresco se colaba al interior del apartamento, el chico tomó una manta, y cubrió a Cecilia con ella. Con cuidado le quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesita de la sala. Suspiró al verla, mientras ella encogía los hombros en sueños al sentir el agradable calorcito de la manta sobre sus brazos descubiertos. Saga sonrió, y se volvió hacia Canuto.

-Cuídala bien, bola de pelos- le dijo el santo dorado en voz baja. Canuto le respondió con un leve gruñido. Saga sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, para después apagar las luces y salir del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la salida del edificio, Saga sonreía. Esa tarde se había sentido mucho mejor que en las últimas semanas, en las que había estado hundido en la terrible tristeza y miseria de haber perdido a Casandra. Aún la extrañaba, y sentía que su herida aún se encontraba abierta. Pero había algo en Cecilia. Conectaba con ella. Se sentía, a diferencia de lo demás, muy a gusto con ella. Era como si se complementan perfectamente, como si hubiera algo que lo conectara, como si fuera una fuerza extraña, como un cosmo, lo empujara hacia ella, y otra fuerza idéntica la empujara hacia él al mismo tiempo.

Saga sacudió la cabeza. ¡Que tontería! Como si existiera algo así. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Cuando pasaba tiempo con Cecilia, ese feo hueco en su corazón, el dolor, desaparecía. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Saga. ¡Sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Casandra! Pero eso no era así, ¿o sí? Si él hubiera muerto y Casandra hubiera encontrado a alguien que la hiciera feliz, la hiciera olvidar su dolor y la hiciera sonreír de nuevo, él hubiera estado más que feliz, ¿no?

Por supuesto. Y sabía, muy en el fondo de su maltratado corazón, que Casandra realmente lo amaba, y hubiera querido que fuera feliz, y que olvidara todo su dolor. ¿Qué le había dicho ese horrible día? _Tienes que dejarme ir._ ¿Acaso se había referido a eso? Saga suspiró, y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Quizá no era tan buena idea seguir saliendo con ella después de todo. O sí. Saga bufó, sacudió su cabeza otra vez mientras entraba al Santuario y veía salir a un sonriente François. El gemelo alzó las cejas. Porqué el general marino estaba ahí era un completo misterio para él, pero decidió encoger los hombros y dirigirse a los Doce Templos.

Cuando llegó a Géminis, vio que Kanon se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala, con Elsita sobre él, que consecuentemente se había despertado y comenzaba a lloriquear, intentando en vano despertar a su papá, quien estaba totalmente agotado. Saga alzó las cejas. Seguramente la nena se había despertado hacía unas horas y Kanon la había vuelto a dormir, durmiéndose en el sofá en el proceso. Los enormes ojos verdes de Elsita se volvieron hacia su recién llegado tío.

-Tito- lloriqueó Elsita, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, y Saga no se hizo de rogar. Sonrió cuando, al cargar a la pequeña, la niña le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Saga miró a su hermano. Estaba indeciso entre dejarlo dormir ahí y levantarse empanicado al no encontrar a la nena en sus brazos, o darle una patada y despertarlo en ese momento. La tentación de patear a su gemelo fue más importante, y lo despertó de golpe.

-Mmm… ¿qué?¿qué pasa?- dijo Kanon, somnoliento y mirando a su alrededor con los ojos aún entrecerrados.

-Te quedaste dormido con la nena encima, genio- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas, mientras que Elsita bostezaba y apoyaba su pequeña cabeza sobre su tío- tienes que tener más cuidado, se pudo haber caído-

Kanon se talló los ojos.

-Gracias. Lo siento mucho- dijo el gemelo menor, apenado- creí que podía esperar despierto a que llegaras-

Saga se quedó helado al escuchar eso. ¿Kanon lo había estado esperado? No se dio cuenta cuando su gemelo tomó a la pequeña de sus brazos y la arrullaba. El menor levantó la mirada, y miró a su hermano, aún pensativo.

-¿Saga?- dijo Kanon, alzando las cejas- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Saga sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos. Le había sorprendido que Kanon se preocupara tanto por él. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que habían arreglado su relación, Kanon siempre había estado ahí para él. Cuando recién supo que Kostas era su hijo, había sido su gemelo quien lo supo primero y cuidó al pequeño mientras que él estaba fuera, peleando. Él había sido el único que lo había comprendido y no lo había juzgado por sus pasados errores. Bueno, quizá Aioros también, pero era diferente. Kanon sabía exactamente lo que sentía, ese mismo arrepentimiento y vergüenza, e incluso se culpaba a sí mismo de lo que había pasado. Suspiró.

-Nada, no pasa nada, Kanon- dijo Saga.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que todos volvamos a dormir, ¿verdad, nena?- añadió Kanon, volviéndose a Elsita, quien volvió a bostezar- buenas noches, Saga-

Y antes de entrar a su habitación, Saga sintió a Kanon apretando su hombro de manera amistosa. El gemelo mayor sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Poseidón_

Julián Solo se rascó la cabeza mientras arrastraba los pies al comedor. Hacía unas semanas que Céline había estado levantándose muy temprano, y estaba especialmente animada en las mañanas. Él la adoraba con toda su inmortal alma, pero nunca había sido una persona matutina.

Finalmente llegó al comedor y se sentó. Céline estaba, si era posible, aún más hiperactiva que de costumbre, pero Julián se desperezó de golpe al verla. Por su expresión, sabía que la chica tramaba algo.

-Eh… ¿qué sucede, Anfi?- dijo el joven dios, alzando las cejas.

-Oh, nada- dijo la chica con su mejor cara de inocencia que pudo mostrar.

Pero la chica seguía sonriendo. Poseidón estaba seguro de que algo se traía su esposa. Se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente, poniendo su mejor cara para convencerla.

-Está bien- dijo ella en voz baja- escucha atentamente. Isaac me dijo esta mañana que Krishna le dijo que escuchó decir a unos guardias que ayer François fue al Santuario de Athena, y regresó muy tarde…-

Julián se perdió a la mitad de la explicación.

-Eh, ¿Isaac dijo qué…?- dijo Julián, rascándose la cabeza. Parpadeó repetidamente, con una expresión claramente confundida que le pareció adorable a su pequeña esposa- no entendí. ¿Qué hizo François?-

Céline se emocionó, y se irguió en su asiento.

-Regresó muy tarde del Santuario de Athena- dijo Céline, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Julián aún no entendía que era lo que había emocionado tanto a su pequeña esposa.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver…?- comenzó a decir el dios.

Como respuesta, Céline se levantó de su asiento y se colocó detrás del de Julián, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Imagínate- dijo la chica- ¿porqué estaría tan interesado en pasar tiempo en el Santuario de Athena? Quiero decir, todo el tiempo- añadió antes de que Julián le respondiera- yo sé que tienes asuntos con Athena, pero, ¿porqué siempre él se ofrece voluntario para ir?-

Julian iba a contestar, pero se quedó pensativo. No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía que admitir que la pequeña tenía razón, siempre era François quien se ofrecía a ir al Santuario, a pesar de que hubiera entrenado arduamente o que estuviera fatigado.

-Bueno, sí, François siempre va al Santuario de Athena- dijo Julián- tienes razón, pero ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Céline puso los ojos en blanco. Adoraba a su esposo, pero a veces podía ser un poco lento.

-Oh, por los dioses, ya díselo, Céline- dijo Thetis, interrumpiéndolos- Julián, Céline y yo creemos que François se enamoró de una de las amazonas de Athena-

Julián, quien estaba dandole un trago a su jugo de toronja, casi se lo escupe encima de su desayuno.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Julián, pasando su mirada de Thetis a Céline.

-Sí- dijo la pequeña diosa, emocionada.

Poseidón se quedó pensativo. Si era cierto lo que decían las chicas, quizá no sería tan mala idea enviar a François más seguido al Santuario de Athena. Su cuñado mortal le caía bien desde que lo conoció, aunque el sentimiento no había sido mutuo en el pasado. Pero Poseidón había estado agradecido con François por haber cuidado a su esposa tan diligentemente durante toda su vida. Y si lo que dijo Thetis era correcto, quizá podría darle un pequeño empujón.

-De acuerdo, chicas, vamos a darle un pequeño empujón a François- dijo Julián- pero no debemos decir nada, o todo se arruinará, ¿de acuerdo?-

Céline asintió.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Cecilia despertó espontáneamente justo a tiempo para alcanzar a darse un baño y no llegar tarde a su trabajo en el museo. No recordaba muy bien que había pasado en la noche o como se había ido Saga de su apartamento, y tenía el feo presentimiento de que se había quedado dormida antes de que se fuera. No recordaba como se había quitado los lentes o como se había cubierto con la manta.

-Por todos los dioses- dijo Cecilia, volviéndose a Canuto mientras que buscaba en su cuarto y debajo de su cama uno de sus zapatos- ¿tú sabes que fue lo que pasó?-

 _-Ruffff-_ respondió Canuto, moviendo la cola animadamente. La chica entrecerró los ojos, mirando sospechosamente a su peludo compañero de cuarto.

-Apuesto a que sí- dijo la chica, calzándose los tacones y tomando los aretes- ¿porqué no me despertaste, Canuto? ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Cómo me pude quedar dormida?-

- _Ruuuuufff…-_ el perro se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, y levantó una de sus patas delanteras.

-Bueno, bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón- continuó ella, mientras se ponía los aretes- no es mi culpa, estoy acostumbrada a dormir antes de las nueve de la noche, y anoche aguanté ¿hasta la una de la mañana? O quizá menos, creo-

- _Rufff rufff…-_

-No, tienes mucha razón en eso- dijo Cecilia, pensativa- claro me dio gusto verlo de nuevo. Fue una linda tarde, ahora que lo pienso, y no me disgustó para nada su compañía. Y fue muy amable… ya sabes, si él fue quien me puso encima esa manta…-

Tomó las gafas y se las puso. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. ¿Qué hacía un hombre tan guapo como ese charlando con… ella? La persona más rara, problemática, enfermiza, aburrida…

Se interrumpió. No, no era del todo cierto eso. Y no era buena idea estar pensando en los aspectos negativos de su persona. No era como que disfrutaba la compañía de Saga porque quería ser su pareja, o algo así. No, nada que ver. Simple y sencillamente disfrutaba de su compañía. Punto. No tenía razón de ser, ni otro motivo. Sonrió levemente al recordar sus bonitos ojos, y las raras ocasiones en las que intentaba sonreír, tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Suspiró y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-Bueno… se hace lo que se puede- dijo ella finalmente, y se volvió a Canuto- vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Canuto ladró de contento mientras que Cecilia le ponía la correa alrededor de su cuello. La chica lo tomó en sus brazos y salió de su apartamento con una sonrisa. Estaba mucho más tranquila.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Cuando Saga despertó a la mañana siguiente, Kostas estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama. El gemelo se sorprendió y se incorporó de golpe en la cama.

-Kostas…- dijo Saga, sorprendido, preocupado de que la presencia del niño ahí significara que algo malo estuviera pasando- ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada, papá- dijo el niño, mirando el doblez de las sábanas y pasando su dedo sobre las líneas del estampado- solo quise venir a verte. Aioria me dijo que podía-

Saga sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia su hijo. Kostas sonrió, y se dejó abrazar. Saga no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había abrazado a su pequeño hijo. No, su hijo ya tenía cinco años, ya no era el pequeñito que había encontrado hacía todo ese tiempo.

El chico apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Kostas, quien no parecía dispuesto a soltar a su papá. Saga también lo había extrañado: tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que el niño estaba siempre entrenando con Aioria desde hacía varias semanas, y cuando intentaba visitarlo, ya estaba dormido.

-¿Papá?- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que está feliz, pero extraño mucho a mamá- dijo el pequeño, haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé, enano- dijo Saga en un susurro, besando el cabello de su hijo en un gesto tierno- yo también. La extraño mucho-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les mando un enorme abrazo!

Abby L.


	7. 7: La Librería

**MELANCOLÍA**

VII: LA LIBRERÍA

 _Oficinas dentro del Museo, Atenas_

Cecilia se ruborizó levemente cuando entró al museo con Canuto. Realmente no había reglas contra llevar a tus mascotas a trabajar, de hecho, hacía unas semanas que el museo se había declarado pet friendly, pero nadie se había atrevido a llevar a su mascota. Hasta ahora. No era como que iba a meterlo al museo: había un sitio especial en la entrada para los perros, de todos modos.

Una vez que dejó a Canuto con las cuidadoras, la chica se dirigió a su escritorio. Rápidamente evitó a Evelyn, quien se acercaba a charlar con ella, saludándola solo con la mano, y se apresuró a servirse café de la cafetera, que inusualmente ese día estaba llena y preparada. Tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, cuando un grueso archivo cayó de golpe sobre éste. Cecilia dio un respingo, y tosió un par de veces cuando el montón de papeles despidió una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Llegas tarde hoy, Cecilia- dijo bruscamente su jefe, el señor Stravros. La chica levantó la vista, mirando primero al hombre regordete, y luego al reloj que estaba justo detrás de él, que marcaba que la chica había llegado ocho minutos antes de su hora de entrada. Cecilia no dijo nada, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer o discutir, porque aunque tuviera razón, el hombre diría algo como "igual deberías estar aquí más temprano" o algo así.

La chica colocó su taza sobre el escritorio, pero el señor Stavros comenzó a golpetear el mueble con sus dedos, y la chica entrecerró los ojos, suspiró y levantó la vista.

-¿Señor?- dijo Cecilia sin muchas ganas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer ninguna expresión de fastidio.

-Mi oficina. Ahora- dijo el hombre en voz alta, dandole la espalda y caminando hacia su oficina.

Los demás presentes se volvieron hacia ella, mirándola discretamente por el rabillo del ojo. Siendo por ese momento el centro de atención, la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"No, no empieces", se dijo a sí misma "respira, respira…"

La chica se ajustó los lentes y se puso de pie, caminando despacio hacia la oficina de su jefe. El señor Stavros era un hombre regordeto, con un grueso bigote y con una gran calva, que se intentaba cubrir con el poco pelo que le quedaba. El hombre la miró fijamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Cabe mencionar que, en el museo, estaba estrictamente prohibido fumar, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionárselo al señor Stavros.

-¿Señor?- dijo Cecilia.

-Llegaste tarde otra vez, Cecilia- dijo el señor Stavros, exhalando una gran bocanada de humo. La chica no respondió, solo se limitó a dar un paso atrás, alejándose del humo- ¿no dices nada?-

-El día de hoy llegué cinco minutos antes de la entrada, nunca he llegado tarde, aunque quiera buscar un pretexto para regañarme- dijo Cecilia en voz baja, casi entre dientes, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

El señor Stavros no le respondió, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a Cecilia. Sentía la mirada penetrante del hombre sobre su rostro, y eso la hizo sentir incómoda.

-Debo decir que te ves diferente el día de hoy- dijo el señor Stavros, golpeando sus dedos en su propio escritorio y exhalando otra bocanada. Esta vez, el humo comenzó a irritarla. Puso toda su concentración en no toser- algo es diferente, ¿qué es?-

Cecilia se miró. Realmente nada extraño, llevaba una bonita blusa de botones, un suéter encima, unos pantalones un poco ajustados y tacones bajitos. Se había arreglado el cabello con una diadema, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo. Quizá era eso. Cuando la chica volvió a mirar a su jefe, éste aún la estaba mirando de una manera que no le gustó, sobre todo porque elle estaba de pie y él sentado, y adivinen que tenía justo en frente.

-¿Señor?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas. Cada vez le gustaba menos esa situación- ¡señor! Mis ojos están acá arriba. ¿Tiene algo que decirme?-

Cecilia casi se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida. ¿Qué había pasado con sus filtros? Parecía que se habían ido de vacaciones.

-Nada, nada- dijo el señor Stavros, saliendo de sus pensamientos y haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia a lo que acababa de hacer, agitando el cigarrillo en su mano, haciéndola toser repetidamente por culpa del humo- sobre tu llegada tarde… que no se repita-

-No, señor- dijo Cecilia, ansiosa por salir de ahí, y no solamente porque el humo la estaba molestando bastante.

-Y necesito que te quedes hoy un par de horas después de la salida uno de estos días- dijo el hombre, llevando nuevamente el cigarrillo a sus labios- tengo unos documentos que me ayudes a clasificar-

Cecilia bajó la mirada, pero no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

-De acuerdo, señor…- dijo ella, y se interrumpió por un pequeño acceso de tos- pero tengo cita con el médico a las cinco, y no pienso faltar-

El señor Stavros frunció el entrecejo.

-Bueno, entonces mañana en la tarde- dijo el hombre- necesito que le ayudes a Evelyn Carter con algunos datos-

-¿Evelyn Carter?- preguntó Cecilia, alzando las cejas de nuevo.

-Sí, ella. Acaba de comenzar a trabajar hace un par de semanas. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es la bisnieta de Howard Carter- dijo el señor Stavros- claro que teníamos que contratarla. Además de que llegó con una gran recomendación de parte del Santuario de Athena. Ejem…- se aclaró la garganta- mañana, en la tarde, ya estás avisada…-

La chica asintió, y se apresuró a salir de la oficina hacia su propio escritorio. Al sentarse, suspiró y comenzó a respirar profundamente para calmarse, sorprendida de haber respondido así. La tos por el humo del cigarro del jefe, y por el polvo que se levantó de los viejos archivos, se había vuelto un poco molesta. Buscó a tientas su taza de café, y dio un par de sorbos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Evelyn en voz baja. La chica morena se había levantado de su sitio para servirse café, y se había detenido a su lado. Cecilia asintió, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras aún seguía tosiendo.

Cecilia se encogió de hombros, y abrió el viejo archivo, disponiéndose a trabajar.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Al ver que Saga y Kostas habían bajado juntos a la reunión que convocó el Patriarca en el Coliseo, para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos aprendices en el Santuario, Aioria decidió no decirles nada y tomarlo como un día libre para el pequeño. El santo de Leo sabía que era importante que tanto Saga como su hijo curaran las heridas de su corazón, y qué mejor que ambos lo resolvieran juntos.

Aioria miró hacia un lado. Su hermano estaba a unos pasos de él, acompañado de Sofi, que estaba charlando con Shura. La chica se veía un poco pálida, pero aún sonreía tomando el brazo de Aioros. Al parecer ninguno de los santos dorados tendría un aprendiz en esa ocasión. Argol y Orfeo obtendrían aprendices, al igual que Shaina, June y Lena. Marín iba a tomar el puesto de mayor jerarquía en el recinto de las amazonas, por lo que no le asignarían a un aprendiz.

Shion llegó al centro del Coliseo, junto con Athena. La joven diosa aún se veía un poco melancólica, quizá como todos, por la pérdida de Casandra. Después de todo, también era su amiga. Aún así, se mantuvo neutral cuando el Patriarca les dio la bienvenida y comenzó a asignar a los aprendices.

Aioria intentó poner atención en la ceremonia, mientras observaba a los chicos siendo asignados a sus nuevos maestros.

Argol presentó a un pequeño llamado Hadi, que había encontrado y rescatado en una misión en su natal Arabia, y había detectado un poderoso cosmo proveniente del chiquillo. Su piel era oscura, sus facciones delicadas y enormes ojos color olivo. Parecía muy asustado de estar ahí, pero Aioria pudo ver que el santo de Perseo le puso una mano sobre el hombro en un extraño gesto para él, haciendo que el pequeño levantara la vista hacia él, sonriendo levemente y calmándose.

El otro pequeño que iba a comenzar su entrenamiento era Thomas, un niño canadiense que habían rescatado de uno de los grandes lagos. Era un niño de diez u once años, pero muy pequeño para su edad, con una complexión pálida y enormes lentes que lo hacían verse mucho más pequeño y débil. También parecía asustado, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver que había otros niños.

Una de las nuevas aprendices, la que fue asignada a Lena, era una chica de doce años, era alta y delgada, con largos cabellos, un flequillo bien ordenado y ojos color verde oscuro. Era la única que no parecía nerviosa o sorprendida de estar ahí.

Había un par de niñas rubias, gemelas, que fueron asignadas a Shaina y a June. La más alta de las dos, la que tenía ojos color violeta y el cabello más largo, se llamaba Emma y fue asignada a June. Y la otra gemela, Ava, tenía ojos negros a pesar del color claro de sus cabellos, lo que la hacía tener una extraña apariencia, no del todo desagradable, solo extraña. No era sorprendente que fuera asignada a Shaina.

Los demás niños fueron asignados a sus respectivos maestros, y la ceremonia terminó.

Aioria se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a la salida del coliseo, buscando a Marín con la mirada, cuando vio a Shura mando curiosamente a una de las amazonas mayores, que estaba repartiendo máscaras a las nuevas aprendices. Aioria alzó las cejas. Nunca había visto a Shura actuar así. ¿Había algo que él no sabía? Ya le preguntaría a Aioros más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Consultorio en la ciudad, Atenas_

Saga salió esa tarde a su sesión de terapia. La verdad es que cada día que pasaba sentía que su estado de ánimo mejoraba. Nunca había sido una persona muy sociable, pero con ese pequeño grupo de desconocidos podía sacar el dolor que tenía dentro de él, tan así que la herida en su pecho iba poco a poco cerrándose y desapareciendo.

Había dejado a Kostas esa tarde con Aioria. tras una breve conversación con su compañero, Saga se hizo el firme propósito de ir a verlo todos los días y pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. La muerte de su mamá aún lo molestaba y lo necesitaba, por más maduro y fuerte que le pareciera el pequeño.

Cuando llegó al consultorio, tomó asiento en la sala de espera mientras que los demás pacientes iban llegando a la sesión. Cecilia no había llegado cuando el médico llegó y comenzaron la sesión. Eso le pareció extraño a Saga. ¿Había pasado algo? Ella nunca faltaba. De hecho, tampoco llegaba tarde a una sesión, era estrictamente puntual con sus llegadas.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió, y Saga se dio cuenta de que se había preocupada de más. Cecilia llegó al consultorio, pero estaba algo extraña. Tenía la nariz un poco roja y los ojos un tanto llorosos. El santo alzó las cejas.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo la chica entre toses y voz mocosa.

-No es nada, no es nada- dijo el médico, sonriendo amablemente- apenas íbamos a comenzar…-

La sesión fue un poco incómoda, ya que Cecilia la pasó presentando severos ataques de tos, que quitaban la concentración de los demás presentes y hacían que la chica se apenara y se negara a decir más. Pasados diez minutos, y al ver que además de la tos, estaba siendo el centro de atención, la chica se disculpó y salió del consultorio hacia la calle. Saga la siguió con la mirada y, preocupado, finalmente salió detrás de ella.

-Cofff cofff… hola, Saga- dijo Cecilia, cubriéndose la boca con el antebrazo mientras tosía desesperadamente- no te preocupes, estoy cofff…cofff… bien-

-Sí, se nota- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas, al verla medio ahogándose en un ataque de tos- ¿asma?-

-Ajá. Coff coff…- dijo ella- se dispara con el humo. No alcancé a llegar a comprar un… atomizador-

Saga casi sonríe. La chica se veía bonita con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Deberías ir con un médico, no te ves muy bien- dijo Saga en voz baja, haciéndola ruborizarse aún más- no es divertido andar por la vida ahogándose así como lo haces-

Cecilia estaba muy apenada por lo que estaba pasando, pero Saga volvió a sonreírle benévolamente, y le ofreció su brazo.

-Vamos, déjame acompañarte a la farmacia, cuando menos- dijo el santo de Géminis- no quiero que te ahogues en el camino. Y estoy seguro de que, a pesar de sus muchas habilidades, Canuto no será de mucha ayuda-

Como si estuviera entendiendo la conversación, Canuto ladró para apoyar la moción. Cecilia no tuvo más remedio que tomar el brazo de Saga y dejarse acompañar por él a la farmacia más cercana, ambos seguidos por el pequeño perro blanco.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

 _Poco antes_

Afrodita había salido a la ciudad a recoger a Evelyn de su trabajo en el museo de Atenas. La chica adoraba su trabajo, pero al parecer ese no había sido un buen día, a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de la chica. El santo de Piscis la tomó suavemente de la mano antes de comenzar a caminar con ella por los terrenos del Santuario. Esta vez, en vez de conducirla de regreso a su templo, Afrodita se desvió hacia otra parte.

-¿Afro?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas y mirando a su alrededor al notar que era una parte del Santuario que ella aún no conocía- ¿a donde vamos?-

El chico no respondió, solo sonrió de manera curiosa y siguió caminando, seguido de Evelyn. De pronto, ella entendió a donde se dirigían. Un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas blancas estaba frente a ellas. La sonrisa de la chica fue enorme, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el jardín.

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla del jardín, y Afrodita extendió su brazo y la rodeó con él para atraerla hacia él. La chica no se quejó, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo dorado.

-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy, Eve?- dijo Afrodita, pasando sus dedos sobre las rosas que estaba en la orilla del jardín.

-No me fue mal- dijo la chica- es solo que… estoy algo preocupada-

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Hay una chica en mi trabajo- dijo Evelyn en voz baja- me parece una chica muy linda, solo que… creo que no le caigo muy bien-

-¿Oh?- dijo el santo de Piscis- ¿cómo alguien no puede querer a mi chica?- el chico la besó repetidamente en el cuello, haciéndola reír- no sabes si es así, pero no te preocupes por eso. Oye- añadió, haciéndola levantar la mirada- disfrutemos la tarde-

Evelyn sonrió y respiró hondo, esperando disfrutar el tiempo con su chico.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

-Concéntrate- dijo Shaka en un tono un poco un poco exasperado. Christoffer estaba meditando, y Shaka le estaba enseñando a transportar a una persona de un espacio a otro. El santo de Virgo estaba preocupado y exasperado por dos razones. Primero, Lena estaba ocupada con la primera lección con su nueva alumna, la chica de doce años llamada Edith, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lo estaba acompañando en los entrenamientos de su alumno. La segunda era que Christoffer, de quince años y medio, parecía muy interesado en la alumna de Lena, y se distraía fácilmente de su meditación.

-Lo siento mucho, maestro- dijo Christoffer.

Shaka respiró profundo, y pidió a Buda la suficiente paciencia para explicar a Chris la importancia del ejercicio.

-Entiende bien, pequeño- dijo Shaka- es muy importante que aprendas a hacer esto. Tu vida, o la vida de alguien importante para ti puede ser salvada gracias a esto. Y más importante, tu servicio a Athena. Necesitas concentrarte-

Christoffer se ruborizó levemente, y asintió avergonzado.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo- dijo Shaka- concéntrate, y haz aparecer lo que te pedí-

Christoffer cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y encendió su cosmo. Se concentró con fuerza en lo que Shaka le había indicado. El santo dorado le había explicado que no era tan difícil. Era cuestión de abrirse paso en su mente. Podía ver el universo, las dimensiones, como si fueran gruesas cortinas negras, semitransparentes, que fácilmente podían hacerse a un lado. El chico extendió su brazo y retiró una cortina. Vio, con su mente, un pequeño objeto redondo sobre una mesa. Christofer lo tomó, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Cuando regresó al punto donde había comenzado, abrió los ojos: el chico rubio seguía sentado en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto, sin haberse movido un centímetro de su sitio. En sus manos tenía un pequeño pastel de limón.

-¡Lo lograste!- dijo Shaka, sonriendo.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo Christoffer, sonriendo también, aunque se encontraba muy cansado- maestro, yo…-

-Has hecho muy bien- lo interrumpió Shaka- pero debes seguir practicando. Por ahora, solo puedes transportar objetos pequeños-

Christoffer sonrió, satisfecho. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día que Deino lo había engañado y le había robado casi todo su cosmo. Había sobrevivido, y lo había recuperado casi por completo. Y ahora, junto con Kiki y Lydia, estaba casi listo para terminar con su entrenamiento.

-Maestro- dijo Christoffer-¿puedo seguir practicando ahora?-

Shaka sonrió levemente y asintió. Christoffer volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse. El santo dorado estaba aliviado: parecía que la concentración de su aprendiz había vuelto a su entrenamiento. De todos modos, quería charlar con Edith. No quería volver a pasar por lo que había sucedido con Deino hacía todo ese tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Saga acompañó a Cecilia a su apartamento. La chica estaba un poco incómoda: no le gustaba que nadie la viera toser así, sobre todo cuando tenía sus ataques de asma. ¡Cómo odiaba a las personas que fumaban! El señor Stavros era de lo más desagradable, parecía que le fumaba en la cara a propósito. Pero no había nada que hacer, más que tratar las complicaciones de su problema. Habían llegado a la tienda a comprar un atomizador de salbutamol, el medicamento que le permitía respirar cuando tenía un ataque de asma, y la chica había tenido que usarlo un par de veces.

-Oye, tranquila- le había dicho Saga, a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo.

Cecilia sonrió amablemente, pero seguía muy nerviosa. Ya llevaba varios días charlando con este chico. De hecho, la última vez la había acompañado en su apartamento hasta que se quedó dormida. No entendía muy bien, ¿qué le vería a ella? No se sentía la gran belleza, y tampoco tenía una conversación de lo más agradable. Al contrario, no era buena conversadora, a menos de que estuviera charlando con Canuto. O que le dieran tiempo para que los engranes de su cerebro se movieran. No se consideraba una mala persona, pero no entendía como un hombre así, un hombre tan fuerte y apuesto, querría pasar tiempo con ella, aunque fuera como amigos.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos, Cecy- dijo Saga, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-Nada, no pienso en nada en especial- dijo ella.

Saga no respondió. Sabía que mentía, pero no insistió. No quería presionarla.

-De acuerdo- dijo Saga, y miró de reojo a Canuto. El perro parecía no querer caminar más, así que Saga se inclinó y lo levantó del suelo.

-Canuto…- lo reprendió Cecilia- no debes comportarte así. Saga es un invitado, y tú te estás tomando demasiadas libertades-

El perro aulló levemente, como reprendiendo a su dueña.

-No lloriquees, Canuto- dijo la chica, haciendo que Saga alzara las cejas- sabes muy bien que no debes ser así. Has sido muy grosero. Discúlpate en este instante. No, no me mires así- añadió- eso no funciona conmigo-

Canuto lloriqueó, y Saga casi se echa a reír. Parecía que Cecilia podía ser más conversadora y elocuente con su perro que con las personas, lo cual le pareció sumamente simpático. No rió, para no cohibirla, pero esa conversación casi le hizo su día. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada del apartamento.

-Bueno, espero que te sientas mejor con tu medicamento- le dijo Saga, poniendo el perro en el suelo y acariciándolo distraídamente.

-Gracias, Saga- sonrió Cecilia.

Saga asintió, y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, mientras que la chica abría la puerta de su apartamento. Pero finalmente Saga se detuvo en seco, y se giró hacia ella de nuevo.

-Cecy, tengo una pregunta para hacerte- dijo Saga, haciendo que Cecilia dejara caer las llaves al suelo. La chica se volvió hacia él, interrogante, y asintió- ¿puedo verte mañana?-

La chica alzó las cejas, pero se sonrojó visiblemente.

-¿Porqué querrías verme mañana?- dijo ella.

-Yo…- comenzó Saga, y se hizo la misma pregunta.

¿Porqué quería verla? Le gustaba. Le gustaba su compañía. Parecía la única persona entre sus conocidos que no lo miraba con compasión que le resultaba enfermiza, que le recordaba a cada momento lo que había pasado hacía unos meses. No, Cecilia era diferente. Ella charlaba con él con un tono neutral, no hablaba de banalidades, solo hablaba de cosas interesantes. Y lo escuchaba. Parecía sincera. Apasionada con su trabajo. Le agradaba su compañía simplemente.

-Me agrada estar contigo- dijo Saga en voz baja, y se encogió de hombros.

Saga levantó la vista y la miró. La chica sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- mañana te veo, después del trabajo-

El chico sonrió y, tras acariciar a Canuto, se despidió de Cecilia. Ella entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh, dioses- dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la boca- ¿que acabo de hacer?-

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Argol caminó entre la multitud y bufó, fastidiado. Había salido a la librería a comprar un libro para su nuevo alumno. Hadi apenas hablaba griego, y necesitaba un libro de texto para ayudarlo a aprenderlo.

Después de pedir ayuda a la empleada del lugar, Argol arrastró los pies hacia la sección infantil de la librería. Un par de mujeres lo miraban de reojo, murmurando ellas sobre el santo de plata, preguntándose si estaba buscando un libro para su hijo, y lo adorable que aquello era. Argol puso los ojos en blanco, e intentó ignorar a las mujeres, concentrándose en buscar el libro para Hadi.

Se volvió hacia un lado, en la sección de idiomas, al no encontrar nada en la sección de niños, y se topó con alguien conocido.

-¿Saga?-

El aludido se volvió hacia él, y alzó las cejas.

-Argol. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el gemelo mayor.

-Vine a comprar un libro para Hadi- dijo Argol- aparentemente el griego se le está dificultando. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-

-Vine a comprar un libro- dijo Saga- es un regalo para una persona en el grupo-

Argol alzó las cejas, pero recordó bien que hacía una o dos semanas los santos de plata habían dicho que Saga estaba muy deprimido por lo que había ocurrido, e iría a un grupo de apoyo. El santo de plata casi sonrió de manera burlesca.

-Oh, un regalo para uno de los locos de tu grupo, veo que ya hiciste nuevos amigos- dijo Argol sin pensarlo. Grave error. Saga lo miró con tanta frialdad y odio que por un momento Argol pensó que había sido Camus y no él. Pronto el santo de plata se dio cuenta de su error- eeh… ¿sabes algo? Creo que lo que busco no lo tienen en esta librería. Nos vemos después- y salió de la librería a toda prisa.

Mientras caminaba a paso acelerado hacia otra librería, que estaba a un par de kilómetros de ahí, no pudo evitar repasar en su mente la causa de la molestia de Saga. Sí, quizá no debió haber implicado que los que iban al psiquiatra estaban locos. Se cacheteó mentalmente y se apresuró. A pesar de no tener su cosmo, Saga se veía tan amenazante como siempre, y sabía que no era sabio hacerlo enojar: podía recuperar sus poderes pronto, y lo haría papilla por tener la boca tan grande.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Mu estaba leyendo en voz alta, mientras que Lydia estaba tumbada en el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Ambos habían terminado temprano sus respectivas actividades, y habían aprovechado para relajarse un rato.

-Oye, Mu- dijo Lydia de pronto, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Mmm?- dijo él.

-¿Crees que pronto tenga un sobrino?- preguntó ella- me gustaría uno-

Mu rió en voz baja.

-No lo sé- dijo el santo de Aries- supongo que es una decisión que Aioros y Sofi tienen que tomar con cuidado, sobre todo porque la enfermedad de ella-

Lydia gruñó en voz baja, y Mu volvió a reír. Su chica seguía tan expresiva como siempre, desde el día que la conoció. Eso era lo que le encantaba de ella. Era transparente. No era difícil imaginar lo que estaba pensando con solo ver su expresión. Le acarició la mejilla, y ella inmediatamente sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia él.

-No te burles de mí- dijo Lydia.

-No lo hago, Lydi- dijo Mu en voz baja.

Lydia iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió al escuchar pasos en la entrada. Ambos se alarmaron, y se incorporaron, ya que ninguno de los dos había sentido un cosmo, y el hecho de que alguien hubiera entrado sin ser detectado al templo de Aries los preocupó. Pero pronto se relajaron al ver que se trataba de Saga. Ambos habían olvidado que el cosmo de Saga estaba bajo el cuidado de Athena, y que por ello no podían sentir nada viniendo de él.

Cuando Saga entró, y vio a los dos mirándolo sorprendidos, alzó las cejas.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo el santo de Géminis en un tono neutral.

-No, no, nada- dijo Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, no sabíamos que venías, lo lamento- dijo Mu, hablando al mismo tiempo de Lydia.

Saga los miró, aún alzando las cejas. Esos dos llevaban literalmente años juntos. Mu, a pesar de ser varios años mayor que ella, la había esperado todo ese tiempo, y ahora ella casi era mayor de edad. Sonrió levemente. Esos dos parecía que estaban hechos uno para el otro.

Lydia lo miró con curiosidad. Había algo extraño en el recién llegado. Los últimos meses apenas había salido del templo de Géminis, y cuando lo hacía, se veía sombrío, con los hombros caídos, ojeras y sin brillo en sus ojos, entendiblemente por lo que había sucedido con Casandra. Esta vez aún parecía serio y triste, pero había mejorado muchísimo, incluso su postura había mejorado. Miró de reojo a Mu, y éste también parecía estar escudriñando las facciones de su compañero.

-Bueno, buenas noches a los dos- dijo Saga sin más ceremonia, acomodandose un paquete rectangular bajo el brazo, y dejándolos solos. Lydia se volvió a Mu, quien había seguido a Saga con la mirada. El santo de Aries se encogió de hombros, y ambos siguieron en lo que estaban.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando está historia. Les mando un abrazo. Muchas gracias a Karla y a JustMe. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Incidente

**MELANCOLÍA**

VIII: INCIDENTE

 _Museo de Atenas_

 _Al día siguiente_

Cecilia llegó al museo diez minutos antes de que llegara alguien más, y sonrió satisfecha cuando dejó su bolso en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar. Ahora sí el señor Stavros no podría molestarla de nuevo al respecto. Abrió su libro, y suspiró.

Poco después de que llegara ella, escuchó abrirse la puerta, y vio que se trataba de Evelyn Carter, despidiéndose de un hombre muy apuesto, que seguramente sería su novio, a juzgar por como se trataban. Finalmente Evelyn entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cecilia la miró con curiosidad, mirándola con detenimiento por primera vez. Era una chica muy hermosa, a pesar de ser algo morena. Había escuchado que tenía algún familiar árabe, y por ello el tono de piel. Había visto a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo seguirla con la mirada, el jefe incluido, sobre todo los últimos días.

Y fue entonces cuando la chica se empezó a preocupar. ¿Qué había dicho el señor Stavros? Que quería que ella y Evelyn se quedaran un rato después del trabajo. Recordó que, en el pasado, dos de sus compañeras habían renunciado, argumentando acoso laboral por parte de su jefe. Siguió a Evelyn con la mirada mientras la chica dejaba sus cosas en su sitio. Tragó saliva. Esperaba estar equivocada al respecto.

Pero, ¿si no estaba equivocada? Tenía que advertirle. No podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que decirle, no podía dejar las cosas así. Si fuera ella, claro que le gustaría que alguien le advirtiera que su jefe era un poco…

-¿Te sientes bien, Cecilia?- dijo Evelyn, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cecilia dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió hacia la chica.

-Sí, todo bien- dijo Cecilia, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Quizá no debía meterse en lo que no le importaba. Vio a Evelyn sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su sitio, y sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía dejar las cosas así. Pensando "ahora o nunca", Cecilia respiró hondo, extendió su brazo y la tomó de la mano para detenerla. Evelyn se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Cecilia?- dijo Evelyn.

La chica respiró hondo otra vez, y le explicó lo que sabía del jefe, sus antecedentes, y las miradas que ella había notado que el jefe le dirigía. Evelyn la escuchó con atención, un poco alarmada. Al final de su relato, la chica morena le agradeció por su advertencia.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por avisarme- dijo Evelyn, tomándola de la mano y estrechándola- en serio, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Yo… realmente creí que no te agradaba-

Cecilia sonrió levemente, y retiró su mano, pero bajó la mirada un poco apenada.

-No soy muy buena haciendo amigos- dijo Cecilia- y tu eres demasiado amigable y conversadora para mi gusto-

Cecilia casi se cacheteó mentalmente por haber dicho eso. Tras un par de semanas de tomar sus medicamentos para manejar su fobia y ansiedad, parecía que había estado mejorando mucho, y además parecía quitarle algunos mecanismos de censura en su mente, y decía las cosas directas y sin anestesia. Ya le había pasado un par de veces, y ahora había metido la pata.

Pero Evelyn no pareció haberse ofendido con ella. Sonrió y se dirigió al garrafón de agua.

-De acuerdo, voy por agua para prepararme una taza de té- dijo la chica.

-Yo prefiero café- dijo Cecilia a su vez, levantándose con su taza en la mano.

Evelyn solo le sonrió, mientras el jefe y los demás trabajadores entraban uno por uno a la oficina. Cecilia sonrió, y sacó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Eso no había sido tan difícil. Respiró hondo, satisfecha consigo misma, y se dispuso a encontrar su trabajo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Milo se ajustó la chamarra y extendió su brazo hacia Cathy. Ambos habían subido a almorzar con Camus y Liliwen. Milo no podía decirle que no a los croissants de chocolate que preparaba su compañero, y Liliwen había preparado también panqueques galeses.

-Gracias por invitarnos a desayunar- dijo Cathy, mientras intentaba no echarse a reír al ver a Milo comiendo los panqueques de manzana.

-No es nada- sonrió Liliwen.

Camus miró a Milo a manera de advertencia, sobre todo porque el santo de Escorpión no estaba dejando comer a los demás. La pelirroja se echó a reír, y Cathy le dio un pequeño codazo a su chico para que se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento, chicas- dijo Milo- los panqueques te quedaron deliciosos. Mucho mejor que los croissants de Camus-

Camus no estaba muy contento de que Milo estuviera comiendo lo que preparó su chica, pero ella lo tranquilizó aferrándose a su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Camus suspiró, y atrajo a la chica hacia sí mismo.

-De hecho, quisimos venir a verlos hoy- Milo sonrió y tomó aire- Cathy y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles- añadió, apretando la mano de Cathy bajo la mesa.

Camus y Liliwen se miraron entre ellos, y sonrieron ampliamente. La chica se irguió en su asiento, y el francés se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la pareja con curiosidad. Una vez que escucharon lo que Milo y Cathy tenían que decir, Camus sonrió ampliamente, y Liliwen aplaudió emocionada. Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo en mantener el secreto, y siguieron disfrutando de su almuerzo.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

Shaina llevó a Ava a la entrada del Santuario, para asegurarse de que la pequeña no se perdiera ni se le ocurriera escaparse. La pobre estaba muy triste porque extrañaba su casa. En otra época, cuando Shaina era una maestra ruda e implacable, la habría puesto a correr por todo el Santuario. No sabía porque, pero desde hacía un par de meses, había tenido un extraño instinto maternal, y estaba genuinamente preocupada por la pequeña.

-Vamos, Ava, no llores- dijo la amazona- todo va a estar bien. Vas a aprender muchas cosas aquí en el Santuario-

-Tengo miedo, maestra- dijo Ava, tallándose los ojos para intentar parar de llorar.

-No tienes porqué tener miedo- le dijo Shaina- no dejaré que nada te haga daño-

La niña sonrió levemente, y tomó la mano de su maestra. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Shaina. Ésta iba a regresar al recinto, cuando sintió un cosmo bien conocido en la entrada. La amazona se volvió, y miró a François.

-Buenos días, Shaina- sonrió el general marino.

-François- dijo la amazona, alzando las cejas y poniéndose las manos en las caderas. No pudo evitar sonreír bajo su máscara al verlo llegar.

Shaina no era tonta, sabía que François visitaba el Santuario tan seguido porque quería verla. Le parecía difícil creer que hubiera un chico que estuviera interesado en ella. Ya había sido decepcionada varias veces en ese tema, y no se atrevía a ilusionarse de nuevo. Pero François siempre regresaba, con esa maldita sonrisa adorable, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y su adorable forma de ser.

François miró a Ava.

-Hola, linda- dijo el chico, inclinándose para estar al mismo nivel que la pequeña- me llamo François, son un general marino de Poseidón, ¿cómo te llamas tú?-

-Ava- dijo la niña, escondiéndose detrás de las largas piernas de Shaina.

-Gusto en conocerte, Ava- le sonrió François, y se volvió a la amazona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Shaina, aún en la misma postura, aunque había abrazado a la pequeña, que parecía no asustada, sino tímida por la presencia del general marino.

-El señor Poseidón me envió a ver a la señorita Athena- dijo François- escuchó que hubo movimiento enemigo cerca de cabo Sunion, así que quiso que viniera a ver si estaban bien aquí-

-No ha pasado nada aquí- dijo Shaina con un tono severo y cortante, pero después suavizó su expresión y el tono de su voz- pero es bueno que hayas venido. Las cosas se pueden descontrolado en cualquier momento-

-Iré a hablar con la señorita Athena- dijo François, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola suavemente, haciendo que el rostro de Shaina se enrojeciera hasta la raíz de su cabello. François no pareció darse cuenta de ello, así que solo sonrió esa sonrisa adorable, y se retiró hacia los Doce Templos.

Ava se volvió a Shaina.

-¿Ese chico es tu novio, maestra?- preguntó Ava, con enormes ojos y una mirada llena de inocencia.

-¡No!- exclamó la amazona en voz alta- ¡que tonterías dices!-

Ava parpadeó, y se encogió de hombros. Siguió a su maestra mientras ésta caminaba de regreso al recinto de las amazonas. No parecía tan decaída como antes. Quizá fue la presencia de François. Tal vez fue otra cosa.

x-x-x

 _Museo de Atenas_

 _Más tarde_

Era su décimo segundo viaje hacia el ático, y Cecilia realmente estaba muy fastidiada. La combinación entre el humo del cigarro del señor Stavros, que había pasado el día fumando, y el polvo de las cajas en el ático habían empeorado muchísimo su tos aquel día. El atomizador era también un problema: a pesar de que le ayudaba a respirar y a controlar la tos, hacía que su corazón se acelerara, y que latiera dolorosamente. Y ya casi se lo acababa, de tanto que lo había tenido que usar.

Decididamente aquel no era su día.

Lo único que la ilusionaba era que esa tarde saldría con Saga. No, no era una cita. Obviamente. Solo saldrían a… alguna parte. La verdad era que disfrutaba su compañía. Sonrió levemente mientras llevaba la enorme caja de cartón llena de libros y la dejaba caer en su escritorio. Justo cuando se dispuso a abrirla sonó su teléfono celular.

-¿Hola?- dijo Cecilia, respondiendo.

- _Hola, Cecy_ \- dijo la voz de su cuñada a través del auricular- _¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?-_

-Excelente- dijo Cecilia- ¿sucede algo? Estoy un poco ocupada…-

- _Seré breve. Quería invitarte a cenar con nosotros. Se acerca San Valentín, y haremos una fiesta en la embajada hoy-_

Cecilia alzó las cejas, extrañada, pero no quiso preguntar. Sabía que San Valentín no era una fiesta mexicana, pero no tenía nada que hacer.

-Lo lamento mucho, Beatriz- dijo ella- pero ya tengo planes para el día de hoy-

- _¿Oh?_ -

-No saques conclusiones- dijo Cecilia rápidamente- tengo que quedarme unas horas más en el trabajo, y luego solo voy a charlar con un amigo-

- _Ajá, ¿un amigo?_ \- escuchó decir a Beatriz en tono incrédulo.

-Sí, solo un amigo- dijo Cecilia, frunciendo el entrecejo- un chico de mi grupo de apoyo-

- _Oh…_ \- dijo Beatriz simplemente- _pues…puedes traerlo a la fiesta, si quieres_ -

-Creo que será mejor que no. No lo conozco tan bien…-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

- _Bien, no te preocupes_. S _i te desocupas temprano o cambias de opinión con respecto a traerlo, eres bienvenida. Aunque espero que estés ocupada hasta mañana_ -

-Sí claro. Espera, ¿qué dijiste?- dijo Cecilia, ruborizándose levemente tras unos diez segundos que le tomó entender lo que había dicho su cuñada.

- _Nada, nada_ \- dijo Beatriz, quien se escuchaba como si estuviera reprimiendo una risita- _nos vemos después_ -

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, su cuñada colgó. Cecilia puso el teléfono en el escritorio. Beatriz tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Podía ser muy seria y formal en su papel de embajadora, pero cuando quería importunarla, lo hacía excelentemente.

Cecilia levantó la vista. La oficina estaba casi desierta a esa hora. Al parecer el señor Stavros ya se había ido a casa, y solo ella y Evelyn seguían aún trabajando, y llevaban un par de horas bajando cajas del ático hacia la oficina.

-Solo falta una caja más- dijo Evelyn mientras colocaba la suya sobre su escritorio.

-Yo iré por ella- dijo Cecilia, y señaló la caja que acababa de colocar en su sitio de trabajo- en ésta solo hay ocho libros. Espero que lo que el señor Stavros esté buscando esté aquí-

Evelyn sonrió y asintió. Cecilia se dio la vuelta, y cruzó el largo pasillo para llegar a las escaleras que la llevaría al ático. Mientras caminaba, sus pasos resonaban el el pasillo vacío, el que normalmente estaba lleno de turistas y visitantes. Abrió la puerta, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Y la vio ahí. Junto a la última caja que quedaba sobre el sucio ático, había una paloma. Entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba a las palomas que se colaban en el ático.

-¡Ah! ¡Que alimañas tan molestas!- Cecilia, su voz resonó por el ático, y la paloma salió volando.

Satisfecha, la chica se acercó a la caja y la levantó, dispuesta a llevarla de regreso a la oficina, cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo. Al principio se asustó y dejó caer la caja al suelo. Después volvió a escuchar el grito, y reconoció a quien pertenecía.

-Evelyn…- dijo ella en voz baja. Tomó una escoba que estaba junto a la puerta, y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco antes_

Saga terminó de abrochar los botones de su camisa y suspiró. Sonrió levemente. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese entusiasmo que tenía en esos momentos. Tomó la chamarra negra y se la puso, pues el día había sido un poco frío, considerando que aún estaban a la mitad de Febrero. Abrió su frasco de pastillas, sacó una y la puso en su boca, para después dar un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

Bajó la mirada, de pie frente al espejo de su habitación. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por salir con Cecilia. No, no por salir con ella, pues solo le gustaba charlar con ella, o pasar tiempo con ella. No, se sentía culpable por sentirse contento cuando estaba con ella. Aún extrañaba a Casandra. Pero ella hubiera querido que fuera feliz, ¿no es así?

Suspiró. Ya había pensado eso antes. ¿Acaso se merecía ser feliz? Después de todas las cosas malas que habían pasado en su vida, ¿podría finalmente ser feliz?

Su vida no había sido tan mala después de todo. Había sido feliz con Casandra. Tenía a Kostas. Se había reconciliado con Kanon. Adoraba a Elsita como si fuera su propia hija y no su sobrina. Aioros y él habían reparado su amistad. Se había disculpado con Aioria y con Lydia por lo que hizo a sus padres. Los demás santos le tenían algún aprecio. Sonrió levemente a su reflejo.

Una vez que estuvo listo, y que se acercaba la hora en la que había quedado con Cecilia, Saga abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia afuera antes de salir. Se detuvo en la puerta, al ver que Kanon estaba vestido con la armadura de Géminis, dispuesto a salir a su guardia en los terrenos del Santuario. Frente a él estaba Satu, con Elsita en sus brazos. Saga sonrió levemente al ver a su gemelo besando a Satu en la frente antes de salir del templo. Una vez que se quedó sola, la chica se dirigió a la cocina, aún con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Saga se ajustó la chamarra, tomó el libro que había comprado el día anterior y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida del Santuario y hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Oficina, Museo de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Evelyn vio a Cecilia alejarse de la oficina por el pasillo, y sonrió levemente. La chica le caía bien, a pesar de que no era muy comunicativa. ¿Cómo le había dicho? Demasiado amigable y conversadora para su gusto. Evelyn dejó escapar una risita. No se esperaba que dijera eso, pero la verdad era que no le había ofendido. Suspiró. No sabía porqué, pero recordó a su amiga, Victoria, y se preguntó como estaría pasándola en el Inframundo, con Radamanthys. Se encogió de hombros y tomó uno de los gruesos y pesados volúmenes para moverlo de sitio.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Evelyn dio un respingo de sorpresa, dejó caer el libro al suelo y se volvió de golpe, alejándose un poco de la persona que había estado tras ella. Levantó la vista.

-Señor Stavros- dijo Evelyn, al ver al jefe de la oficina- me asustó…-

-No pretendía asustarla, señorita Carter- dijo el señor Stavros.

Evelyn sonrió nerviosa. Justamente recordaba la advertencia de Cecilia esa mañana. El hombre se cruzó de brazos. No parecía que fuera a hacerle daño. Estaba en un lugar público, y Cecilia regresaría en pocos minutos del ático. Miró de reojo el reloj. Faltaban siete minutos para las seis de la tarde, la hora en la que Afrodita siempre pasaba por ella con impresionante precisión. Se mordió el labio. Ojalá que ese día se le hiciera temprano, ojalá que llegara pronto.

-¿Pasa algo malo, señorita Carter?- dijo el señor Stavros, sonriendo y dando un paso hacia delante. Evelyn tomó uno de los gruesos libros y lo detuvo hacia delante, como barrera entre ella y el hombre, y dio un paso atrás. Tragó saliva.

-¿Se… se le ofrece algo, señor?- dijo Evelyn, sin quitar su mirada del hombre, mientras éste encendía un cigarrillo y exhalaba una gruesa bocanada de humo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí- dijo el señor Stavros, dando otro paso hacia delante, mientras que la chica daba otro paso hacia atrás- hay una persona aquí que quiere verte…-

Evelyn alzó las cejas, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. El hombre dio otro paso hacia delante bruscamente, haciendo que la chica diera dos hacia atrás, pero chocó con algo. Pero no era la pared, era otro hombre. Evelyn gritó con tanta fuerza como pudo, y el hombre detrás de ella la tomó por la cintura con una mano y la silencio con la otra. Evelyn lo mordió, y volvió a gritar, pero nuevamente el hombre le puso la mano en la boca.

-Oh, grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a venir a ayudar- dijo el señor Stavros, y se volvió hacia el hombre- date prisa, el santo de Athena viene por ella a las seis de la tarde en punto. Tienes cinco minutos-

Evelyn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esto no tenía que ver con lo que Cecilia le había dicho: ¡eran los enemigos de Athena! Hacía un minuto había deseado que Cecilia llegara pronto, ahora esperaba que se quedara encerrada en el ático, o estaría en peligro también.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Evelyn escuchó un golpe seco detrás de ella, y el hombre de pronto la soltó. La chica cayó al suelo, y se volvió para ver lo que había pasado. Cecilia había regresado del ático, llevando la gruesa escoba que había traído con ella, y con la que había golpeado al sujeto que tenía a Evelyn en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo y que la soltara.

-¡No, Cecilia!- gritó Evelyn, rogando a los dioses que no fuera demasiado tarde, viendo que Cecilia miraba la escoba, que se había quebrado por el golpe- ¡corre, vete de aquí!-

Evelyn sabía muy bien que esa gente era peligrosa. No les importaba dañar o asesinar, incluso a personas que no estaban conectadas con su objetivo, para obtener lo que querían.

-A ella, Georgios- dijo el señor Stavros, lanzándose hacia Evelyn y tomándola de las muñecas- no dejes que se escape-

El otro hombre se levantó y se acercó a Cecilia. Ésta frunció el entrecejo y tomó un grueso volumen, una vieja copia de _La República_ de Platón, de alguno de los otros escritorios. El hombre se echó a reír y se lanzó contra ella. Cecilia lo golpeó en la cara con el volumen, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Evelyn forcejeó con Stavros, mirando frustrada a la otra chica. ¿Porqué rayos Cecilia no corría?

-¡Cecilia, corre!- exclamó Evelyn en un tono de pánico.

Cecilia miró a los hombres alternadamente, y volvió a levantar el libro, dispuesta a golpear al enemigo. Georgios se lo tumbó de un manotazo y, cuando se disculpo a correr, él la atrapó por la espalda, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Al ver aquello, Evelyn gritó otra vez, pero fue silenciada por Stavros. Cecilia no podía gritar. Estaba paralizada de miedo. Al principio había actuado por la adrenalina, pero ahora que el hombre de más de cien kilos estaba sobre ella, haciéndola poner sus brazos en la espalda, comenzó a asustarse. Su corazón estaba comenzando a latir con fuerza, y sentía esa fea opresión en su cuello, a pesar de que Georgios solo la tenía firmemente detenida de los brazos. Sabía que era la primera amenaza de un ataque de nuevo.

-Apresúrate, Georgios- dijo Stavros en un tono severo- el santo de Athena llegará en cualquier momento. Tendrás que llevarte a las dos, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar testigos-

Georgios asintió, y se levantó, haciendo que Cecilia se levantara también. Evelyn forcejeó para soltarse, y miró sorprendida que la otra chica ya no hacía nada para siquiera intentar defenderse. La culpa le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Se arrepintió de haber gritado: había metido a su compañera en un horrible problema.

Cecilia, por su parte, tenía la mente completamente en blanco. El monstruo estaba sobre ella, no la dejaba gritar, moverse o defenderse. Le estaba apretando la garganta, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía. No podía hacer nada. No solo estaba asustada, estaba teniendo una crisis en ese momento. No podía alcanzar su bolso para tomar su pastilla. Canuto estaba fuera de la oficina. Nadie la podía ayudar.

-Nos pagaron mucho dinero por ti, querida- dijo Stavros en el oído de Evelyn, cosa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo- no sé a quién hizo enojar tu novio, pero parece que lo odian en serio…-

Stavros comenzó a arrastrar a Evelyn hacia la puerta de la oficina, cuando se escuchó un golpe sordo. Ambos levantaron la mirada, y vieron que Geórgicos había soltado a Cecilia y estaba tumbado en el suelo. Había alguien más en la oficina. No era Afrodita, como Evelyn había esperado.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo Stavros, aún sin soltar a Evelyn- no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

-Suelta a Evelyn, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo la profunda voz del recién llegado.

-Tú… tú no eres su…- comenzó a decir Stavros, de pronto muy nervioso- ¿eres un santo de Athena?-

Él asintió gravemente, y Stavros soltó a Evelyn, alejándola de él de un empujón.

-¡Saga!- dijo Evelyn, entre preocupada y aliviada al verlo. Ella estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido, que el cosmo de Saga seguía seguramente resguardado en el templo del Patriarca.

Stavros y Georgios se levantaron y se apresuraron a correr hacia la salida, justo cuando sonó el reloj de la oficina, marcando las seis de la tarde. Y no pudieron salir. En la entrada estaba de pie Afrodita de Piscis, quien lo detuvo y, tras el medio minuto que le tomó ver la escena y sacar sus conclusiones, se enfureció y tomó a ambos hombres del cuello, uno en cada mano.

-¡Afro!- dijo Evelyn.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Eve?- dijo el santo de Piscis, frunciendo el entrecejo, en un tono frío que la chica jamás había escuchado. Evelyn asintió levemente. No preguntó que hacía Saga ahí, pero estaba aliviado de que estuvieran a salvo- me encargaré de estas basuras. Vuelvo enseguida…-

Y sin esperar respuesta, Afrodita salió de la oficina, llevando a los dos enemigos por el cuello.

Evelyn se volvió al interior de la pequeña oficina. Había cosas y libros tirados, y Cecilia estaba ovillada junto a uno de los escritorios. Saga estaba junto a ella, y se estaba quitando la chamarra negra que traía puesta. Cecilia tenía algo extraño: estaba respirando agitadamente, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos, y temblaba levemente. Asumiendo que estaba tan asustada como ella, Evelyn se apresuró a acercarse a ella e intentó abrazarla.

-No, Evelyn, no la toques…- comenzó a decirle Saga, pero fue demasiado tarde. Al sentir las manos de la chica, Cecilia la empujó bruscamente para alejarla de ella.

-Yo… ¿qué sucede?- dijo Evelyn, confundida.

-No sucede nada malo- dijo Saga tranquilamente- Evelyn, hay un pequeño perro blanco justo afuera de la oficina, ¿podrías traerlo, y revisar que la puerta esté bien cerrada?-

-Pero yo…- comenzó la chica.

-Evelyn- la interrumpió Saga, tomando su chamarra con sus manos y extendiéndola- por favor, solo haz lo que te digo-

Evelyn miró a Saga y alzó una ceja, pero hizo lo que el chico le dijo. No entendía bien que estaba pasando. ¿Saga y Cecilia se conocían? Eso realmente no se lo había esperado. Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina y salió a buscar al perro que había mencionado Saga.

El chico se acercó a Cecilia, que aún seguía ovillada, apoyando uno de sus hombros en un escritorio. Saga había extendido su chamarra y, tras pronunciar su nombre en un susurro, la puso sobre sus hombros. Ella solo asintió levemente, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente, y percibió el aroma del chico, que estaba impregnado en la prenda, y eso sorpresivamente la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

-Todo está bien, Cecy, ya todo está bien- susurró Saga, una vez que acomodó la chamarra sobre sus hombros- ¿me permites abrazarte?-

Cecilia asintió levemente y, antes de que Saga lo hiciera, ella lo abrazó primero. El chico no dijo nada, solo la rodeó con sus brazos y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Cecilia pensaba que el aroma de Saga era agradable mientras respiraba profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Solo eso. Permanecieron así un par de minutos, hasta que Evelyn regresó, trayendo consigo a Canuto, quien se acercó a su dueña y se ovilló sobre su regazo.

Evelyn los miró con curiosidad. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando está historia. Como ven, se acercan los capítulos con pataditas. ¡Les mando un abrazo! Gracias a Just me por su review.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Explicaciones

**MELANCOLÍA**

IX: EXPLICACIONES

 _Oficina, Museo de Atenas_

Afrodita regresó al museo tras entregar a los dos hombres a Death Mask, quien a su vez los arrojó a la prisión del Santuario para interrogarlos por sus acciones, pues había sido evidente que habían sido en contra de Evelyn. El santo de Piscis sonrió levemente al regresar a la oficina, a pesar de que estaba tan enojado por lo que esos malditos había hecho. Sabía que su compañero se aseguraría de que esos dos hablaran y confesaran quién los había contratado para secuestrar a Evelyn.

Pero había otra pregunta que rondaba por la mente del santo de Piscis en esos momentos. Saga. ¿Qué hacía Saga ahí? Por el breve momento que observó, parecía conocer a la otra chica que estaba ahí, que también parecía extranjera, pero no entendía donde o porqué la conocía.

Llamó a la puerta de la oficina, y Evelyn le abrió. Tan pronto como entró, Afrodita la abrazó, aliviado de verla a salvo y que los planes de esos dos sujetos se hubieran visto frustrados. La besó en la mejilla, y luego se volvió hacia el interior del museo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el santo de Piscis en un susurro, a lo que la chica respondió asintiendo- ¿qué hace Saga aquí?-

-No lo sé, Afro- dijo Evelyn en igual voz baja- creo que Saga conoce a mi compañera de alguna parte…-

-¿Porqué dices eso?- dijo Afrodita.

El santo de Piscis levantó la vista, y entendió muy bien a que se refería Evelyn.

Saga, por su parte, no les estaba prestando atención. Aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando a Cecilia, quien estaba mucho más tranquila que hacía unos minutos. Le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, pensando en que no podía recordar la última vez que había abrazado a una mujer o tocado su cabello. Estando tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que olía bonito, a flores frescas y a libros viejos. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Cecy?- dijo el santo dorado en un susurro, y Cecilia asintió, pero no lo soltó. Saga sonrió, y apoyó suavemente su mejilla sobre su cabeza, dándole a entender que no había prisa.

Justo cuando Afrodita entró y vio que su ama ya estaba bien, Canuto brincó de su regazo y recorrió la oficina, y comenzó a ladrar al recién llegado. Cecilia se relajó, y Saga por fin poco a poco la soltó.

-Canuto, no seas grosero- le dijo Saga, levantándose con cuidado y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudar a Cecy a levantarse, lo que la chica aceptó. Su rostro estaba rojo, avergonzada por lo que había pasado, y porque otras tres personas la habían visto. Canuto obedeció a Saga, y regresó a los pies de su dueña.

-Saga, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo el santo de Piscis.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Saga- en resumen, creo que esos dos trabajaban para Ares y los otros, y enviaron por Evelyn-

Evelyn miró a Saga, pensando en que tenía razón. Afrodita extendió su brazo hacia Evelyn y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. ¡Se había asustado! No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, como cuando creyó que ella iba a morir. Pero aún no podía entender como era que Saga había llegado ahí.

-Será mejor que regresen al Santuario, y avisen al maestro Shion de lo que pasó- dijo Saga- y a los demás. Sabes que Ares y sus sirvientes atacan varias veces al mismo tiempo-

-Tienes razón- dijo Afrodita, ofreciendo su mano a Evelyn.

-¿Puedo pedirles que no digan nada al respecto?- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas de manera significativa- se los explicaré a su debido momento-

Evelyn y Afrodita se miraron entre sí, y asintieron. Sabían que se refería a Cecilia.

-De acuerdo- dijo el santo de Piscis- nos vamos, tenemos que reportar a Athena lo sucedido- Afrodita miró a Cecilia por un momento- con permiso, señorita…-

-Hasta luego, Cecilia- dijo Evelyn, antes de seguir a su chico por la salida.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Saga suavizó su mirada y se volvió hacia la chica.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo Saga, y ella asintió levemente- puedes confiar en Afro y en Evelyn, serán discretos- le sonrió- vamos, te acompañaré a tu apartamento, si estás de acuerdo. Y te explicaré porqué esos pasó todo esto-

Cecilia asintió. Saga le ajustó la chamarra que le había puesto encima, de manera que no se le cayera de los hombros, y la acompañó a la salida de la oficina. Había sido un largo día. Canuto los siguió, moviendo la cola contento.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Sofi se sorprendió al encontrar a Aioros en la entrada del hospital ante de terminar su turno. Oskar también lo miró, y rápidamente le preguntó por su hermana y sobrina. Al tranquilizarlos, le contó a Sofi que habían intentado secuestrar a Evelyn en el museo, que Afrodita les había avisado por medio de su cosmo, y él se había apresurado al hospital para asegurarse que estuviera bien y llevarla de regreso a casa. Apenas faltaban unos minutos para su salida, así que la chica entregó el turno mientras Aioros esperaba pacientemente.

Mientras ella terminaba de entregar los expedientes a Oskar, el aparato de insulina de Sofi comenzó a hacer ruido.

-¿Alta?- preguntó Aioros, que desde hacía tiempo había aprendido a diferenciar las alarmas.

-Sí- dijo Sofi- llevo un día y medio teniendo que corregirme varias veces al día. Creo que tengo que ir a que me ajusten la dosis de nuevo-

-Quizá fue porque anoche te intoxicaste con la cena, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Aioros, pensativo- vomitaste en la mañana. No deberíamos comer gyros en ese local de nuevo, no se veía muy saludable-

Oskar sonrió de manera extraña, que hizo que Aioros alzara las cejas.

-Disculpen que meta en su conversación, chicos- dijo Oskar en voz baja- eh…¿realmente tienen mucha prisa?-

-No, ¿porqué?- dijo Sofi.

-Creo que es importante que te tomes un par de exámenes, aquí y ahora- dijo Oskar, tomando un formato de laboratorio y comenzando a llenarlo. Aioros y Sofi lo miraron con curiosidad y, de pronto, lo que leyeron en el formato hizo que se quedaron completamente sorprendidos y boquiabiertos. Se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron.

-¿Cuanto…?- comenzó a decir Aioros, y se aclaró la garganta- ¿cuánto tiempo tarda el resultado?-

-Una hora- dijo Oskar, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo- pero conozco a alguien en el laboratorio, y puede tardar treinta y cinco minutos-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Saga había acompañado a Cecilia a su apartamento sin decir palabra o preguntar nada. Una o dos veces el chico se detuvo y le ajustó la chamarra sobre sus hombros, le sonrió y siguió caminando con ella.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y fue rápidamente a la cocina a encender la cafetera. Saga regresó de la cocina y se sentó juntó a ella. Se volvió hacia Cecilia, y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Saga.

-Bien- dijo Cecilia- no, no me siento bien- añadió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Saga se alarmó. ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿La habían lastimado de alguna manera y él no se había dado cuenta? Si era así, los iba a desmembrar lentamente.

-¿Porqué?- le dijo Saga en un tono preocupado- ¿esos malnacidos te lastimó? Porque si lo hizo, lo voy a…-

-No, no es eso- dijo Cecilia, sacudiendo la cabeza- yo… no quería que nadie viera…-

Saga suspiró, y entendió lo que la chica estaba pensando. Le daba vergüenza que la hubieran visto así, teniendo una crisis.

Recordaba muy bien como todos en el Santuario lo habían estado mirando con un pena y compasión, no solo por lo que pasó con Casandra, sino por el asunto de Ares controlándolo. ¡Era horrible! Casi tan horrible como haber sido controlado eran las miradas de lástima de los demás. Igual que cuando él fue poseído por Ares, sabía que lo que le había pasado a Cecilia era algo fuera de su control. Lo podía entender muy bien.

Saga se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y esperó pacientemente. Y recordó lo que había comprado para ella. Extendió su brazo y sacó un libro envuelto en una bolsa de plástico color blanco y negro.

-Oye, Cecy, mira- le dijo Saga en voz baja, haciendo que la chica se descubriera los ojos.

-¿Que…qué es eso?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Algo que compré para ti- dijo Saga- espero que te guste… y te haga pensar en algo más alegre-

Cecilia se quitó las manos de la cara, y vio el extraño paquete que le había presentado el chico. Ella tomó el paquete en sus manos y lo puso en su regazo. Comenzó a abrirlo, hasta que por fin vio que se trataba de un libro. Saga observó sorprendido como el rostro de Cecilia se iluminaba al ver el título del volumen que tenía en sus manos. La chica pasó los dedos sobre la pasta.

- _El Cantar del Mio Cid_ \- dijo Cecilia en español, y sonrió y se volvió a Saga- es uno de mis libros favoritos, que dejé en mi casa en Santiago. ¿Cómo supiste?-

-Bueno, dijiste que te gustaban los libros en tu idioma- dijo Saga, sonriendo orgulloso de haber elegido bien- y el otro día dijiste que te gustaban los libros sobre cantares de gesta-

-Muchas gracias, Saga- dijo ella, estrechando el libro contra su pecho- me encanta, gracias-

El chico sonrió, y se levantó para servir dos tazas de café, y puso una en las manos de Cecilia, quien había dejado el libro en la mesita de la sala. Ella le agradeció con una leve sonrisa, y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.

-Bueno, si te sientes un poco mejor y estás dispuesta, quisiera explicarte quienes eran esas personas- dijo Saga.

La chica asintió, y el santo dorado comenzó a contarle todo lo que pudo sobre lo que sucedía en el Santuario, con Ares y los dioses enemigos de Athena, sobre porqué habían elegido atacar a Evelyn y cómo solo la habían atacado a ella por haber estado en el momento equivocado en el sitio equivocado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

 _Un poco más tarde_

Mu había escuchado todo sobre el ataque en el museo cuando Afrodita y Evelyn regresaron al Santuario. Estaba preocupado por Lydia, pero sabía que estaba en los terrenos, entrenando junto con Kiki y Christoffer, no muy lejos de la entrada a los Doce Templos. Poco más tarde, Lydia había regresado al templo de Aries, y se detuvo para pasar un poco de tiempo con él. Casi al mismo tiempo, Aioria y Marín regresaron de entrenar con Kostas, y se detuvieron a charlar un rato.

-Ustedes dos deberían casarse pronto, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Marín, sonriendo ampliamente bajo su máscara, pero Aioria la miró de reojo con una expresión que quería decir que no le gustaba nada lo que había dicho su chica. Lydia se echó a reír.

-Vaya, ¿no te mordiste la lengua, Marín?- dijo la chica con su sonrisa astuta- yo todavía soy menor de edad, cuñadita. En cambio, ustedes dos…-

-Cierto, ustedes dos ya deberían casarse- dijo Mu a su vez, dirigiéndose a Aioria- creí que ibas a seguir el buen ejemplo de Aioros-

El santo de Leo se ruborizó, haciendo reír a Mu y a Lydia. Marín iba a reclamarles, cuando todos los presentes vieron a Aioros y a Sofi regresando de la ciudad. Les había extrañado, pues Aioros había saliendo corriendo a la ciudad a traer a su esposa de regreso a la seguridad del Santuario, pensaron que regresaría de inmediato. En vez de eso, habían tardado un buen rato, al menos dos horas, antes de regresar.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- preguntó Lydia de pronto- será mejor que nos digan piensan, yo creo que Aioria y… ¿qué sucede?- se interrumpió al verlos. Ambos tenían una expresión sorprendida y quizá un poco asustada.

-¿Están bien?- les preguntó Mu, preocupado de recibir malas noticias.

-No… sí…- dijo Aioros, quien parecía aún sorprendido- yo… nosotros…-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Aioria.

-Sofi está embarazada- dijo Aioros, de pronto sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, a Marín y a Mu- ¡vamos a ser padres!-

A todos les costó al menos veinte segundos procesar esa información. La primera que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fue Lydia, quien gritó emocionada que pronto sería tía. Después, Aioria parpadeó sorprendido y le costó trabajo entender lo que estaba pasando. Todos en el templo de Aries celebraron esa noticia.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Una vez que Saga terminó su relato, Cecilia no sabía que pensar al respecto. Todo aquello parecía una pesadilla, pero al mismo tiempo, lo que había dicho Saga tenía mucho sentido.

-Lo siento mucho, Cecy- le dijo Saga, muy apenado- jamás hubiera querido que esos malditos se metieran contigo, y mucho menos que…-

-Lo… lo bueno es que llegaste a tiempo para ayudarnos- lo interrumpió ella. Saga sonrió.

-Tuvimos suerte, que eran criminales comunes y corrientes- dijo Saga, en un gesto un poco apenado- si fueran los enemigos habituales, me temo que yo no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda-

-Pero si eres un santo de Athena…- comenzó a decir ella.

Saga bajó la mirada. Cierto, no le había dicho aún que su cosmo estaba guardado en el tiempo del Patriarca, y que justo acababa de negarse a recuperarlo.

-Lo soy- dijo Saga, bajando la mirada algo avergonzado- solo que… no tengo mi cosmo conmigo en estos momentos- y le explicó brevemente lo que había pasado antes, cuando Ares se había adueñado de su mente, y contener su cosmo fue la única manera de sacarlo de él y evitar que dañara a alguien.

Y algo sorprendente sucedió mientras le contaba eso. Saga no se sentía incómodo hablando de ello, como con otras personas. Se imaginaba que Cecilia era alguien que podía entender lo que se sentía, cuando uno no está en control de su propio cuerpo y su propia mente. Cuando por fin le dijo que Kanon había dejado su cosmo en poder de Athena, y que ésta le había colocado un sello aún más poderoso para protegerlo contra Ares, le dio un sorbo a su propio café, e hizo una leve mueca al notar que ya estaba un poco frío.

-Lo entiendo muy bien- dijo Cecilia en voz baja- supongo que… cuando sientes que no tienes control sobre tu propio cuerpo. No es manera de vivir, constantemente esperando a que algo malo pase-

Saga sonrió, y asintió. Igual que ella y sus crisis, que a veces no podía controlar, él tampoco podía controlar como se sentía desde lo que había pasado hacía unos meses. El chico extendió su brazo hacia ella y lo pasó por su espalda. Ella sonrió y, si no fuera porque Canuto brincó a su regazo y se colocó muy cómodo entre los dos, hubiera apoyado su cabeza en el tórax del chico. Ambos rieron en voz baja y acariciaron al perro, quien se dejó querer por ambos. Mientras lo hacían, la mano de Saga tocó la de Cecilia, y ambos se miraron levemente.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No lo sientas- dijo Saga, mirando de reojo que la chica estaba pasando los dedos de su mano sobre la cubierta del libro que le había regalado. Sonrió y se levantó- si estás bien, creo que será mejor que te deje descansar por el día de hoy. Has tenido un largo día, y supongo que quieres relajarte leyendo-

-Claro…- dijo ella en voz baja, y sonaba un poco decepcionada al verlo dar un paso atrás.

- _Ruuuufff…-_ ladró Canuto, y brincó del sofá al suelo, y mordió con insistencia la orilla del pantalón de Saga, tirando de la tela, como queriendo hacer que se volviera a sentar.

-Canuto…- le dijo Cecilia.

-Vamos, Canuto, Cecy tiene que descansar- dijo Saga, inclinándose al suelo y acariciando la cabeza de Canuto, que movió la cola contento. La chica sonrió- además, nos veremos pronto-

-Buenas noches- dijo ella, sonriendo- y muchas gracias por todo-

Saga tomó su chamarra y se la puso, dispuesto a salir. Cecilia y Canuto lo acompañaron a la puerta. Justo antes de irse, Saga se detuvo antes de de cruzar el umbral y se volvió hacia ella. Tenía una expresión linda y tranquila. Ya se había fijado que sus ojos color castaño claro parecían color dorado con la tenue luz de la lámpara.

-¿Saga?- dijo Cecilia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente y, sin pensarlo, la besó en la mejilla. Cuando separó sus labios de la mejilla de ella, miró con gusto que la chica se sonrojó levemente. Le provocaba una especie de alegría verla hacer eso, como si algo en su estómago se sintiera de pronto más cálido. Con un gesto de su cabeza se despidió, y cruzó el umbral. Cecilia cerró la puerta tras él, y apoyó la espalda en la madera. Suspiró, y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Oh, dioses, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo ella en voz baja, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tocando el sitio donde los labios de Saga habían tocado su piel con la punta de sus dedos.

- _Rufff_ \- ladró Canuto.

Tras volver a la realidad, Cecila se levantó y le dedicó una mirada molesta a su perro.

-Anda, me sigues molestando y te llevo al veterinario a raparte…- dijo Cecilia, entrecerrando los ojos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco después_

Kostas estaba algo decepcionado al ver que en el templo de Géminis no había señales de que su padre hubiera regresado de la icudad. Kanon y Satu lo invitaron a cenar, y le sirvieron una enorme rebanada de un pastel de chocolate mientras esperaban a que Saga regresara de la ciudad.

-Esperen a que papá escuche las noticias- dijo Kostas, sonriendo.

-Se va a poner contento, estoy segura- le dijo Satu, sirviéndole un gran vaso lleno de leche.

-Gracias, tía- dijo el niño.

Elsita ya se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Kanon, y no había alcanzado a ver a su primo. La nena había tenido un largo día. Ese día habría tenido que ir al médico y ponerse sus vacunas, pero desde la advertencia de Afrodita, Satu y Kanon la habían llevado rápidamente de regreso al Santuario antes de que pudieran aplicárselas. Ambos habían reaccionado así, ya que recordaban que Ares y sus secuaces solían atacar en varios sitios a la vez. Tendría que ser otro día.

Por el hecho de que sus padres se habían alterado por lo sucedido, Elsita había pasado todo el día irritable e inquieta, y al caer la noche estaba agotada. Kanon la estrechó y la besó en el cabello.

Los pasos de Saga resonaron en el pasillo del templo de Géminis, y los tres se volvieron hacia la entrada. Kostas dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y corrió a recibir a su papá, quien lo abrazó tan pronto como lo tuvo a su alcance. El niño sintió algo diferente. El abrazo de su papá se sintió diferente que los últimos días: más cálido, menos triste.

-Bienvenido, papá- dijo el pequeño.

-Gracias, enano- dijo Saga, sonriendo e incorporándose, mirando fijamente a su hijo- ¿Aioria te dejó comer pastel de chocolate?-

-No digas nada al León, o nos despellejará- le dijo Kanon, levantando la nariz orgulloso- no quiere que Kostas consuma muchos dulces, pero Satu insistió-

-Hoy tuvimos algo que celebrar, Saga- dijo Satu, sonriendo para justificarse- no lo íbamos a desperdiciar, ¿o sí? De hecho, guardamos algo para ti…-

-Gracias- sonrió Saga, y se sentó a la mesa, tomando su trozo de pastel con buen humor- y cuéntenme, ¿qué hay que celebrar?-

Satu y Kanon se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron, antes de contarle sobre Sofi y Aioros. Mientras escuchaba, el rostro de Saga se iluminó por completo. Estaba genuinamente feliz por las noticias de que Aioros pronto sería padre también. Vaya, las cosas comenzaban verse mucho menos oscuras.

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Santuario_

Death Mask esbozó por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa sádica. Desde que había conocido a Helena, y después a Fatima, había jurado no volver a comportarse sádicamente con nadie que no lo mereciera. Pero en el caso de éstos dos sujetos, Georgios y el señor Stavros, quienes habían atacado a Evelyn y a otra chica sin provocación, que bien podía haber sido Fatima, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de castigarlos.

Estaba considerando seriamente comenzar una nueva colección de caras con las de esos dos sujetos.

-Por última vez- dijo el santo de Cáncer, mostrándoles su expresión sádica, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los barrotes de la celda- si no quieren un boleto de ida al Inframundo, más les vale que comiencen a hablar-

Death Mask dio un fuerte golpe a los barrotes, que hizo que ambos hombres dieran un respingo, y el señor Stavros casi lloraba de miedo.

-¿Quié .Contrató?- dijo Death Mask, pronunciando lentamente cada una de las palabras.

Ninguno de los hombres parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar al principio, pero para esa hora de la noche, ambos estaban a punto de mojar sus pantalones de miedo.

-¡Contesten!- ladró Death Mask- antes de que pierda la paciencia-

Y por fin, el señor Stavros se echó a llorar, y habló.

-Fue una mujer- respondió Stavros entre lloriqueos- una mujer con acento alemán. Acudió ayer en la mañana al museo, y nos pagó mucho dinero por llevarle a la chica inglesa. Arregle que se quedara ella, junto con otra chica, para que fuera más sencillo-

-¿Y la otra chica a la que atacaron?- preguntó Death Mask.

-La mandé por unas cajas al ático. Esperábamos que se quedara ahí, pero intentó detenernos- dijo Stavros, a punto de echarse a llorar- y no podíamos dejar testigos, por eso decidimos llevarla también. Por favor, no me haga daño…-

-¿Dices que fue una mujer alemana?- dijo Death Mask, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo de manera amenazante- ¿cuál era su nombre?-

-No sabemos- dijo Georgios- por favor, déjenos ir-

Como respuesta, Death Mask golpeó los barrotes de la celda, y ambos gritaron y dieron otro respingo, para después ovillarse en una esquina de la celda y abrazarse. El santo de Cáncer rió maliciosamente y salió de la prisión, dispuesto a reportar al Patriarca lo que había averiguado. Tenía una buena idea de quien se trataba en esa ocasión.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento, Christoffer estaba completamente agotado. Shaka sonrió levemente. Antes de dejarlo ir a dormir, el santo dorado insistió que cenara. Chris no estaba muy entusiasmado, pero obedeció y comió todo lo que su maestro le ofreció. No dejó de bostezar mientras comía.

-Has mejorado mucho en estos días- dijo Shaka, mientras el chico terminaba de comer- mañana seguiremos practicando las teletransportaciones-

El adolescente asintió mientras giraba su tenedor alrededor de la pasta que tenía enfrente y tomaba un bocado.

-¿Maestro?- dijo el chico.

-¿Sí?- dijo Shaka.

-¿Cree que pueda teletransportar cosas mas grandes?- dijo Christoffer.

Shaka asintió levemente.

-Después de mucha práctica, puedes teletransportar a una persona, o a ti mismo- dijo Shaka- personalmente, yo nunca avancé más que eso. Mu es quien tiene toda la ciencia al respecto, además de que tiene sus poderes de psicoquinesis innatos-

Christoffer bajó la mirada.

-Claro, son solo para cosas serias, no para visitar a cierta amiga tuya en el recinto de las amazonas. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad?- dijo Shaka, alzando las cejas.

El adolescente se ruborizó por completo, pues no se había esperado que su maestro se diera cuenta de que la alumna de Lena le llamaba la atención. Shaka dejó escapar una risita y le revolvió el cabello antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a su habitación a descansar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Técnicamente aún no es domingo en México, pero en otras partes sí, así que de una vez subo el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Fuga

**MELANCOLÍA**

X: FUGA

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Cecilia se levantó a la mitad de la noche, y no se pudo volver a dormir. Canuto también estaba bien despierto, gruñendo en voz baja hacia la puerta de su habitación. La chica se frotó los ojos, y tomó a Canuto para ponerlo sobre su regazo. El perro le lamió la cara, y se acomodó sobre ella.

La chica suspiró.

-Ay, Canuto, ¿qué estoy haciendo?- dijo ella, acostada boca arriba, con sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, con una expresión mortificada- no puedo ser así. No me gusta la compañía de nadie… ¿porqué no me molesta la de él?-

Canuto hizo un extraño ruido, como un aullido sordo.

-Ya sé, él es muy agradable- le respondió Cecilia, sonriendo levemente y pensando precisamente en el santo de Géminis- ya sé todo eso. ¡Ese se el problema! Tienes poco tiempo de conocerme, pero sabes que no soy la persona más sociable-

- _Ruuufff… rufff…_ -

-Bueno, tal vez tienes razón. Él tampoco es la persona más sociable del mundo- dijo ella, algo pensativa- quizá por eso se me hace tan agradable. Es lindo que te comprendan, ¿sabes? Saber que alguien más ha pasado por algo parecido- se aclaró la garganta- pero quizá también por eso debería dejar de verlo. No es justo para él que yo sea tan antisocial-

- _Rufff…_ \- volvió a ladrar el perro, y después sacó la lengua y movió la cola.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- dijo Cecilia, entrecerrando los ojos- por supuesto que no me gustó ese abrazo. Estaba en una posición vulnerable, y no estaba pensando bien, ¿sabes? Aunque debo admitir que se sintió lindo, sus fuertes brazos y su aroma a…- sacudió la cabeza- no, no, ¡deja de pensar en eso!-

-Grrrr…-

-No me gruñas- dijo Cecilia, frunciendo el entrecejo- además, sabes que él tiene una vida muy complicada. Ataques y peleas, dioses y todo. Yo soy extraña a esa vida-

-Grrrr… rufff-

-Eres bastante molesto cuando te lo propones, ¿sabías?- siseó ella.

Cecilia puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero parecía que Canuto tenía razón. Ella disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con Saga. Hacía que su día fuera mucho más alegre. Era como si lo conociera de antes. Suspiró.

-Ruuuffff…- volvió a ladrar Canuto.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Cecilia, mientras que acariciaba a Canuto- no me hagas sentir peor, Canuto. Buenas noches-

Y, tras sacarle la lengua al perro, se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas de su cama.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Horas antes_

Shion cruzó los brazos cruzados y asintió levemente al escuchar el relato de Afrodita y Death Mask. También estaba presente François, ya que el chico había escuchado del ataque a una de las chicas del Santuario, y había decidido quedarse ahí mientras los santos investigaban, en caso de que necesitaran su ayuda, y para poder llevar el reporte completo a Poseidón.

El santo de Piscis había dejado a Evelyn sana y salva en su habitación en el doceavo templo, dormida y vigilada por Lydia, mientras él había subido a reportar al Patriarca lo que había sucedido en el museo. Death Mask, por su parte, subió rápidamente a reportar lo que había logrado hacer que confesaran los dos hombres.

-Gracias por informarme- dijo Shion, aclarándose la garganta, tras haberlos escuchado a los dos- solo puedo decir que no me gusta nada esta situación-

-A mí tampoco, maestro- dijo el santo de Piscis, con una expresión mortificada. Pasada la adrenalina, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle a Evelyn- ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Todos sus ataques han sido así- dijo Shion, pensativo- siempre atacan primero, y después vuelven a atacar con mayor fuerza, en grupo y en varios puntos distintos. Quizá deberíamos proteger a las chicas, sobre todo porque claramente están atacándolas a ellas-

-Con todo respeto, no podemos seguir trabajando a la defensiva, maestro- dijo Death Mask, cruzándose de brazos- tenemos que atacarlos antes de que nos ataquen a nosotros-

Shion se quedó pensativo.

-No podemos dejar a las chicas solas- dijo Afrodita- debemos hacer que estén acompañas siempre que salgan de los Doce Templos. Y estar en contacto vía cosmo si alguien tiene un problema o es atacado-

Shion suspiró.

-Bueno, lo consultaré con la señorita Athena- dijo el Patriarca- mañana a primera hora haremos una reunión para concretar un plan- suspiró- mientras tanto, asegúrense de que Fatima y Evelyn estén a salvo, igual que las demás-

-No necesita decirme, maestro- dijo Death Mask, tronándose los nudillos.

-Yo avisaré al señor Poseidón- dijo François, frunciendo el entrecejo- estaremos preparados en caso de un ataque al templo de Poseidón, y estaremos listos para asistirlos en caso de que lo requieran-

François y los dos santos dorados se inclinaron y, tras ello, se retiraron del templo. Tan pronto como la sala del trono quedo vacía, Shion se quedó pensativo. A decir verdad, él estaba muy preocupado, tenía miedo de que se sucediera una nueva tragedia como la de hacía un par de meses. Sacudió la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tenía mucho que pensar hasta la mañana.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Era la primera vez que Lydia entraba a la habitación de su maestro. Al menos con su permiso. Hacía unos minutos que ella lo había regresar de la ciudad, en silencio y con una expresión furiosa. Evelyn iba con él, cabizbaja y asustada. En un principio, Lydia pensó que ambos se habían peleado, o algo peor, y la chica se había ido a su propia habitación para darles privacidad y no molestarlos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Afrodita la llamó, y le pidió que cuidara de Evelyn, que se había quedado dormida, mientras él subía al templo del Patriarca a dar un reporte.

La chica estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la puerta, aún sin decir nada, pensando en que era lo que había pasado para que su maestro estuviera tan furioso. Suspiró sonoramente.

Lydia realmente esperaba que no fuera nada malo. Tenía poco tiempo de conocer a Evelyn, pero le caía bien. La verdad era que le tenía mucho cariño a su maestro, y le daba gusto que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo amara de verdad. Contaba a Afrodita como uno de sus hermanos. Suspiró.

No conocía a Evelyn. Había escuchado el relato de Mu, de como Afrodita la conoció en Egipto, y cuando fue a verlo al hospital con el maestro Shion, cuando estuvo herido. Al final, supo quien era, pero al final nunca había charlado con ella. Su maestro se ponía muy sobreprotector con ella. Esa hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para charlar. ¡Qué lástima que estuviera dormida!

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, vigilaba con su cosmo los alrededores. Afrodita y Death Mask estaban aún en el templo del Patriarca; Liliwen y Camus estaban en la cocina del templo de Acuario. No parecía haber nadie más.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo del templo de Piscis, y la chica se apresuró a salir de la habitación de su maestro y ponerse en guardia. Se detuvo en el pasillo y se relajó al ver que se trataba de Saga. El gemelo se detuvo y la miró también. Por un momento, Lydia se asustó: recordaba lo que Aioros le había dicho, que Saga fue controlado por Ares y lo atacó. Dio un paso atrás.

-Saga- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Buenas noches, Lydia- dijo el gemelo mayor- voy a pasar al templo del Patriarca. Tengo algo importante que decirle al maestro Shion-

-De acuerdo- dijo Lydia, dispuesta a darle la espalda.

Saga la miró. Recordaba cuando, una de las primeras veces que la vio fue cuando tuvo que pedirle disculpas por haber ordenado la muerte de sus padres (y la suya) cuando estaba siendo controlado por Ares, más o menos en el mismo tiempo que Aioros había huido del Santuario con la recién nacida Athena. Igual que la diosa, Lydia había sido salvada casi de milagro.

-Lydia- dijo Saga, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo- ¿Evelyn se encuentra bien?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Lydia- sí, ella está bien. Mi maestro me dejó cuidándola-

-Muy bien- dijo Saga, y se volvió hacia la salida del templo de Piscis, mientras que la chica lo miró alejarse.

Lydia se encogió de hombros al ver al santo de Géminis. Le parecía extraño que fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes. Y Saga tenía esa extraña expresión de tristeza. Recordaba muy bien una ocasión, cuando Saga le confesó lo que había hecho, y ella lo había atacado inconscientemente por el coraje que le provocó, haciendo que incluso Aioros tuviera que detenerla. Ahora tenía la misma mirada: una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, como si esperaba que le reclamaran lo que había hecho.

-Saga- dijo Lydia antes de que pudiera contenerse. El gemelo se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. Lydia acortó la distancia entre ellos dos, hasta detenerse justo frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas.

-Creo que nunca me disculpé contigo- dijo Lydia en voz baja, algo apenada por lo que iba a decir- cuando te ataqué la otra vez…-

-¿Uh?¿Cuándo?-

¿De qué estaba hablando la chica? No recordaba ninguna vez que Lydia lo hubiera atacado. El santo de Géminis solamente alzó las cejas.

-Cuando recién llegué al Santuario, y fuiste a pedirme disculpas. Me enojé mucho y… creo que hice crecer un rosal a tu alrededor- dijo Lydia, y Saga sonrió levemente al recordar aquello- lo lamento mucho, Saga-

Saga sonrió benévolamente.

-No te preocupes, fue un error. Le pasa a cualquiera- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros. Lydia sonrió también.

-Gracias- dijo ella también- supongo que todos en algún momento perdemos el control y cometemos algún error, ¿verdad?-

Saga parpadeó. No sabía si eso había sido a propósito o casual, pero Lydia solo le sonrió y regresó a la habitación de Afrodita, para seguir vigilando a Evelyn. Saga sonrió levemente, y siguió subiendo hacia el templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las amazonas_

Shaina se aseguró de que la pequeña Ava se fuera a dormir. Era demasiado pequeña, y como que aquello le había disparado el instinto maternal de alguna manera. Suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, mientras que se quitaba la máscara para prepararse para irse a dormir también.

Gruñó en voz baja. Estaba sentada al borde de su cama, con su mano sobre uno de los costados de Ava: la pequeña no podía dormir sola. Ya era muy tarde, y se dispuso a acostarse junto a su alumna, para que no tuviera miedo y pudiera dormir bien.

Marín le dijo que esa niña había hecho que se le calentara la matriz, y Shaina le había metido un zape bien dado.

De pronto, Shaina sintió un cosmo cerca del recinto, y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué hacía François todavía ahí? Ese chico le revolvía las hormonas como si fuera una licuadora. ¿Porqué rayos insistía en aparecerse a cada rato en el Santuario? Ella estaba muy bien sola, muchas gracias. Desde ese fiasco con Seiya, Shaina había decidido no volverse a enamorar de nadie, se había jurado solemnemente no volver a caer por ningún chico, pero ¡vaya que François se la ponía difícil!

Shaina suspiró. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella ocasión, cuando el chico le había besado el dorso de la mano y le había dicho algo. No podía recordar exactamente qué, pero estaba segura que era algo en el tono de que era increíble. Y cuando le decía _mademoiselle_ …

Sacudió la cabeza. Una parte de ella se moría de ganas por salir a verlo de nuevo. Pero no, no podía salir del Santuario tan tarde.

Suspiró otra vez, y abrazó a Ava, quien sonrió en sueños y se ovilló al lado de ella. Shaina sonrió también y cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el cosmo de François, hasta que éste desapareció.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Tan pronto como Death Mask y Afrodita salieron, Saga entró a ver a Shion. Antes de bajar la escalinata hacia su templo, el santo de Piscis miró de reojo a Saga, pero no dijo nada al respecto, cosa que el otro agradeció enormemente.

-Buenas noches, Saga- dijo Shion en un tono cansado. Ya había pasado la media noche, y se encontraba bastante fatigado por los eventos del día- ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Lamento mucho la hora, maestro- dijo Saga, inclinándose respetuosamente- no pretendo molestar, solo quisiera pedirle un favor…-

-Dime- dijo el Patriarca en voz baja.

-Yo quisiera… creo que ya estoy listo- dijo Saga, pronunciando con cuidado cada una de las palabras- para que me regrese mi cosmo, quiero decir-

Después de que esos dos sujetos habían atacado a Cecilia, Saga había tomado casi de inmediato la decisión de ir con Athena y pedirle su cosmo de regreso. Había sido una suerte que los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado no tuvieran cosmo. Si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera podido hacer nada contra ellos. Habría muerto, y Cecy también. No podía hacerle eso a su familia. Y de pronto, esa idea de que algo malo le pasara a Cecilia le pareció completamente impensable. Hasta ese punto, sabía muy bien que sentía un gran y genuino afecto por la chica. ¿Qué clase de afecto? Aún no estaba muy seguro. Pero lo suficiente para decidir que no volvería a arriesgarse a que suceda algo así.

Shion parpadeó, pero sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, maestro- dijo Saga- la verdad es que… creo que no sirve de nada seguir lamentándome por lo que paso. Casy… ella no hubiera querido que me comportara así-

Shion iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió al sentir el cosmo de Athena detrás de él. Ambos se volvieron hacia ella. La joven diosa venía caminando hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No se detuvo, sino que llegó hasta donde estaba Saga, casi chocando contra él, y abrazándolo por la cintura. Al principio, el chico se asustó, pero casi de inmediato sonrió y la abrazó de regreso.

Shion tuvo que aclararse la garganta cuando menos tres veces para que Athena soltara a Saga.

-Ya sabía que ibas a venir hoy, Saga- dijo la joven diosa, abriendo sus manos y mostrándole en la palma de su mano el brillo de su cosmo- lo he cuidado muy bien todo este tiempo-

Saga asintió levemente, y Saori encendió su cosmo. Un pequeño haz de luz surgió de la mano de la diosa y se dirigió al santo de Géminis, quien sonrió al recibirlo, y respiró profundamente. Todo su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor al estar en contacto con su cosmo, mientras que sentía su antigua fuerza regresar a él. Se sentía como levantarse de la cama tras haber tenido una buena noche de sueño.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Athena- dijo Saga, inclinándose, con la comisura de sus labios torciéndose en una sutil sonrisa.

La joven diosa solo sonrió al ver a Saga alejarse. Una vez que se quedaron solos, se volvió a Shion.

-Espero que Saga esté bien, señorita Athena- dijo el Patriarca.

-Su duelo aún no termina, Shion- dijo ella, con una sonrisa llena de cariño en dirección al sitio por donde el santo dorado había salido- pero va por el camino correcto-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos fuera de la Prisión del Santuario_

 _Madrugada_

La amazona caminaba en círculos alrededor de la enorme prisión del Santuario de Athena. Hacía varias horas había visto a Death Mask acudir a dejar a un par de prisioneros. Sonrió levemente y se tronó los nudillos. Se lo merecían los malditos. No se imaginaba quien había sido tan estúpido como para atacar a la chica de uno de los santos dorados.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo. Sonrió. Anika realmente odiaba esas noches de rondas, la dejaban completamente exhausta para sus actividades del día siguiente, pero sabía que al menos podría pasar la mañana durmiendo. Además, le gustaba mirar las estrellas, sobre todo gracias a que el Santuario estaba tan alejado de la ciudad.

La chica se ajustó los protectores en sus hombros y suspiró. Aún faltaban tres horas para que amaneciera. Anika había visto que Shura de Capricornio estaba patrullando los alrededores en el mismo sector del Santuario. Rió levemente como adolescente. El serio santo dorado le caía muy bien, a pesar de que era el amor platónico de al menos dos de sus compañeras. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño. Un cosmo agresivo, que claramente no pertenecía a los santos de Athena, pero era demasiado discreto. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Era claramente un cosmo enemigo!

La chica comenzó a encender su propio cosmo para dar la alarma, cuando sintió que la tomaron por la espalda. De un manotazo le tumbaron la máscara de su rostro, y con la otra mano le cubrieron la boca, al mismo tiempo apretando su cuello. Anika intentó librarse con su fuerza, pero el enemigo también usaba su cosmo para inmovilizarla: no podía respirar, no podía gritar o encender su cosmo.

-¡Rápido!- escuchó decir al hombre detrás de ella- ve por ellos, tenemos solo un par de minutos antes de…-

Cada palabra que decía el hombre, su voz se volvía más y más lejana, conforme Anika iba perdiendo la conciencia. Con su mirada nublada, alcanzó a ver cuatro personas caminando a un lado de su atacante. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y su cuerpo cedió.

-¿Ya sacaron a los cuatro? Vámonos de aquí- dijo el hombre, soltándola y dejándola caer al suelo.

Anika intentó respirar, pero al intentar hacerlo, su garganta dejó escapar un sonido agudo, como si aún le estuviera comprimiendo su cuello. Dio dos o tres respiraciones similares, sumamente ruidosas, que hizo que el hombre que la había soltado, notando que seguía viva, regresara a ella.

-Ustedes adelántense- dijo el hombre, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia la chica- me faltó acabar con esta basura-

La chica fue levantada del suelo por algunos segundos, y el hombre volvió a apretar su cuello. Casi de inmediato, se escuchó un golpe seco, y Anika volvió a caer al suelo, su atacante la había soltado de nuevo dando un alarido. Alguien había golpeado al hombre. Antes de perder la conciencia, la amazona alcanzó a ver un brillo dorado.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco antes_

Shura de Capricornio estaba terminado su ronda y esperaba pronto irse a dormir, y dejar la misión a los santos de plata. Misty y Dante se habían encontrado con él hacía unos minutos, y ninguno de los dos reportaba alguna novedad. El chico se rascó la cabeza. Ya había terminado por esa noche, mejor se iba a dormir.

De pronto, sintió un pulso de cosmo. Alguien intentó contactarlo. Una de las amazonas que estaban haciendo la misma ronda. Levantó la vista. Ni Dante ni su compañero se habían dando cuenta. El cosmo de la amazona no se alcanzó a encender, pero iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-No…- dijo Shura, teniendo un mal presentimiento, y se apresuró a correr hacia el cosmo, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la prisión del Santuario.

Había un hombre alto y corpulento, que estaba asfixiando a la amazona, y usando su cosmo para silenciar el de la chica. Shura frunció el entrecejo y se apresuró a correr hacia el sujeto, golpeándolo y haciéndolo soltarla de pronto. La chica cayó pesadamente al suelo y no se movió más. El hombre intentó huir, y lo logró, aunque antes de que lo hiciera, Shura lo había atacado y le había cortado un brazo. Tan pronto como el hombre dio un alarido, desapareció.

Shura se mordió el labio. No le agradaba la situación. Alguien se había metido en el Santuario. En ese momento tenía cosas mas urgentes que atender. La amazona estaba tumbada, respirando agitadamente y haciendo un ruido extraño, como si tuviera la garganta inflamada y le fuera difícil inspirar aire. Mientras que Misty se dirigía a la salida más cercana del Santuario, y Dante se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie más cerca, el santo dorado hizo que la joven herida se volviera boca arriba. Se quitó su capa, la dobló rápidamente y la puso bajo los hombros de la amazona, haciendo que la chica extendiera el cuello, cosa que la hizo respirar un poco mejor. Levantó la mirada hacia la prisión.

-Me pregunto…- comenzó a decir Shura

-¿Señor Shura?- dijo Dante.

-Corre al recinto de las amazonas- dijo Shura en un tono serio y sombrío- avisa a Marín lo que pasó, y dile que venga inmediatamente-

Dante asintió, y salió corriendo hacia donde se le indicó. Shura se volvió a la chica, quien ya respiraba mejor, y comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Cuando lo hizo, la chica intentó incorporarse, pero Shura la detuvo.

-No te muevas- dijo Shura- intenta recuperar tus fuerzas primero. ¿Puedes hablar?-

La chica intentó decir algo, pero solo un sonido siseante surgió de su garganta. La chica se cubrió el cuello con la mano. De pronto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, e intentó hablar de nuevo.

-No te esfuerces- dijo Shura en un tono firme, pero amable- quédate tranquila-

Anika sacudió la cabeza, y nuevamente intentó decir algo. Señaló desesperadamente la prisión del Santuario, y después le mostró cuatro de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha. Shura alzó las cejas.

-¿Cuatro?¿Cuatro qué?- dijo Shura, alzando las cejas, intentando entender que era lo que Anika le estaba intentando decir- no entiendo…-

La chica volvió a señalar la prisión, y luego mostrarle los cuatro dedos. Shura miró la prisión. ¿Qué había pasado el día anterior? Death Mask había llevado a dos prisioneros a las celdas. ¿Eso significaba que…?

-¿Cuatro prisioneros escaparon?- dijo Shura.

La chica asintió, y se frotó la frente levemente. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. Su reacción fue tan repentina, que Shura se sorprendió también, pensando que había sido alguna otra cosa. Al sentir la piel descubierta de su rostro, Anika recordó que no tenía puesta su máscara, y su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza y de preocupación. Shura se dio cuenta también, y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Lo sé, tranquila- dijo el santo dorado- hay cuatro prisioneros escapados, y casi mueres por culpa de ese sujeto. Tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos en este momento. No creo que te debas poner la máscara de nuevo- añadió, al ver los ojos de la chica sobre el artefacto de bronce- no puedes respirar adecuadamente, y la máscara lo va a hacer más difícil. Debes esperar a que la inflamación disminuya-

Anika bajó la mirada, y Shura la soltó, y extendió su mano para tomar la máscara de bronce. Alzó las cejas al darse cuenta que esa amazona era la que había repartido las máscaras hacía un par de días, cuando habían presentado a los nuevos aprendices. Anika tomó la máscara y le sonrió. La palabra _gracias_ se formó en sus labios.

-De nada- dijo él en voz baja- esperemos a Marín, ella se asegurará que estés bien-

Mientras esperaba, Misty regresó.

-Malas noticias, señor Shura- dijo el santo de plata- cuatro prisioneros escaparon de la prisión apenas hace unos minutos-

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Santuario_

 _Poco después_

Death Mask estaba lo siguiente de furioso. No solamente lo habían sacado de su cama un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, sino que lo había sorprendido la noticia de que las dos personas que Afrodita había atrapado atacando a Evelyn habían escapado, junto con otros dos prisioneros.

-¿Quién rayos escapó?- ladró Death Mask, muy enojado.

-Los dos prisioneros que trajo el día de hoy- le respondió Misty- y otros dos prisioneros anteriores. Un hombre llamado Erick, a quien encerraron hace mucho tiempo-

Death Mask hizo una mueca. Recordaba muy bien los nombres y crímenes de todos los prisioneros. Erick había sido el médico quien había cooperado en Catania para mantener a Shun drogado para que no pudiera huir o dar su ubicación. Eso no le gustaba nada.

-¿Y quien más?- dijo el santo de Cáncer.

-Un hombre inglés llamado Henry Northumberland- dijo Misty.

Death Mask gruñó. A Mu no le iba a gustar nada aquello.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya es martes, y está es una actualización muy muy tempranera. Muchas gracias a Guest y Just me por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Librería

**MELANCOLÍA**

XI: LIBRERÍA

 _Entrada al templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Al amanecer el día siguiente, todos los santos sabían que algo malo había pasado en la prisión del Santuario. Cuando esa mañana se reunieron los doce santos dorados, junto con Kanon y los aprendices: Lydia, Christoffer, Kiki, y Kostas. Escucharon atentamente lo que sucedió, sobre todo el hecho de que Henry había escapado de la prisión.

-Pero… al final, Henry se reivindicó- dijo Aioria, volviéndose a Lydia- ¿no es así?-

-No lo sé- dijo ella, recordando el momento en que Aioria había peleado con él- la verdad es que se comportó de una manera muy extraña-

-Eso no importa- dijo Camus en un tono severo, cruzándose de brazos- Greta Neuer y los otros están involucrados en este asunto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-

-Esa fue una segunda advertencia- dijo Saga, haciendo que todos los santos alzaran las cejas de sorpresa al escucharlo hablar de manera normal después de mucho tiempo de permanecer en silencio, indiferente, y no participar en las reuniones. De hecho, un par de ellos se volvieron a mirarlo, para darse cuenta que en efecto era Saga y no su gemelo- deben de mover a las chicas al templo del Patriarca. Lydia y las otras amazonas deben estar protegidas también-

-No podemos estar solo defendiéndonos- dijo Dohko- tenemos que atacar y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas-

-Creo que es sensato lo que propone Saga- dijo Afrodita- proteger a las chicas debe ser nuestra prioridad. Y mientras tanto, podemos enviar patrullas de santos de platas a la ciudad, por si encontramos el cosmo de Henry o de los otros en la ciudad-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Cecilia despertó esa mañana un poco dudosa. Después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en el museo, no estaba muy segura si sería sensato acudir a trabajar. Suspiró, y se arrastró al cuarto de baño con toda la intención de darse una ducha.

Cabe mencionar que Canuto comenzó a ladrar furiosamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Canuto?- dijo Cecilia, una vez que salió del baño, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. El perro siguió ladrando- ya lo sé, lo que pasó ayer no estuvo bien, pero tengo que trabajar, ¿no crees? Además, los santos de Athena ya arrestaron al señor Stavros. Saga me dijo eso-

- _Ruuuuffff_ \- le respondió el perro.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- dijo Cecilia, sacudiendo la cabeza- claro que me gusta, no seas tonto. Pero, ¿cómo le puedo gustar yo a un chico como ese? Alto, fuerte, poderoso, y con bonitos ojos y…- sacudió la cabeza- ¡ah! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Son las medicinas que me hacen decir tonterías. El punto es… él es un hombre extraordinario. Y yo solo soy… yo-

Canuto comenzó a ladrar furioso, cuando sonó el celular de la chica.

-Shhhhh calla, Canuto, no me dejas escuchar- dijo la chica antes de responder. Canuto dejó de ladrar y se sentó frente a ella, moviendo la cola y mirándola con atención. Cecilia suspiró y oprimió la tecla para responder al teléfono- ¿hola?-

- _Cecy, soy yo_ \- la voz de Beatriz resonó por el auricular- _¿cómo te fue en tu cita? ¿cenaron juntos?¿ya son novios?¿cuándo lo vamos a conocer?_ -

Cecilia puso los ojos en blanco, y alejó un poco el auricular, haciendo una mueca.

-Bájale dos rayitas a tu locura, Beatriz, y no necesitas gritar- dijo la chica, sin saber si contarle lo que había sucedido el día anterior en el museo o no- solo charlamos y tomamos café, y que quede claro que NO fue una cita-

- _Sí, claro…_ \- dijo Beatriz en tono incrédulo- _bueno, hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo estás hoy para cenar con nosotros? Normalmente no insistiría_ \- añadió antes de que Cecilia pudiera responder- _pero Santi quiere volver a ver a tu cachorro y que le digas su nombre. Y si traes a ese chico misterioso, tu hermano y yo queremos conocerlo-_

-En tus sueños- dijo Cecilia- llevaré a Canuto, nos vemos mas tarde-

- _¡Genial!_ \- le respondió la voz emocionada de su cuñada- _nos vemos pronto_ -

Cecilia colgó el teléfono y sonrió levemente. Canuto volvió a ladrar pero solo una vez.

-Ya, calla, claro que no voy a llevar a Saga a conocer a mi alocada familia, estás tan mal de la cabeza como mi cuñada- dijo la chica, poniéndole el collar y la cadena, pero tomándolo en sus brazos- vamos al trabajo, y después iremos a cenar. Santi te quiere volver a ver-

Canuto movió la cola de contento, golpeando con ella la cara de su dueña, y ambos salieron del apartamento hacia el museo.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

Ese día había empezado difícil para Shaina. La noche anterior habían atacado a una de las chicas, y Marín se estaba haciendo cargo de cuidarla, así que Shaina tuvo que volver a tomar las riendas del recinto de las amazonas. Una vez que terminó con todas sus tareas, buscó a Ava, a quien volvió a encontrar ovillada en una esquina, llorando.

No sabía si Marín tenía razón, pero ¡malditas fueran sus hormonas! Si Cassios le hubiera hecho esa escena, lo hubiera molido a palos. Pero Ava…

Shaina no tuvo opción: se inclinó junto a la pequeñita y le puso las manos en los hombros. Ava se volvió a mirarla con grandes ojos y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Ya, ya- dijo Shaina, dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza, sin estar muy segura de que eso era la mejor opción- no hay nada de que tener miedo-

-Maestra, no me gusta pelear- dijo Ava entre lloriqueos.

Shaina, aún en cuclillas, le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar. No podía mostrarle su rostro, pues estaban fuera del recinto de las amazonas, pero la abrazó con cariño para tranquilizarla.

-Ya, ya…no llores, Ava- dijo Shaina en voz baja- es normal tener un poco de miedo, pero nosotras somos guerreras de Athena, no tienes porqué llorar-

Ava, quien había seguido llorando, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y miró hacia su maestra. Shaina suspiró. No podía con esos ojitos lindos. Shaina le puso la máscara, se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos a Rodorio, pequeña- dijo Shaina- tenemos que conseguir unas pinturas para decorar tu máscara, ¿qué te parece?-

Ava sonrió animada bajo la máscara y tomó con presteza la mano de la amazona, quien notó el cambio de actitud de la pequeña. Shaina sonrió también, y ambas salieron juntas del Santuario con dirección al pequeño pueblo.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo_

Después de la reunión con los santos dorados y el Patriarca, Saga bajó al Coliseo para mirar el entrenamiento de Kostas. Aioria era un maestro bondadoso, mucho más de lo que había sido Aioros con él. Saga también vio con gusto que su hijo hacía muchos progresos en poco tiempo. Sonrió levemente al recordar su propio entrenamiento. Era una lástima que lo hubieran separado de Kanon en ese entonces. Levantó la mirada, y vio a Kostas destruyendo una roca. Seguramente Casandra estaría orgullosa de él, si pudiera verlo.

El gemelo suspiró. Casandra. Esos últimos días parecía no sufrir demasiado por ella. ¿Eso significaba que ya estaba superando su duelo? ¿O que los medicamentos funcionaban? Quizá ya no necesitaba ir a su grupo de terapia. Se mordió el labio. Una parte de él quería seguir yendo. ¿Qué le dijo el médico? Que le haría bien, aunque el dolor agudo pasara pronto.

Además, quería seguir viendo a Cecilia. Era una chica tranquila, en cuya compañía no tenía que decir nada. Podía solo estar junto a ella y pasar el tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, y sentirse bien, a gusto. Era simple.

Saga suspiró, y se puso de pie. Quizá abusaría un poco del hecho de que su hermano lo estaba cubriendo con sus deberes como santo de Géminis. Un día más no pasaría nada malo, ¿o sí? Pensando en que no habría problema, fue a buscar a su hermano para pedirle que él tomara el rol de santo de Géminis por ese día. Después saldría a la ciudad. Quería ver si Cecilia estaba bien.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Todos los aprendices de los santos de plata y bronce debían reunirse con sus maestros en las orillas del bosque. A Argol no le gustaba mucho ese sitio para entrenar. Estaba demasiado cerca de los barrancos, justamente en el que había caído Aioros hacía todos esos años, y por ello no le parecía un lugar apropiado para los niños.

Le puso una mano en el hombro a Hadi, y éste se volvió a mirarlo. Thomas estaba a unos pasos de ellos, de pie junto a Orfeo, y no parecía muy asustado como había estado previamente. Emma, la gemela de Ava, estaba aún tomando la mano de June, y se escondía de vista detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, parece que ya están todos- dijo June, mirando a su alrededor- ¿no han visto a Shaina?-

-Ella se adelantó, salió hace una media hora- dijo Argol, cruzándose de brazos- Marín dijo que nos iba a ver en Rodorio-

-¿Y Lena?- preguntó June, mirando de reojo a Edith, su alumna.

-Mi maestra no va a venir- dijo la chica de doce años, ruborizándose un poco y bajando la mirada- dijo que iba a quedarse a ayudar a Marín con sus deberes-

June puso los ojos en blanco. Había sido muy desafortunado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Anika aún tenía su garganta muy inflamada, y había que darle sus medicamentos y alimentos líquidos, ya que no podía tragar alimentos sólidos, y apenas podía respirar. June suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, no importa- dijo June, encogiéndose de hombros- ella se lo pierde. ¿Vamos?-

Los otros asintieron, y siguieron a la amazona de Camaleón hacia la salida del Santuario y rumbo a la aldea de Rodorio. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Alguien los iba siguiendo.

x-x-x

 _Museo de Atenas_

Tan pronto como Cecilia entró a la oficina, se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea haber ido a trabajar. Sus compañeros la miraban de reojo, preocupados. La chica notó de inmediato que Evelyn no estaba presente: seguramente su novio, el santo de Athena, decidió quedarse con ella en el Santuario.

¡Cómo odiaba que le prestaran tanta atención!

Cecilia se ruborizó levemente, y se fue a sentar a su sitio. Suspiró, y alzó las cejas al ver el viejo libro con el que había golpeado al hombre que atacó a Evelyn, que estaba abandonado sobre su escritorio. La chica tuvo el impulso de abrazar el libro, pues el grueso volumen no había tenido la culpa de que hubieran sido atacadas, ni del uso que se le dio.

Tomó una carpeta y la abrió. Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que todos en la oficina le estaban prestado demasiada atención para su gusto. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando pasaba algo así. Volvió a respirar profundamente. Ya podía manejar mucho mejor esas situaciones.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Su compañero de trabajo, quien fue atacado en días anteriores por la cafetera, aún la estaba mirando fijamente. Cecilia frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que él lo hacía solo por molestarla y ponerla nerviosa. La chica se mordió el pulgar, y decidió ignorarlo.

Sonrió levemente al ver lo que tenía enfrente. Dentro de la carpeta, había una carta bellamente adornada y escrita con hermosa caligrafía. Una parte de ella se emocionó, y por un momento se olvidó de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Saga dejó la armadura en el templo de Géminis. Se miró al espejo y, al recordar la sonrisa sonrojada de Cecilia el día anterior, sonrió levemente.

Esa mañana Saga se sentía muchísimo mejor desde que despertó, sobre todo por el hecho de que había por fin recuperado su cosmo el día anterior. Si bien su ausencia no hacía que se sintiera mal o le causara dolor, sí podía hacerlo sentirse fatigado, desganado, como si se hubiera desvelado o si estuviera a punto de enfermarse de un resfriado particularmente agresivo.

El gemelo mayor se puso su chamarra. Inconscientemente olió la tela de la prenda antes de ponérsela; aún tenía algo del aroma de Cecilia, lo que aumentó en él considerablemente su deseo de verla ese día. Quizá podría alcanzarla cuando saliera del trabajo.

Saga salió de su habitación, y vio que Kanon estaba jugando con Elsita, y Satu estaba llenando su mochila de pañales, biberones y demás. Saga alzó las cejas.

-¿Van a viajar a algún lado que yo no sepa?- preguntó Saga al ver la enorme mochila llena de suministros para la pequeña.

-Vamos al médico, a que le pongan sus vacunas a Elsita- dijo Kanon, sin quitar la vista de la nena, quien dejó escapar una carcajada y aplaudió- y tú, nena, no te rías de las bromas de tu tío Saga. Eso no fue nada gracioso-

-Titototo- dijo la niña aplaudiendo contenta.

Saga extendió los brazos hacia ella, y la alzó. La niña cerró su manita alrededor del dedo índice de su tío, quien le dio un beso en la frente. Elsita volvió a aplaudir y a dejar escapar una carcajada.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Saga se veía mucho mejor ese día. La noche anterior había ido con Shion y notó que había recuperado su cosmo, lo que lo había tranquilizado mucho. Daba gracias a todos los dioses que su hermano hubiera recuperado el ánimo después de tanto tiempo en su depresión.

El gemelo menor se levantó, y tomó a la nena de brazos de su hermano.

-Ven aquí, princesa- le dijo Kanon con cariño mientras la alzaba, fingiendo estar ofendido por la aparente preferencia de Elsita por su tío- si sigues así, voy a pensar que quieres más a Saga que a mí-

-Por supuesto que me quiere más a mí, tonto- dijo Saga en un tono serio, levantando un poco la nariz.

-Eso no es posible, yo soy su papá- dijo Kanon, inflando el pecho y sonriendo levemente- y además, yo soy el más guapo de los dos-

-¡Papaaaa!- dijo Elsita, riendo.

-Eso dices ahora- dijo Saga, sonriendo también- yo voy a ser su tío que la consiente, voy a darle golosinas a tus espaldas y le voy a comprar regalos hasta que me quiera más que a ti. Aunque eso eventualmente pasará cuando no la dejes tener novio-

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, sin gustarle lo que había dicho Saga, cosa que hizo que el gemelo mayor se echara a reír.

-Creí que ya habíamos decidido que no tendrías novio jamás, ¿verdad, nena?- dijo Kanon, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen, provocando risas en la pequeña.

-Bien- dijo Satu, interrumpiendo la conversación de los gemelos- ustedes dos son tan adorables que hacen que me duela la cabeza-

Los gemelos le lanzaron idénticas miradas sorprendidas, cosa que la hizo reír.

-Vamos a ir al hospital después del mediodía- le dijo Satu a Saga- ¿quieres ir con nosotros?-

-Gracias- dijo Saga- pero yo también voy a salir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas-

Kanon y Satu se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada. Saga se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de su cabeza, y antes de que se fuera, Elsita dijo "titoooo" y Kanon le dio una palmada en la espalda. Saga sonrió ante ese gesto de su gemelo, y salió hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Museo de Atenas_

 _Esa tarde_

Cecilia aplaudió repetidamente, y al final juntó sus manos, emocionada. Horas más tarde de haber empezado a trabajar, había logrado transcribir y después traducir la hermosa carta que le habían entregado esa mañana. Era un bello texto sobre una pareja que estaba separada por terribles circunstancias. Sonrió ampliamente.

La chica levantó la vista, y vio que ya era hora de salir. Una vez que terminó, cerró la carpeta y la regresó con cuidado a su sitio, con la traducción engrapada en su portada, tomó su bolso y se apresuró a salir a buscar a Canuto.

- _Ruuuuf…-_ ladró el perro.

-No me hables con ese tono- dijo Cecilia, cruzándose de brazos- vamos, tenemos que comprar algo antes de ir a cenar con Diego y Beatriz- vamos…-

Canuto se paró en sus patas traseras, y Cecilia lo tomó en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir del museo y comenzar a caminar en las calles de la ciudad, pero una figura la detuvo justo en la puerta. La chica se detuvo de golpe, pero sonrió al mirar hacia arriba y ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Saga!- dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente- hola-

-Hola, Cecilia- le dijo el santo dorado, sonriendo levemente- yo… vine a ver como estabas. Hola, Canuto- añadió, acariciando al perro detrás de las orejas.

La chica sonrió, sintiéndose un poco apenada al escuchar eso.

-Yo estoy muy bien- dijo ella, sonriendo- justo ahora iba a la librería, a comprar un libro para mi sobrino. Eres bienvenido si quieres acompañarme- añadió Cecilia, quien incluso se sorprendió de haber dicho eso.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a invitarlo así nada mas? No sabía muy bien si eran sus medicinas, que le estaban bajando los filtros y no pensaba lo que decía, o era que realmente le gustaba la compañía de Saga. Bueno, eso no estaba en cuestión. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, deseando en secreto que Saga la acompañara.

Saga, por su parte, no pareció notar nada extraño, y se limitó a sonreír. Canuto ladró de nuevo, y movió la cola, golpeando con ella la cara de su dueña.

-Me agrada la idea- dijo Saga sin dejar de sonreír- vamos-

El chico le ofreció el brazo, y Cecilia lo tomó tras dudar un poco, y entrelazó su brazo con el de él. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, antes de comenzar a caminar una o dos cuadras, cuando llegaron a una librería que la chica conocía. Al abrir la puerta del establecimiento, la campanilla sonó y la dependienta les sonrió amablemente

-Bienvenidos a la librería Lexikopoleio- canturreó la chica en la caja registradora- los libros de niños están a mitad de precio el día de hoy-

Saga y Cecilia le agradecieron con una mirada, y se dirigieron a los estantes de libros. Saga miró de reojo a Cecilia, pensando que quizá ella se llevaría bien con Satu: era la única persona que se emocionaría tanto con libros. Bueno, quizá también Lydia era un poco obsesionada con los libros, pero no tanto como Satu. Cecilia parecía una niña en una dulcería.

Al final, se dirigieron a la sección de niños, y la chica comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre los lomos de los libros. Saga la miró. La chica parecía en ese momento estar en otro mundo, hipnotizada por los lomos coloridos de los volúmenes frente a sus ojos. El aroma de toda la librería, a papel nuevo, hacía que el santo dorado inmediatamente pensara en Cecilia. Discretamente olió su propia chamarra, y sonrió al notar un olor parecido.

-Creo que… éste le gustará a Santi- dijo Cecilia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, deteniendo su mano sobre uno de ellos, y sacándolo de su sitio. Después, tomó otro, y lo puso sobre el primero- éstos dos le van a gustar-

-¿Cuando vas a ver a tu familia?- le preguntó Saga.

-Esta noche voy a cenar con mi hermano y cuñada- dijo Cecilia- Santi quiere volver a ver a Canuto, al parecer por eso me invitaron a cenar-

-¿En la… embajada?- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas, y Cecilia rió y asintió- eso suena algo… intimidante-

-Oh, lo es, no te equivoques- dijo la chica, reprimiendo un escalofrío al recordar como era- lo bueno es que cuando cenamos juntos, todos los trabajadores se van temprano y solo se queda Aquiles, el mayordomo, así que no hay tanto problema-

Saga sonrió ampliamente mientras que Cecilia le daba la espalda y se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar otro libro, pero él se le adelantó y estiró sus brazos para alcanzarlo primero. Cecilia se volvió hacia él, levantando la mirada sorprendida, y quedando atrapada entre el librero a su espalda y Saga justo frente a ella. Ambos se encontraron cara a cara, uno a escasos centímetros del otro. Se quedaron así un par de segundos, sorprendidos, con los ojos bien abiertos. El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, que no tenía nada que ver con su ansiedad. El rostro de Cecilia se puso excepcionalmente rojo, y Saga no estaba mucho mejor que ella, pues se había paralizado de la sorpresa, los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes que le preocupaba que la chica pudiera escucharlos. Podía sentir tan cerca el aroma de la chica, su respiración, y su…

Saga por fin tomó el libro y dio un paso atrás, aclarándose la garganta. Ambos respiraron hondo una vez que estuvieron al menos a medio metro de distancia del otro.

-Creo… creo…- dijo Cecilia en voz baja, tocando suavemente su mejilla roja y caliente, nerviosamente poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha, y clavando su vista en el suelo. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar- que debería apresurarme a ir a ver a mi hermano y cuñada. Deben estar esperándome-

-Sí, sí… creo que tienes razón- dijo Saga, con su rostro sumamente enrojecido, intentando entender porque sentía un imperioso deseo de… no, mejor ni lo pensaba- nos… nos vemos después- parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la mirada para observarla de nuevo.

¿Porqué, oh dioses, porqué se veía tan linda con las mejillas enrojecidas? Se detuvo un segundo para volver a mirarla con atención. La chica sonreía nerviosamente, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia el suelo. Saga extendió su mano, y tomó otro mechón de los cabellos oscuros de Cecilia, y lo pasó detrás de su oreja izquierda, rozando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. La chica levantó un poco la vista al sentir la inusual caricia y lo miró. Sus ojos castaños tenían ese bonito brillo dorado con la luz artificial sobre los estantes de libros, su piel un poco pálida, excepto por sus mejillas furiosamente enrojecidas, lo que le parecía a Saga sumamente atractivo, y sus labios apenas un poco más rojos que sus mejillas.

Saga sacudió la cabeza levemente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, mirándola así? ¡Seguramente la habría asustado, sobre todo con lo reservada que era! La chica parpadeó, y tomó los tres libros, estrechándolos contra su pecho. Saga tragó saliva. Ya se habían despedido, pero quería volver a verla. Lo admitía, quería verla al día siguiente.

-Cecy, ¿podemos vernos mañana?- dijo Saga, antes de que pudiera contenerse. ¿Qué había hecho? No importaba, la verdad era que la quería ver- si tu quieres, claro- añadió, para no presionarla demasiado.

-Claro- dijo ella, sonriendo aún muy apenada- si quieres… te llamaré mañana temprano para ponernos de acuerdo-

-Me parece muy bien- sonrió Saga.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Ambos respiraron hondo de nuevo, de pie entre dos enormes estante llenos de libros.

-Bueno, debería irme- dijo Saga, por fin rompiendo el silencio.

-Y yo debería pagar por estos libros- dijo ella, aclárandose la garganta.

-Sí, bueno, vamos a la caja-

La chica que estaba en la caja registradora sonrió al verlos acercarse a ellos, pero no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a marcar los libros, y cobró por ellos.

-Que tengan un lindo día, los dos- dijo la chica de la librería, poniendo un poco más de énfasis en las últimas dos palabras al ver que Saga y Cecilia se miraban de manera incómoda y extraña, salían del local y se dirigían en direcciones contrarias. Una vez que ambos desaparecieron, la chica de la tienda dejó escapar una risita, y se volvió a los clientes que iban entrando a la tienda.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

 _Esa tarde_

Christoffer suspiró, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba agotado. Había practicado moviendo a Mister Darcy, el perro de Cathy y de Milo, desde el templo de Escorpión y de regreso, utilizando sus poderes de meditación. El pequeño perro se lanzó al regazo del adolescente, y comenzó a lamerle la cara y moviendo la cara de contento.

-Muy bien, Christoffer, muy bien- dijo Shaka, sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del perro- ahora, mándalo de regreso, o Milo nos va a asesinar a ambos-

El chico rubio asintió con una sonrisa y, tras cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, hizo desaparecer a Mister Darcy de regreso al templo de Escorpión.

-Muy bien, has progresado mucho, Chris- le dijo Shaka, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Maestro, ¿puedo descansar un momento?- dijo el chico, algo apenado.

Shaka asintió benévolamente, y Christoffer volvió a cerrar los ojos, en posición de flor de loto, y respiró profundamente. El santo dorado se puso de pie, y se apresuró a la cocina, para preparar un par de tazas de té.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, Shaka se volvió a mirar a Christoffer y sonrió. A pesar de aquel incidente en el que el chico perdió la mayor parte de su cosmo, su aprendiz había recuperado el paso rápidamente. Prácticamente ya no hacía explotar nada aunque se pusiera nervioso, y todo el miedo de su pasado se había evaporado.

Suspiró mientras calentaba el agua y colocaba las bolsitas del té. Desde que había llegado al Santuario y había sido asignado a él, Shaka había invertido mucho esfuerzo en él, y sabía que había valido la pena. Además, Lena le había mencionado que se había vuelto mucho más empático con los demás santos. Sacudió la cabeza.

Shaka tomó las dos tazas, y regresó a la sala principal. Puso una de ellas en el suelo, frente a Chris, y la otra junto a él mismo. Se puso en posición de flor de loto y se preparó para comenzar a meditar.

De pronto, tanto Shaka como Christoffer abrieron los ojos con una expresión preocupada. Algo malo había sucedido. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Argol pedía insistentemente ayuda por medio de su cosmo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como pueden adivinar, se vienen capítulos un poco violentos y estresantes, por lo que sugiero a todos los que tengan problemas médicos (úlceras, embolias y por el estilo…) tomar sus medicamentos apropiados antes de leer. Muchas gracias a Just me y a Karla por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Ataques Simultáneos

**MELANCOLÍA**

XII: ATAQUES SIMULTÁNEOS

 _Camino hacia Rodorio_

 _Horas antes_

Argol y June habían guiado al grupo de nuevos aprendices a un pequeño campo cerca del camino a Rodorio, acompañados por algunos de los santos de bronce: Jabú, Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban. Habían pasado la tarde mostrándoles las tareas que tenían que llevar a cabo. Edith, la aprendiz de Lena, que era una de las chicas mayores, con doce años, se había dedicado a cuidar a Emma, pues la niña parecía confundida y asustada. Siendo la gemela de Ava, tenía la misma edad, y era una de las aprendices más pequeñas.

Argol había preparado un enorme terreno lleno de obstáculos, para que los niños corrieran y superaran las barreras que se les había colocado para su entrenamiento. Thomas y el aprendiz de Argol parecían los que mejor la estaban pasando. Edith también parecía disfrutarlo, pero Emma no hacía más que ovillarse junto a una roca y negarse a participar con los demás.

Hubo un momento en el que Emma se asustó con una de las explosiones producidas por los santos de plata, que salió corriendo de ahí. Edith la vio correr hacia uno de los barrancos, y suspiró, resignada, antes de echarse a correr tras ella, intentando alcanzarla.

-Emma… ¡Emma!- gritó Edith, corriendo tras la pequeña. June las vio correr, pero no pensó más en ello, suponiendo que la chica mayor se encargaría y traería a la pequeña Emma de regreso.

Edith corrió entre el terreno pedregoso, siguiendo a la pequeña por sus distintivos cabellos rubios, pero de pronto sintió algo extraño. Un mal presentimiento, como si hubiera caído al vacío en un sueño. Apresuró el paso y, alcanzando por fin a Emma, la tomó del brazo.

-Emma, detente- dijo Edith, tomándola del brazo con delicadeza, pero también con firmeza para evitar que se echara a correr otra vez- no corras, pequeña. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que algo malo está a punto de…-

Edith no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues una fuerte explosión resonó por el campo, haciendo eco en los barrancos cercanos. Instintivamente la chica mayor se ovilló, protegiendo a la pequeña, y sintió que algunas pequeñas piedras golpearon su espalda. Levantó la mirada. Un cráter se había formado a unos pasos de ellas, entre el barranco y el resto de los aprendices y santos. Edith también se dio cuenta de que Thomas las había seguido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Emma?- dijo Edith, volviéndose hacia ella, y la pequeña asintió- no te muevas, creo que estamos bajo ataque, y vamos a…-

No pudo terminar su frase, pues una nueva explosión hizo que el suelo bajo sus pies desapareciera por completo. Como reflejo, Edith abrazó a Emma, estrechándola contra su pecho, y los tres aprendices cayeran al barranco.

Al mismo tiempo, los santos de bronce y el resto de los aprendices estaban bajo ataque, el cual cayó sobre ellos sin que se lo esperaran. El primero de los presentes en ser atacado por los hombres vistiendo armaduras negras fue Argol, que era el más poderoso presente, sacándolo de combate rápidamente, aunque el santo de Perseo alcanzó a pedir ayuda al Santuario por medio de su cosmo.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Grecia_

 _Poco antes del ataque_

No era posible describir lo feliz que estaba Santi cuando vio llegar a su tía con Canuto en sus brazos. El pequeño corrió hacia Cecilia y la abrazó por la cintura, chocando contra ella en su loca carrera, y casi haciéndola caer al suelo con todo, niño y perro. Y realmente faltó poco, pues la chica no se caracterizaba por tener buen equilibrio, sino todo lo contrario. Santi la soltó, y luego tomó a Canuto en sus brazos y lo estrechó, provocando que el perro le lamiera la cara de contento.

-¿Porqué no lo trajiste antes, tía?- preguntó el niño, mientras que Cecilia sonreía enternecida- ¿qué nombre le pusiste?-

-Se llama Canuto- dijo Cecilia, y Canuto ladró un par de veces, como para presentarse con el niño.

-¿Es el nombre de una caricatura?- preguntó Diego, alzando las cejas.

-No, claro que no, es el nombre de un rey vikingo de Inglaterra- dijo la chica. Al escucharla, Diego se echó a reír, y le dio un codazo a su esposa.

-Típico- dijo Diego.

Cecilia sonrió, y los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor para cenar. Nuevamente, los adultos tuvieron que atravesar el campo minado de legos que se extendía desde la entrada del comedor hasta la mesa, cosa que lograron con éxito y sin ningún daño físico. Se sentaron a la mesa, y el mayordomo entró para servir la cena.

-Muchas gracias, Aquiles- dijo Beatriz en un tono amable, mientras el mayordomo servía algunos vasos de vino y agua delante de cada uno de ellos tres, y dejaba también los platos. Cecilia miró alternadamente a su cuñada y a su plato- no tiene picante, en serio- añadió la chica mexicana, haciendo que Cecilia alzara las cejas, sin saber si creerle o no.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo hogar, Cecy?- le preguntó Diego, sonriendo y dando un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de tomar su tenedor y comenzar a comer- espero que no aparezca ninguna araña, no sabrás como eliminarla por ti misma-

Cecilia se ruborizó levemente, recordando aquel incidente cuando Saga la había ayudado a eliminar una araña particularmente fea, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pues no quería que Beatriz o Diego sospecharan algo raro. Si alguno de ellos llegara a saber lo que pasó ese día, seguramente no la dejarían vivir. Pero Cecilia no tenía porqué preocuparse, pues Beatriz tenía sus ojos puestos en el contenido de su propia copa, dio un sorbo y respondió primero.

-¿Porqué arañas?- dijo Beatriz con curiosidad- ¿acaso les tienes miedo?

-¿No lo sabías, cariño?- dijo Diego, volviéndose a su esposa- mi hermana les tiene una fobia horrible. Una vez intentó matar una arañita haciendo un lanzallamas con un fósforo y un spray para el cabello. ¿O era napalm lo que usaste?- sacudió la cabeza tras dar un sorbo, y luego mirar pensativo a su hermana- creo que lo intentaste con las dos cosas-

Beatriz rió, y Cecilia sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-En mi defensa, lo de esa vez no era una arañita, era una tarántula- dijo Cecilia, cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía que su hermano daba otro sorbo a su vaso y su cuñada se cubría la boca para intentar dejar de reír- era grande y peluda-

-Era una tarántula bebé, en todo caso- dijo Diego entre risas- ¡y casi incendiaste la casa de nuestros papás! Todavía recuerdo cómo te miró mamá cuando vio la mancha negra en la pared…-

Cecilia rió también. Un poco apenada por ser el centro de atención de su hermano y cuñada, desvió su mirada hacia a su sobrino, que estaba construyendo algo en el suelo con sus legos, y jugando al mismo tiempo con Canuto.

No pudo evitar notar que, cada vez que Aquiles entraba a dejar algún plato, Canuto dejaba de jugar con Santi y comenzaba a seguirlo con la mirada, gruñendo bajo, y dejaba de hacerlo tan pronto como el mayordomo desaparecía. Eso hizo que Cecilia entrecerrara los ojos, curiosa. Canuto parecía ser un buen juez de carácter: le había caído bien Saga casi de inmediato. ¿Había notado algo raro en el mayordomo?

-Por cierto, Cecy- dijo Beatriz, mientras su cuñada apuraba su vaso- cuéntame como te fue ayer, con tu "amigo"- añadió, separando las sílabas de la última palabra.

Cecilia casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes. Esta vez, ambos la estaban mirando con muchísima atención.

-Ya te lo dije, solo charlamos- dijo Cecilia, bajando la mirada- no me invitaste a cenar para interrogarme, ¿verdad?-

-Para nada- dijo Beatriz, sonriendo inocentemente- te invité porqué sé lo mucho que te gusta la comida mexicana- Cecilia hizo una mueca, que hizo reír a Beatriz- ya te lo dije, Santi quería ver a Canuto de nuevo, y obviamente nosotros te extrañamos desde que te mudaste-

-Mami, ¿crees que a Canuto le gustan los tacos?- preguntó Santiago de pronto, hablándole a Beatriz.

-No lo sé, cariño- dijo Beatriz, pero se interrumpió bostezando antes de proseguir- pero creo que no sería buena idea darle tacos de comer, no sabemos si le caerán bien-

-No te preocupes por Canuto, Santi- le dijo Cecilia- él ya comió en el trabajo, antes de venir aquí-

Santi sonrió, aún negándose a sentarse a la mesa, pues estaba muy entretenido haciendo que el perro brincara una serie de obstáculos que había construido con sus legos. Cecilia sonrió, y se volvió a ver a sus acompañantes, y alzó las cejas. No solo Beatriz, sino también Diego estaba bostezando, como si ambos estuvieran muy cansados de pronto.

-Ambos se ven algo fatigados- observó Cecilia, mientras que Aquiles regresaba a la sala y traía nuevas bebidas para todos, para colocarlas frente a cada uno de ellos. Diego se frotó los ojos y Beatriz se puso la mano en la frente- ¿acaso no descansaron después de la fiesta de anoche?-

-No nos desvelamos- dijo Diego, bostezando de nuevo, mientras que Beatriz apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo, y éste sobre la mesa- la fiesta se terminó antes de la medianoche-

-No me… me… explico porque estamos tan cansados- dijo Beatriz en medio de un bostezo- quizá es la comida…-

-Quizá es porque ya… ya no somos jóvenes de veinte años- dijo Diego, riendo, pero parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviera luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Diego?- dijo Cecilia, extrañada- creo que algo no está…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase o su hermano pudiera contestar, su cuñada apoyó los brazos y la cabeza en la mesa, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Beatriz?- dijo Cecilia, comenzando a alarmarse. Escuchó un golpe seco, y vio que Diego también había caído rendido del sueño sobre la mesa, haciendo que uno de los vasos recién traídos se volcara y vertiera su contenido sobre el mantel y sobre él, sin que el chico hiciera algo al respecto.

Cecilia se levantó de su asiento, alarmada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos dos? Y fue cuando lo vio. En el fondo del vaso que Diego recién acababa de voltear al dejar caer su cabeza había un pequeño objeto, redondo y de color blanco. Cecilia tomó el vaso, y cuando lo volteó para sacar el objeto del fondo, lo reconoció en seguida. Era una pastilla, una tableta de algún medicamento. Y no cualquier medicamento, era clonazepam: el mismo que ella, Cecilia, tomaba todos los días por indicación de su psiquiatra. Conocía muy bien su forma y sus bordes, y sabía bien que uno de los efectos cuando se daba en altas dosis era una somnolencia extrema.

Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El mayordomo los había drogado con el medicamento, haciendo que su hermano y cuñada se quedaran dormidos, pero no la afectó a ella, pues por tomar regularmente ese medicamento era ya algo resistente a él. Se mordió el labio.

La chica se levantó, brincó los legos con mucho cuidado de no pisar ninguno, y miró discretamente hacia la cocina. Aquiles no estaba solo: estaba charlando con alguien, y Cecilia lo reconoció enseguida. Stavros. No había sido un accidente, había sido una venganza.

La chica no se quedó a escuchar lo que decían: sabía que estaban en peligro. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Que hacer?¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sabía que poner a salvo a su sobrino era lo primero que debía asegurar. Regresó junto a Santi, quien no había tocado siquiera su plato de comida, y Canuto. Se puso en cuclillas.

-Shhh, escúchame bien, Santi, y no hagas ruido- susurro la chica, dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo- ven conmigo, tenemos que irnos-

-Pero, ¿y mi mamá…?- dijo Santiago en un susurro de regreso, señalando a Beatriz y tomando el bastón que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa.

-Shhhh… silencio, Santi, esto es importante, solo haz lo que te digo- dijo Cecilia. Santi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y asintió: reconocía cuando su tía hablaba en serio. Tomó su mano y se levantó, y ambos se apresuraron hacia la salida de la habitación, seguidos de Canuto. Tan pronto como llegaron, Cecilia se detuvo en seco. Escucharon pasos: los dos hombres ya venían hacia ellos.

Oh, dioses, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que lastimaran a su familia, o que lastimaran a su sobrino. Lo primero era ponerlo a salvo, pero ¿cómo?

-Por aquí, tía- dijo Santiago, señalando uno de los trinchadores que estaban recargados contra la pared. El pequeño lo movió con relativa facilidad, revelando un pasaje secreto oculto.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Cecilia, parpadeando.

-Un pasaje, mamá me lo mostró el otro día- dijo el niño- dijo que solo lo usara en emergencias…-

Cecilia no preguntó más, y ambos se ocultaron en el pasaje y devolvieron el mueble a su sitio, excepto por una pequeña ranura para ver lo que estaba pasando. Una vez segura en su escondite, Cecilia tuvo una idea. Era lo único que se le ocurría hacer bajo las circunstancias. Tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a teclear un número, mientras escuchaba la puerta del comedor abrirse de golpe.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Justo después de separarse de Cecilia, Saga se había dirigido a una banca en el parque que estaba cerca de la antigua casa de Sofi y de Casandra. Recordaba claramente cuando él y la chica habían decidido que Casandra se irían a vivir al Santuario junto con él. Suspiró. Comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Claro que había amado a Casandra. Claro que la extrañaba y cada vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado, comenzaba a sentir como si no pudiera respirar.

Y luego estaba Cecilia. Desde que la había visto, la había conocido, se había sentido atraído a ella. No atraído físicamente. Con Cecilia, era algo distinto. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de estar junto a ella, de pasar tiempo en su compañía y de hacerla sonreír. Como si hubiera estado todo ese tiempo esperando estar con ella. No lo podía entender.

Saga suspiró, y se puso la mano sobre el pecho. Su corazón se sentía mejor, curado y aliviado de su carga mientras que pasaba tiempo con ella. Era otra persona que era como él, le gustaba estar sola y apreciaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, igual que él mismo.

Y luego lo que acababa de pasar en la librería. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Era algo que no debió haber pasado, ¿o sí? Pero pronto, mientras más pensaba porqué había pasado eso, porqué se había sentido así, Saga se encontró a sí mismo pensando en Cecilia de nuevo.

Ella tenía cabellos oscuros, como era de esperarse en una chica proveniente de su país, y le encantaba el tenue brillo dorado que surgía de sus ojos color chocolate cuando eran iluminados por alguna luz. También olía lindo, ya se había dado cuenta que no solo era su aroma natural, sino junto al aroma floral quizá de su shampoo, de su café matutino y de los libros viejos que solía leer todos los días. Y le gustaba mucho. ¡Muchísimo!

Saga suspiró otra vez. Sería mejor que regresara al Santuario. Para esa hora, seguramente Kanon ya habría salido a la ciudad con Satu a vacunar a Elsita, y tenía que llegar a cubrir una ronda. Se levantó de la banca y estuvo a punto de caminar de regreso a casa, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sintió un vuelco al ver que era un mensaje de Cecilia.

 _¡Ayuda! Stavros escapó, y está aquí en la embajada. Cecilia._

Saga frunció el entrecejo, y se apresuró a correr hacia la embajada. Sabía que ese hombre, Stavros, había escapado durante la noche, y sabía que estaba trabajando para Greta Neuer. Estaba consciente de lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer, y eso le preocupaba sobremanera. Se encontró a sí mismo rogando a los dioses que Cecilia estuviera a salvo, y que ningún daño cayera sobre ella. Si algo malo le pasaba…

 _Voy para allá. Por favor, mantente a salvo._

Saga tecleó las últimas palabras con dedos temblorosos, y se apresuró a correr hacia la embajada. Si algo malo le pasaba a Cecilia también, no creía poder soportarlo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-Maestro, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo Christoffer, alarmado.

Shaka y algunos de los santos dorados estaban cruzando el templo de Virgo rumbo a la salida del Santuario, mientras que Lydia y Lena escoltaban a Fatima, Cathy y Evelyn al templo del Patriarca. De hecho, supo que Camus ya había dejado a Liliwen en la sala del trono del Patriarca y había cruzado también hacia abajo de los Doce Templos.

-Algo malo pasó con los aprendices- dijo Shaka rápidamente, apenas deteniéndose para darle instrucciones a su alumno- algunos de los santos dorados iremos por ellos. Parece que atacaron por sorpresa a Argol y los santos de bronce que los acompañaban-

Christoffer parpadeó, preocupado por los aprendices, especialmente por la chica que había visto, la nueva alumna de Lena.

-De acuerdo, maestro- dijo Christoffer.

-Lydia se quedará contigo en el templo de Aries, ustedes dos deben protegerlo mientras no estamos-

-¿Kiki…?-

-Kiki irá con nosotros- dijo Shaka- Mu, Death Mask y Aldebarán irán conmigo, por eso necesitamos que ustedes dos protejan los primeros templos-

-De acuerdo maestro- dijo Christoffer con seguridad- cuente conmigo, maestro-

Shaka sonrió, y tras asentir, se apresuró a bajar hacia el primer templo, donde Aldebarán, Mu y Kiki estaban esperándolo. Christoffer espero a que Lydia regresara del templo del Patriarca, para que ambos bajaran al primer templo. Cuando la aprendiz de Piscis llegó a Aries, los dos se miraron entre sí, y suspiraron. No se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Kanon y Satu entraron a la sala de vacunas del hospital de Atenas, el primero con Elsita en sus brazos. El gemelo menor comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, no le gustaba que hicieran llorar a su nena, aunque fuera por su propio bien. Él hubiera preferido que Sofi se las pusiera, pero desafortunadamente para él, Sofi estaba indispuesta ese día, las náuseas no la habían dejado en paz en todo el día, y estaba siendo cuidada por Aioros. Ni modo, tendrán que conformarse.

La enfermera que los recibió, los condujo a un pequeño cubículo donde había una camilla y una silla, además de una mesita metálica vacía. En la pared había un par de tomas de oxígeno.

Kanon sentó a la pequeña en la camilla mientras esperaban a que llegara el médico. La pequeña comenzaba a ponerse inquieta, sospechando lo que pronto pasaría.

-Espero que Sofi se encuentre mejor- dijo Satu distraídamente, quitando la mochila que colgaba del hombro de Kanon y dejándola caer sobre la silla del cubículo.

-Yo también- dijo Kanon, volviéndose a ella y acariciando su rostro- aún recuerdo cuando no sabíamos que estabas embarazada, y me asustaste-

-Papapapa- dijo Elsita.

-Ya vamos, nena, espera un minuto- dijo Kanon, besando a Satu en la mejilla y luego volviéndose a ella- esperamos al doctor, que te va a poner una _ya sabes qué_ \- añadió, con cuidado de no decir la palabra "vacuna", pues la pequeña entendía el significado de la palabra mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado a Kanon.

Satu sonrió, y vio a su chico y a la pequeña con adoración.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar- dijo una voz masculina, que ambos supusieron que se trataba del médico que iba a ponerle las vacunas a la pequeña. Satu sintió un feo vuelco al escuchar esa voz. No recordaba donde, pero ya la había escuchado antes: se le hacía terriblemente conocida, y además la asociaba con algo muy malo.

La cortina del cubículo se corrió, y se encontraron frente a un hombre con bata médica. Kanon se volvió hacia él, y no notó que Satu había palidecido e instintivamente dado un paso hacia un lado, cubriendo a Elsita de la vista de ese hombre.

-Buenas tardes, doctor…- comenzó a decir Kanon.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. El hombre sacó una enorme jeringa, llena de un líquido color blanco, y lo inyectó en el brazo descubierto de Kanon, mientras que con otra mano detenía la extremidad para evitar que el gemelo la retirara, y vació todo su contenido. Satu gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que los ojos de Kanon se nublaron, y cayó al suelo, golpeándose primero con la camilla. El hombre rió, y se volvió hacia la chica.

-Erick…- dijo Satu, asustada, aun cubriendo a la pequeña con su cuerpo- ¿qué hiciste?¿qué le hiciste a Kanon?-

El recién llegado se echó a reír. Kanon no se movía, y Satu le lanzó una mirada desesperada. Tenía que defenderse, y tenía que mantener a Elsita a salvo. Claro que ella tenía su propio poder, pero no tenía ningún libro con ella, ¿cómo podía defenderse del enemigo?

-¿Sorprendida de verme, querida Satu?- dijo Erick, sacando una nueva jeringa llena del mismo líquido, amenazando con hacerle lo mismo que a Kanon. Satu dio un paso atrás, paralizada de miedo, sin saber si tomar a Elsita y arrancarse corriendo, o defenderse con sus propias manos, lo que quizá no le serviría de mucho.

-Aléjate de mí y de mi familia- dijo Satu en tono de advertencia, a lo cual el hombre se echó a reír otra vez. Sin un libro para poder usar su poder, Satu estaba indefensa, y lo sabía. Y una chica tan bajita y delgada como ella no era nada amenazante para un hombre grande y fornido como Erick.

-Ah, no te preocupes- dijo Erick con una sonrisa maliciosa- tu querida amiga Greta te está esperando. Tu santo dorado morirá, obviamente, y tú regresarás con nosotros, y jamás volverás a escapar. Y en cuanto a esa cerdita…- añadió, señalando a Elsita- más le hubiera valido no haber nacido…-

Satu resolvió sus dudas en ese momento. No pensaba volver jamás con ellos, y jamás, jamás iba a dejar que lastimaran a Elsita. Dio un paso atrás y tomó un tripié, recordando que una vez Sofi le había dicho que esos pesados objetos metálicos funcionaban como buenas armas, y que ya una vez había usado uno para defenderse de los enemigos. Antes de que Erick supiera que era lo que la chica estaba haciendo, Satu le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con el largo y pesado objeto metálico, que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente. La chica no perdió el tiempo, soltó el objeto metálico, tomó a Elsita en sus brazos y se inclinó hacia Kanon.

-¿Kanon?¡Kanon!- dijo ella en un tono desesperado, intentando despertar a su chico, pero no lo logró. La droga ya había hecho efecto, y el pobre Kanon no podía ni abrir los ojos.

-Corre…- escuchó murmurar al chico, que aún hacía vanos esfuerzos por permanecer consciente- toma… a Elsita… y corre…-

Satu sintió un feo vacío en su corazón. No quería dejar a Kanon ahí, pero sabía que, para ambos, mantener a Elsita a salvo era primero y lo más importante. Kanon haría lo mismo que ella. Tras besarlo en la mejilla y, rogando a los dioses que no fuera la última vez, Satu estrechó a la pequeña contra su pecho y se echó a correr, saliendo del cubículo y recorriendo los pasillos del hospital.

Varias explosiones se escucharon en el edificio, y Satu supo que significaban. El hospital estaba bajo ataque, y ella era la razón. Los enemigos querían atraparla de nuevo. No había escapatoria, estaba rodeada. Tenía que esconderse, y esconder a Elsita, para dar tiempo a los otros santos de ir a ayudarlas.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

La joven diosa estaba en su propio templo, cuando escuchó a Shion cuando le comentó lo que había sucedido con los aprendices, y que él mismo acompañaría a Mu y los otros a intentar rescatar a los pequeños. Athena se llevó las manos a la boca. Eso era un ataque de lo más vil: la última vez habían atacado a una mujer indefensa, ahora habían decidido elegir como blanco a un grupo de niños indefensos.

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer algo tan vil?- dijo la diosa tristemente- ¡son niños pequeños!-

Shion no respondió. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y respiró hondo.

-Los traeremos de regreso, señorita Athena, pierda cuidado- dijo Shion- con su permiso, tengo que apresurarme. Dohko se quedará a cargo de los asuntos del Santuario mientras estoy ausente-

-Entiendo- dijo Saori, y Shion desapareció, teletransportándose tan pronto como se inclinó frente a ella.

La joven diosa volvió su mirada tristemente hacia el santo de Libra. Se dejó caer sentada sobre los escalones del templo, se abrazó las piernas y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos. De pronto, levantó la vista, asustada.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Athena?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas.

-Lo que pasó con los aprendices no es lo único que está sucediendo- dijo la diosa en voz baja, cerrando los ojos- algo malo está ocurriendo con Kanon… y con Saga también-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como les advertí, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse muy mal. Espero que me hayan hecho caso y tomado sus medicamentos. No me hago responsable de problemas de salud secundarios a la lectura de estos capítulos.

Faltan dos horas para que sea sábado, pero no puedo más de sueño, y pued lo prometido es deuda, Misaito.

Muchas gracias a Just me y a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. 13: Desesperación

**MELANCOLÍA**

XIII: DESESPERACIÓN

 _Camino a Rodorio_

 _Poco antes del ataque_

Shaina caminaba de regreso de Rodorio con Ava tomada firmemente de su mano derecha, mientras en su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa de plástico con sus compras: pinturas y pinceles, para que la pequeña decorara su máscara de aprendiz. Durante todo el camino a Rodorio y lo que llevaban de regreso, la pequeña le había dicho varias veces que no quería ir a esa actividad con los demás aprendices. Shaina pensó que quizá podía tranquilizarla yendo con ella por separado.

-Vamos, pequeña- dijo la amazona, intentando animarla- Emma también estará ahí-

-Maestra, ¿porqué no mejor entrenamos solas?- preguntó la nena. Shaina dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La entendía muy bien: ella tampoco era muy dada a gustar de los entrenamientos con muchas personas, prefería entrenar sola. Al menos eso era lo que prefería últimamente, ya que no olvidaba que antes no lo pensaba dos veces antes de patear el trasero de Marín o de alguna otra amazona en el Coliseo cuando se lo proponía.

-Esto será solo por hoy, Ava- dijo Shaina en un tono tranquilizador, para que la pequeña no se alarmara- a partir de mañana entrenarás solo conmigo-

Ava sonrió levemente y asintió. La pequeña tenía que correr un poco para seguirle el paso a su maestra. De pronto, ambas sintieron un fuerte golpe cimbrar la tierra. Shaina se detuvo de golpe, y Ava, quien estaba corriendo para alcanzar a su maestra, chocó contra ella.

-¿Maestra?- dijo Ava, confundida, levantando la mirada.

Shaina no respondió. Tomó a la niña y la hizo subir a su espalda y tras indicarle que se sujetara con fuerza, se echó a correr de regreso al Santuario tan rápido como pudo. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero dedujo que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, que quizá estaban bajo un ataque, y que Ava estaría en peligro si no se movía pronto.

La amazona apenas corrió unos doscientos metros cuando una extraña fuerza la golpeó, y tanto Shaina como Ava cayeron al suelo. La amazona se levantó rápidamente y encaró al enemigo que las había atacado. Frente a ambas había dos hombres altos, ambos usando las temibles armaduras negras. Shaina entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie frente a Ava, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Entréganos a esa mocosa, amazona de Athena, y no te haremos daño- dijo uno de los dos hombres.

-Jamás- dijo Shaina- prepárense para que patee sus traseros-

Los hombres rieron y sin previo aviso se lanzaron contra ella. Shaina comenzó a pelear contra ellos mientras que Ava dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose de la pelea, y se escondió tras una roca. Shaina estaba verdaderamente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con ella, o atacar a su pequeña aprendiz? Ya verían esos tipos: les iba a dar una lección que no iban a olvidar.

El problema era que eran dos contra uno, y ambos eran bastante fuertes para su gusto. Mientras que uno la atacaba para distraerla, el otro se acercaba poco a poco para tomar a Ava, aunque Shaina llegaba justo a tiempo y se lo impedía, el segundo la volvía a atacar y entonces el primero intentaba alcanzar a la niña. Finalmente uno de los dos golpeó a la amazona, y el otro alcanzó a la niña, tomándola firmemente de la cintura y alzándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Maestra!- gritó Ava, mucho más asustada de lo que Shaina la había visto, mientras pataleaba para intentar soltarse del hombre que la había atrapado.

-Se acabó, amazona de Athena- dijo el hombre que tenía a la niña- esta pequeña servirá para nuestro propósito. Prepárate a morir-

Shaina frunció el entrecejo, pensando en algo que pudiera detenerlos, pero el hombre que tenía las manos libres acercó a ella con un brazo en alto, dispuesto a golpearla.

Pronto sintieron un fuerte cosmo, que hizo que ambos hombres se pusieran de rodillas, y que soltaran a Shaina y a la pequeña. El primer hombre volvió a tomar a Ava de la muñeca y tirar de ella para acercarla a sí mismo y poderla tomar del cuello.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo el hombre en voz alta- sal de tu escondite, o le romperé el cuello… ¡no estoy jugando!-

Shaina tuvo el impuso de lanzarse contra él y detenerlo, pero el otro hombre la detuvo primero, atrapándola por la espalda. No había necesidad: de un fuerte golpe, el hombre que tenía a Ava salió disparado a unos metros de la pequeña, quien estaba paralizada de miedo. Una armadura dorada apareció junto a Ava, y Shaina supo quien era desde que sintió su cosmo, mucho antes de verle la cara. El recién llegado se inclinó junto a la pequeña, tomó su manita y la beso con un gesto respetuoso. Ava levantó la mirada, y sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Disculpa la tardanza, _mademoiselle_ Ava- le dijo François, sonriéndole levemente, y volviéndose al hombre que tenía a Shaina y frunciendo el entrecejo, sin soltar la manita de Ava.

-¡Suelta a esa niña!- dijo el hombre que tenía a Shaina- nos la llevaremos nosotros. Si no lo haces, mataré a esta amazona, y créeme que no podrás salvarla-

François sonrió ampliamente, como si no hubiera escuchado ninguna amenaza y, tras guiñar un ojo a Shaina, alzó las cejas.

-Se nota que no conoces a esta _femme extraordinaire_ \- dijo el general marino, aun sin soltar la mano de Ava- yo no necesito hacer nada o… ¿cómo dijiste? "Salvarla". No sabes con quien te acabas de meter, ¿verdad?-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, Shaina se inclinó y le dio una tremenda patada en la cara, haciendo que la soltara, para después darle una tremenda paliza a ambos enemigos, mientras que François la miraba entretenido.

Tan pronto como terminó de darles sus respectivas palizas, Shaina tomó a uno de los dos enemigos por el cuello, encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazadora.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo la amazona peliverde en un tono furioso- ¿porqué querían llevarse a Ava?-

-El… el señor Bellini nos pidió que le lleváramos a todos los aprendices- dijo el hombre, asustado.

-¿Para qué los quería?- preguntó ella.

-Enviarle un mensaje a Athena- respondió el sujeto- quiere quemar vivos a todos los niños del Santuario…-

François y Shaina se miraron entre sí, horrorizados, y se apresuraron a buscar a los demás, el primero sin soltar a la pequeña aprendiz. No podían permitir que sucediera lo que esos sujetos estaban planeando.

x-x-x

 _Poco después_

Argol despertó y se frotó la cabeza. Le habían dado un golpe horroroso en la sien, y lo habían dejado fuera de combate. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo un feo vuelco al ver que estaba completamente solo. ¡Los aprendices no estaban!

Se levantó pesadamente, e intentó buscarlos con su cosmo. ¡No podía perderlos! Sintió el cosmo de June cerca de donde se encontraba, pero no podía verla. Seguramente estaría herida, igual que él. ¿Dónde estarían los santos de bronce?

De pronto, sintió el cosmo de Shaina acercarse a donde se encontraba él, junto con el de otra persona que no era un santo de Athena. Intentó encender su cosmo, pero pronto llegaron los dos, y Argol se dio cuenta de que no había nada que temer.

-¡Shaina!- dijo el santo de Perseo.

-Argol, ¿dónde están los aprendices?- dijo Shaina en un tono preocupado- ¡están en peligro!-

-No sé donde están- dijo Argol, enrojeciéndose de furia y de vergüenza- nos atacaron por la espalda, a mí y a los demás. No sé donde están los niños-

François se mordió el labio. Aquello era terrible, y no parecía que fuera a mejorar. Y si no encontraban pronto a los pequeños…

-Shaina, ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo François.

-Parece que… los santos dorados vienen para acá con el Patriarca- dijo Argol, antes de que pudiera responder, dándose cuenta que el Patriarca se dirigía hacia ellos, acompañado de varios de los santos dorados- ellos nos ayudarán a encontrar a los aprendices-

Los santos dorados llegaron casi de inmediato, cuando Argol estaba terminando de hablar. Una vez que Shion y los otros se pusieron al corriente de lo que había pasado, comenzaron a idear un plan.

-Yo conozco a Bellini, y su cosmo- dijo Mu, cruzándose los brazos y cerrando los ojos, aunque su expresión era de una completa molestia por lo que había sucedido. Hasta cierto punto, le daba asco que los enemigos hubieran caído tan bajo- me será más fácil encontrarlo-

-Yo ayudaré- dijo Shaka a su vez- espero que los podamos encontrar pronto.

Shion se cruzó de brazos y asintió, extrañado de ver ahí a un general marino. François miró a Shaina, y luego a Ava.

-Si me permites, Shaina, creo que la pequeña debería estar de regreso al Santuario, donde estará más segura- dijo François- sobre todo porque los aprendices son quienes están en riesgo-

Antes de que Shaina respondiera, Shion tomó la palabra.

-Ustedes dos deberían regresar- dijo el Patriarca, mirando fijamente a François- por favor, protejan a los pequeños que aún están ahí dentro-

Shaina asintió, y comenzó a caminar de regreso al Santuario junto a François, quien había alzado a Ava en sus brazos. La amazona sonrió levemente bajo su máscara mientras se alejaban.

Unos minutos después, Mu abrió los ojos de golpe, y sonrió levemente.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo el santo de Aries- ¡prepárense!-

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Grecia_

Mientras tanto, Cecilia y Santi se encontraban escondidos en el pasaje secreto detrás de uno de los muebles del comedor, espiando lo que sucedía en el interior por un pequeño hueco. La chica se había sentado en el suelo junto a la entrada del pasaje, con su sobrino sentado en su regazo y aferrándose con fuerza al suéter de su tía, sus ojitos bien abiertos y atentos a lo que estaba pasando.

Apenas Cecilia y su sobrino se hubieron escondido detrás del mueble, el señor Stavros entró al comedor acompañado de Aquiles, azotando la puerta.

-¡No está!- dijo el señor Stavros en voz alta tras unos segundos de silencio- la chica que busco no está. ¿No dijiste que estaba aquí?-

-Ella estaba aquí, charlando junto con los otros dos, lo juro- dijo el mayordomo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a Beatriz y a Diego, quienes estaban profundamente dormidos, aún sentados en sus sillas y apoyando la cabeza y los brazos sobre la mesa- falta ella, y falta ese niño, el mocoso insolente-

-Quizá se habrán ido a otra parte del edificio, tienen que estar en alguna parte- dijo Stavros.

-Imposible- dijo Aquiles con un gesto de impaciencia- ésta es la única entrada o salida del comedor. Si no pasaron por aquí, no pudieron haber salido del comedor-

-Entonces deben estar aquí dentro, escondidos- dijo Stavros, entrecerrando los ojos y sacando un revolver de su funda en su cinturón- quédate en la puerta, no dejes que nadie salga de aquí-

El corazón de Cecilia dio un pequeño vuelco, pero no se parecía nada a los ataques de pánico que debería estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Quizá era porque le habían dado una dosis alta de su medicamento, que no la hizo dormir sino que le previno las reacciones desagradables que hubiera tenido.

-¿Tía?- dijo Santi en voz baja, apretando con su manita un poco más la tela de su suéter.

-Shhh… baja la voz, cariño- dijo Cecilia, mirando alternadamente hacia la salida y el interior del oscuro pasaje en el que estaban escondidos- ¿sabes a donde da este pasaje?-

-A la habitación de mis papás- dijo Santi en un susurro.

Cecilia lo pensó bien. Si hacía que su sobrino huyera por ahí y se escondiera en la habitación de Diego y Beatriz, estaría a salvo. ¿Qué podía hacer por su hermano y su cuñada? Al parecer, solo podía esperar a que Saga llegara y le ayudara a deshacerse de esos sujetos, igual que la última vez. Bueno, la vez pasada había sido porque llegó el otro santo dorado. ¿Qué haría Saga, ahora que había visto que ese hombre estaba armado?

-Santi- dijo Cecilia en voz baja- toma a Canuto y corre a la habitación de tus papás, y no te muevas de ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero tía…- dijo el niño en voz baja.

-Ve, Santi, necesito que estés allá- dijo Cecilia- y que te lleves a Canuto. Corre-

El pequeño dudó unos instantes, pero decidió obedecer a su tía. Tomó a Canuto en sus brazos y corrió por el pasadizo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. La chica suspiró, aliviada al no tener que preocuparse por Santi, y se volvió a mirar a los hombres en el comedor, que seguían en vano buscándola debajo de la mesa o entre los muebles. Suspiró, y empuñó entre sus manos el bastón de Beatriz, que Santi había llevado con él, en caso de que tuviera que defenderse

Stavros estaba furioso al no encontrar a Cecilia, y comenzó a tumbar las sillas del comedor de coraje. Aquiles se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Aaaaaah!¡Maldita sea!- gritó furioso Stavros- ¿dónde se metió esa estúpida perra?-

-No puede haber huido- insistió Aquiles.

-Bueno, si esa chica no aparece, supongo que me tendré que conformar con su familia- dijo Stavros, apuntando el revolver a la cabeza de Diego. Cecilia no se explicaba porqué aún no había presentado síntomas de una crisis, pero decidió aprovecharse de la situación. Además, estaba furiosa. ¡Nadie se metía así con su hermano!

Cecilia salió de su escondite, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no revelar el pasaje secreto al sitio donde estaba escondido su sobrino.

-¡ . . !- gritó la chica, al tiempo que golpeaba a Stavros en la cabeza y lo hacía dejar caer el arma al suelo.

Aquiles intentó atacarla, pero Cecilia le dio un buen bastonazo también con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer al suelo también. Si bien podía ser una chica bajita y aparentemente tímida, era bastante osada a la hora de repartir golpes cuando la ocasión lo requería. Stavros se levantó e intentó recoger el revólver, pero Cecilia volvió a darle un par de golpes con el bastón y pateó el arma, haciendo que quedara en una esquina del comedor. El mayordomo se levantó, pero mantuvo su distancia.

-Tengo curiosidad, señorita- dijo Aquiles, con las manos en alto, pero sonriendo maliciosamente, rodeándola para intentar llamar su atención y distraerla- ¿cuál es su plan? ¿Acaso planea mantenernos a raya a golpes? ¿Hasta qué momento? Porque no es capaz de matar a alguien, ¿verdad?-

La mano de Cecilia tembló levemente. Si bien era posible para ella golpear a esos malditos que se habían metido con su hermano y su cuñada, sabía que ese hombre tenía razón: no iba a tomar una vida. Y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora si Saga no llegaba?

Stavros aprovechó la distracción, pues Cecilia tenía su mirada sobre Aquiles, y se lanzó sobre ella, tumbándole el bastón con una mano y aprisionando su cuello con su brazo y la cintura con el otro. Cecilia gritó y trató de soltarse, pero no pudo: el hombre era mucho más fuerte.

-Bien, ya arreglamos este pequeño problema- dijo Stavros, riendo, mientras que Aquiles cruzaba el comedor para recoger el revólver- vamos a terminar con esto aquí y ahora. Esto querías, maldita perra. Tú vas a morir, y tu familia va a estar a salvo. O quizá no…- añadió.

Cecilia intentó gritar de nuevo, pero no pudo hacer nada para quitarse esos dos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Intentó recordar que era lo que le había dicho Beatriz una vez sobre defensa personal.

Como era una figura pública, su cuñada había tomado varias clases de defensa personal, sabía pelear, usar armas, entre otras cosas. Una vez, entre bromas, le había enseñado como patear a un atacante en la entrepierna cuando éste la atrapaba por la espalda. Recordaba las risas que le había provocado el hecho de que se le pasara un poco la mano y le diera a Diego un golpe un poco más fuerte de lo que tenía planeado. Valía la pena intentarlo: no era como que tenía otra opción.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Cecilia se inclinó hacia el suelo, haciendo que el hombre aflojara su agarre para hacerla levantarse, y fue cuando la chica lo pateó con su talón con todo lo que tenía. El hombre la soltó, dando un alarido y cayendo al suelo en posición fetal. Para añadir dolor al asunto, el sujeto cayó sobre los legos de Santi. Cecilia sonrió, y recogió el bastón, pero Aquiles ya le estaba apuntando con el arma.

-¡No te muevas, maldita perra!- dijo Aquiles sin bajar el arma- te mataré a ti y a todos los presentes, y…-

No pudo terminar su frase, pues por fin llegó Saga, quien le cayó encima, golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar contra la pared. Al ver que Cecilia estaba a salvo, con el bastón en la mano, Saga no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces- comento Saga, caminando hacia ella y pasando por encima de Stavros, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, pisándolo "accidentalmente". Sin poder evitarlo, el santo dorado la abrazó, aliviado de que se encontrara bien. Por un momento se había preocupado mucho por ella.

-Estoy bien, Saga- dijo ella en voz baja, un poco apenada, pero sonriendo- gracias-

Saga miró a su alrededor. Vio que había otras dos personas durmiendo en la mesas del comedor, pero sabía que alguien faltaba.

-¿Tu sobrino?- dijo Saga, soltándola.

-A salvo, no te preocupes- dijo Cecilia- necesito llamar a la policía para que se lleven a estos dos…-

Saga asintió, y caminó hacia los dos para asegurarse de que Beatriz y Diego estuvieran bien.

-Nos pusieron una medicina en las bebidas- dijo Cecilia- a mí no me hizo efecto, creo que por los medicamentos que… ya sabes-

Saga asintió.

-Ellos parecen estar solo dormidos- dijo Saga- estoy seguro de que estarán bien-

Dicho esto, Saga se volvió hacia los dos atacantes, quienes estaban inconscientes, y tumbados en el suelo. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, tanto Saga como Cecilia cayeron al suelo de rodillas. La chica dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Un horrible dolor de cabeza que los hizo cerrar los ojos y apretarlos, que para Saga era horrorosamente conocido: Ares estaba intentando adueñarse de su mente de nuevo.

 _-Tanto tiempo, Saga-_

-Arrgg… déjame en paz, maldito- dijo Saga, deteniéndose la cabeza con las manos- no lo vas a hacer de nuevo. No puedes. La señorita Athena se encargó de ello-

- _No me digas…-_ dijo el dios de una manera burlona- _¿acaso piensas resistirte?-_

-No te voy a dejar que vuelvas a usarme para tus propios fines- dijo Saga en un tono firme- así que ahórrame el disgusto y…-

- _Será mejor que mires frente a ti_ \- dijo Ares sin cambiar el tono burlesco de su voz- _parece que entonces tu nueva novia puede tomar tu lugar-_

Saga sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras levantaba los ojos y miraba a Cecilia. La chica estaba de rodillas frente a él, con las manos sobre su cabello, y sus ojos apretados con fuerza. Cecilia sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si intentara sacudirse un pensamiento desagradable, Por un momento, la chica parpadeó, y sus lindos ojos castaños se volvieron rojos por un momento.

-¡Nó!- dijo Saga, apoyando sus manos en el suelo- ¡ella no!¡Déjala!-

- _Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta tanto esta mujer-_ dijo Ares, riendo cruelmente- _sí, puedo ver dentro de su mente igual que de la tuya. Ella es débil, igual que tú-_

Saga palideció cuando vio que la mano temblorosa de Cecilia se mantenía sobre un cuchillo que había caído al suelo. El chico detuvo su mano y empujó el cuchillo, alejándolo de ella. La miró. Cecilia tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, su rostro en una terrible expresión de dolor. Y Saga no sabía que hacer: nunca antes había podido sacar a Ares de su mente por sí mismo, ¿cómo iba a ayudar a la chica?

Finalmente, el chico no tuvo otra opción. Arrodillado como estaba en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. La estrechó con tanta fuerza que Cecilia no tuvo opción sino apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Saga, y éste detuvo su cabeza para que no se moviera.

-Cecy, aquí estoy- susurró Saga a su oído- estás a salvo. No tienes porqué tener miedo-

- _Ah, ¿crees que eso va a funcionar, Saga?-_ dijo Ares en tono burlesco- _ya te dije que esta mujer también es débil. No me será difícil doblegar su voluntad-_

-Cecy, no lo escuches- dijo Saga en un susurro, hablándole al oído- no lo escuches, tú eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces, ya te lo había dicho. Un ser maligno como ese no puede contigo-

Ares siguió burlándose de él, pero Saga no soltó a Cecilia. Con uno de sus brazos la rodeaba por completo por la espalda, y su otra mano estaba hundida en sus cabellos, sin dejarlos de acariciar con cariño. Ella volvió a emitir una débil exclamación de dolor.

-Sé lo que se siente, es horrible- insistió Saga- pero por favor no te rindas. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Cecy, y yo te quiero-

Saga se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Pero era cierto. ¡La quería! La idea de que la chica pasara por lo mismo que él había pasado le dolía, le causaba náuseas. No, prefería morir primero, antes de que Cecilia sufriera ese terrible destino. Saga la besó en la frente. No iba a dejarla ir.

El cuerpo de Cecy comenzó a relajarse, y Saga la soltó por un momento.

-¿Saga?- dijo Cecilia levemente, su voz se escuchaba cansada, parpadeando para aclarar su mirada.

-¿Cecy?- dijo Saga- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, ¿qué rayos fue eso?- dijo Cecilia, pero Saga, al ver que estaba libre de cualquier influencia maligna, la volvió a abrazar de inmediato. El santo dorado exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones en un gesto aliviado. ¡Vaya susto que le acababan de dar! Una extraña furia se apoderó de él. ¡Maldito Ares! No conforme con haberlo obligado a lastimar a sus compañeros, haberle quitado a Casandra, ahora quería hacerle lo mismo a Cecy. ¡No lo iba a dejar!

Saga se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Extendió su brazo derecho, y le acarició la mejilla izquierda con suavidad. Cecilia, quien estaba sonrojada tanto por la caricia como por el esfuerzo de resistirse a Ares, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Cecy, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces- le dijo Saga cariñosamente- lo que te dije es cierto, yo te…-

Ambos aún estaban en esa posición cuando el trinchador se movió. Ambos se volvieron, y vieron que apareció Santi junto con Canuto, quien salió del escondite ladrando y se detuvo junto al santo dorado, poniéndose en dos patas y apoyando sus patas delanteras en una de las piernas de Saga.

-Me estaba preguntando donde estabas tú- dijo Saga, mientras soltaba lentamente a la chica, relajando su mirada y acariciando la cabeza del perro. Saga se puso de pie, y ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

-Santi, te dije que esperaras en el cuarto de tus papás- dijo Cecilia.

-Lo siento mucho, tía- dijo el niño- Canuto quiso venir, creo que lo olió a él- añadió, señalando un poco confundido a Saga.

-Está bien, enano- dijo Cecilia- ven acá-

Santi sonrió, y se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Cecilia, abrazándola por la cintura. La chica lo abrazó también: sabía que, a pesar de que era pequeño y no se enteraba de mucho, sí se había asustado.

-¿Mis papás…?- comenzó el pequeño.

-No te preocupes, solo están dormidos, ya despertarán en un rato más- dijo Cecilia, revolviéndole los cabellos. La chica sonrió y se volvió a Saga, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver su expresión-¿qué sucede, Saga?-

-Hay algo malo que está sucediendo en el Santuario estos momentos- dijo Saga, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pues estaba escuchando, por medio de su cosmo, lo que sucedió con los aprendices del Santuario, y que algunos de los caballeros dorados habían salido a buscarlos- y además…-

-¿Además?- dijo Cecilia.

-No… no siento el cosmo de mi hermano…- dijo Saga.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Satu había salido corriendo de la sala de vacunas, dejando a tras a Kanon, muy a su pesar. Sabía que para ambos, la seguridad de Elsita era lo más importante, y que Kanon también la habría abandonado así, si eso significaba que la nena estaría a salvo. Satu se escondió en un pequeño armario de insumos médicos, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sentando a Elsita en su regazo y abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, luchando para mantenerse calmada. La nena comenzaba a lloriquear: también sentía que algo no estaba bien. Pero Satu tenía que mantenerla en silencio, por el bien de ambas.

-Shhh… todo está bien- dijo Satu entre sollozos- no llores, nena, por favor…-

Satu se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos de los enemigos muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Tembló levemente, y Elsita volvió a quejarse.

-Shhh… no llores, por favor- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Sin soltar a la pequeña, Satu se levantó y comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera servir para usar su poder. Un libro, un folleto, algo. Sabía que no podía atacar a Erick o a los otros: no conocía sus nombres completos, y así no serviría. Podía usar su poder con Elsita, dejarla así protegida y escondida en aquel pequeño armario de materiales. ¡Pero no había ningún libro! ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? Nunca antes había salido antes del Santuario sin un libro, por si requería defenderse, pero esta vez se había confiado de que estaba con Kanon, y jamás imaginó que pasaría algo así.

Frustrada, se dio cuenta de que en ese pequeño cuarto no había nada que la pudiera ayudar. Satu se volvió a dejar caer en el suelo del armario, y besó la frente de su pequeña mientras seguía llorando. Sin tener cosmo ella misma, ¿cómo podía pedir ayuda a los demás? Su única esperanza era que notaran que algo malo le sucedió a Kanon, y que acudieran en su ayuda.

-No puedo permitir que te hagan daño- susurró Satu en voz baja- pero aunque yo muera luchando con ellos, sé que no podré protegerte… ¿qué debo hacer?-

Los pasos de los enemigos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, las puertas cercanas se abrían y cerraban de golpe, cosa que la ponía cada vez más asustada. Cerró los ojos, y estrechó a la pequeña con cada vez más fuerza, ovillada en una esquina del pequeño y oscuro armario.

De pronto, Satu sintió algo extraño. No era un cosmo, pues ella no era sensible a ellos. Era algo, alguien, una presencia, que estaba intentando entrar a su mente. ¡Eso podía ayudarla! La chica intentó tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando escuchar lo que la voz en su cabeza le quería decir.

 _-¿Satu? Soy yo. ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

Satu se sorprendió tanto que casi rompe la conexión.

"¿Chris?", pensó Satu.

- _Estaba meditando, y tuve un presentimiento de que algo te había pasado. No pude sentir el cosmo de Kanon. ¿Están a salvo?-_

"No, los dos estamos en problemas", pensó Satu "nos tendieron una trampa. Drogaron a Kanon, y yo estoy escondida en un armario con Elsita, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren"

- _¿Dónde estás?-_

"En el hospital, en un pequeño armario de suministros", pensó Satu "por favor, Chris, pídele a Mu o a tu maestro que nos ayuden…"

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y Satu comenzó a preocuparse.

- _Ninguno de ellos está en el Santuario en estos momentos, ni siquiera Kiki. Salieron a una misión-_ le dio Christoffer directamente a su mente- _aunque algunos santos dorados se quedaron, les diré que vayan a ayudarlos-_

"Que se apresuren", pensó Satu "están prácticamente a unos metros de donde estoy yo".

Otro silencio de un par de segundos, que a la chica le pareció una eternidad.

- _No tengo el suficiente poder para transportarte a ti, Satu-_ dijo Christoffer- _pero puedo traer a Elsita, si está ahí contigo-_

El corazón de Satu dio un vuelco. Quizá no podía salvarse ella misma, pero podía hacer que Christoffer se llevara a Elsita de regreso al Santuario. Ahí estaría a salvo. No importaba lo que le pasara a ella misma, ¡lo importante era que su hija estuviera bien! Sabía que esas personas no tenían planeado que la pequeña saliera con vida de ahí.

"Hazlo", dijo Satu, sin pensarlo mucho "¡hazlo ahora! Date prisa, no hay tiempo que perder".

- _Satu, yo…-_

"¡Apresúrate, por favor!", le dijo Satu con su mente "los enemigos no tardarán en encontrarnos"

 _-Satu, aún no logro dominar la técnica-_ le dijo el adolescente- _no estoy seguro… y si es que lo logro, solo puedo traerla a ella, no puedo ayudarte a ti, y…-_

"¡Chris, no hay tiempo que perder!", pensó Satu "llévatela de aquí. No importa lo que pase conmigo, ¡solo protégela! Prométeme que la mantendrás a salvo"

- _Tienes mi palabra-_ le respondió solemnemente Christoffer. Cuando lo escuchó, Satu asintió, y volvió a besar la frente de la pequeña.

-Elsita, tu papá y yo te amamos- le dijo en voz baja- no lo olvides nunca. Todo esto es para que tú estés a salvo-

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, la pequeña desapareció de sus brazos, los cuales solo rodeaban el aire. Una mezcla de alivio y tristeza inundó el corazón de la chica, quien abrazó sus rodillas y se echó a llorar en silencio. Uno o dos minutos después, la puerta del pequeño armario se abrió de golpe, y una risa maligna hizo que a Satu se le helara la sangre.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, cuando se fueron los santos dorados a rescatar a los aprendices, Lydia vio con una expresión sorprendida que Christoffer se sentó en el suelo, se puso en posición de flor de loto, y comenzó a meditar.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Lydia, alzando las cejas. Ya había visto a Shaka interrumpir una conversación común de pronto para sentarse y ponerse a meditar, y siempre era por alguna razón sumamente importante.

Aunque pensándolo bien, lo cierto era que ella también tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Mu y los otros estarían en peligro?

No pasaron más que cinco minutos, cuando una pequeña luz apareció a la altura del pecho de Christoffer, y esa luz se convirtió en un bulto que cayó sobre el regazo del chico. El bulto dejó escapar un lloriqueo, y el chico rubio abrió los ojos.

-¡Elsita!- dijo Lydia sorprendida, acercándose a Christoffer y alzando a pequeña en sus brazos, quien hizo un puchero al llegar tan de improviso a un lugar donde no estaban sus papás- ¿qué sucede, Chris? ¿Dónde están Kanon y Satu?-

Christoffer se levantó con mucha dificultad, y respirando muy agitadamente. Traer a Elsita con su mente por toda esa distancia lo había dejado agotado.

-Tenemos… que subir al templo del Patriarca y avisar… de inmediato al señor Dohko- dijo Christoffer con una mirada grave, antes de recuperar el aliento. ¡Era importante!- Satu y Kanon están en peligro-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	14. 14: La Antigua Prisión

**MELANCOLÍA**

XIV: LA ANTIGUA PRISIÓN

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Mientras Satu seguía llorando, ovillada en una esquina, la puerta del pequeño armario se abrió, y un hombre la tomó bruscamente de un brazo y la arrastró fuera del pequeño armario. La chica gritó de dolor e intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero el hombre era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, y la arrastró con tanta facilidad como si fuera apenas un pequeño bulto. Otros dos sujetos, vistiendo armaduras negras, los alcanzaron y la tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándola de regreso al cubículo donde aún estaba Kanon tumbado en el suelo.

Erick ya había recobrado la conciencia, y estaba furioso por el golpe que había recibido hacía un rato. Y lamentablemente para Satu, no estaba solo. Junto al médico traidor había una mujer que se había encargado de habitar todas las pesadillas que Satu había tenido desde que la conoció. La enorme mujer sonreía maléficamente, con sus manos en las caderas, y haciendo que el gemelo se volviera sobre su espalda con su pie, sin dejarlo de mirar despectivamente.

Eso enfureció a Satu.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo, maldita- dijo Satu.

Greta se echó a reír y, tras acercarse a Satu, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen, haciéndola caer de rodillas en el suelo, sin aire y ovillada por el dolor.

-Cuida tu lengua, basura- le dijo Greta- parece que en este par de años en que has vivido en el Santuario te has vuelto bastante arrogante, pero no te preocupes, te lo quitaremos en muy poco tiempo…-

Satu no dijo nada, no tenía caso. Conocía a Greta, le temía, y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, la mujer la golpearía o la lastimaría de alguna manera. Ya no le importaba lo que pasara con ella: su hija estaba a salvo, y eso era lo que importaba. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en si había alguna manera de librarse de ese problema, y ayudar a Kanon.

-Así está mejor- dijo Greta, pensando que Satu estaba tan asustada como para hablar- si crees que esa actitud va a salvar al engendro, estas muy equivocada-

Satu frunció el entrecejo. Había adivinado bien el plan de Greta, y había hecho bien en pedir a Christoffer que se llevara a la pequeña al Santuario. Miró de reojo a Kanon, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Suspiró, deseando poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Uno de los hombres regresó a donde se encontraba Greta.

-Señorita, no encontramos nada en ese armario- dijo el recién llegado, con una expresión preocupada, como si temiera que Greta explotara contra él- no hay nada ni nadie más ahí-

Por primera vez la expresión malvada y confiada de Greta se borró, y Satu tuvo una especial satisfacción al verla tan preocupada de pronto. El hombre tenía razón para estar preocupado: la reacción de la mujer alemana fue terrible.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie?- dijo Greta, levantando la voz y casi desorbitando los ojos- ¡todos los presentes la vieron correr por los pasillos del hospital cargando esa mocosa! ¡Tiene que estar…!- pero se interrumpió, viendo la expresión calmada de Satu, como infiriendo que algo sabía.

Greta tenía razón: Satu estaría mucho más combativa y mucho menos tranquila si su hija aún estuviera en peligro. La terrible mujer se volvió a Satu, se inclinó y la tomó por los cabellos para hacerla levantar la mirada, sacándole un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¿Dónde está tu hija?- dijo Greta entre dientes, pero Satu no le respondió. Furiosa, la mujer le dio una bofetada que hizo que cayera al suelo- ¿usaste tu poder para esconderla?- se volvió a dos de los hombres- tú, regístrala, y tú, regresa a ese armario y busca un libro, o una hoja de papel con un dibujo. ¡Debió haber escondido a la mocosa así!-

Satu se mantuvo tranquila, tocándose la mejilla dolida con su mano y esperando pacientemente mientras buscaban en vano a Elsita. Ella sabía que estaba a salvo, en el Santuario, Christoffer se encargaría de ello. Finalmente ambos hombres le dijeron que no habían encontrando nada en el armario o entre las ropas de Satu. Greta se enfureció aún más: la presencia de la niña era parte de su plan. Se volvió a Satu de nuevo.

-Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más- dijo Greta, con los ojos desorbitados de furia, nuevamente tomándola del cabello para hacerla levantar la mirada- ¿dónde esta la niña?-

Satu la miró fijamente y sonrió, levantando el mentón en un gesto orgulloso y un poco desafiante.

-A salvo- dijo la chica simplemente.

Greta estaba, si acaso, aún más furiosa, y de un empujón la tumbó en el suelo, junto al gemelo. Su plan era deshacerse de Kanon y de la niña, para desmoralizar a Satu lo suficiente como para tenerla de regreso bajo su control. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que, sin la pequeña, su plan no funcionaría, pues tanto ella como Kanon tenían como prioridad protegerla, y lo habían logrado. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando que hacer.

Entretanto, Satu extendió la mano y tomó la de Kanon, sonriendo levemente. Ambos estaban metidos en un terrible problema, pero al menos Elsita estaría a salvo, pasara lo que pasara. Los párpados del chico temblaron por el contacto con ella, y entreabrió los ojos.

-Kanon…- susurró Satu, aprovechando que Greta no la estaba escuchando, quitando los cabellos del rostro del chico.

-Satu…- dijo Kanon cansadamente, luchando por permanecer consciente- ¿Elsita?-

-Está a salvo- le dijo Satu. Kanon asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La chica no pudo evitar besarlo en la mejilla y abrazarlo.

-Parece que ya le pasó el efecto- dijo Erick, que estaba aún observando a los dos- ¿cuál es el plan, Greta?-

-Ponlos a dormir a los dos- dijo Greta- Kanon de Géminis va a morir, y Satu regresará con nosotros-

Kanon no pudo hacer nada para resistirse, pero Satu al menos intentó evitar que le hicieran lo mismo, cosa que no logró. Antes de perder la conciencia, la chica volvió a sentir unas terribles ganas de llorar, al ver que Kanon era arrastrado en una dirección contraria a donde ella se encontraba, y rogó a los dioses que no fuera la última vez que veía al hombre que amaba.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Grecia_

 _Poco antes_

Saga aún estaba contándole a Cecilia sobre su preocupación por su gemelo cuando Diego y Beatriz despertaron, muy confundidos. Aún se encontraban somnolientos, pero se incorporaron y miraron a su alrededor, sorprendidos de ver las sillas tumbadas en el suelo, y los dos hombres inconscientes en el suelo, además de que había otro chico junto a Cecilia.

-¿Qué… qué sucedió?- dijo Diego, parpadeando y levantándose tras tallar sus ojos- ¿Cecy? ¿Qué pasó aquí?¿Dónde…?-

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- dijo Santi, abrazando a sus papás, aliviado de que estuviera bien. Beatriz se frotó la frente, intentando espabilar, y abrazó a Santi, preocupada, intentando adivinar que era lo que había pasado mientras ella y su esposo no estaba consciente.

Cecilia suspiró, preguntándose por donde empezar a explicar. Miró de reojo a Saga, quien estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, así que decidió decirles brevemente lo que había ocurrido. Una vez que terminó su explicación, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que debían llamar a la policía para llevarse a esos dos sujetos.

-¿Qué sucede, Saga?- dijo la chica, una vez que terminó el relato- ¿tu hermano…?-

-Estaba en el hospital- dijo Saga, bajando la mirada, sin poder sacudirse ese feo presentimiento de que su hermano lo necesitaba. Sabía que él y Satu llevarían a Elsita ahí esa tarde, que era lo que más le preocupaba- creo… que está en problemas, tengo que ir…-

Saga miró a Cecilia, y ella entendió la urgencia del chico. Se sorprendió a sí misma, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-De acuerdo, apresúrate a ayudarlo- dijo Cecilia, sonriendo de manera simpática, en un intento por tranquilizarlo- nosotros estaremos bien-

-Gracias, Cecy- dijo Saga, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, tomando rápidamente las manos de la chica y besándolas. Una vez que lo hizo, la miró fijamente a los ojos- nos veremos pronto. Por favor, mantente a salvo-

-Sí- dijo ella, un poco sonrojada al sentir la intensidad de su mirada- apresúrate-

Saga le sonrió, agradecido, y abrió un portal a otra dimensión, para dirigirse al hospital. Una vez que Saga desapareció y el portal se cerró, Cecilia se volvió a su familia. Diego se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras que Beatriz no soltaba a Santiago.

-Gracias, Cecy- dijo Diego- si no fuera por ti, nosotros y Santi…-

-No lo menciones- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente, aliviada de que su familia estuviera a salvo, pero su sonrisa se borró de pronto. Realmente esperaba que Saga estuviera bien.

Canuto pareció haber captado esa vibra, porque aulló entristecido.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Dohko aún estaba hablando con Athena cuando Christoffer llegó corriendo al templo del Patriarca, seguido de Lydia, quien llevaba a Elsita en sus brazos. Tan pronto como los vieron llegar, ambos supieron que algo terrible había sucedido. La pequeña lloriqueaba incesantemente, sin poder consolarse.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Dohko con calma, sin dejar ver lo preocupado que estaba.

-Señor Dohko, Kanon y Satu fueron atacados en el hospital- dijo Christoffer- pude traer a Elsita de regreso, pero ellos dos continúan en peligro-

Dohko frunció el entrecejo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía sentir el cosmo de Kanon. ¿Qué había sucedido? Christoffer le contó rápidamente lo sucedido, y Dohko llamó a Milo y a Shura. Envió al santo de Capricornio al hospital y, por medio de su cosmo, envió a Saga también, quien le dijo que estaba en la ciudad y que había notado que algo había pasado con su gemelo.

Athena estaba muy preocupada. Primero los aprendices, y ahora Kanon y Satu. El adolescente parecía terriblemente asustado, y la diosa adivinó que estaría recordando lo que había pasado. La presencia de Greta le asustaba.

-Greta no le hará daño a Satu- dijo Christoffer, bajando la mirada- siempre ha dicho que es muy valiosa para ellos-

-Lo comprendo- dijo Dohko- el poder de Satu es casi comparable con el de la esfera de Arquímedes que tanto quieren, sobre todo ahora que descubrieron que puede vencer y encerrar incluso a un dios-

-Seguramente querían a Elsita para controlar a Satu, hacer que les obedeciera de nuevo…- dijo Christoffer. Al escuchar eso, Lydia instintivamente abrazó a la pequeña, quien siguió lloriqueando, buscando a su alrededor a sus papás. Saori tomó a la niña de brazos de la otra chica, y encendió su cosmo de manera cálida y calmada, haciendo que la pequeña dejara de llorar y se durmiera en sus brazos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, señor Dohko?- dijo Lydia- varios de los santos dorados están en otra parte, y…-

-Ya envié a Shura y a Saga a ayudar- dijo Dohko- debemos dejar a Elsita con Milo, quien finalmente será su maestro, mientras que resolvemos esto-

Athena miró a la pequeña con preocupación. Levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta que Milo ya había llegado al templo y se inclinó.

-Señorita Athena, ya estoy aquí- dijo Milo, inclinándose. Alzó las cejas, algo confundido, pues no estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido, y se sorprendió de ver a Elsita dormida en brazos de Saori.

Cuando Lydia y Christoffer se fueron y regresaron a sus puestos, Dohko comenzó a explicarle al santo de Escorpión lo que había sucedido, y que él tenía que cuidar a Elsita mientras los demás corrían a ayudar a Kanon y a Satu.

Milo se mordió el labio. Tenía un terrible presentimiento. Athena sonrió levemente, pues aún estaba muy preocupada, y se acercó a él para poner a la pequeña en sus brazos. Milo la recibió, algo asustado. Nunca antes se había animado a cargar a la pequeña, se puso casi rígido cuando la diosa la puso en sus brazos. Elsita se quejó un poco, pero apoyó su cabecita en el pecho del santo dorado. Y fue entonces cuando Milo lo sintió. Su corazón se sintió de pronto muy cálido. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a esa pequeña que tenía en sus brazos. Sonrió levemente y, asegurándose de tenerla bien sujeta, se despidió de la diosa y se llevó a la pequeña a su templo.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las amazonas_

Marín suspiró mientras aplicaba el vapor del aparato que Sofi le había conseguido cerca del rostro de Anika. La chica aún tenía la garganta inflamada, y le costaba respirar. En las últimas horas, todo se había vuelto un desastre. Primero habían atacado a la amazona y cuatro enemigos habían escapado de la prisión del Santuario. Después, había recibido la noticia que de que June había sido atacada y los aprendices habían desaparecido. Y acababa de escuchar que Satu y Kanon habían sido atacados.

Anika comenzó toser, y Marín le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, no desesperes- dijo Marín- el medicamento hará efecto pronto-

De pronto, escuchó llegar a alguien. La amazona se volvió hacia la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que era Shaina, llevando con ella a Ava de la mano.

-Shaina- dijo Marín, aliviada de ver a Ava a salvo. Era una de las pocas aprendices que se salvó del ataque.

-Marín, dejaré a Ava contigo un rato- dijo Shaina rápidamente- regresaremos a Rodorio a ayudar a los santos dorados-

Marín parpadeó, sorprendida de que hablara en plural, sobre todo porque sentía el cosmo de uno de los generales marinos en la entrada del recinto, pero la pelirroja solo asintió, y se volvió a la pequeña.

-Ya escuchaste a tu maestra, Ava- dijo Marín, sonriéndole benévolamente- ven acá, necesito que me ayudes-

La pequeña obedeció al momento, y Shaina, tras sonreír, volvió a ponerse su máscara y salió del recinto, para reunirse con François. Ambos miraron al cielo y vieron que ya había oscurecido, y que la luna comenzaba a llenar. Suspiraron. La siguiente noche sería luna llena.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó François.

-Nada, Ava se quedará con Marín- dijo Shaina- vamos-

François asintió. Ambos estuvieron a punto de salir del Santuario cuando vieron una luz frente a ellos. Se detuvieron en seco. Alguien se estaba teletransportando frente a ellos dos.

x-x-x

 _Camino a Rodorio_

 _Poco antes_

Mu había detectado el sitio donde estaba Bellini, y donde seguramente tendrían a los aprendices. Los santos se dirigieron al sitio señalado. El santo de Aries se sentía realmente furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con los pequeños aprendices? Seguramente era un intento de desmoralizarlos, o quizá eran solamente patadas de ahogado: ya no sabían que hacer con Phobos y Deimos encerrados en el Olimpo, y Ares había agotado todos sus planes por liberarlos, exponiéndose a la furia de los otros dioses.

Mu entrecerró los ojos, enojado. Los enemigos estaban desesperados, y eso los hacía mucho más peligrosos.

Los santos dorados y Kiki llegaron a una cueva al final de uno de los barrancos cercanos. Era un desfiladero, y pequeño arroyo pasaba por él. En el interior de la cueva brillaba un fuego azul, y todos los presentes se mantuvieron alerta, pues sabían quien era el que probablemente los atacaría.

-Kiki- le dijo Mu en voz baja- creo que es una trampa-

-Eso parece, maestro- dijo Kiki, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si nos atacan, encárgate de proteger a los aprendices- dijo Mu, y el pelirrojo asintió gravemente.

Aldebarán fue el primero en entrar a la cueva, y los demás santos lo siguieron. Death Mask estaba realmente furioso, y Shaka irradiaba una terrible calma, pues él también estaba muy molesto. Tan pronto como todos estuvieron dentro, alcanzaron a ver a los pequeños en el fondo de la cueva. Kiki alcanzó a distinguir a Edith, quien estaba abrazando a Emma, y tras ellas estaban el resto de los chicos.

Cuando Edith los vio, soltó por un momento a la pequeña.

-Señor Mu, no entren- gritó la chica- ¡es una trampa!-

El santo de Aries ya estaba preparado para ello, y casi de inmediato, Kiki se teletransportó junto a Edith y usó su cosmo para crear una pared de cristal alrededor de los niños, justo un segundo antes de que una fuerte explosión ocurriera.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Saga y Shura llegaron al hospital casi al mismo tiempo. Saga escuchó, aliviado, que su sobrina estaba a salvo de regreso en el Santuario, cuidada por Milo, y eso le quitó un enorme peso de encima. Dejando eso de lado, no sabía donde estaban Kanon y Satu.

Después del ataque, el sitio se había llenado de policías y ambulancias, trasladando a los enfermos a otros hospitales e investigando que era lo que había sucedido. Shura buscó entre la gente por si alguien le podía decir que era lo que había pasado, y Saga buscó pistas. Por fin, encontró en uno de los cubículos la mochila que Satu había llenado tan cuidadosamente la mañana anterior. En ese mismo sitio había una camilla que había sido volteada, y varias jeringas usadas estaban tiradas en el suelo y con restos de un líquido blanco. Saga entrecerró los ojos.

-Kanon…-

-Saga- dijo Shura, alcanzándolo- ¿has averiguado algo?-

-Encontré algo- dijo Saga, señalándole la mochila- esto es de Satu…-

Shura miró la escena, y llegó a la misma conclusión que Saga.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Shura- ¿recuerdas ese asunto en Catania, cuando los enemigos mantuvieron a Shun drogado? También su cosmo había desaparecido-

-Tienes razón. Creo que iban tras Satu- dijo Saga- pero tuvieron que sacar de combate a Kanon primero…-

-Eso fue lo que dijo el maestro Dohko- dijo Shura en voz baja- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Regresar al Santuario- dijo Saga tristemente, en vista de que no había logrado hacer nada- necesitamos un plan para encontrarlos. Shaka o Mu pueden ayudar a encontrarlos. Y tenemos que darnos prisa-

El santo de Géminis siguió cabizbajo a Shura, decepcionado. No solo quería pedir ayuda para encontrar a su hermano menor. Quería asegurarse, y ver con sus propios ojos, que Kostas y Elsita estuvieran a salvo. Sentía como si el mundo volviera a caer encima suyo, igual que hacía unos meses, al saber que dos de las personas más cercanas a él estaban en un terrible peligro.

x-x-x

 _Cueva en el camino a Rodorio_

Mu sonrió, orgulloso de su aprendiz, mientras hacía que las enormes rocas que habían caído sobre ellos volaran hacia los lados, protegiendo a los demás. Kiki había aprendido bien, había protegido a todos los aprendices con su pared de cristal, y rápidamente los había teletransportado junto con ellos de regreso al Santuario, a donde estarían seguros.

-Bien hecho por Kiki, los niños ya están a salvo- dijo Aldebarán, sonriendo aliviado.

Los santos dorados miraron a su alrededor. Pronto se vieron rodeados de un grupo de enemigos, los cuales vestían armaduras negras. Frente a ellos, junto a los enemigos, estaba la familiar figura del hombre italiano que había causado tantos problemas en el pasado, cuya crueldad y cobardía era bien conocida, y que tenía sentido que fuera el autor de todos esos problemas.

-Bien hecho, santos de Athena- dijo el hombre con su marcado acento italiano- encontraron a los niños, y los salvaron de una horrible muerte-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que algo malo estaba pasando. Aquello le había parecido demasiado fácil.

-Qué casualidad que digas eso, Bellini- dijo Mu, encendiendo su cosmo furioso- cuando estamos a punto de regresarte al Inframundo-

Bellini se echó a reír.

-Realmente son estúpidos, santos de Athena- dijo el italiano- ¿porqué creen que fue tan fácil encontrar a los mocosos y salvarlos?- los santos fruncieron el entrecejo- cayeron directo en la trampa. Teníamos que mantenerlos ocupados mientras terminábamos un asunto en la ciudad, y ahora ya nos podemos retirar…-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Aldebarán.

Bellini se echó a reír. De pronto se escuchó una nueva explosión, y tan pronto como el humo se disipó, todos los enemigos habían desaparecido.

-¡Ratas!- dijo Death Mask, golpeando la pared, furioso- nos engañaron otra vez-

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a Atenas- dijo Shaka- tengo un terrible presentimiento…-

Mu asintió, y sin perder tiempo, teletransportó a todos de regreso al Santuario, para averiguar de qué estaba hablando el enemigo.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Horas después_

Cuando Kanon abrió los ojos se encontró rodeado de una oscuridad casi completa. Se talló los ojos, y parpadeó para intentar recordar lo que había pasado antes de perder la conciencia. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar todo. ¡Satu!

Comenzó a repasar lo sucedido en su mente. Todo había sido su culpa. Satu había reconocido al enemigo tan pronto como lo escuchó, y él había sido demasiado lento para reaccionar. Si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Elsita! ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que le había dicho a Satu que saliera corriendo con la pequeña y se pusieran a salvo. ¿Lo habían logrado?

No, ahora que lo recordaba, sí había vuelto a ver a Satu, rodeada de sus enemigos, y le había dicho que Elsita estaba a salvo. No sabía si eso era así, o si lo había soñado, pero eso esperaba. Antes que nada, deseaba que su nena estuviera segura. El chico suspiró.

Frente a él, Kanon pudo ver una pálida luz a la distancia. El chico puso su mano en el suelo para apoyarse y levantarse, y al hacerlo, ésta se hundió en agua fría. No sabía donde estaba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el suelo, hundido hasta la cintura en agua, y había un extraño olor húmedo y salado. Y desagradablemente familiar.

Kanon se levantó, y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde veía la luz, con la esperanza de salir de ese sitio lo más pronto posible y reunirse con Satu y Elsita. Estaba dentro de una cueva, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía la salida. Se detuvo al encontrarse frente a unos gruesos barrotes de metal. El gemelo palideció, y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, salpicando agua a su alrededor. La luz que había visto al final de la cueva era la luz de la luna, que estaba a menos de veinticuatro horas de llenar. Y no estaba en una cueva común y corriente: estaba en la antigua prisión donde había estado a punto de morir hacía muchos años.

Cabo Sunion.

-No…- dijo Kanon, quien estaba de rodillas, mirando asustado a su alrededor- dioses, por favor, no…-

Kanon se arrastró hacia los barrotes, y tiró de ellos, intentando quitarlos para poder salir de la cueva, sabiendo muy bien que era en vano. Ya había estado encerrado ahí antes. Era imposible escapar, y sabía que no podía salir de ahí de la misma manera en la que había salido la última vez. El lugar bloqueaba su cosmo, y evitaba que saliera por sí mismo. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas, la luna llena causaría que subiera la marea, y él moriría ahogado.

No sabía si Satu estaba a salvo. ¡No podía morir ahí!

El chico apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Estaba en un sitio donde no podía usar su cosmo, no podía salir o pedir ayuda, estaba a unas horas de morir ahogado, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Marea Alta

**MELANCOLÍA**

XV: MAREA ALTA

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Cathy cubrió a Elsita con una manta, y suspiró. La pequeña había permanecido durmiendo desde que Athena había usado su cosmo para arrullarla, y habían tenido mucho cuidado para evitar despertarla. Se volvió a Milo. Nunca lo había visto así. Desde que Saori había puesto a la pequeña en sus brazos, y Elsita había apoyado su cabeza sobre su pecho, algo había cambiado en los ojos de Milo. Pareció de pronto sentir el peso de su responsabilidad para con la pequeña. Muchas veces se había preguntado porqué Afrodita se había puesto tan aprensivo cuando recién llegó Lydia a estar bajo su cuidado. El santo de Piscis podía llegar a ser tan celoso como Aioria en lo que se refería a su aprendiz, y Milo incluso se había burlado de él.

La chica aún miraba a Milo. Cuando Athena le entregó a la bebé, el santo de Escorpión la había tomado con sumo cuidado, la estrechó con cariño y la llevó a su templo cuidando de no despertarla. Durante algunos momentos, incluso lo había atrapado acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña.

-¿Milo?- dijo Cathy, mientras ponían algunas almohadas alrededor de la nena, para que no fuera a rodarse fuera de la cama. Mister Darcy aulló tristemente, y se sentó junto a la cama, mirando fijamente a la pequeña como si la estuviera cuidando.

-¿Mmm?- dijo Milo, aún sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pequeña.

-¿Milo?-insistió Cathy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. El santo dio un respingo y se volvió a ella- tranquilo, Elsita va a estar a salvo aquí con nosotros mientras sus padres regresan-

-Lo sé- dijo Milo, mirando otra vez a la pequeña- solo estoy preocupado por ella-

Cathy iba a decir algo, pero Milo levantó la mano. El santo de Escorpión sintió el cosmo de Saga, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Tras un saludo rápido, Saga se volvió a donde estaba su sobrina, y respiró aliviado que era cierto que estaba a salvo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Milo?¿cómo llegó aquí?- dijo Saga, sentándose al borde de la cama donde Elsita dormía aún, quitándole con cuidado uno de los broches que seguramente Satu había puesto en sus rizos.

-Chris dijo que sintió que desapareció el cosmo de Kanon, y buscó con su mente a Satu. Ella le dijo que Kanon había sido atacado, y que ella estaba escondida en un armario- le dijo Milo- el chico solo fue capaz de transportar a Elsita aquí…- se aclaró la garganta- ¿tú sabes algo?-

-Fui al hospital, no hay rastro de ninguno de los dos- dijo Saga, pasando su mano por los cabellos de la pequeña, quien estaba sumida en un sueño intranquilo- y no encuentro el cosmo se Kanon en ninguna parte. Solo tengo- añadió él, abrazándose y frotándose los brazos- esta fea sensación de que algo malo…- pero se interrumpió. Era esa fea sensación de que su hermano estaba sufriendo.

-¿Se los habrán llevado otra vez?- dijo Milo.

Saga sacudió la cabeza. No podía estar pasando esto. No podía perder a su gemelo, no podía. La pequeña despertó y empezó a lloriquear. Saga la levantó con cariño y la acunó en sus brazos, susurrándole algo para calmarla.

-No llores, nenita- le dijo Saga con cariño- voy a encontrar a tus papás, y a traerlos de regreso. Lo prometo-

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Grecia_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Cecilia despertó en su vieja habitación, dentro de la embajada. La policía había terminado su asunto muy tarde, para llevarse a los dos sujetos, interrogando a los presentes y recabando evidencias, y cuando se retiraron ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, así que su cuñada había insistido en que se quedara con ellos, al menos por esa noche. Canuto se había quedado con ella, dormido a sus pies, pero despertó al mismo tiempo que ella.

- _Ruuufff…-_

-Lo sé, Canuto, fue una larga noche- dijo Cecilia, tallándose los ojos. Suspiró, y se quedó pensativa.

- _Grrrrr…-_

-No me digas, si me quedé dormida solo por cansancio, no por tranquilidad- dijo Cecilia, con una expresión sumamente mortificada- ¡yo también me quedé preocupada por Saga! Espero de verdad que su hermano esté bien-

- _Ruufff…_ \- volvió a ladrar Canuto, antes de mover la cola. Cecilia frunció el entrecejo ante esa declaración del perro, y se ruborizó.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza- claro que no me gusta _así_. Es bueno, y amable, y guapo… pero no. ¡Retráctate!-

Canuto no pareció estar dispuesto a retractarse, siguió mirándola con la lengua de fuera y moviendo la cola incesantemente.

-No me lo imaginé, ¿verdad?- dijo Cecilia, mirando fijamente a Canuto- me dijo que me quería, ¿verdad?-

Canuto volvió a ladrar contento, y dio un pequeño brinco en la cama.

-No puedo ser, Canuto- dijo la chica- ¿cómo un hombre tan apuesto y fuerte…?- parpadeó un par de veces, sonriendo levemente al recordarlo, cómo le había besado las manos antes de desaparecer rápidamente- ¿qué vería en mí un hombre como ése?-

- _Grrrrr…_ \- dijo Canuto, dando una vuelta, y ladrando un par de veces.

-Me rindo- dijo ella- eres imposible…-

La chica suspiró, derrotada, y volvió a dejarse a caer en la cama. Se quedó pensativa unos momentos. ¿Saga habría podido ayudar a su hermano? Quizá sería buena idea preguntarle. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar un mensaje.

Cuando terminó, Cecilia alzó las cejas al escuchar a Diego y a Beatriz fuera de su puerta, que estaban conversando. No alcanzó a escuchar toda la conversación, pero sí logró inferir que estaban discutiendo sobre "ese chico que vimos con Cecy". La chica suspiró de nuevo. No la dejarían vivir.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Satu recobró la conciencia lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Atenas, pero por el olor salado a su alrededor, estaba en algún sitio cercano al mar. ¿Era alguna playa cerca de Atenas? No lo sabía. Se levantó con dificultad. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, apoyada en un mullido almohadón, y una manta sobre su espalda. Se incorporó, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su mejilla y en su costado.

-Ay…- se quejó en voz baja.

-No te levantes- dijo una voz masculina.

Satu parpadeó, intentando hacer que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. No sabía de quien era, pero recordaba haberla escuchado antes, y no era agradable. Parpadeó de nuevo, y notó que estaba en una pequeña habitación, totalmente vacía, excepto por los objetos que tenía con ella y otra persona, que estaba tumbada en la esquina contraria de la celda. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, Satu palideció e intentó alejarse de él.

El hombre la tomó de las manos y la hizo volverse a sentar en el suelo.

-Te dije que no te levantes- dijo el hombre en un susurro- estoy intentando ayudarte-

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- dijo Satu, asustada- no te creo, ¿porqué querrías ayudarme?-

El hombre bajó la mirada, y la soltó.

-Ya no soy la persona que era antes- dijo el hombre- comprendo que no quieras confiar en mí. Eso ya lo esperaba. Solo… eso no importa ahora- la miró fijamente- solo escúchame: ellos quieren que vuelvas a trabajar para ellos, quieren quebrarte para poder controlarte como lo hacían antes-

-¿Porqué me dices esto, Henry?- dijo Satu.

Henry no respondió. Ahora que lo veía con más claridad, el otro chico tenía la cara llena de golpes y heridas recientes. Tenía una expresión mucho muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver cuando ella aún era obligada a trabajar para ellos. El chico, por su parte, miró los pies de Satu, donde en uno de sus tobillos tenía las cicatrices de las mordidas de las lampreas.

-Lo siento mucho, Satu- dijo Henry, bajando la mirada- lamento mucho lo que te hice. Mientras estuve en el Santuario, quise disculparme contigo y con Christoffer, pero los santos de Athena no me dejaron-

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, y la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa. Greta y Bellini estaban en la puerta.

-Es una lástima que no hayas aceptado nuestra propuesta, Henry- dijo Bellini- sobre todo cuando nosotros te hicimos el favor de sacarte de la prisión del Santuario-

Henry no respondió, y Satu alzó las cejas. ¿Acaso Henry había estado diciendo la verdad? Bellini no tenía más que decirle al chico, y se volvió a Satu.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, pequeña- dijo Bellini- que suerte que rescatamos también del Santuario. ¿Qué cosas tan terribles te han hecho?-

Satu lo miró furiosa, pero no le respondió.

-Te lo dije, Emmanuele- dijo Greta, riendo y apoyándose en la pared de la habitación en una actitud despreocupada- su estancia en el Santuario la ha hecho volverse orgullosa y arrogante. La ha hecho pensar que está a salvo, que su santo dorado vendrá por ella, y que nada malo le va a pasar…- añadió, separándose de la pared y acercándose a ella, tomándola por la barbilla, y ella retiró su rostro con un gesto.

-Eso no pasará. Te vas a quedar con nosotros para siempre, mocosa- dijo Bellini, mirándola amenazantemente, con una bola de fuego en su mano- y no te moverás de aquí hasta que te lo ordenemos. Y si no obedeces de inmediato…-

-No les tengo miedo- dijo Satu. Greta levantó la mano, en un claro gesto de que la iba a golpear, pero Bellini la detuvo.

-Espera, Greta- dijo Bellini, para después volverse a la chica- no te preocupes, Satu, no nos hemos olvidado de tu hija- dijo Bellini, haciendo que Satu palideciera de nuevo- mañana, tan pronto como Kanon muera…-

-¿Dónde está Kanon?- dijo Satu, poniéndose de pie y cerrando los puños. Lamentablemente era bajita y delgada, y no se veía muy amenazante, mucho menos junto a Greta- ¿qué le hicieron?-

-…iniciaremos el ataque al Santuario con todo lo que tenemos- continuó Bellini, como si no la hubiera escuchado- y tu niña va a ser la primera en morir. Con lo que tenemos planeado para ella, me pregunto cuanto tiempo durará, alguien tan pequeño…-

-No te atrevas a tocarla…- dijo Satu.

Bellini y Greta se echaron a reír, llevándose a Henry con ellos, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Satu se ovilló en una esquina, se abrazó las rodillas y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. No la iban a quebrar, no de nuevo. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

Tan pronto como Kiki llegó en la madrugada con los aprendices, Shaina, quien estaba acompañada por François, se encargó de asegurarse que los pequeños regresaran con sus maestros y estuvieran a salvo. De todos los niños, solo Edith había sido lastimada, tratando de proteger a Emma de la caída entre las rocas.

En la mañana, Lena se talló los ojos al despertar en esa molesta silla. Había pasado toda la noche en la enfermería, junto a su aprendiz, preocupada por todos los golpes que había recibido la chica. La miró de reojo, y vio que Edith estaba despertando.

-No te levantes, pequeña- le dijo Lena en voz baja- estás a salvo-

-¿Maestra?- dijo Edith.

-Tienes varios golpes y heridas por todas partes, Edith- dijo Lena en un tono benévolo- tienes que descansar. Tienes que estar en observación un rato-

Edith se volvió a acostar, un poco apenada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lena.

-¿Porqué se quedó conmigo toda la noche, maestra?- preguntó la chica.

Lena sonrió levemente.

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, cuidando a esa pequeña- dijo Lena, extendiendo su brazo y pasándole un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas, y ayudó a la chica a beber- no te podías quedar sola, no sabíamos si podían atacar el Santuario durante noche-

Edith tomó los medicamentos obedientemente.

-Maestra, escuché algo durante… ya sabe- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-

-Que era una trampa, para distraer a los santos dorados, y mientras atacar a alguien más- dijo Edith- dijeron que querían recuperar a una chica llamada Satu-

Lena escuchó con atención, pero bajó la mirada, preocupada. Ya sabía lo que le había pasado a Satu y a Kanon. Recordaba vagamente que los enemigos la querían porque realmente era muy poderosa: podía llegar a sellar a un dios, o varios, porque ya lo había hecho antes.

-¿Escuchaste algo más?- preguntó la amazona.

-Sí- dijo la chica- dijeron algo que un templo de Poseidón. Yo… no recuerdo que dijeron al respecto, lo siento-

Lena sonrió levemente.

-Quédate aquí, pequeña- dijo Lena, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- tengo que hablar con Saga, quizá eso que me dijiste les ayudará a encontrarlos. Si… si necesitas algo mientras no estoy, llama a Anika, ella ya se siente mejor-

La chica asintió, y Lena salió de la enfermería buscando al santo de Géminis.

x-x-x

 _Cabo Sunion_

Conforme pasaban las horas del día, Kanon notaba que la marea iba aumentando. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Durante la noche anterior recordó con más claridad lo que había sucedido: según lo que recordaba, Satu había logrado poner a Elsita a salvo, pero ella misma estaba también en manos de los enemigos. Y si era así, él, Kanon, tenía que salir de ahí y rescatarla. ¡No podía dejar que la maltrataran de nuevo! Le habría prometido que tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver, antes de que permitiera que la regresaran a esa terrible vida que había llevado antes de conocerla.

¡No podía morir ahí!

Kanon se levantó del suelo, con el agua que le llegaba a la cintura, y comenzó a hacer varios intentos por encender su cosmo. No podía, era en vano y lo sabía. Pero tenía que intentarlo. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, mientras quien sabe que estaría pasando a Satu.

"Maldición", pensó el gemelo.

¿Porqué le había pasado eso? No era como la última vez que había estado ahí. La última vez, se lo merecía. Saga lo había puesto ahí, para evitar que atacara a Athena. Lo había hecho por su propio bien, y el de la diosa. Pero esta vez no era así. ¡Satu podía estar en peligro! Esas malditas personas la podían lastimar. ¡No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en ese sitio!

"Por favor, por favor, tengo que salir de aquí", pensó incesantemente.

Al notar que era en vano, Kanon se volvió a dejar caer de rodillas, hundiéndose en el agua que entraba a la prisión, la cual le llegaba ya al cuello.

"Dioses, por favor, tengo que salir de aquí", dijo Kanon, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro "por favor. No las puedo dejar solas, ellas me necesitan"

Kanon volvió a levantarse con dificultad, y se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes, ignorando el molesto olor salado que tenía impregnado, y la sensación de fría humedad en todo el cuerpo. No podía salir de ahí solo, necesitaba ayuda. Sacó una mano de entre los barrotes, y tocó el agua fuera de la prisión.

"Ayuda…ayuda, por favor", dijo el chico, antes de caer de rodillas, fatigado y deshidratado.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Poco después de pasar la mayor parte del día en la embajada y convencer a su hermano y cuñada de que todo iba a estar bien, Cecilia regresó a su propio apartamento, llevándose consigo a Canuto entre sus brazos. La tarea fue difícil, pues tanto Diego como Beatriz la habían bombardeado de preguntas sobre Saga. Por más que ella insistió en que aún no había pasado nada entre ellos, ambos habían visto la manera en la que Saga había besado sus manos. No los engañaba.

Finalmente, Cecilia iba de camino a su casa después del almuerzo. Miró su celular mientras caminaba. Desde la mañana que había enviado un mensaje a Saga, preguntándole si todo se encontraba bien con su familia, pero no había recibido respuesta. Eso la preocupó.

Cuando Cecilia por fin llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras hasta su piso, se detuvo de golpe. Vio a Saga sentado, cabizbajo, frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Canuto ladró, haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada.

-¿Saga?- dijo Cecilia, agachándose para poner a Canuto en el suelo, quien se lanzó hacia Saga y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Saga levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Ella no tuvo que preguntarle nada, ni él tuvo que responderle. Con solo mirarse a los ojos, entendieron lo que estaban diciendo. Cecilia abrió la puerta de su apartamento, pero no entró, sino que se sentó a su lado, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la chica.

-No sé donde están mi hermano o Satu- dijo Saga, cabizbajo- tengo que encontrarlos, no quiero… no quiero que mi sobrina pase por lo mismo que Kostas- cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza- es horrible… creo… otra vez siento ese vacío horrible…- añadió, poniéndose su mano sobre el corazón.

Cecilia lo miró, y se mordió el labio. No sabía que decir. ¿Qué podía decirle?¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

-La única que me pudo decir algo fue una aprendiz que fue atacada- dijo Saga- dijo algo al respecto. Que dijo algo de un templo de Poseidón. Pero ya preguntamos a los generales marinos, y ellos no saben…-

-Me contaste que sientes el cosmo de tu hermano- dijo Cecilia- y en este momento no lo sientes. ¿En qué lugares no lo sentirías?-

Saga se quedó pensativo. ¿Dónde pasaba eso? En las catacumbas de la isla Milos. En la ciudad subterránea de Catania. Pero ninguno de esos lugares tenían que ver con Poseidón. No podía sentir el cosmo de Kanon, pero sí sentía algo raro. La conexión que tenían ellos dos. Su hermano estaba sufriendo, tenía frío, y le dolía el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Hay un templo de Poseidón a unos… ¿65 kilómetros de aquí?- dijo Cecilia de pronto, sacando a Saga de sus pensamientos- es un pequeño templo en la orilla del mar Egeo, creo que se llama Sunion. Lo conoces, ¿no?-

En ese momento, Saga sintió como si le echaran encima un balde de agua helada. Cabo Sunion. Era cierto, ahí había un templo de Poseidón y, si Kanon estaba ahí, no podría sentir su cosmo. Si Kanon estuviera ahí…

Miró hacia el cielo: estaba comenzando a anochecer, y la luna llena ya brillaba en el cielo, a pesar de que el sol aún no se había metido. No sabía si Kanon estaría ahí, pero si era así, tenía que apresurarse.

Saga se puso de pie de golpe, asustando a Cecilia, quien se levantó también.

-¿Qué sucede…?- comenzó ella.

-No tengo tiempo que perder- dijo Saga, ofreciéndole la mano- confía en mí, ¿sí?-

Cecilia miró su mano, dudosa por unos segundos, pero al ver la mirada urgente de Saga, la chica finalmente la tomó. Saga sonrió, y abrió un portal a otra dimensión. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y ambos cruzaron el portal, que se cerró tras ellos. Canuto comenzó a ladrar, furioso de haber sido dejado atrás.

x-x-x

 _Comedor principal, Templo de Poseidón_

Anfitrite sonrió levemente, y le dio un codazo a Julián, señalando con la mirada a François. El chico estaba sonriente y pensativo, y la joven diosa pensó que quizá las cosas con su hermano y la misteriosa amazona de Athena estaban progresando bien. Se volvió a mirar a Sorrento, que estaba charlando con Leilani, y su sonrisa se amplió.

Desde que había llegado al templo de Poseidón, Leilani se había vuelto cada vez menos tímida. La pobre había tenido una vida terrible en Moloka'i, sobre todo por la irresponsabilidad de Tritón, pero habían mejorado mucho desde entonces. Tritón había sido amablemente obligado por sus padres a ser más responsable, y Sorrento no la dejaba sola ni un segundo. Céline suspiró. Sorrento y Leilani se complementaban perfectamente entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue, François?- dijo distraídamente Julián.

-Tengo noticias- dijo el chico- ayer hubo un ataque coordinado contra los santos de Athena. Secuestraron a un grupo de aprendices, y atacaron a Kanon y a su familia-

-¿Oh?- dijo Julián, preocupado. Si bien todos los generales y Poseidón estaban molestos por lo que había hecho Kanon en el pasado, lo cierto era que, una vez que el gemelo se había disculpado con ellos, todos le tenían un gran aprecio aprecio. De hecho, Poseidón llevaba ya varios días considerando visitarlos para conocer a la pequeña hija de Kanon- ¿qué sucedió?-

-¿Y la pequeña?- dijo Céline, irguiéndose en su asiento alarmada- no me digas que…-

-No, al final lograron rescatar a la pequeña- dijo François- pero Kanon y Satu siguen desaparecidos, no saben donde están-

Céline se mordió el labio, y Julián se encogió de hombros. Ambos se veían notablemente preocupados por Kanon y la chica. Poseidón extendió su brazo hacia la pequeña diosa y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?- dijo Sorrento, de pronto interesado en la conversación.

De pronto, y antes de que François respondiera, tanto Julián como Céline sintieron algo extraño. Un escalofrío recorrió a los dos dioses de pronto. Al ver que pasaba eso, Sorrento miró de reojo a Leilani, quien parecía de pronto algo incómoda.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Poseidón?- preguntó Isaac.

Julián Solo no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeó un par de veces, y luego respiró profundamente.

-Alguien nos está mandando un mensaje desde un templo- dijo Poseidón- alguien está pidiendo ayuda- volvió a cerrar los ojos, y respiró hondo de nuevo- desde Cabo Sunion-

-Ese es un sitio de ejecuciones de los santos de Athena- dijo Sorrento- debe ser algún condenado…-

-No, mi maestro me dijo que hace años que ya no lo usan- dijo Isaac, cruzándose de brazos- la Athena actual lo prohibió…-

François se volvió a Julián.

-¿Es posible que los enemigos supieran eso, y encerraran ahí a sus prisioneros?- dijo el chico francés.

Julián sintió un vuelco. François tenía razón. Si Athena ya no usaba esa prisión, era posible que los enemigos usaran Cabo Sunion. Se volvió a Sorrento y a Isaac, y asintió levemente. Los dos salieron rápidamente de la sala, el primero tras besar la mano de Leilani, quien sonrió levemente.

-Si se trata de Kanon, espero que no lleguen demasiado tarde- dijo Julián en voz baja, mirando a Céline con una expresión preocupada.

x-x-x

 _Cabo Sunion_

El agua del mar había inundado prácticamente toda la prisón, y Kanon flotaba en la superficie, con su rostro pegado a las rocas de techo de la cueva, respirando el poco aire que le quedaba y rogando aún a los dioses que lo dejaran vivir, no porque tuviera miedo a regresar al Inframundo, sino porque no quería dejar sola a su mujer y a su hija. Y a Saga: su gemelo sufriría mucho de nuevo si él moría. Y tenía que asegurarse de que Satu estuviera bien.

Apenas había unos diez centímetros entre la superficie del agua y el techo de la cueva, y Kanon sabía que pronto toda la pequeña prisión quedaría completamente llena de agua. El chico tomó una bocanada de aire y se sumergió, nadando hacia los barrotes de la celda, intentando de alguna manera de sacarlos y escapar de la prisión. Kanon tiró de uno de los barrotes, pero su mano resbaló, y se hizo un feo corte en la palma de la mano.

Además, una fuerte ola lo empujó hacia el fondo de la cueva, que volviera a sumergirse. Kanon intentó salir a la superficie, pero el agua ya había llegado al techo, y toda la cueva estaba cubierta de agua.

"No puede ser, no puedo…", pensó Kanon, mientras trataba de patear el techo de la pequeña cueva, intentando en vano romper las rocas y liberarse. Tenía las extremidades entumidas por el frío y la humedad, "¡no puedo morir aquí! No puedo, no lo voy a permitir…"

No podía aguantar más. No podía respirar. El aire se le acabó, y cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo, el cual flotó inerte en la pequeña cueva. Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio la cueva parcialmente iluminada por una luz que Kanon creía era de la luna llena.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¡Ah, soy terrible, lo sé! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, a **Krista** y a **Andy**. Nos acercamos a la recta final de este fic, faltan 2 episodios que vienen muy cargados, espero que no les moleste. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. 16: Rescate

**MELANCOLÍA**

XVI: RESCATE

 _Cabo Sunion_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Saga y Cecilia salieron del portal a otra dimensión justo en la pequeña escalera que llevaba del cabo a la prisión en las rocas. Tan pronto como ambos se acercaron a la orilla del mar y vieron la prisión de Cabo Sunion, Saga vio asustado que los barrotes de la prisión estaban completamente sumergidos bajo las furiosas olas.

"Kanon…"

Saga encendió su cosmo, concentrándose en el extremo izquierdo de la prisión, y con un fuerte ataque, destruyó la roca de una de las paredes de la cueva. Cecilia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Nunca antes había visto a Saga usar su cosmo. Había leído sobre él, cuando había estudiado sobre el Santuario de Athena, pero jamás lo había visto, y no era nada parecido a lo que había imaginado antes.

-Espera aquí- le dijo Saga a Cecilia con urgencia, mientras él corría hacia la prisión y se lanzaba al mar, para nadar hacia donde se encontraba su gemelo, rogando a los dioses que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

A pesar de ser un trayecto pequeño, a Saga le pareció difícil nadar hacia la pequeña cueva que era la prisión de Cabo Sunion. ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Quien sabe como estaría Kanon. Cecilia, por su parte, miraba preocupada a Saga nadar con dificultad hacia la pequeña cueva. No entendía muy bien que era lo que era lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos pudo deducir que Saga sabía de alguna manera donde estaba su hermano.

De hecho, mientras esperaba a Saga, Cecilia tuvo que subir un par de escalones, pues la marea subía rápidamente conforme pasaban los minutos. La chica miró preocupada hacia el sitio a donde se había dirigido el santo dorado, y se mordió el labio al no poder verlo, por la oscuridad y la sombra que provocaba el cabo a la luz de la luna.

Saga nadó con dificultad hacia la cueva, y entró por la abertura que había hecho en la roca con su cosmo. Al principio, la cueva parecía muy tranquila, comparada con las violentas aguas en el exterior. Y gracias a eso vio a una figura flotando boca abajo en el extremo más profundo de la prisión. Y se dio cuenta de que era su hermano.

Saga tomó aire y se introdujo a al cueva, nadando hacia donde se encontraba Kanon. Tan pronto como llegó a su lado, le rodeó el tórax con uno de sus brazos, y comenzó a nadar hacia afuera, ayudándose de su otro brazo. Llego a la entrada que él había creado con un poco de dificultad, ya que el flujo del agua en la cueva se volvía turbulenta al chocar las olas y subir la marea. Saga alcanzó a salir y tomar aire, cuando una fuerte ola los empujó de nuevo al interior de la prisión, con todo y Kanon. El chico volvió a aferrarse con fuerza a su hermano, y se puso a nadar contra la corriente hacia la salida. ¡Era muy difícil!

Apenas alcanzó a tomarse de los barrotes con una mano, deteniendo a Kanon con la otra. No podía sacar a su hermano de ahí para que pudiera respirar. Si lo sacaba solo, sería mucho peor, pues Kanon estaba inconsciente y no podía llegar a la orilla por sí mismo. Volvió a intentar sacar la cabeza y tomar aire, y fue cuando lo vio. El agua a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse, formando una barrera en la entrada entre la cueva y el resto del mar. Saga pudo nadar con relativa facilidad hacia la salida y, cuando estuvo ahí, sintió que un par de brazos lo ayudaron a salir del agua y a sacar a Kanon a la superficie. En un principio, Saga creyó que había sido Cecilia, pero se sorprendió al ver que eran Isaac y Sorrento. Ambos ayudaron a Saga a sacar a Kanon del agua y ponerlo en la escalera donde Cecilia estaba esperando.

Kanon estaba inconsciente y no respiraba cuando los dos generales marinos ayudaron a colocarlo en el suelo, y Saga no sabía que hacer al respecto. Cecilia había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios una vez, por insistencia de uno de sus antiguos jefes, así que ya sabía que hacer, y se puso manos a la obra. Tras comprimir el pecho del chico un par de veces, Kanon se volvió a un costado y comenzó a toser y a escupir agua. Todos los presentes respiraron aliviados.

Una vez que terminó de escupir el agua que tenía en sus pulmones, Kanon se recostó boca arriba en el suelo y respiró hondo repetidas veces. Tardó unos minutos en tranquilizar su respiración, y recordar lo que había pasado. ¡Casi había muerto! Parpadeó y se talló los ojos, para quitarse la sal de las pestañas, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Saga?- dijo Kanon en voz baja, mientras aún respiraba agitadamente.

-Calla, tonto, y recupera el aliento primero- dijo Saga, quitándose un mechón de cabello mojado de la cara. Él también respiraba algo agitadamente por el esfuerzo- por un momento creí que iba a ser hijo único-

-No tendrías… cofff… tanta suerte- le dijo Kanon, pero se quedó quieto, obedeciendo la indicación de su gemelo de recuperar el aliento antes de intentar hacer algo. Saga sonrió, aliviado, y se volvió hacia los dos generales marinos y a Cecilia.

-Gracias- dijo Saga, mirando a Sorrento y a Isaac- ¿cómo supieron…?-

-El señor Poseidón sintió que algo estaba sucediendo en su templo de Cabo Sunion- dijo Sorrento- François nos dijo lo que había pasado ayer en el Santuario-

Kanon miró a los presentes. Saga, los dos generales marinos, y una chica que él nunca había visto, que miraba aliviada a su gemelo como si hubiera estado muy preocupada. Y recordó lo que lo había estado preocupando.

-¿Cómo está…?- comenzó a preguntar Kanon.

-Elsita está a salvo, Milo y Cathy la están cuidando- dijo Saga- Milo se tomó muy en serio su responsabilidad con ella- sonrió levemente, y se cruzó de brazos- te dije que te calles hasta que recuperes el aliento-

-¿Y Satu?- dijo Kanon.

Saga se mordió el labio, y sacudió la cabeza levemente. Todo brillo desapareció en los ojos de Kanon, y por un momento, cuando Cecilia lo vio, pareció que estaba viendo a Saga como cuando recién lo conoció, triste y deprimido, con una idéntica expresión a la que recordaba haber visto. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Saga, Kanon intentó levantarse, pero su gemelo se lo impidió, deteniéndolo firmemente de un hombro.

-Quédate quieto- dijo Saga en un tono autoritario, que cargaba una advertencia en su voz- o te voy a tener que noquear-

-Pero Saga…- dijo Kanon, volviendo a intentar levantarse.

-Quieto dije- dijo Saga, levantando su otra mano en un puño de manera amenazante- si te desmayas, voy a tener que arrastrarte, y eso no ayudará a nadie-

Kanon obedeció, y se recostó en el suelo.

-Será mejor que los ayudemos a llevarlo al Santuario de Athena- dijo Sorrento, frunciendo el entrecejo. Él mismo recordaba muy bien lo molestos que eran esos enemigos, y no estaba seguro si eso sería una trampa o no.

Saga estuvo de acuerdo. Los dos generales marinos ayudaron al chico a levantarse, y Saga, tras ofrecer su mano de nuevo a Cecilia, abrió un portal a otra dimensión.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas más tarde_

Shaka estaba meditando, en su posición de flor de loto, cuando llegó Christoffer con las noticias. Saga había logrado encontrar a Kanon justo a tiempo, y lo había llevado sano y salvo de regreso al Santuario. A pesar de que aquello eran buenas noticias, Shaka sabía muy bien que eso no había animado a Christoffer en lo más mínimo. Satu era como si fuera su hermana mayor, y el hecho de que no supieran donde estaba ella le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Ya no te lamentes tanto, Chris- dijo Shaka, sin moverse o levantarse- hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, dadas las circunstancias. Salvaste a la pequeña. Y sobre Satu, la encontraremos pronto-

-Eso espero- dijo Christoffer tristemente.

Shaka lo miró de reojo, y suspiró. Realmente estaba impresionado de que el chico hubiera podido actuar tan rápido para salvar a Elsita, aunque no hubiera podido ayudar a Satu cuando fue atacada.

El santo de Virgo encendió su cosmo mientras se ponía a meditar. Al verlo hacer eso, Christoffer se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, e hizo lo mismo. El chico cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Y si podía encontrarla otra vez? Christoffer se rascó la cabeza por un segundo, tirando de su cabello. Quizá podía encontrarla, quizá podría…

De pronto, y sin poder creer lo que había pasado, el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¡La había encontrado! Intentó llamar la atención de Shaka, sin romper su concentración. Esperaba poder traer a su amiga de regreso.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Poco antes_

Satu palpaba las paredes con la punta de sus dedos, esperando encontrar un sitio por donde pudiera escapar. No había escapatoria. Estaba aún en ese pequeño cuarto, completamente sola, frotándose sus brazos para distraer el dolor. Y además, estaba preocupada. ¿Qué habría pasado con Kanon? Seguramente el chico estaría muy preocupado por ella. Suspiró. Tenía que permanecer tranquila. Si Henry tenía razón y querían quebrarla, esos malditos no lo iban a lograr.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Satu dio un respingo de sorpresa. Greta, acompañada de Henry, estaba de pie en la entrada de la pequeña habitación.

-Muy bien, Satu, ya está hecho- dijo Greta, sonriendo maliciosamente- te diré lo que acaba de pasar. Pusimos a tu querido Kanon en Cabo Sunion, y para esta hora ya debió haber muerto ahogado por la marea alta- añadió, señalando la luna llena que se podía ver detrás de la ventana.

Satu se puso de pie, pero no dijo nada. ¿Era eso posible? Una vez, Kanon le había contado de su tiempo en Cabo Sunion, y que él no podía usar su cosmo ahí dentro para salvarse. Pero también recordó lo que Henry le había dicho: que Greta quería quebrarla, y que seguramente le mentiría. La chica se mordió el labio.

-Como puedes ver- continuó la chica rubia- estás perdida. Kanon se ha ido para siempre, y los santos de Athena ya no te van a ayudar. Solo te queda una opción, y es unirte a nosotros, ya que si no lo haces, habrá terribles consecuencias para ti-

-Ya te dije que ya no te tengo miedo- dijo Satu, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión desafiante.

Greta se enojó mucho, y dio un par de pasos hacia ella, levantando la mano con toda la intención de golpearla, pero para sorpresa de todos, Henry le detuvo la mano, e impidió que Greta la golpeara. Ambos se sorprendieron de ello.

-¿Qué rayos, Henry?- dijo Greta, tirando de su mano para soltarse de él- ¿te has vuelto un cobarde? ¿O tanto tiempo como prisionero en el Santuario de Athena te hizo in traidor?-

-No, pero no es correcto que la estés lastimando, sabes que los dioses la quieren ilesa- dijo Henry, entrecerrando los ojos. Se volvió a Satu, y le lanzó una mirada tan significativa, que la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora sabía que era mentira, que Kanon estaba a salvo. ¡Kanon estaba a salvo! De alguna manera había escapado, y pronto estarían juntos otra vez.

Greta estaba furiosa, pero solo se limitó a mirar con odio a Satu, y dio unos pasos atrás, saliendo con Henry y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Satu suspiró aliviada, y se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Kanon seguramente estaría bien, estaría con Elsita, y planeando como ayudarla.

Suspiró otra vez, cerrando los ojos, y de pronto tuvo una sensación extraña, como si estuviera rodeada de una cálida tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos, pero la sensación desapareció.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó ella en voz alta.

Satu cerró los ojos de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que era la misma sensación que había tenido antes, cuando Christoffer había salvado a Satu. La chica apretó los ojos, esforzándose por concentrarse.

- _Satu… ¿me puedes escuchar?-_

Satu escuchó en su mente la voz de Christoffer con completa claridad, y sonrió.

"Sí, te escucho", preguntó ella, aliviada de saber que Christoffer podía contactarla "¿qué sucede? ¿Elsita y Kanon están bien?"

La chica esperó ansiosa la respuesta que, si bien no tardó mucho, la espera le pareció eterna.

- _Ambos están bien-_ le dijo Christoffer- _Kanon nos asustó hace un rato, pero ya está aquí, y está bien. ¿Dónde estás tú?_ -

"No lo sé", respondió ella "aquí están Henry, Bellini y Greta. Si pueden encontrar sus cosmos, quizá podrían…"

- _No hay necesidad_ \- dijo el chico rubio- _mi maestro Shaka se va a encargar de traerte, como hice yo con Elsita. No te desconcentres. Sigue hablando conmigo_ -

Satu asintió, y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. La puerta de la habitación de pronto se abrió de golpe, y escucharon algunos gritos furiosos, pero la chica ni siquiera les prestó atención. Un poco más, unos instantes más, y estaría de nuevo en el Santuario, a salvo, con su hija y con Kanon. Pero los enemigos tenían otras ideas. La chica sintió un pinchazo en su brazo que la hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa, y después de ello, poco a poco la conciencia se le escapó, y en cuestión de segundos perdió la concentración.

- _No, Satu, no te desconcentres…-_ escuchó la voz de Christoffer diciéndole con urgencia.

"No, por favor…", pensó la chica, pero era demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo se deslizó suavemente por la pared hasta el piso de la pequeña habitación. Greta se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, había sentido el cosmo de Shaka intentando sacar a Satu de ahí, y había llevado a Erick para volver a hacerla dormir.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Erick, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras desechaba la jeringa usada- menos mal que sentiste ese cosmo intentando sacarla de aquí-

-Hay que prepararnos para pelear, y llevarnos a esta chica de aquí, antes de que los santos de Athena lleguen- dijo Greta- no podemos dejar que los enemigos la recuperen. Sería un desastre-

Mientras aún estaba hablando, el edificio retumbó con fuerza. Los santos de Athena los habían encontrado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco antes_

Sorrento e Isaac habían ayudado a Saga a regresar a su gemelo al Santuario. Kanon había llegado en un estado lastimero, todo remojado, deshidratado, temblando de frío y con varios cortes en sus manos. Una vez que Saga se ocupó de ayudarlo a secarse y cambiarse de ropa, lo acompañó a la sala y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Cecilia sacó unas vendas de su bolso, y se dispuso a vendar la mano herida del gemelo menor.

-¿De dónde sacas tú una venda?- le preguntó Saga, alzando las cejas, pensando que él ni siquiera tenía eso en su templo.

-De mi bolso- dijo Cecilia, sonriendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras colocaba la venda y miraba de reojo a Kanon bebiendo vigorosamente su tercer vaso de agua. ¡Realmente estaba muy sediento!- es una larga historia. Pero menos mal que la tenía cuando se necesitaba-

Saga sonrió. Si bien había visto a Cecilia sacar cosas extrañas de su bolso, eso no hacía sino aumentar su interés en la chica tan inusual. La chica terminó de vendar la mano herida de Kanon, y se volvió hacia Saga sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias, creo que este cabezota ya está mejor- dijo Saga.

Kanon miró alternadamente a Cecilia y a su hermano. Obviamente tenía mil preguntas al respecto en la cabeza. ¿De donde había salido esa chica?¿Quién era?¿Cómo se conocían esos dos?¿Y porqué Saga estaba sonriendo? Vaya, tenía meses sin verlo sonreír así, sinceramente, sin poner esfuerzo. Pero ese no era el momento para preguntarlas, estaba demasiado preocupado por su chica. ¡Necesitaban encontrarla ya!

-Mi hermano tiene razón, muchas gracias- le dijo Kanon, sonriendo levemente y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

Cecilia sonrió levemente sin decir más, un poco incómoda de pronto, pues Milo y Cathy habían bajado del templo de Escorpión, llevando con ellos a Elsita. La pequeña estaba muy enfurruñada, haciendo pucheros, dando a entender que estaba muy molesta. Cuando vio a Kanon, la pequeñita sonrió ampliamente y casi se lanza a los brazos de su papá.

-Hola, nena, te había extrañado- dijo Kanon, abrazándola con fuerza. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderla, de no volverla a ver.

Cecilia sonrió ampliamente. Desde que lo había visto en Cabo Sunion se dio cuenta de que Kanon era igual y diferente a Saga al mismo tiempo. Sus facciones eran casi idénticas, pero el gemelo mayor tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro, y era un poco más alto. Pero esa no era la única diferencia: ambos eran muy diferentes en sus actitudes. Cecilia sonrió levemente al ver al gemelo menor con la pequeña.

Aioria también se apresuró a ir al templo de Géminis. Tanto él como Kostas habían escuchado lo que había pasado, y el pequeño había insistido en querer ver con sus propios ojos que su tío estaba a salvo: Aioria sabía muy bien que Kostas se había preocupado mucho por Kanon, y no se lo impidió, a pesar de que sabía que ya era tarde.

Kostas miró a Saga, que estaba de pie muy cerca de Cecilia, a quien el niño no conocía. No le importó mucho, y abrazó a su papá. Antes de que Saga pudiera decirle algo respecto a Cecilia, Kostas se volvió después a Kanon, que tenía a Elsita en sus brazos, y sonrió aliviado.

-Tío Kanon- dijo Kostas, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Kanon se esforzó por sonreír.

-Me da gusto verte, enano- dijo Kanon.

-Kootaa- dijo Elsita, riendo, contenta de estar en brazos de su papá, y ver a su primo también.

Cecilia comprendió quien era tan pronto como Kostas apareció. Excepto por el color de sus ojos, el niño era idéntico a Saga.

"Ese niño es su hijo…", dijo Cecilia, mirando asombrada a Kostas, admirando lo mucho que se parecía al gemelo mayor, "es el hijo de Saga".

Ella iba a decir algo, cuando sintió que Saga le puso las manos en los hombros. La chica sonrió levemente, y se volvió hacia él. No pudieron decir mucho, pues pronto llegaron apresuradamente Shaka y Christoffer. El chico estaba bastante alarmado.

-¿Shaka?- dijo Saga- ¿qué sucede?-

-Ya sabemos donde está Satu- dijo Shaka sin mucha ceremonia- tenemos que darnos prisa, antes de que los enemigos huyan con ella-

x-x-x

 _Edificio abandonado cerca de la playa, Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Tras escuchar lo que Shaka había dicho, los hermanos de Géminis habían decidido ir a buscar a Satu, acompañados del santo de Virgo. Saga había insistido que su hermano se quedara atrás y se recuperara, pero no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera de quedarse a recuperarse, y no tenían mucho tiempo para discutir. Kanon puso a Elsita en brazos de Cecilia, quien la tomó algo alarmada, y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano y a Shaka por el portal a otra dimensión antes de que la chica pudiera salir de su sorpresa para reclamar.

Los tres santos dorados habían aparecido fuera de un enorme edificio muy cercano a la playa, que parecía un antiguo hotel abandonado. Tan pronto como aparecieron ahí, pudieron sentir los cosmos de Bellini y de Greta.

-Tan pronto como vea a esa mujer, juro que la voy a…- dijo Kanon, tronándose los nudillos.

Los enemigos no se hicieron esperar. Bellini apareció frente a ellos, cosmo encendido. Parecía algo tenso y preocupado, pero se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-Bienvenidos, santos de Athena- dijo Bellini- me temo que llegan demasiado tarde…-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo. Seguro estaba blofeando. No podían haberse ido tan rápido: él lo hubiera detectado. Y podía sentir el cosmo de Greta dentro del edificio.

-Es una distracción- dijo Saga- seguramente Satu se encuentra aún en el edificio, no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que pudieran escapar. Ve por ella, Kanon. Shaka y yo nos encargaremos de él-

-Pero Saga…- dijo Kanon.

-¡Apresúrate, tonto!- le dijo su gemelo. Kanon no dudó más. Abrió otro portal a otra dimensión, y desapareció hacia el interior del edificio.

Bellini miró muy preocupado cuando vio a Kanon desaparecer, y eso confirmó a Saga el hecho de que Greta aún estaba en el edificio con Satu. Ambos se pusieron en guardia. De pronto, los santos dorados sintieron un cosmo, y al aparecer, Bellini sonrió, y Shaka se volvió a Saga, mirándolo preocupado.

Saga lo sintió casi de inmediato. Ares de nuevo intentaba entrar a su mente.

- _Saga-_ dijo la voz de Ares dentro de su cabeza.

El santo de Géminis cerró los ojos y suspiró. Volvió a abrirlos, y sonrió levemente.

"Buen intento", pensó Saga "no puedes conmigo. ¡Soy mucho más fuerte! No me vas a volver a controlar".

- _No, eres débil_ \- le dijo Ares, pero con algo de temor en su tono de voz- _siempre lo he logrado, ¿qué sería diferente?_ -

"La señorita Athena se aseguró", dijo Saga "además, yo no soy débil. No volverás a usarme para lastimar a nadie"

- _No, no es cierto…_ -

Saga pudo notar el pánico de Ares, al comprobar que las palabras de Saga y no poder tomar el control. El dios se fue, y dejó a Bellini y al resto de sus seguidores. Shaka, quien se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sonrió aliviado y, junto con Saga, se preparó para pelear. Tenían muchas ganas de golpear a los enemigos.

x-x-x

 _Interior del Edificio_

Kanon corría por los pasillos del viejo hotel. Frunció el entrecejo. No sabía donde estaba Satu, pero la iba a encontrar. Tras unos minutos de correr alrededor del hotel, el chico pudo sentir el cosmo de Greta, y supo que lo más lógico era que la mujer estuviera intentando sacar a Satu del edificio, o cuando menos impedirle el paso.

El gemelo corrió hacia la dirección en que sentía el cosmo de la mujer, y se detuvo en seco al verla. Vio que ella estaba de pie en el pasillo, impidiéndole el paso hacia donde se encontraba Satu, unos pasos más atrás, en los brazos de alguien que Kanon conocía muy bien: Erick, el médico que trabajaba para Phobos y Deimos. La sangre del gemelo hirvió de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ponerle las manos encima?

-Que bueno que llegaste, santo de Athena- dijo Greta, sonriendo maléficamente, aunque también tenía una expresión preocupada. Kanon sabía que ella no podía creer que él hubiera sobrevivido en Cabo Sunion- si yo fuera tú, me iría por donde llegaste. Tu débil hermano está peleando fuera, y el señor Ares está cerca-

-Saga no se dejará poseer de nuevo- dijo el chico- y la señorita Athena se aseguró de que no pudiera hacerlo de nuevo-

-¿Igual que la última vez?- se buró Greta.

Kanon no respondió, sino que se limitaba a mirar con odio al hombre que tenía a Satu. La mujer conjuró dos enorme bolas de fuego en sus manos. El santo dorado se puso en pose defensiva, y encendió su cosmo, evaluando la situación. Él se había llevado consigo la armadura dorada, y Saga había ido a luchar sin ella.

-Bueno, tendré que encargarme de ti de la manera desastrosa- dijo Greta- una vez que me desata de ti, traeremos a la niña para terminar de quebrar a Satu-

El gemelo frunció el entrecejo.

-No te atrevas a siquiera mencionar a mi hija- dijo Kanon con su cosmo encendido de furia- vas a pagar por haberte metido con mi familia-

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron blancos, y encendió su cosmo también. Antes de que Kanon atacara, la mujer atacó a su propio compañero, Erick, y a Satu. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer, Kanon se interpuso en el camino del ataque. El fuego azul golpeó su armadura, pero quemó su piel en algunas partes que estaban descubiertas.

La mujer se echó a reír.

-Me atacaste…- comenzó a murmurar Erick, sin creer que su propia aliada hubiera hecho eso.

-Sabía que el estúpido santo de Athena se interpondría, para proteger a Satu- dijo Greta- la gente decente es tan predecible…-

Kanon se volvió hacia atrás, para mirar a Satu y asegurarse de que estaba bien. La chica aún estaba sumida en ese profundo sueño en que la habían forzado. Las quemaduras que acababa de recibir en su cuerpo por el ataque de la mujer le dolían terriblemente, pero se mordió el labio y siguió mirando furioso a la mujer.

-Última oportunidad- dijo la mujer, volviendo a encender su cosmo- vas a morir, y voy a destruir la voluntad de Satu cuando le muestre tu cadáver destrozado. Ya me imagino la cara que va a poner… ¡cómo lo voy a disfrutar!-

Kanon apretó la mandíbula. ¡No iba a dejar que Satu sufriera otra vez!

Ambos se atacaron mutuamente, Kanon con su GALAXIAN EXPLOSION, y Greta con su ataque de fuego azul. Varias llamas golpearon al gemelo, quemando de nuevo las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas por su armadura, pero la fuerza de su ataque mandó a Greta a volar varios metros atrás.

Kanon, con furiosa y terrible calma, se acercó a Greta, y la hizo a un lado de golpe. Tomó a Erick por el cuello, obligando al médico a soltar a Satu, tomándola él mismo. Tan pronto como su chica estuvo a salvo en sus brazos, soltó al médico, quien se escabulló tan pronto como pudo. Cuando la miró, toda la tristeza y amargura que Kanon estaba sintiendo en su corazón hasta esos momentos desapareció de golpe.

-Ya estás a salvo, mi amor- dijo Kanon en un susurro, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo en esos momentos.

La abrazó con fuerza, y sonrió aliviado de que tan solo estuviera dormida. Tan aliviado estaba de haber recuperado a su chica, que Kanon solo miró de rojo a Greta, que estaba intentando escapar y, tras avisar a Saga por medio de su cosmo que había rescatado a Satu, abrió un portal a otra dimensión para regresar con ella a casa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberlos hecho aguantar la respiración con esto. Como ven, Kanon sobrevivió y además se lució. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El próximo es el Epílogo, así que este fic llegará a su fin pronto. No se preocupen mucho, el siguiente ya está en proceso. Muchas gracias a **Andy** , y a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	17. 17: Epílogo

**MELANCOLÍA**

XVII: EPÍLOGO

 _Templo de Géminis_

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Cecilia no pudo reaccionar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como Shaka había llegado para avisar que ya sabía donde estaba Satu, Kanon se había puesto de pie, y dejado a Elsita en brazos de ella, una perfecta desconocida (al menos para él), y junto con Saga había desaparecido por uno de esos portales extraños. Aioria, quien había llevado a Kostas a ver a su papá, también salió corriendo a dirigir a los guardias en caso de un ataque mientras los santos de Géminis estaban ausentes, así que el pequeño se quedó también ahí con ella. Y Christoffer se ruborizó y, tras disculparse rápidamente, regresó al templo de Virgo, dejándola completamente sola.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que la habían dejado cuidando a dos niños extraños en menos de 30 segundos, la chica casi entra en pánico de nuevo. No porque no supiera como cuidarlos: ya había tenido bastante experiencia cuidando a su sobrino, mientras su cuñada estaba ocupada en asuntos oficiales. ¡Pero eran el hijo y la sobrina de Saga! ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido dejarlos bajo su cuidado?

El monstruo amenazaba con atacar de nuevo. Estaba en un sitio desconocido, Saga no estaba ahí con ella, y la presencia de los dos niños la ponía nerviosa. ¿Y si pasaba algo malo durante la ausencia de los gemelos?¿Y si Elsita se caía?¿Y si Kostas se lastimaba? ¡Saga la odiaría para siempre!

Sin soltar a la pequeña, Cecilia buscó a tientas en su bolso con una mano. La pelotita antiestrés ahí estaba. La sacó, y comenzó a oprimirla entre sus manos. Sentía el feo peso del monstruo en sus hombros, pero al parecer aún estaba bajo control.

Además, resultó ser que sus miedos estaban infundados. Elsita era un encanto cuando quería, y en ese momento estaba de buen humor, así que no dio muchos problemas ni nada. La pequeña dejó que Cecy se sentara, y que la sentara en su regazo. Elsita tenía una sonrisa dulce que calmó un poco a la chica. Kostas miró interesado a la chica que tenía ahora a su prima en sus brazos. Como la vio junto con su papá, sabía que debía ser una persona de confianza.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Kostas, acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente con sus enormes ojos grises, el único rasgo que no compartía con Saga, haciendo que la chica se pusiera un poco nerviosa otra vez- ¿porqué estás aquí?-

-Yo… eh… vine con Saga- dijo la chica, bajando la mirada y respirando hondo para calmarse. ¿Porqué la ponía nerviosa el niño? Oprimió la pelotilla de nuevo- me llamo Cecilia. Somos compañeros de… terapia-

Kostas cambió su expresión, de mirar a Cecilia con curiosidad, a sonreírle ampliamente.

-Gusto en conocerte, Cecilia, me llamo Kostas- dijo el niño- Saga es mi papá, y mi maestro es Aioria de Leo-

Cecilia sonrió nerviosamente: Kostas no necesitaba aclarar quien era su papá. Al verlo tan solo, la chica adivinó que se trataba del hijo de Saga, y que Elsita era su sobrina. Ya habían charlado mucho sobre ellos dos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte por fin, Kostas. Tu papá… me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Cecilia- puedes decirme Cecy…-

-¿Tú vas a cuidarnos mientras regresan nuestros papás, Cecy?- preguntó Kostas.

Cecilia asintió levemente, y se volvió a Elsita, quien estaba aplaudiendo, sentada en su regazo.

-¡Techi!- exclamó la pequeña, señalando a Cecy.

Cecilia sonrió, y respiró hondo. Excepto por su sobrino, los niños siempre la ponían un poco nerviosa, y la manera tan repentina en la que Kanon había puesto a la pequeña en su regazo, sin darle oportunidad de objetar, seguro había sido una invasión a su espacio personal y la sacaba de golpe de su zona de confort. Pero sabía también que no podía perder el control. Era el único adulto en el lugar, no podía dejar a los niños sin supervisión.

Metió de nuevo su mano libre a su bolso, y la cerró alrededor de su píldora de emergencias. No estaba de más tenerla a mano.

-Techiii…- repitió Elsita, metiéndose la mano a la boca. Cecy sonrió levemente. Eso de "Techi" se refería a ella.

-Creo que tu prima tiene hambre- dijo Cecilia, levantándose con la nena en sus brazos, y se volvió por un momento a Kostas- vamos, veamos que hay de comer en la cocina-

Kostas asintió, y acompañó a la chica a la cocina. Cecilia sonrió al ver que había manzanas, azúcar, harina, canela e incluso un pequeño frasco de helado de vainilla. Quizá no tendría que tomar la pastilla después de todo: podía liberar su tensión así, cocinando. Tomó un delantal, se lo ciñó a la cintura y, tras poner a Elsita en la sillita para bebé, se puso manos a la obra.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al templo de Géminis_

 _Poco después_

Kanon, Saga y Shaka regresaron casi al mismo tiempo al templo de Géminis. El gemelo menor llevaba a Satu aún inconsciente en sus brazos, así que tras asegurarse de que Elsita estaba bien bajo el cuidado de Cecilia, se dispuso a llevar a la chica a su habitación en silencio para que descansara en su propia cama mientras despertaba de ese sueño inducido en el que estaba sumida.

No me malentiendan: desde que había acompañado a Saga para rescatarlo, Kanon se moría de curiosidad por saber de dónde había salido Cecilia. Pero en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por Satu, y decidió dejar el interrogatorio para más tarde.

Ante el sospechoso e inusual silencio que reinaba en su templo, Saga buscó curioso a su alrededor, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Cecilia en la cocina, con Elsita mirándola atentamente y Kostas ayudándola a preparar un pie de manzana que, desde que llegaron al templo, olía delicioso.

-¿Qué han estado tramando ustedes dos?- dijo el santo de Géminis, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada y que Elsita aplaudiera.

-¡Titoooo!- gritó Elsita

-Papá, Cecy me dejó ayudarla a hacer un pie de manzana- dijo Kostas, con la cara llena de harina, pero muy emocionado- creo que le gustará a tía Satu, ¿no?-

-Creo que sí le gusta- dijo Saga, sonriendo, y se volvió a Cecilia- gracias, no tenías que hacer pastel, ni cuidar a los niños- bajó la mirada un poco apenado- perdona, no me di cuenta de lo que hicimos hasta…-

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpió Cecilia, sonriendo- ambos son muy dulces, no me dieron ningún problema-

Saga sonrió, y se acercó a revolver los cabellos de su hijo. No sabía si era prudente que Kostas conociera a Cecilia, o explicarle que había llegado a ser ella para él. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿porqué no? Finalmente Cecy era solamente su amiga, ¿no es así? Solo una amiga con la que gustaba pasar el tiempo, ¿o no? No tenía nada de malo que Saga y ella pasaran tiempo juntos, y finalmente parecía que a Kostas le había caído bien.

No, Saga sabía muy bien que no era solo su amiga. Tenía otra cosa. Un "algo" que hacía que se le removieran las tripas. Le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella, más que con cualquier otra persona. Le gustaba como sonreía. Como podía pasar en su compañía en silencio. Como cocinaba…

Sacudió la cabeza al ver que Kostas sonreía ampliamente cuando Cecilia sacó el pastel de horno. ¡Olía delicioso! Cecilia no dijo nada, solo partió el pequeño pie en ocho trozos, y sirvió cinco de ellos en un plato, con una pequeña bola de nieve encima.

-Eso se ve delicioso- dijo Saga.

-Y huele delicioso- añadió Kostas en voz alta.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo Cecilia, un poco apenada- estos son para ustedes y para tu hermano y cuñada, cuando despierte. Creo que Elsita no debería comer una ración completa…-

-No, solo una probadita, tal vez- dijo Saga.

Tan pronto como Cecilia terminó de servir los platos, Saga escuchó voces en la habitación de su gemelo, y dedujo que Satu ya se había levantado. Se volvió a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Saga en voz baja. Cecilia asintió. Ignorando un poco a Kostas, el gemelo mayor se acercó aún más a ella y le susurró en el oído- ¿estás segura? Si te sientes incomoda, podemos quedarnos aquí-

-Estoy bien- dijo Cecilia- si se pone muy incómodo…-

-Te advierto que Kanon va a querer hacer muchas preguntas…- dijo Saga.

Cecilia le lanzó una mirada mortificada, pero Saga le guiñó un ojo. Con una mirada ambos se entendieron. Saga no iba a dejar que Kanon la molestara. Saga tomó a Elsita en sus brazos, y entre Kostas y Cecilia llevaron los platos con pie a la habitación.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Kanon_

 _Poco antes_

Satu se frotó los ojos, y los abrió de golpe, mirando a su alrededor asustada. Kanon le puso una mano sobre el hombro para evitar que se levantara, y le sonrió con cariño.

-Tranquila, linda, aquí estoy- le dijo Kanon- estás a salvo…-

La chica volvió su mirada a Kanon, y una mezcla de preocupación y alivio se empezó a formar en su corazón. Su chico, _su_ gemelo, le estaba sonriendo tranquilamente, y eso hizo que ella bajara unas cuantas revoluciones. Eso sí, quitó la mano de Kanon para poderse levantar, y le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Kanon, ¡menos mal que estás bien!- dijo Satu, sintiendo que en cualquier momento las lágrimas se le iban a escapar de los ojos- ¡estás bien, mi amor! Creí que…-

-Shhh, no digas nada- le dijo Kanon con ternura- yo también tuve mucho miedo de perderte. Pero ya estamos aquí, y todos estamos bien. No llores-

Satu y Kanon permanecieron así por uno o dos minutos, hasta que por fin se separaron. Satu miró alarmada la herida en la mano de su chico, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde…?-comenzó a preguntar ella.

-En Cabo Sunion- dijo Kanon, reprimiendo un escalofrío- Saga y un par de generales marinos me ayudaron, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero no pienses más en ello-

Satu lo miró alarmada, pero Kanon le sonrió, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rubios. Ambos se volvieron a la puerta cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba.

-Somos nosotros- escucharon decir a Saga- lamentamos mucho interrumpirlos, pero creanme que les conviene abrir-

Kanon asintió levemente y, tras besar a Satu en la frente, se levantó para abrir la puerta. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Traían con ellos a Elsita, quien tras gritar "Mamá" se dejó caer en los brazos de Satu, además de que Kostas y la chica amiga de Saga llevaban un par de platos con un postre que olía muy bien.

Satu abrazó a Elsita como si llevaban una eternidad separadas. Había sufrido mucho, pensando que moriría, y que no volvería a ver a la pequeña. La cubrió de besos, cosa que la pequeña apreció y devolvió uno por uno.

-Hicimos pie de manzana, tía Satu- dijo Kostas sonriendo ampliamente, poniendo un plato sobre la cama, junto a Satu, y otro en manos de Kanon.

-Gracias, enano- dijo Kanon, revolviendo el cabello de su sobrino.

-Los dejaremos solos- dijo Saga- supongo que tienen mucho que charlar-

Kanon asintió y se volvió a Satu, quien aún abrazaba a Elsita, y al verla sonreír, asintió. Ambos habían pasado por mucho, y necesitaban descansar y pasar tiempo con la pequeña.

Saga rodeó la espalda de Cecilia en un gesto cariñoso, y ambos salieron de la habitación de Kanon, seguidos de Kostas. Sabía que, además de que su hermano y cuñada necesitaban descansar después de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días, tampoco quería causarle más presión de la necesaria a Cecilia.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Satu se volvió a Kanon con una expresión interrogante.

-Sé tanto como tú, cariño- le dijo Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando la rebanada de pastel- vamos, come un poco, y descansemos. Ya mañana interrogaremos a Saga-

-¡Techiiii!- dijo Elsita, aplaudiendo, para después acurrucarse junto a su mamá.

x-x-x

 _Más tarde_

Tras comer el delicioso pastel de manzana, Saga dejó a Kostas con Aioria, y acompañó a Cecilia a su apartamento. Al llegar, Canuto estaba hecho una furia, reclamando a ladrido suelto que lo hubieran dejado solo y no lo hubieran llevado con ellos a todas partes. También, algo del olor de Mister Darcy había llegado a las ropas de Cecilia cuando estuvo cuidando a Elsita, así que estaba doblemente furioso.

-Ya, no te enojes- dijo Cecilia, tomándolo en sus brazos y acariciándolo- no podíamos llevarte, era peligroso, y lo sabes…-

Cuando Saga y Cecilia se despidieron, el chico tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de darle un abrazo. Extendió sus brazos con algo de torpeza y la rodeó, y ella hizo lo mismo, haciendo que los brazos de ambos chocaran en el aire de manera incómoda.

-¡Lo siento!- habían dicho los dos de manera apenada, antes de despedirse y que Saga regresara al Santuario

Más tarde, cuando Saga ya se había ido a dormir, el chico estaba meditando con vergüenza lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Además, ¿qué estaba pensando, queriendo abrazar a Cecilia de esa manera? ¡Eran amigos! Cierto, le había dicho que la quería, pero… eran amigos, ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza, lleno de vergüenza. Ojalá que su torpeza no llegara a oídos de Kanon, o de Milo, porque esos dos no lo dejarían vivir. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¡Vaya que estaba cansado! No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se quedó profundamente dormido.

 _En sus sueños, Saga se vio transportado a un lugar hermoso, que no conocía, pero que ya le había sido descrito por Kostas, y por los santos de bronce también. Podía ver tres enormes y hermosos palacios alrededor de un bello campo. Ahí, una sombra blanca se fue materializando poco a poco, hasta volverse sólida y tangible. Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba._

 _-¡Casandra!- dijo Saga, impulsándose a correr hacia ella, pero la chica lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano._

 _-Hola, Saga- dijo Casandra, con una expresión tranquila- ¿cómo está Kostas?-_

 _-Te extraña mucho- dijo Saga, esforzándose por sonreírle- pero es feliz, y se esfuerza mucho. Deberías estar orgullosa de él-_

 _-Lo estoy- dijo Casandra, sonriendo levemente- muy orgullosa. Y de ti también-_

 _Saga bajó la mirada tristemente._

 _-Sé que me extrañas- dijo Casandra- lamento haberte hecho sufrir así, Saga-_

 _-No te preocupes- dijo Saga- yo… ya he aceptado el hecho de que ya no estás con nosotros. Kostas y yo te extrañamos, y creo que nunca dejaremos de hacerlo, pero…-_

 _Casandra no esperó a que Saga terminara su frase, y le puso una mano en la mejilla, haciéndolo ruborizarse._

 _-Y tú, ¿qué esperas para besarla?- dijo Casandra, sonriendo con travesura._

 _Saga se ruborizó._

 _-No sé de qué estás hablando…- dijo el santo dorado._

 _-Fah la la, a ver quien te cree eso- dijo Casandra, echándose a reír- es una chica linda, te tiene un genuino cariño y te entiende mucho mejor que yo o que cualquier otra persona que hayas conocido, y lo sabes, Saga. Es tu destino, son almas gemelas-_

 _-Casy, yo…- dijo Saga._

 _-Te dije que no los dejaría solos- dijo Casandra, guiñándole un ojo- dile a Kostas por mí que lo amo-_

 _Saga no supo que responder. Casandra le dio un empujón._

 _-¡Vete, y bésala de una buena vez!- sonrió ella antes de desaparecer._

Saga abrió los ojos de golpe. Tragó saliva y parpadeó, encontrándose a sí mismo tumbado en su propia cama, con los ojos clavados en el techo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Había sido algo que había comido? Quizá el pastel que Cecilia había preparado tenía algo raro. O el helado, quien sabe de dónde lo habría sacado Kanon, quizá ya estaba estropeado…aunque había estado muy bueno. Suspiró.

¿Casandra le había dicho que besara a Cecilia?

x-x-x

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Saga se levantó al día siguiente un poco pesimista. Kanon había visto a Cecilia, y conociendo lo curioso que era, seguramente iba a interrogarlo tan pronto como se levantara. Saga esperaba que fuera tarde, pues él no estaba de humor para ello. Suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo y sonrió levemente. Lo que pasó la noche anterior parecía increíble. Kostas y Cecy se habían conocido, y aparentemente ambos habían congeniado bien.

Saga salió del cuarto de baño y hacia su cuarto de nuevo para vestirse, cuando accidentalmente tumbó algunos papeles que estaban en un trinchador junto a la puerta del baño. El santo suspiró y se inclinó para levantarlos. Los miró, y por un momento se arrepintió de haberlos visto. Eran los papeles del hospital, de cuando estuvo ahí malherido y casi muere. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos por un momento. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Sí, había sido horrible, pero ya estaba mejor. No podía seguir sufriendo por ello. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Uno de los papeles era una lista. La lista de las personas cuya sangre él había recibido cuando estaba muy malherido. Había cinco nombres en la lista, todos de hombre, excepto uno. Todos nombres griegos, excepto uno. Era el de ella.

-Cecilia Hernández…- dijo Saga para sí mismo, parpadeando incrédulo- no puede ser…-

¡Por todos los dioses! Ella había estado ahí cuando él había estado a punto de morir. Si eso no era el destino, entonces no sabía que era. Se apresuró a vestirse, y dobló con cuidado el folio de papel, guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su camisa, y salió del Santuario hacia la ciudad, en dirección al apartamento de Cecilia. ¡Tenía que verla! Tenía que ir a ella, y abrazarla, y…

Una vez que subió todos los pisos, se encontró a Cecy con Canuto en un brazo y una enorme maleta en la otra mano, cerrando la puerta del apartamento. Pareció asustada cuando lo vio.

-Buenos días, Saga- dijo ella, enrojeciéndose de vergüenza, dejando caer la maleta al suelo.

-Buenos días- dijo Saga, sin poder dejar de ver la maleta- ¿vas a algún lado?-

Saga se inclinó para recoger la maleta, mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. ¿Se iba? ¿Qué quería decir eso?¿Porqué no le había dicho antes? Bueno, no era como que tenía que decirle nada, pero eran amigos, ¿no? ¿O porqué había preferido no compartir esa información con él?

Cecilia, por su parte, estaba muy apenada. Ese día en la mañana, Cecy había decidido que dormiría hasta tarde, pero su cuñada la había despertado muy temprano con una grave noticia: le habían llamado de Chile, y le habían comunicado que la madre de Cecilia y Diego estaba en el hospital, en una recaída de su enfermedad. Diego no podía viajar, pero Beatriz estaba buscando algún vuelo disponible para que su cuñada pudiera ir a verla. Con toda la conmoción, había olvidado decirle a Saga, aunque planeaba hacerlo cuando llegara al aeropuerto y supiera a que hora se iría. Aunque había querido verlo antes de irse, sabía que era urgente que fuera a su casa.

-Voy a casa. A Chile- dijo Cecilia, aclarando a donde se dirigía- mi cuñada me avisó que mi madre está en el hospital, y quiero ir a verla. No puedo quedarme…- miró a Canuto- luego recordé que tengo que dejar a Canuto donde mi cuñada, aunque preferiría llevarlo conmigo, y…-

-Espera, espera…- dijo Saga, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando- ¿dices que necesitas regresar a Chile?

-Ajá…-

-¿Y si te dijera que te puedo llevar en un segundo?-

La boca de la chica se puso en forma de O, y permaneció mirándolo en silencio por un buen rato. Se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. Miró a Saga, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Me llevarías?- dijo ella.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Saga, sonriendo aliviado- tú preparaste un pie de manzana para mi familia, y ayudaste a mi gemelo, ¿porqué no habría de ayudarte?- le ofreció la mano- ¿vamos?-

Cecilia lo evaluó con la mirada. Observó alternadamente la mano de Saga, luego su sonrisa, y luego sus ojos, para regresar de nuevo a sus manos. Sonrió levemente y tomó la mano del chico.

-Vamos- dijo ella.

Saga sonrió como tenía meses sin haber sonreído. Y con un gesto de su mano, abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y ambos entraron a él.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Recinto de las Amazonas_

Shaina se colocó su máscara para salir a hacer su ronda. Desde que había defendido a Emma, Edith se había vuelto la aprendiz favorita de todas en el recinto, e incluso Ava comenzaba a sentirse a gusto cerca de ella, lo que significaba que Shaina podía ocasionalmente dejar que la niña en el recinto y hacer sus rondas en el Santuario.

Parecía cosa hecha adrede: tan pronto como salió del recinto hacia la cabaña donde ella y Ava vivían desde hacía unos días, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de François.

- _Bonsoir_ , Shaina- dijo el general marino con esa sonrisa encantadora.

-François- dijo Shaina sin ningún desdén, sonriendo incluso bajo su máscara. El chico francés estaba contento: poco a poco, la actitud de Shaina con respecto a él se iba suavizando poco a poco- ¿qué haces acá? Si todo ya terminó-

-Lo sé- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír- vine a verte a ti, _mademoiselle_ Shaina-

Shaina se sorprendió cuando vio al chico tomar su mano y besarla. La chica alzó las cejas. ¿Qué decía François? Una vez que el chico besó su mano, luego se dispuso a tocar con suavidad la orilla de la máscara de plata con su mano derecha, y deslizar sus dedos hacia los cabellos de la amazona, y con la otra mano rodeaba la cintura de la amazona.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la amazona en un susurro.

-Me gustas mucho, Shaina- le respondió François en un susurro- me gusta cada detalle de tu persona-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le susurró la amazona de vuelta- ni siquiera conoces mi rostro-

-Si te parece bien, podríamos arreglar eso en un minuto- dijo el chico.

Shaina dudó. ¿Mostrarle su rostro? Pero ella no lo amaba. ¿O sí? La verdad es que, cada vez que lo veía, su corazón brincaba un par de latidos, y comenzaba también a sudar. Había algo encantador en su acento, por no decir en su sonrisa. Era un chico bueno y valiente, y su interés en ella era genuino. Pero, ¿lo amaba lo suficiente para mostrarle su rostro y no tener que matarlo?

François interpretó su silencio como una negativa, y bajó la cabeza tristemente.

-Si no sientes lo mismo que yo, Shaina, lo respeto- dijo François, y se dispuso a dar un paso atrás y a soltar a la chica. Una vez que sintió que el chico la comenzaba a soltar, Shaina lo tomó de los brazos y le impidió alejarse de ella.

-No- dijo Shaina.

-¿No qué?- preguntó el chico.

Como respuesta, Shaina se llevó la mano a su máscara de plata y se la quitó de golpe. Levantó sus ojos miró los ojos color chocolate de François, quien se había quedado sin habla al verla sin su máscara, sonriéndole. Incluso se sonrojó. Shaina acentuó su sonrisa traviesa.

-Shaina, yo…- comenzó a decir él.

-¿Sí?- dijo la amazona.

-Eh… eres… mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginé- dijo François, parpadeando e intentando reaccionar- _vous êtes trés belle, mademoiselle_ Shaina. ¿Me permites besarte?-

Como respuesta, Shaina lo tomó con ambas manos de la solapa de su camisa y tiró de ella, atrayendo al general marino hacia ella, y lo besó. François se sonrojó, y parecía estar tocando el mismo cielo. Cuando ambos se separaron, se sonrieron sin ninguna vergüenza. Shaina le puso una mano sobre el pecho, y lo empujó suavemente al interior de la cabaña, entrando tras él y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A unos metros de ahí, en la entrada del recinto, Marín y Lena estaban observando la escena.

-¡Ja! Te lo dije- dijo Marín a Lena, quien se mordió el labio- paga-

Lena no tuvo más remedio que pasar un billete a las manos de la amazona pelirroja.

x-x-x

 _Hospital General, Santiago, Chile_

Saga esperaba pacientemente a Cecilia en la sala de espera del hospital, mientras que la chica estaba dentro del cuarto con sus padres. La madre de Cecilia había tenido una recaída de su enfermedad, pero ya estaba estable y recibiendo tratamiento. Aún así, Saga se sentó respetuosamente en la sala de espera.

El santo dorado suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho? Quizá el gesto de Cecilia de irse apresuradamente de Atenas era porque no quería estar con él. ¿O no? Si fuera así, no hubiera aceptado irse con él. Sacudió la cabeza. No sabía que pensar. ¿Qué estaría pensando Casandra en ese momento? Saga sonrió levemente al imaginársela, mirando lo que estaba haciendo desde Elysion. Ella seguramente se estaría burlando de su total y completa torpeza. "¿Qué esperas para besarla?", le había preguntado cuando la vio en ese último sueño. Tragó saliva.

Una parte de él le decía que era un estúpido, que él estaba destinado a estar con Cecy. ¿Porque, si no, había sido precisamente ella quien le donó sangre cuando estuvo a punto de morir? ¿Porqué la encontró tantas veces en la oficina de su psiquiatra, en la calle?¿Porqué resultó que trabaja con Evelyn? No eran coincidencias. Su corazón le gritaba una cosa. ¡Ella era su destino! Casandra también se lo había dicho.

Pasada una hora, Cecilia salió del cuarto de su madre, sonriendo aliviada. Al verla caminar hacia él, Saga se puso de pie y extendió los brazos. La chica hizo lo mismo, y ambos se abrazaron. Ella estaba muy aliviada de que todo hubiera resultado bien.

-Mami está mejor- dijo la chica, una vez que se separaron- el médico dice que será mejor dejarla descansar por esta noche-

Saga sonrió y asintió.

-Me da gusto que tu mamá se encuentre mejor. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí en Santiago esta noche?- dijo el santo dorado- ¿o prefieres que te lleve de regreso a Atenas?-

Como respuesta, la chica lo tomó de la mano.

-Vamos a cenar, yo invito- dijo Cecilia. Mientras hablaba, metía su mano a su bolso, y Saga adivinó que estaría usando su pelotita antiestrés, de la que echaba mano cada vez que iba a hacer algo más atrevido, que ella denominaba "clases avanzadas".

-Me encantaría cenar contigo, Cecy- dijo Saga, sonriendo- pero, ¿estás segura?-

-Claro- dijo Cecilia- quiero llevarte a un sitio donde me gusta cenar. No es muy concurrido, lo que lo hace perfecto- acentuó su sonrisa, y sacó la mano de su bolso- si prometes no decirle a nadie, claro está-

-Lo prometo- dijo él.

-Si rompes tu promesa, te mataré- dijo Cecilia, entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo una expresión amenazante, que al santo le causó ternura.

-No lo dudo- dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír- le tengo pavor a lo que puedas llegar a sacar de tu bolso, o a que me golpees con él-

-Tienes suerte- dijo la chica- antes solía cargar con un martillo. Larga historia- añadió antes de que Saga preguntara, al ver su expresión interrogante.

Cecilia se echó a reír, y tomó el brazo de Saga sin que éste se lo hubiera ofrecido, cosa que no le molestó en lo más mínimo al santo dorado. "¿Qué esperas para besarla?", la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza persistentemente mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras del hospital rumbo a la salida.

Ambos cruzaron la calle hacia un pequeño parque, cerca del sitio donde Cecilia planeaba invitarlo. Se sentía tan bien la pequeña mano de la chica tomando su brazo. Saga sonrió para sus adentros. Le gustaba estar con ella, tanto que había cruzado al otro lado del mundo para acompañarla. ¿Eso significaba que la amaba? ¿Qué le había dicho Casandra en su sueño? ¿Que era su alma gemela?

Saga sacudió la cabeza levemente. Él no creía en eso. Pero la sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Cecy, era como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara a estar con ella. La miró de reojo.

"No puedo seguir negando lo que es evidente", dijo Saga.

Con un movimiento un poco torpe, Saga se detuvo y se volvió hacia Cecilia. Ambos se miraron nerviosos, pero el chico intentó sacudirse esa sensación de encima. Se inclinó levemente para estar a su altura, tomó la barbilla de la chica con solo el pulgar y el índice, y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

El beso fue apenas por unos cuantos segundos, y un poco tímido por parte de ambos, pero los dos sintieron como si acabara de ocurrir lo que ambos esperaban que sucediera hacía mucho tiempo. ¡Oh, que dulce sensación! La manita de Cecilia se aferró a la camisa del chico, y él la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, acercándola cada vez más a él. Mientras la besaba, Saga sintió la necesidad de abrazar a esa chica, de protegerla, de hacerla sonreír…

Se separaron, ambos aún ruborizados, y Saga le sonrió. Cecilia también sonrió, y se llevó las manos a los labios, sorprendida.

-Yo… debí hacer eso antes- le dijo Saga en voz baja, tomándola de las manos. Se odió a sí mismo por sonrojarse. ¿Qué, no se podía controlar?- lo que te dije esa vez era cierto. Te amo, _ματάκια μου_ -

El chico esperó pacientemente, sonriendo al ver que las mejillas de Cecilia se enrojecían aún más. ¡Le encantaba que se sonrojara! Una sensación en su tripa le decía que quería ser el único que la hiciera sonrojar.

Mil cosas pasaban por la mente de Cecilia cuando Saga la besó, pero eso hizo que se olvidara por completo de todo lo que le preocupaba. Había sido el cielo haber sentido los labios del santo. ¡Y encima le decía que la amaba! Mejor que nadie, Cecy sabía lo difícil que era para una persona como ella o Saga admitir y expresar sus sentimientos. ¡Le había dicho que la amaba! El monstruo de su ansiedad, que atacaba a cada rato cuando se sentía nerviosa, se acababa de convertir en esos momentos en un gatito recién nacido incapaz de hacerla sentir ansiosa. Como respuesta, Cecilia lo abrazó, y el corazón de Saga estuvo a punto de desbocarse de alegría. Al sentir que ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, el santo la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Saga- dijo Cecilia, sonriendo. Saga se inclinó para besarla en la frente, sin romper el abrazo, percibiendo el delicioso aroma de los cabellos oscuros de la chica.

Tras unos minutos, ambos se separaron. Saga tomó la mano de Cecilia, y ambos reanudaron su camino.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Shion se dejó caer frente a su escritorio al final del día. Si no se cuidaba, un día iba a tener un terrible infarto si seguía preocupándose así por los santos dorados. Una parte de él se había preocupado terriblemente por lo sucedido con Kanon. menos mal que Saga había logrado llegar a tiempo y salvarlo.

Athena le entregó un libro. Acababa de terminar de leerlo, y estaba satisfecha. El sello que le había puesto a Saga había funcionado, y Ares no volvería a molestarlo. La diosa le iba a decir algo al Patriarca, cuando los interrumpió una voz.

-Disculpe que los moleste, maestro, señorita Athena- dijo el guardia recién llegado, y entregando al Patriarca un pequeño papel doblado- me ordenaron traerle un telegrama proveniente de Sudamerica-

-¿Sudamerica?- preguntaron tanto Shion como la diosa al mismo tiempo.

Shion abrió el papelito, y mientras lo leía sonreía levemente.

-Es de parte de Saga- dijo el Patriarca- dice que, por motivos personales se quedará unos cuantos días en Santiago-

La diosa sonrió ampliamente.

x-x-x

FIN

ματάκια μου: (griego). Literalmente "mis ojos". Es una manera cariñosa de llamar a la persona que amas.

Bonsoir: (francés) buenas tardes

Vous êtes trés belle: (francés) usted es muy bella.

¡Hola a todos! El día de hoy es feriado en México e inicia la primavera, por lo que estoy doblemente feliz y esa fue la razón para actualizar el día de hoy. Quedó un poco largo y me dio bastante trabajo, pero espero que les haya gustado. El próximo fic ya está en proceso, llevo el 2/3 aproximadamente, así que espérenlo los próximos días. Va a ser Shura x OC con algunos cameos de Radamanthys y Victoria. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
